El final es en donde partí
by VizoredLisa
Summary: ¿Qué harías por la persona que amas? ¿Que pasaría si fueras una amenaza para ella? ¿Serias capas de hacer un trato con tu hollow para protegerla y perder todo por ella? Ichiruki
1. Capítulo 1

_**El final es en donde partí**_

 _Capítulo 1_

Era un día soleado en la Sociedad de Almas, solo alguna que otra nube blanca cortaba la inmensidad del cielo celeste. Rukia caminaba apurada por las calles del Seireitei, se la notaba nerviosa. Escuchó los pasos de alguien que está a punto de alcanzarla, pero no se detiene.

-¡Hey! Espera -la llama su amigo pelirrojo caminando a su lado- ¿Qué sucede que estas tan apurada? -pregunto mirándola a la cara notando su nerviosismo.

-No lo sé, me llamaron de la cuarta división -hizo una pausa- tiene el reiatsu desnivelado y ha entrado a una especie de estado de coma.

-Tranquila -dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella para darle animo- ya sabes cómo es él, en dos días lo tendrás de vuelta, además debes tranquilizarte que le haces mal a esa otra personita.

-Sí lo sé, pero aun así no puedo dejar de estar nerviosa. -continuo caminando sin hablar con su amigo que la seguía.

La guerra había terminado hacia unos diez meses, la reconstrucción de todo el Seireitei y del Rukongai ya estaba casi terminado, solo faltaban algunas partes. A pesar de haber salido victoriosos gracias a Ichigo, las bajas fueron significativas, algunos shinigamis desaparecieron, sus cuerpos no estaban, si no murieron, seguramente estaban perdidos por alguna parte.

Rukia y Renji llegaron a la cuarta división, entraron bastante nerviosos los dos, no sabían lo que la capitana les diría.

-Teniente Kuchiki, Teniente Abarai -los saludo Isane, la nueva capitana desde que Unohana había muerto- llegaron bastante rápido, síganme -caminaron por un pasillo hasta llegar a una sala.- Lo trajeron hace unas dos horas, lo encontró el teniente Hisagi cerca de la novena división, estaba inconsciente tirado en la calle. Seguramente se sentía mal.

La pelinegra camino hacia la camilla para encontrarse con Ichigo completamente dormido, lo tomo de la mano.- ¡Ichigo despierta!

-¿Qué es lo que tiene capitana?- pregunto el pelirrojo preocupado.

-No lo sé, por momentos su reiatsu se dispara y por otros es como si no tuviera, ahora esta normal. Pero me tiene intranquila -miro a la chica que ahora acariciaba el cabello naranja- Kuchiki-san -la llamo- ¿Has notado algo raro en Kurosaki últimamente?

-Algo raro -dijo pensando- últimamente estaba cansado y dormía mucho y a mucho me refiero a que a veces no podía despertarlo. Nii-sama me dijo que lo traiga, que no era normal que el este así, pero este cabeza dura se negó.

-Yo lo note algo triste -agrego el pelirrojo- pensando en que no podía ir a ver a su familia, ya sabes va hacer un año que está aquí y no han venido a verlo, como que se siente abandonado por sus seres queridos.

-Quizás sea por eso que termino así, puede que solo necesite descansar -respondió Isane- aunque yo lo note contento después de la noticia de… -Rukia la miro y reacciono en ese momento.

-¡Ya se! -dijo corriendo las sabanas a un costado para comenzar a quitarle la parte superior del shihakusho- hace un mes aproximadamente fue a la doceava división a ponerse un supresor de reiatsu, como el que tiene el capitán Zaraki en su ojo. Desde ese día comenzó con los cambios.

Termino de quitarle la ropa para mostrarle a la capitana y a Renji, una banda de color negro en cada brazo.

-El supresor está quitándole más reiatsu de lo normal y eso lo debilita. -pensó por un momento- ¿Por qué se hizo poner esto? -le quito una de las bandas para observarla con calma.

-Porque yo estaba algo débil hace dos meses y había días en los que ni siquiera podía levantarme hasta que nos dimos cuenta que su presión espiritual era la causante de ello -hizo una pausa- no quería hacernos daño a ninguno de los dos, se mantenía lejos de mi e incluso por las noches dormía en el quinto escuadrón -rio divertida- Nii-sama creyó que nos habíamos peleado y que por eso él nunca estaba en la mansión, hasta que le conté lo que pasaba y él le recomendó ir a ver al capitán Kurotsuchi.

-¿Y ahora cómo te sientes? -la interrogo la capitana.

-Estoy bien, incluso ya puedo volver a usar el shunpo. Mi reiatsu está estabilizado. -respondió contenta- En dos días tengo el control contigo.

-Es verdad -dijo pensando- entonces si te sientes bien y estas segura de esto -miro a la pelinegra y luego a Renji- puedo quitarle las dos bandas para que vuelva a despertar en un par de días.

-Hasta entonces ¿debe quedarse aquí? -pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Depende de Kuchiki-san, si ella quiere que este aquí bajo nuestro cuidado, está bien, sino pueden llevarlo a la mansión e iré a ver como se encuentra.

-Rukia ¿Qué tal si dejamos que descanse aquí hasta que se recupere? -algo dentro de Renji no quería que su amiga se quede sola con el pelinaranja.

-Quiero llevarlo a casa, se sentirá más tranquilo si se despierta en un lugar conocido. -Hablo mientras volvía a vestirlo.

El pelirrojo agradeció haberse cruzado con su amiga porque si no ella tendría que cargar a Ichigo hasta la mansión y de seguro no podría. Salieron de la división, caminaron en silencio. Rukia estaba intranquila, algo le decía que su novio ya no sería el mismo, hacia nueve meses en que habían comenzado la relación, Ichigo al no tener en donde vivir –por las reconstrucciones– se quedó en la mansión. Byakuya al principio no quería que ese crio este con su hermana, pero a quien negarle que con el protegiéndola nadie le haría daño, era dueño de una fuerza monstruosa, motivo por el cual no podía volver al mundo humano. Ichigo Kurosaki era conocido en todo el Seireitei y eso también lo traía algo mal, la fama no era algo que el anhelara.

Luego de llegar a la mansión, Renji se despidió de la Kuchiki sin antes recordarle que volvería a verlos y que tenga cuidado con Ichigo.

…..

Tres días habían transcurridos y el pelinaranja aún seguía sin despertar, una vez más la noche había llegado, solo el cantar de un grillo cortaba el silencio que reinaba en la mansión Kuchiki. Rukia descansaba en la habitación contigua en la que estaba Ichigo. Tanto Byakuya como Renji le ordenaron a la morena que duerma en otro cuarto, y ya que fue una orden, esta obedeció aunque no sabía porque tenía que hacerlo si Ichigo no era peligroso. El ruido de una queja, dolor, lamento o gemido la despertó, se sentó sobre el futon de golpe sintiendo un leve mareo. Otra vez el mismo ruido, provenía de la habitación de al lado, salió de su cuarto y entro en donde el descansaba, estaba dormido. Se sentó a su lado, una fina capa de sudor bañaba su rostro, lo toco para tranquilizarlo, pero en ese momento todo cambio.

 _Mundo interno de Ichigo_

Ichigo abrió lentamente los ojos, se sentía más cansado de la cuenta, quería volver a dormir. Cerro los ojos y volvió a abrirlos con brusquedad, ese lugar era su mundo interno ¿Cómo llego ahí? Miro hacia los lados y todo seguía igual, el cielo estaba nublado amenazando con llover, los edificios se mantenían de igual forma, excepto por el que estaba frente a él, era más ancho que los otros como si simulara ser una pantalla de cine.

-Demonios ¿qué está pasando? -pregunto para sí mismo, al levantarse se encontró con una cadena agarrada a su pierna y el otro extremo al suelo, miro sus manos y estas estaban sujetas de la misma forma en sus muñecas. Tiro para intentar romperlas.

-No importa cuánto intentes -dijo una voz a su espalda- no vas a lograrlo Rey.

-¡Da la cara maldito! -grito enojado.

-Tranquilo, aquí estoy -contesto aquel ser blanco conocido tanto tiempo como su hollow, camino y se paró frente a él.

-Suéltame Zangetsu -ordeno, rodeando con sus manos el cuello de este, ejerciendo presión para dejarlo sin aire.

-¡Alto! -contesto con su sonrisa malvada aunque estaba quedándose sin aire-. No querrás que ella salga dañada ¿no? -chasqueo sus dedos.

Frente a ellos, aquel edificio que llamo la atención de Ichigo, emitió una imagen. No, en realidad era como un video. Soltó de golpe a Zangetsu. Veía la escena en primera persona, lo que la misma mostraba era a Rukia tendida en el suelo, los ojos violetas abiertos de par en par y de los mismas caían lágrimas, sus pequeñas manos arañaban algo con desesperación. La escena que veía en esa pantalla bajó mostrando dos manos enormes apretando su cuello, no podía respirar.

-¿Qué…? -fue lo único que el pelinaranja pudo gesticular.

-Eso es lo que está pasando en este momento -rio divertido- estamos matando a esa shinigami que tanto te quiere.

-Suéltala -respondió Ichigo desesperado- vas a matarla, déjala, debe respirar. -intento soltarse, pero su único pie libre fue encadenado al suelo.

-¿Qué es lo que harías por ella? -pregunto mientras la gran pantalla mostraba como sus manos dejaban de ejercer presión sin soltarla.

-Cualquier cosa, hare lo que me pidas, pero suéltala -pidió rendido.

-Entonces te tengo un trato.

El cielo se ilumino y a lo lejos cayó un rayo, las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer con fuerza sobre todo el lugar.

 _Habitaciones_ _de la sexta división_

Renji despertó asustado, acababa de tener una pesadilla en la que Ichigo intentaba asesinar a Rukia. El pensar tanto en esa situación ya lo estaba llevando al borde de la locura, se rasco la cabeza y bostezo. De golpe sintió como el reiatsu de su amiga comenzó a disminuir ¿su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad? Se levantó y salió a la velocidad del shunpo hacia la mansión, una presión espiritual se sintió con mayor intensidad mientras se acercaba y otra disminuía.  
-Ya casi llego, maldición -hablaba para sí mismo intentado apurarse- le dije que no se acercara a él.

 _Mansión Kuchiki_

Renji entro a la casa por el techo, no estaba seguro si los guardias lo dejarían pasar. Los reiatsus se estabilizaron nuevamente. Se paró en la puerta en donde más antes sintió a Rukia. La misma estaba abierta, Byakuya levantaba del suelo a su hermana, Ichigo estaba recostado en la cama como si nada, aun dormía.

-¿Qué sucedió Rukia? -pregunto parándose a su lado.

-Paso lo que temíamos -hablo su capitán- Kurosaki la ataco, casi la mata.

-No era Ichigo el que me ataco -dijo la pelinegra algo afónica- fue su hollow, no pudo controlarlo -comenzó a toser.

-Renji llévala a la cuarta división y que le hagan un control -se acercó al cuerpo de Ichigo- yo me hare cargo del problema.

-Nii-sama no le hagas daño -dijo asustada Rukia- no era él, él nunca me dañaría -las lágrimas amenazaron con caer.

-Tranquila, no dejare a un hijo sin padre.

El pelirrojo sujeto a su amiga del brazo para sacarla de la habitación, ella se resistía.

-Ya vámonos de una maldita vez -dijo enojado- deben revisarte y verificar que él bebe este bien.

Rukia se tranquilizó, dejándose guiar hacia la puerta principal de la mansión. Se negaba a que le hagan daño a Ichigo, si su vida estaba en peligro, ella lucharía para protegerlo, moriría por él.

 _Sala de reuniones de la primera división_

-¿Por qué nos convocaron a una reunión de emergencia a las tres de la madrugada? -pregunto el capitán Hirako.

-No lo sé, yo solo quería seguir durmiendo -contesto la capitana Sui Feng.

Los murmullos continuaron por toda la sala, se notaban los espacios vacíos, no porque aún no llegaban a la reunión de emergencia –a excepción de Isane y Urahara– sino porque esos puestos aún estaban libres. Las puertas se abrieron y todos los presentes guardaron silencio. El comandante general Syunsui Kyoraku entro bostezando y detrás de él, el capitán de la sexta división.

-Buenas noches -saludo a los presentes- ¿o debería decir buenos días? -hablo en voz baja- por la hora seria buenas madrugadas.

-Ya habla de una maldita vez- contesto Ikkaku, capitán provisorio de la onceaba división hasta que Zaraki decidiera volver de hueco mundo- disculpe comandante general, no quería tratarlo de esa manera, yo solo…

-Ya déjalo Madarame, no importa -respondió Syunsui riendo.

-¿Entonces por qué nos convocaron a una reunión de emergencia? -pregunto un chico de cabello blanco.

-Capitanes y capitanas, aunque ahora solo haya una porque la otra está ocupada -todos lo miraron- fueron convocados para debatir que haremos con Kurosaki Ichigo.

-¿Cómo que, qué haremos? -pregunto Hirako.

-Sí, que haremos con él -hizo una pausa- capitán Kuchiki tiene la palabra.

El aludido dio un paso al frente.

-Kurosaki ataco hace un rato a Rukia, según ella fue atacada por su lado hollow.

-Si ataco a la teniente Kuchiki, que sabemos que nunca le haría daño, entonces estamos en problemas -dijo la capitana de la segunda división-. No podemos tener a alguien peligroso que no podamos controlar, hay que matarlo -concluyo seriamente.

Un murmullo otra vez recorrió la sala, algunos asentían con sus cabezas.

-Silencio capitanes -levanto la voz Kyoraku- esa es una de las opciones, por mi parte me negare a decir eso hasta que ya no pueda ser controlado. Él salvo a todos, no sería manera de pagarle todo lo que le debemos. -hizo una pausa- está en ustedes decidir en dejarlo con vida o no. ¡Voten!

Nuevamente el murmullo se apodero de la sala, muchos "no" podían oírse. La mayoría se negaba a matarlo, todos conocían a Ichigo y sabían que a pesar de no seguir las reglas siempre daba hasta su vida por sus amigos.

-¿Qué decidieron? -pregunto el comandante.

-Creo que hablare por casi todos -comenzó Hirako- nos negamos a matarlo, como dijo usted, el salvo a todos y esas no son formas de agradecérselo. Tan solo está pasando por un mal momento, un poco de entrenamiento y estará como nuevo.

-Tienes razón Shinji -miro a todos los presentes- ¿Entonces qué haremos con él ahora?

Byakuya dio un paso al frente.

-Capitán Kuchiki, tiene la palabra nuevamente.

-Propongo que al menos hasta que despierte sea llevado al nido de gusano.

-¿Qué? Eso sería matarlo en vida -respondió Kensei.

-El sabrá entenderlo -dijo tranquilo el Kuchiki- si se entera que le hizo daño a Rukia y nosotros no hicimos nada para detenerlo, no se lo perdonara nunca.

-¿Alguien se opone? -pregunto Syunsui. Nadie respondió-. Entonces será llevado al nido de gusano hasta que despierte, luego veremos sus condiciones y volveremos a reunirnos. -Guardo silencio unos segundos- Se da por finalizada la reunión, pueden volver a dormir.

Todos salieron hacia sus respectivos hogares, el capitán de la décima alcanzo a Byakuya para conversar con él, camino a su lado.

-¿Está seguro de lo que hará con Kurosaki?

-Claro -dijo cortante- ya lo deje en su celda antes de venir a la reunión.

-Y Rukia ¿Cómo está? -continuo caminando- Más tarde iré a verla.

-Está bien, pero fue llevada a la cuarta división por Renji para un chequeo. Se lo diré, necesitara despejarse luego de que se entere en donde esta Kurosaki.

Pasaron uno, dos, tres, cuatro días e Ichigo seguía sin despertar. La pelinegra estaba bastante nerviosa, le negaron el paso y la visita a su pareja desde el primer día, recibía informes de su estado, pero no era lo mismo que poder verlo. Por otro lado no le quedaba otra que estar tranquila por él bebe, o eso era lo que todos sus amigos que iban a visitarla decían pero, ¿Qué había de Ichigo? ¿Nadie fue a visitarlo? ¿Por qué no le hablaban de él?

Un nuevo día comenzaba en el Seireitei, siete para ser exactos desde que Ichigo fue llevado al nido de gusanos. La mañana era tranquila, los pájaros cantaban alegremente en los arboles de la mansión Kuchiki, los hermanos desayunaban en silencio. Un mensajero apareció en la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede? -pregunto Byakuya.

-Kurosaki Ichigo ha despertado -comenzó a hablar- se solicita la presencia de Kuchiki Rukia y Kuchiki Byakuya en la cuarta división.

-¿Por qué en la cuarta? -pregunto Rukia.

-Deben ir y le darán la noticia.

El mensajero desapareció. Ambos terminaron su desayuno y se dirigieron a ver a Ichigo.

…..

 _ **Nota de autora: Holaaa gente! ¿Qué tal todo? A pedido de mis amadas lectoras (Ane y Than) les traigo este fic que empecé a escribir hace un par de meses, creo que unos tres, todo antes de que Tite la joda con ese final de cuarta que le dio al manga :'(. Este será mi propio final con Ichiruki y un poco de dolor y sangre xD**_

 _ **Si desde el principio no se entiende muy bien, es solo porque todo se va desarrollando en los siguientes capítulos. Solo espero que les agrade y que me den tiempo porque con la universidad y los parciales a la vuelta de la esquina se complica todo un poco.**_

 _ **Sin más me retiro, y bueno que ¡Que viva el Ichiruki! Como siempre debió ser, al menos tenemos fundamentos xD**_

 _ **Los saluda Lisa Yadomaru.**_

 _ **PD: el título del fic lo puse por una canción…**_


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Holaaaa a todas y todos, he vuelto desde las tinieblas a traerles otro cap de este fic que me obligan a subir y bueno ya que lo había empezado tuve que hacerlo.**_

 _ **Como todos –y por desgracia- ya saben Bleach no me pertenece, es del maldito Tite Kubo, ahora si me pertenecería ya les habría dado un final decente y como se debe!**_

 _ **A partir de este capítulo las personalidades van a quedar OoC más que nada la de Ichigo es por el bien del fic xD**_

 _Capítulo 2_

Llegaron a la cuarta división, la capitana Isane los esperaba en la puerta principal con el rostro que mostraba su preocupación.

-Capitán Kuchiki, Teniente Kuchiki –saludo- síganme, necesito que antes de hablar lo vean primero, por el momento no podrán tener contacto con él.

La pelinegra se moría de ganas por preguntar que estaba sucediendo ¿Por qué primero tenían que verlo?

Se pararon frente a una habitación, la capitana les indico la ventana y los tres se pararon detrás de ella. Ichigo estaba sentado en un rincón de la misma abrazando sus piernas, miraba para todos lados perdido.

-¿Qué le sucede? -pregunto Rukia asustada por verlo de esa manera.

-Anoche despertó así, lo trajeron para que lo revise -hizo una pausa- su estado en general es bueno, sigue sin controlar su reiatsu por eso tiene puesto una de las bandas para suprimirlo un poco en su brazo.

-¿Por qué no puedo pasar a verlo?

-Porque -busco las palabras justas- él está así porque no recuerda nada -miro a los dos Kuchiki- le hice muchas preguntas, solo dice que es un shinigami y que zanpakuto se llama Zangetsu. No sé si es peligroso, pero por el momento Rukia, no puedes pasar.

-Quiero hablar con él -pidió la pelinegra- por favor -si era por ella ya estaría arrodillada en el suelo, pero una Kuchiki no podía hacerlo.

-Recuerda lo que sucedió -hablo cortante el noble- no entraras en contacto con él hasta que sepamos que no es peligroso. -Los tres continuaron observándolo del otro lado del vidrio.

Ichigo miraba de a ratos, continuaba en el rincón de la habitación, ahí estaba seguro. Estaba nervioso y un dolor de cabeza hacía que no recordara absolutamente nada. Tres personas del otro lado la habitación lo observaban. ¿Por qué no se iban? ¿Por qué lo miraban? ¿Qué tan bicho raro era? ¿Por qué la pelinegra estaba triste apoyando una mano en el vidrio? Necesitaba que se vayan y lo dejen solo. La mujer alta se marchó junto con hombre, solo quedaba la mujer más pequeña.

Rukia miraba a Ichigo y él la ignoraba, lo vio levantarse del suelo y recostarse en la cama dándole la espalda. No podía pasar por ese maldito campo de kido que rodeaba la habitación.

Sala de reuniones de la primera división

Nuevamente los capitanes se encontraban reunidos. El motivo de la reunión era que Ichigo Kurosaki había despertado de su especie de "coma", pero no como todos esperaban.

-Muy bien –hablo el capitán comandante- como ya se habrán enterado Kurosaki ha despertado ayer por la noche, lo más extraño es que no tiene ningún tipo de recuerdo –hizo una pausa-. Primero fue atendido por el capitán Kurotsuchi y luego transferido a la cuarta división.

-¿Cuáles fueron los resultados? –pregunto Sui Feng.

Kurotsuchi dio un paso al frente, se lo notaba divertido por la situación.

-Al principio fue agresivo y ataco a todos aquellos quienes se acercaban más de la cuenta. Presenta un tipo de amnesia que no puedo saber que lo genero, lo más curioso es que su cuerpo tiene más reiatsu hollow que shinigami –miro a todos los presentes–. Aunque lo más probable es que sea por esto de que no recuerda nada y no sepa cómo controlarlo. Sí el capitán comandante me da permiso puedo investigarlo con más profundidad.

-No, está bien –rio Kyoraku- todavía lo queremos vivo.

-Ustedes se lo pierden, pero espero poder investigarlo a futuro –froto sus manos con ansiedad.

-Solo sigue esperando –miro a la mujer más alta- Kotetsu ¿Qué tiene para agregar a este informe?

-Luego de ser llevado a mi división, a pesar de estar asustado no me ataco. Le hice una serie de preguntas, pero como dijo el capitán Kurotsuchi no recuerda casi nada, solo que es un shinigami y el nombre de su zanpakuto. –Le entrego un informe a Syunsui-.

-¿Entonces qué haremos con él? Ustedes deciden.

El noble dio un paso al frente.

-Propongo que nuevamente sea llevado al Nido de gusanos y cuando sepamos que no es peligroso se lo libere.

-No creo que a Rukia-chan le agrade esta idea –opino Hirako- seguramente ella se hará cargo de Kurosaki.

-Aun así no sabemos a qué nos estamos exponiendo.

-¿Alguien más quiere acotar algo? –Pregunto Kyoraku y todos se quedaron en silencio-. Está bien, Kurosaki Ichigo será llevado nuevamente al Nido de gusano y en el caso de que Kuchiki Rukia se oponga, ya veremos que hacemos.

-Iré a buscarlo –hablo Hitsugaya- quizás no me haga mucho problema.

-Muy bien pensado Toshiro ¿Quién le haría daño a un pequeñín tan lindo como tú?

-Ya cállese.

-Bueno capitanes y capitanas se da por finalizada la reunión, en todo caso serán convocados nuevamente.

Todos se retiraron de la sala de reuniones y cada uno se dirigió hacia sus cuarteles y otros dos caminaron hacia la cuarta en busca del pelinaranja.

Habitaciones de internación de la cuarta división

Rukia no recordaba cuanto tiempo estuvo parada en el pasillo observando a Ichigo, solo que ya era pasado el mediodía. El capitán Hitsugaya y la capitana Kotetsu se pararon junto a ella frente a la ventana y de este modo la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Kuchiki-san ¿Por qué sigue aquí? -pregunto la pelivioleta.

-No quiero dejarlo solo.

-Lo siento, pero por decisión del capitán comandante será llevado al nido de gusanos otra vez.

-¿Por qué? Quiero cuidarlo, él no está bien -respondió la pelinegra enojada.

-Decisiones son decisiones teniente Kuchiki -hablo el pequeño capitán- lo siento, pero vine a buscarlo. Cuando sepamos que no es peligroso, será liberado.

-Veras que no se tardara mucho, quizás dos o tres días y este libre nuevamente -la animo Isane.

El campo fue retirado y el peliblanco entro en la habitación. Ichigo sintió que la puerta se abría, seguramente era la mujer que lo estuvo revisando y poniendo esa banda en el brazo. Ignoro esa voz que oía a su espalda.

-Kurosaki debemos irnos -hablo despacio el capitán.

-Yo no soy Kurosaki -respondió dándose la vuelta. Encontró a un niño con cara de enojado mirándolo.

-Deja de estar jugando y vámonos -ordeno acercándose a él.

El pelinaranja sintió miedo y actuó en defensa. Salto de la cama y se paró en un rincón.

-No te acerques y no me toques -amenazo.

-Kurosaki, no te hare daño -se acercó un paso.

Ichigo se sintió amenazado, una voz en su interior lo hizo actuar y ataco, al principio no podía entender lo que decía, ese maldito dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando.

Toshiro lo vio atacar en cuestión de segundos, no estaba preparado para la defensa. Sintió la mano del pelinaranja en su cuello y como lo presionaba contra la pared, el piso se estaba alejando de sus pies. En ese momento se dio cuenta que ambos ojos eran negros y una sonrisa malvada adornaba su rostro ¿Por qué no tenía la máscara si en ese momento era su hollow el que lo atacaba? Bajo su mano para poder tomar a Hyorinmaru.

-Ichigo suéltalo -ordeno Rukia.

-Ve-te Kuchiki -dijo entrecortadamente el capitán.

-¡Estúpido suéltalo! -grito la pelinegra.

El peliblanco volvió a sentir como pasaba el aire hacia sus pulmones. Toco nuevamente el suelo y la mano se alejó de su cuello, se dedicó respirar lentamente por unos segundos. Cuando se recuperó, reacciono en que Rukia estaba en peligro. La busco con la mirada y ahí la encontró, parada en medio de la habitación. Ichigo estaba nuevamente en el rincón con una mano apoyada en la pared y a otra sujetando su cabeza, cayo arrodillado al suelo y comenzó a golpearse la frente contra el piso.

-¡Ichigo tranquilo! -se acercó la morena- no te hare daño.

-No quiero volver al nido de gusano –se dejó de golpear, su voz demostraba el miedo y lo asustado que estaba, había escuchado cuando le decían a la mujer más baja que harían con él- no hice nada malo.

-Ya lo sé ¿quieres irte a casa? -pregunto maternalmente apoyando su mano en la espalda para tranquilizarlo.

-Sí -respondió mirándola a los ojos- no sé quién soy, ni quienes son ustedes, pero no quiero volver a esa prisión.

-Kuchiki ¿no estarás por hacer lo que yo creo no? -interrogo Toshiro manteniendo la distancia-. Además no creo que Byakuya esté de acuerdo con esto.

-Rukia-san hay que seguir las órdenes del capitán Kyoraku, no puedes llevártelo.

-Seré responsable de lo que pase -dijo poniéndose de pie- en su celda se sentirá en una amenaza constante y atacara a todos los que se acerquen a él.

Los dos capitanes iban a oponerse, con intentar convencerla -de que tenían que llevarlo a su celda por unos días y aunque el comandante se los haya dicho- no perderían nada, pero estaban seguros que no podrían contra la Kuchiki.

Ella llamo a Ichigo con voz firme, él se levantó del suelo y ambos salieron de la habitación con rumbo a la mansión.

-¿Por qué a pesar de que no recordar nada obedeció a Rukia? -pregunto el peliblanco- a mí por acercarme casi me mata -se tocó el cuello.

-Es que ellos están unidos por algo especial y muy en el fondo él la recuerda -respondió la mujer- o simplemente su instinto le dice que la obedezca -ambos se quedaron parados en la puerta mirando por donde se marcharon.

Rukia e Ichigo llegaron a la mansión, caminaron por los pasillos hasta el cuarto en donde solían dormir juntos.

-Oye, enana ¿yo vivo aquí? -pregunto el joven mirando para todos lados.

-Algo así cabeza de zanahoria -se paró frente a una habitación– tú te quedaras aquí y yo estaré en la de al lado.

-Gracias -respondió- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Rukia Kuchiki -contesto con una leve sonrisa- y antes de que preguntes, tú eres Ichigo Kurosaki. -Camino alejándose del cuarto.

-¡Espera! Una última pregunta -la pelinegra volteo y lo miro- es que -se rasco la nuca- es como si te conociera más que al resto ¿Qué relación tenemos nosotros dos? -lo noto nervioso.

-No es el momento para decírtelo, solo que eres muy importante para mí.

Ichigo vio alejarse a la chica, la tranquilidad se fue con ella, nuevamente sintió miedo y entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta. No recordaba absolutamente nada, solo tenía dolor de cabeza y un murmullo en su mente que hacía que este dolor aumentara. No quería confiar en nadie, menos en ese niño de pelo blanco que quería llevárselo al nido de gusano, solo confiaría en la pequeña mujer que lo protegió. Sentía que ella era alguien especial para él y que no lo dañaría, tenía una sonrisa sincera y llena de dolor.  
Observo y reviso la habitación, la decoración era sencilla: una cama de dos plazas, un escritorio y sobre este unas fotos, en algunas estaba él con Rukia y en otras con personas que no conocía, una mesa ratona con dos almohadones y un gran armario que dentro tenía ropa extraña, nada de kimonos tradicionales, simplemente eran prendas de hombre que no reconocía y que solo estaba seguro que no usaría. Otro fuerte dolor de cabeza lo hizo caer al suelo y ese murmullo que lo molestaba con mayor intensidad, lo mejor sería recostarse un rato y descansar.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron de forma pacífica. Ichigo no salía del cuarto y tampoco dejaba que entren otros que no fueran la capitana del cuarto escuadrón o Rukia. Como no había atacado a nadie, Kyoraku dejo que se quede en la mansión, la pelinegra cuidaba él así que eso dejaba al hombre de pelo largo con un peso menos sobre sus hombros, además de que Byakuya también vigilaría al joven. Sí atacaba y ponía en riesgo la vida de alguien y de no poder ser controlado la última opción era matarlo.

Era miércoles al mediodía cuando la pelinegra fue llevándole el almuerzo –como era habitualmente- a la habitación, para encontrarse la misma vacía. Dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa y salió a buscarlo por la mansión. Pregunto a los criados, pero nadie lo había visto.

-¿En dónde demonios te has metido Ichigo?- pregunto en voz alta a nadie en especial.

Camino por las calles del Seireitei- _quizás salió a dar un paseo_ –pensó la pelinegra, todo estaría bien siempre y cuando no se sintiera amenazado por nadie. De golpe sintió el reiatsu de Renji elevándose y el Ichigo apenas lo sentía. A la velocidad del shunpo fue hacia donde estaba su amigo. Si peleaba con Ichigo estaba segura que este lo mataría.

En un descampado dentro del seireitei, dos jóvenes golpeaban sus zanpakutos en modo de entrenamiento, ambos tenían buenos movimientos, en ningún momento se golpeaban ellos, solo sus espadas.

-¿Cómo dices que se llaman? -pregunto Ichigo, lanzándose al ataque.

-Ya te dije -se defendió- yo me llamo Renji Abarai y ella -lo ataco con la zanpakuto- es Zabimaru.

-¿Y sabes en donde escondió la enana la otra parte de Zangetsu? Solo encontré esta. -mostro la espada más grande.

-No lo sé. Ni siquiera sé si ella sabe que estas aquí -dijo preocupado.

-No tengo porque decirle a donde voy, es muy mandona, la detesto -lo golpeo con más fuerza.

-Así de mandona la querías igual, eras más que un celoso sobreprotector, peor cuando quedó embarazada -dijo riendo.

-¿Embarazada de quién? –no era ningún tonto y se había dado cuenta que ella estaba embarazada, pero no se animaba a preguntarle quien era el padre del bebe.

-¿Acaso no la detestabas hace unos minutos? -volvió a reír perdiendo el equilibrio cayendo al suelo- deberías de haber visto tu cara cuando dije "embarazada" -continuo riendo en el suelo.

-Ya cállate -se tiro sobre él y apoyo la zanpakuto en el cuello.

Rukia llego a donde sintió los reiatsus y se detuvo unos metros atrás en estado de shock. Lo que sus ojos veían no era cierto. Renji estaba en el suelo con Ichigo presionando su pecho con una mano y con la otra mantenía el filo de la espada en el cuello de su amigo. Si no hacía algo lo mataría.

Ichigo miraba como su compañero de pelo rojo transpiraba notablemente. Estaba por soltarlo cuando un golpe en la cara lo hizo retroceder unos metros, quedando sentado en el suelo.

-Espera Rukia -lo defendió Renji- no es lo que parece, solo estamos entrenando.

-Idiota ¿llamas entrenamiento a eso? Estaba por cortarte el cuello. Y tu -miro a Ichigo que no entendía nada- te quedas ahí sin moverte.

El pelinaranja se quedó sentando sobándose la cara, la enana lo había golpeado fuerte y no entendía el porqué. Miro fijamente a los que se clasificaron como sus amigos, discutían como si en ello se fuera el mundo.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste que estaba contigo y me ahorraba de buscarlo por todos lados? -grito la pelinegra.

-Yo solo lo encontré caminando y lo seguí. -el pelirrojo no mentía, lo encontró vagando y como no lo ataco hizo que lo siguiera para entrenar un rato, llevaba bastante tiempo sin verlo.

Ichigo ignoraba a media la discusión y se centró en mirar a ese tal Renji, la voz la recordaba de algún lado y movió cables en su cerebro para saberlo.

-Soy el teniente de la sexta división tengo derecho a llevármelo a donde yo quiera. -hizo una pausa-. Además cuando lo vi solo le pregunte como se llamaba su zanpakuto.

Algo en la cabeza de Ichigo hizo "clic" y tuvo un recuerdo. Renji estaba con otro hombre, en un lugar que no reconocía, el trataba de proteger a Rukia de ¿Ellos? Salto de escena, ahora estaba peleando con él en la Sociedad de Almas ¿Por qué estaban peleando? ¿Acaso no eran amigos? Una secuencia de imágenes con el pelirrojo comenzaron a pasar por su mente. En ese momento un dolor de cabeza intenso le hizo apoyar la misma en el suelo, de a poco fue disminuyendo hasta poder escuchar una voz en su interior.

- _Ya recordaste a uno, te queda menos tiempo -_ dijo riendo esa voz.

Otra vez el dolor intenso en la cabeza volvió y le nublo la vista, apoyo las manos en el suelo y comenzó a golpearse contra el pasto con fuerza.

-¡Ichigo! -dijeron al unísono Rukia y Renji.

-No…se…acerquen -contesto como pudo.

- _Ahora que recordaste es mi turno -_ escucho esa voz muy cerca.  
No pudo resistirse y fue vencido por ese alguien en su interior, él se quedó dormido.

-¿Ichigo estas bien? -pregunto Renji acercándose a él.

El pelinaranja levanto la cabeza del suelo y lo miro fijamente, una sonrisa sombría adornaba su rostro y ambos ojos eran de un negro azabache. Lo siguiente que hizo fue atacar.

 _ **Nota de la autora: espero que les haya gustado y si es así déjenme un review o una señal de vida de que alguien lo leyó xD**_

 _ **Espero poder actualizar pronto, ya me falta menos para dar los exámenes en la facu**_ __ _ **Cualquier cosa me buscan por ahí en algún lado andaré merodeando.**_

 _ **Un beso**_

 _ **Lisa Yadomaru**_

 _ **PD: Tengo problemas con internet, por ese motivo me llevo más de la cuenta actualizar el cap, espero poder solucionarlo pronto así no me matan.**_


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Holaaaa! Aquí reportándome después de un tiempo, les dejo otro cap de esta historia que me obligan a subir (Ane, Than, háganse responsables)  
Sin más las/los dejo leer, que la lectura les sea amena y no aburrida.**_

 _ **Besos.**_

 _Capítulo 3_

Lo que para Rukia había empezado como un día normal, se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla. Ichigo nuevamente era poseído por su hollow y en esta ocasión su víctima era Renji.

Si no podía ser controlado, la orden del comandante general era matarlo si atacaba o atentaba contra la vida de alguien.

El pelirrojo todo el tiempo se defendía, no quería lastimar a su amigo y mucho menos matarlo.

-¡Renji, atácalo e intenta desmayarlo! -grito la pelinegra- si viene alguien más se complicaran las cosas.

Ante la orden de su amiga lo ataco, pero este se defendía y atacaba casi al mismo tiempo.

-¡Es demasiado fuerte tendré que herirlo Rukia! -la miro un instante-. Lo siento.

La pelea continuo, a ese ritmo iba a ser imposible que alguien más no interfiriera en la lucha. La chica estaba desesperada, tenía la orden de no luchar hasta que naciera él bebe, pero iba a tener que hacerlo. Se dispuso a ir a ayudar a Renji cuando alguien la detuvo.

-Tú no puedes pelear -era la voz de Kensei.

-Pero Capitán, no quiero que maten a Ichigo -lo miro.

-Él no lo hará -señalo hacia el lugar en donde los dos hombres peleaban.

Un rubio se unió a la pelea, era el capitán Hirako. La lucha se volvió dos contra uno, pero para Ichigo era como estar peleando con niños, Rukia no quería imaginar cómo estaría la situación si no tendría puesto el supresor de reiatsu en el brazo. Renji estaba cansado y aun no se animaba a herirlo para poder desmayarlo, corría sangre de su frente y brazo, Ichigo tenía salpicaduras en su rostro, pero ninguna herida. El capitán aprovecho el momento en que el pelinaranja atacaba al teniente para golpearlo por la espalda y lo logro, provocándole una herida con su zanpakuto cerca del omoplato, inmediatamente este giro cortando a Shinji en el brazo con el cual sostenía su arma.

-Fuera de juego -grito el peliblanco de al lado de Rukia-. Ven aquí, es mi turno.  
De un shunpo intercambiaron lugares.

-Maldición, Ichigo se ha vuelto muy fuerte -se tocó el brazo herido.

-Antes de que le pasara esto -su voz era apagada- entrenaba todos los días, aumento su fuerza considerablemente.

-Me doy cuenta. Es lamentable estar perdiéndolo de esta manera -el rubio la miro- lo siento Rukia-chan, pero tendrás que darte a la idea de que no vivirá mucho tiempo si sigue así.

La morena no respondió, solo se contuvo en mirar la pelea. Sabía que era lo que le esperaba, pero se negaba a aceptarlo. Como podía aceptar que a futuro –no muy distante- su novio sería asesinado por no poder ser controlado. Sí el moría sería junto a ella protegiéndolo.

Kensei le daba batalla al joven, el cuerpo del pelinaranja presentaba cortes por todas partes. Era curioso, pero solamente atacaba a Renji. A pesar de las heridas no se detenía en ningún momento, podrían luchar un día entero y este no se cansaría.

-Lo siento Kuchiki-san -dijo el rubio- Kensei ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

-No quiero hacerlo, pero si no hay alternativa -grito el peliblanco.

En cuanto iba a atacarlo algo extraño sucedió. Kurosaki detuvo su ataque, se quedó parado mirando a la nada, llevo sus dos manos a la cabeza, peleaba contra su hollow. Era el momento para actuar.

-Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro -se escuchó y seis barras de luz rodearon la cintura de Ichigo.

Todos se quedaron estáticos en sus lugares. Byakuya Kuchiki se paró frente al causante de esa pelea, saco a Sembosakura de su cintura y con el lado del filo lo apoyo en el cuello, estaba dispuesto a matarlo.

-Nii-sama no por favor -Rukia fue la primera en reaccionar y de un shunpo se paró al lado de su hermano.

-Rukia -su voz era de ultratumba, le costaba hablar- por más que lo quieras, es peligroso tenerlo así. No quiero ponerte ni poner en peligro a todo el Seireitei.

La mujer miro a su novio, nuevamente tenían razón e Ichigo era peligroso. Lo observo detenidamente, notaba algo extraño en su rostro.

-Nii-sama mira sus ojos -hablo esperanzada- tiene uno de cada color. Él está luchando contra su hollow.

Los ojos de Ichigo eran: uno completamente negro y el otro normal. Era verdad, él intentaba controlarse por sí mismo, pero no podía.

-Lo siento -se disculpó el de pelo largo- despídete de él.

-Ichigo por favor reacciona -le pidió- no me dejes, no quiero perderte. -lo sujeto del mentón y lo miro directo a los ojos que en ese momento carecía de brillo alguno.

El pelinaranja la miro perdido, cerró los ojos un momento y volvió a abrirlos. La pelinegra ahora noto la desesperación que Ichigo sentía como se reflejaba en ellos, miedo sentía mucho miedo.

-Rukia ayúdame por favor -pidió su novio, era nuevamente él- sácame de aquí y prometo hacerte caso.

La shinigami miro a su hermano suplicándole con solo una mirada. Este resignado deshizo el hechizo, ya se arrepentiría más adelante, de eso estaba más que seguro. En cuanto se vio liberado, Ichigo se prendió de la cintura de la chica, sin brusquedad apoyo la cabeza en el vientre de ella.

-Tengo miedo. No me dejes -le suplico mirándola a los ojos. Parecía un niño pequeño.

-Tranquilo -acaricio su cabello- no sucederá nada, cuidare de ti.

-Gracias –musito en voz baja.

Rukia sintió como Ichigo se desprendía del agarre rápidamente e instantes después caía sobre la hierba desmayado.

El resto de los shinigamis presentes observaron la escena en sumo silencio. Habían escuchado por el informe de la capitana Kotetsu que Ichigo actuaba extraño, pero no que llegara a comportarse como un niño y Rukia era como su madre. Era la única en quien confiaba.

 _Dos horas después. Sala de reuniones de la primera división_

El grupo de capines de las divisiones se encontraban reunidos en el salón. Solo faltaba llegar: el comandante, Kensei, Hirako y Byakuya. En el ambiente se respiraba la tensión, sintieron los reiatsus de ellos al mediodía y el de Ichigo ¿otra vez se había descontrolado? Las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a los dos Vizored que faltaban, tomaron sus lugares y se quedaron en sumo silencio. Minutos más tarde las puertas se vuelven abrir, esta vez entro Kyoraku acompañado del capitán de la sexta división y su hermana.

-Buenas tardes capitanes, capitanas y teniente Kuchiki -hizo silencio y todos esperaron a que vuelva hablar-. Los convoque a esta reunión porque hoy me reuní con la cámara de los 46 y me dieron una resolución para con Kurosaki.- los murmullos se oyeron en toda la sala.

-¿Cuál fue la decisión comandante? -pregunto la Kuchiki.

-Antes de ir al grano y sé que está preocupada teniente. -miro a Rukia- quiero decirles por si alguno no se enteró que Kurosaki tuvo una recaída, esta vez la víctima fue el teniente Abarai. -Hizo silencio unos segundos- Tranquilos, el está bien.

-¿Y Kurosaki como esta?- preguntó Hitsugaya.

-Teniente, por favor -hizo una seña a la morena y esta dio un paso al frente.

-Él está bien, ya fue curado de las heridas, lucha contra su hollow. En medio de la pelea se detuvo y minutos después volvió a ser él o lo que es ahora.

-No podemos tenerlo así -hablo la mujer de la segunda división- hay que matarlo es un ser peligroso.

Rukia la miro con odio, si pudiera pelear ya la estaría enfrentando. Esa mujer era una malagradecida, tan solo pensaba en la seguridad de ella y en seguir las reglas como fiel perro a su dueño.

-Capitana Sui Feng por favor -la miro Syunsui- nadie va a matarlo, al menos no ahora. -hablo en general- La decisión de la cámara es: que Kurosaki será entrenado nuevamente, cuando se presente una horda de hollows o algo parecido él deberá ser el encargado de destruirlos, obviamente siempre bajo la supervisión de un capitán. En el caso de que no pueda ser controlado con absolutamente nada, habrá que matarlo. Esto es una última alternativa. La cámara sabe de lo primordial que es Ichigo para la Sociedad de Almas y por eso quiere conservarlo vivo.

-No pueden hacer eso con él -la voz de Rukia reflejaba su tristeza, estaban hablando de él como si de un perro guardián se tratara, haría todo lo posible por cambiar esto, no dejaría que luego de defender a todos y todo, vayan a deshacerse de él como si nada.

-Al menos vivirá más tiempo Kuchiki-sama -la apoyo la capitana Isane.

Hirako dio un paso al frente.

-Tiene la palabra Shinji

-Quiero entrenarlo -mostro todos los dientes en una sonrisa- ya lo hicimos una vez con el resto de los Vizored para que controlara a su hollow, quizás podamos hacerlo de vuelta.

-Está bien, ustedes serán los entrenadores. Por favor hagan hasta lo imposible para que Kurosaki se recupere.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron en silencio, Kyoraku esperaba que alguien diga algo, pero esto no sucedió.

-Muy bien, la reunión ha finalizado. Pueden retirarse.

 _Por la noche. Mansión Kuchiki_

Era la hora de la cena, Rukia caminaba con una bandeja en dirección a la habitación en la que se encontraba Ichigo, deshizo el campo de kido que bloqueaba el lugar y entro. A pesar de estar en la mansión era como tenerlo preso, luego de lo sucedido al mediodía la morena no dejaría que salga de esa habitación sin vigilancia y la tenía bloqueada con un campo de kido. Dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa, se sentía bastante mareada, era increíble como el pelinaranja derrochaba reiatsu, le enseñaría como mantenerlo bajo. Abrió uno de los cajones de al lado de la cama y del mismo extrajo la otra banda que solía usar en los brazos. Él estaba dormido, llevaba puesto un shihakusho limpio, por algún extraño motivo no podía hacer que usara la ropa que normalmente solía usar –ropa de su mundo y de su tiempo-, cada vez que se lo decía, se negaba rotundamente.

-Ichigo -llamo bajo mientras se sentaba a su lado- Ichigo.

Espero varios minutos y el no respondía, pero se movió en la cama acostándose boca arriba.

-Ichigo, despierta, ya está lista la cena y debes ponerte esto en el brazo -le mostro la banda aunque él tenía los ojos cerrados.

-No quiero, hazlo tú -saco el brazo que no tenía el supresor y lo dejo sobre las mantas.

Con algo de miedo la pelinegra bajo las sabanas hasta la cintura de él y corrió la shukata junto con el kimono para tener más espacio. Tenía el torso vendado por partes, con un poco de kido por la mañana ya estarían curadas, cuando la capitana Kotetsu lo estaba curando él despertó y no dejo que lo tocara.

-Eres un pervertido, solo quieres que te toque ¿no? -lo pico- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Siento como si ya me hubieras tocado miles de veces ¿Qué somos tu y yo?- abrió los ojos, la miro y su mano libre la apoyo sobre la de ella. Sintió un calor recorrer todo su cuerpo y en ese momento quiso besarla ¿estaría mal si lo hacía?

-No voy a decírtelo todavía –soltó su mano y lo siguiente que hizo fue acariciarlo por sobre las vendas con lentitud hasta su brazo y coloco la banda negra alrededor de este.- listo ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó luego de escucharlo escapar un leve gemido que no supo interpretar si fue porque le gusto o de dolor.

-Que preguntona que eres –suspiro- estoy bien, solo un poco dolorido -en ese momento reacciono y se sentó de golpe en la cama- Renji ¿Cómo esta Renji? Ataque a mi mejor amigo, soy una bestia sin control -escondió su rostro entre sus manos. Entendía que era peligroso, pero lo que más miedo le daba era que en cualquier momento esa voz que hablaba en su cabeza dañaría a Rukia y estaba seguro que nunca se lo perdonaría.

-¿Por qué dices eso? No eres ninguna bestia -lo tranquilizo- come tu cena antes que se enfrié. –Sonrió mirándolo-.

-Sabes, antes de perder el control –se sentó al lado de la mesa y tomo los palillos- recordé a Renji.

-¿Qué recordaste?

-Primero fue en un lugar extraño, yo te protegía de él y de un hombre –pensó un instante- es ese que quiso matarme hoy. Luego tú te fuiste con ellos.

-Fue en el mundo humano, poco después de conocernos y ese hombre es mi hermano. –Lo miro- ¿Qué más recuerdas?

-Después me enfrente a él dentro de la Sociedad de Almas y luego me ayudo a rescatarte de que te mataran. Por último se me vinieron muchas escenas y una de las que marcan que es mi amigo fue que el me agradeció por devolverle tu amistad y lo de hoy, que estuvimos hablando. –comió un poco de la cena.

-Es verdad –llevo su mano al mentón, pensando- ¿Algo más que recuerdes antes de desmayarte?

Dudo por unos segundos en si decirle o no que una voz lo hace actuar como todo un entrenador, pero era Rukia y sabía que no debía ocultarle cosas.

-Cuando empecé a recordar una voz en mi cabeza me dijo "recordaste a uno, te queda menos tiempo" y unas cosas más, pero no las recuerdo -era sincero.

-Ese que habla en tu cabeza es tu hollow interno. –lo observo comer y ahogarse en ese mismo momento.

-¿Cómo que tengo un hollow interno? –la miro sorprendido.

-Fue cuando te convertiste en shinigami también obtuviste poderes de hollow, hasta hace poco lo tenías controlado –se rasco la cabeza-. Si tan solo supiera que paso el día que me atacaste.

-¿No siempre fui un shinigami? Entonces ¿que era antes de estar aquí?

Rukia lo miro por varios minutos sopesando la posibilidad de si contarle o no, aun le extrañaba el hecho de que él no le preguntara nada acerca del mundo humano y de porqué la salvo. Se lo notaba bastante mareado y más, sumándole lo del hollow interno.

-No te lo contare hoy, pero si otro día ¿está bien? –sonrió.

-Está bien –la vio levantarse de la cama- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Lo que quieras fresa –le acaricio el cabello despeinándolo.

-Puedes decirle a Renji que venga mañana, necesito hablar con él y sé que tú no me dejaras salir.

-Está bien le diré que venga a verte y no, no puedes salir de esta habitación –abrió la puerta-. Por la mañana la capitana Kotetsu vendrá a curarte.

-No quiero –respondió tranquilo, pero amenazante- dile que no venga, me curare solo.

La morena iba a protestar, pero sería ponerlo más nervioso, ya lo curaría ella cuando él este durmiendo.

-Está bien, se lo diré –salió del cuarto-. Hasta mañana Ichigo.

-Hasta mañana enana. Cuídate.

Cerró la puerta y volvió a poner el campo de kido, confiaba en que no saldría, pero prefería prevenir antes que lamentar. Camino hacia su cuarto mientras pensaba. Que le dijera que antes de perder la conciencia su hollow le dijo esas palabras, la tenía mal, debía contactar con el capitán Urahara que estaba en el mundo humano y hablar con él, quizás podría ayudar en algo o brindarle algún tipo de solución la que sea con tal de que Ichigo siguiera con vida. No quería perderlo.

 _ **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Si me dejan un review criticando bien o mal, no me molesta. Al menos sabre que alguien me lee xD**_

 _ **Prometo que en cuanto pueda devolveré los review que tengo, pero todavía sigo sin internet en mi pc, lo mas seguro que para que lean este robe alguna computadora!**_

 _ **En cuanto a los errores ortográficos, supongo que habrá alguno porque llega un momento en que mi cabeza queda hibernando jajaja**_

 _ **Bueno me despido, hasta el próximo cap**_ __

 _ **Un abrazo de vizard!**_

 _ **Lisa Y.**_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Hola ¿Qué tal todo? He aquí el siguiente capítulo del fic y yo sigo preguntándome ¿por qué lo sigo subiendo?  
Como todavía son inútil usando FF abajo dejare respuestas a los poquitos, pero lindo review que me dejaron. Sin más las dejo leer!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Capítulo 4_

Un día más comenzaba en el Seireitei, la tranquilidad de la mañana indicaba que el horario de trabajo aun no comenzaba y las aves se acicalaban intentando despertarse para iniciar con su canto matinal. El cielo nuevamente estaba despejado.

Ichigo Kurosaki se encontraba sentado en la puerta de la habitación mirando hacia afuera, estaba relajado silbando una canción, ya que no podía salir prefería mirar el día de esa forma, aunque no era lo mismo que mirarlo mientras camina por las calles. Estaba seguro de que podía romper ese campo de kido que la morena había puesto, pero no quería que ella se enojara.

-Maldición quiero salir –se alboroto más el pelo y se acostó en el suelo. Se quedó varios minutos así con los ojos cerrados hasta que una sombra le tapo la luz-. Al menos se nublo, mejor.

-Kurosaki deja de hacer alboroto en mi casa –era la voz de un hombre.

-¿Quién eres? –Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el hermano de Rukia, instintivamente se levantó y se sentó en la cama- Aléjate de mí –advirtió.

-Tranquilo Kurosaki, no te hare daño. Soy Byakuya Kuchiki –hablo con seriedad.

-Intentaste matarme ¿Cómo sé que no lo harás de nuevo? –estaba nervioso y poco a poco aumentaba su reiatsu, el campo de kido vibraba ante la magnitud de la presión espiritual.

-Si quisiera matarte ya lo hubiera hecho. Tranquilízate o destruirás mi casa y te llevare al nido de gusano.

El Kuchiki solo había ido hasta ahí para ver como reaccionaba ante su presencia y la forma en que actuaba le indicaba que él era una amenaza. Hacía tres semanas que Rukia lo tenía en la mansión y prácticamente no lo había visto. Se quedó observándolo desde el otro lado de la puerta, en cualquier momento el campo se rompería.

-Aléjate –ordeno el peli naranja- ¡Vete!

Ichigo sentía miedo y en ese momento esa voz comenzó a hablarle.

- _Vamos, déjate controlar, es presa fácil._

-No quiero, déjame en paz –se tomó la cabeza con las manos y comenzó a golpearse contra el suelo- ya cállate.

 _-Sabes que así no funciona, yo te tengo bajo mi poder._

-Me niego, no podrás controlarme otra vez –dijo seriamente.

-Kurosaki controlado, que no te domine –hablo el moreno.

Ichigo lo miro y Byakuya vio como la mitad del rostro tenia formada la máscara de hollow y de la misma nacía una especie de cuerno. Las veces anteriores que fue controlado por este no había una máscara de por medio ¿Por qué ahora sí? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Los golpes hacia él mismo continuaron. La máscara termino de formarse. Ichigo se levantó y fue directo a atacar al noble.

-Ichigo detente –Rukia se paró al lado de Byakuya.

El peli naranja se detuvo, conocía esa voz pero, ¿de dónde? Intento controlar esa voz que solo quería atacar.

-Ichigo contrólalo, sé que puedes –hablo firme la ojivioleta.

-¿Rukia?

-Sí, soy Rukia, tranquilízate.

Se detuvo, sabía que estando ella nada le pasaría, intento controlar y callar esa voz en su cabeza y lo logro, nuevamente era e mismo. Se sacó la máscara y la rompió contra el suelo, miro a Rukia y al lado de ella se encontró a Byakuya.

-Tranquilo, Nii-sama no te hará daño –desarmo el campo y entro a la habitación- ven vamos a desayunar, ya está todo listo. –lo tomo de la mano y lo hizo caminar fuera de la habitación.

La morena lo guiaba hacia el comedor con el noble varios pasos atrás. Querían ver que tan lejos llegaba Ichigo con tan solo una presencia que no le gustara, en el caso de que atacara, Rukia intentaría calmarlo. La Kuchiki se preguntaba porque esta vez él tenía la máscara de hollow y las veces anteriores no ¿Qué había cambiado?

El desayuno transcurrió sin problemas, pero si con mucha tensión. El peli naranja no se sentía muy tranquilo con Byakuya cerca y siempre estaba en alerta, parecía que dé a momentos lo atacaría.

-Nii-sama ¿Cuándo empieza los entrenamientos? –pregunto Rukia.

-En lo posible mañana. –contesto el noble.

-Pero quiero estar con él y me falta una semana para que me den la baja momentánea por el embarazo hasta que nazca él bebe.

-Está bien, lo hablare y les diré que esperen una semana. –Miro a Ichigo.  
-Y tu Kurosaki ¿no dirás nada?

El aludido lo ignoro por un momento pensando.

-Si tengo que entrenar eso hare, soy un shinigami ¿no?

-Este Kurosaki no protesta, eso me agrada –hablo el capitán poniéndose de pie-. Tengo asuntos que atender.

-Que tengas un buen día Nii-sama.

-Adiós capitán Kuchiki –saludo el peli naranja.

-Me agrada mucho más –dijo el moreno saliendo de la habitación, este Kurosaki era más educado que el otro, pero no le agradaba que en cualquier momento podría matar a alguien, incluida su hermana, prefería que fuera un irrespetuoso y nadie correría riesgo alguno. Además de que ya se había acostumbrado a discutir con él todas las mañanas.

Rukia miro extrañada a Ichigo, era más raro de lo que creía, era educado en todo sentido a pesar de que últimamente actuaba por instinto.

-¿Qué tanto me miras? Enana.

-Nada, solo que el Ichigo de antes me gustaba más. Con este Ichigo ni siquiera puedo discutir –levanto una de sus manos despacio y la deposito en su mejilla- Ni siquiera te sonrojas cuando te toco –le encantaba verlo ponerse colorado cada vez que ella lo tocaba o le insinuaba algo. Desde que él había despertado de esa especie de coma ya casi no existía su relación.

-No te preocupes ya recordare todo –cerro los ojos, ese tacto le era familiar- ¿Qué somos tu y yo? –volvió a preguntar.

El peli naranja se sentía muy tranquilo cuando ella estaba cerca o lo tocaba, a pesar de no recordarla algo en su interior intentaba decirle que ella era importante.

-Tanto quieres saber ¿estás seguro? –dudaba de si responder.

-Seguro –abrió los ojos y la miro.

La pelinegra se acercó lentamente a él y unió sus labios en un beso. Fue un beso suave, anhelaba tantos esos labios que la mayor parte del tiempo era demandantes. Si tenía que describir su relación en un pecado capital seria "lujuria", hacia nueve meses que se había declarado su amor –como si fueran dos idiotas- en una de sus tantas discusiones y desde ese día se dedicaron a demostrárselo mutuamente. Tanto amor había dado sus frutos cinco meses después de estar en pareja.

-¿Ahora entiendes que somos? –hablo casi rosando sus labios.

-No del todo –contesto con una sonrisa divertida y volvió a besarla, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y un instinto de protección nació para con ella, debía protegerla de cualquier cosa.

Rukia respondió el beso gustosa, ambos movían sus labios con sincronía, se devoraban. La morena lo atrajo más a ella pasando sus brazos por detrás de la nuca y él apoyo ambas manos sobre el vientre de ella acariciándolo con cariño. . Él la incito con su lengua a que abriera la boca y la chica obedeció, sus lenguas entraron en contacto. Las pequeñas manos de la Kuchiki descendieron por debajo de la ropa del peli naranja tocando todo lo que tenía a su alcance y desvistiéndolo de a poco.

Cuando ella comenzó a tocarlo, él quería recordarla, sus manos le traían una familiaridad y la forma en que lo desvestía lo hacía sentirse de una forma inigualable. Como si la amara más que a nada en el mundo. En ese momento fue cuando dejo de responder el beso y se alejó mareado tocándose la cabeza, le dolía. Estaba seguro que esa voz nuevamente haría acto de presencia. Solo oía una especie de murmullo, pero no podía entenderlo.

-¿Qué sucede Ichigo? –la morena se puso de pie para acercarse a él, que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación.

-Rukia no te acerques o te hare daño –la miro y ella noto como sus ojos iban tornándose negros.

-Relájate y contrólalo –se acercó un paso- sabes que no te lastimare, tranquilo.

-Aléjate –su voz se iba distorsionando, un ojo era completamente negro.

-No lo hare –se acercó un paso más- debes confiar en mí.

Ichigo sentía esa voz nuevamente en su cabeza, le dolía mucho, tanto que estaba a punto de desmayarse. No quería que su hollow –como le había dicho Rukia- le ganara dentro de esa habitación porque estaba seguro que su víctima seria la chica.

- _Pero ¿qué tenemos aquí? Vamos recuérdala, sé que puedes hacerlo_ –al fin entendió esa voz _-. Vamos atácala, yo sé que quieres hacerlo_.

-No quiero, a ella no –rompió la pared de un golpe y salió al jardín de la mansión.

- _Solo te diré algo para que veas que soy bueno. En cuanto recuerdes a ella todo esto se termina, tú serás completamente mío, el rey al fin será destronado y matare a todo aquel que se cruce en mi camino, incluso a esa shinigami._ –rio divertido.

-Ichigo tranquilízate –la morena salió por detrás de él.

 _-A la cuenta de tres la atacaras. ¡UNO!_

-¡No! –se alejó varios pasos de ella.

-¡Ichigo! –lo llamo la Kuchiki.

 _-¡DOS!_

-¡Maldición! Vete Rukia. –ordeno con el poco autocontrol que le quedaba.

 _-Mira "caballo", vinieron nuevas presas._ –Miro alrededor y vio varios guardias de la mansión rodeándolo- _Tu rey ordena que los matemos ¡TRES!_

La Kuchiki observo como el poco control de su novio fue vencido y para pasar a ser su hollow. Esos ojos negros y la sonrisa maléfica decía que de Ichigo solo era el cuerpo, varios mechones de su cabello se pusieron blancos ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué ahora no tenía la máscara de hollow? Sin piedad alguna el peli naranja ataco a los guardias y uno por uno comenzaron a caer, ellos no eran su propósito, aún estaban vivos, la morena podía sentir los reiatsus débiles.

-¡Ichigo detente! –grito Rukia llamando su atención.

Kurosaki se detuvo y la miro, se lamio algunas gotas de sangre que tenía cerca de sus labios, lo estaba disfrutando. Soltó al guardia que tenia del cuello y de un shunpo se paró frente a ella.

 _-Así que tú eres la mujer por la cual Ichigo accedió a esto –_ su voz era terrorífica, ni eso quedaba del pelinaranja- _Tu y ese shinigami que crece dentro tuyo fueron los causantes de que el rey fuera destronado._

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Lo observo desafiante- ¿Quién eres?

 _-Soy Zangetsu, digamos que soy su hollow –rio- debes darte cuenta sola, mujer estúpida._

-¡Ruge Zabimaru! –se escuchó bastante cerca.

La zanpakuto de Renji hizo retorceder de un salto a Ichigo –o quien fuera en ese momento-. La katana se contrajo y volvió a atacar al Vizored, este la esquivaba sin problemas.

La morena se sentía una completa inútil, el no poder pelear la hacía sentirse mal, tan solo podía mirar, era una espectadora más. Renji atacaba a Zangetsu y este se defendía ¿Por qué se estaba cansando tan rápido? Podía notarlo como se agotaba y tan solo esquivaba los ataques y cada vez más despacio, Zabimaru le provoco varias heridas-

- _¿Qué es?_ –Se preguntaba la morena internamente- _¿Qué le está pasando?_

Continuo observando a quien momentos antes era Ichigo. Su reiatsu ahora era casi nulo, cayo de rodillas al suelo, un charco de sangre se formó a su alrededor. Renji dejo de atacarlo.

 _-¿Qué está pasando? –_ Pregunto desesperado- _¿Por qué pierdo todo mi reiatsu si Ichigo no está intentando controlarme?_

- _¡Ya se!_ -recordó Rukia- Renji -llamo a su amigo que estaba sobre el tejado -Ya no lo ataques.

De dos shunpos el pelirrojo llego a la par de su amiga.

-¿Estás loca enana? Terminará de matar a todos. -Estaba alterado.

-Tranquilo, se está quedando sin energía -hablo en voz baja- Ichigo tiene puesto los dos supresores en los brazos y uno está hecho para suprimir por completo a su hollow, lo mande a modificar con el capitán Kurotsuchi, aunque me dijo que no siempre funcionara con la misma eficacia.

Los tenientes se acercaron despacio al cuerpo de su amigo, que ya casi estaba recostado en el suelo. Sus ojos estaban volviendo a ser normales. Ichigo había vuelto.

-No m-e ayu- ayudes- hablo entrecortadamente casi dormido -lo-lo ten-go mere-cido. Quiero morir.- Cayo totalmente dormido.

-¿Y ahora que haremos?- pregunto el Renji rascandose la cabeza.

-Contacta con urgencia a la cuarta división, todavía podemos salvar a los guardias.- hizo una pausa -Yo llevare a Ichigo a nuestra habitación y lo curare un poco.

 _Unas horas después._

Ichigo abrió pesadamente los ojos, estaba en su cuarto recostado en la cama, se sentía débil y dolorido, ese maldito hollow que se apoderaba de su cuerpo se las pagaría. Intento incorporarse, pero un peso sobre él lo impedía. Miro hacia abajo y se encontró con Rukia durmiendo a su lado, tenía la cabeza sobre su pecho y los brazos rodeaban su cintura. Ella lo estaba protegiendo, quizás para que no tenga malos sueños, la miro varios minutos y paso su brazo por su espalda para abrazarla, Rukia se estrechó más a su cuerpo se sentía cálido y querido a pesar de que no la recordaba. En ese momento sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, recordó las palabras que le dijo el hollow.

" _En cuanto recuerdes a ella todo esto se termina, tú serás completamente mío, el rey al fin será destronado y matare a todo aquel que se cruce en mi camino, incluso a esa shinigami."_

Despacio se desprendió del agarre y con cuidado la dejo dormir volviéndola a tapar con una manta. La beso en la frente y salió de la habitación. Ahora sí sabía que estar al lado de ella era peligroso, si la recordaba todo estaba perdido y no quería dañar a nadie, mucho menos a la morena. Si iba a salir de la mansión tenía que hacerlo ahora ya que si Rukia le pedía que se quedara, estaba completamente seguro de le haría caso. El Rukongai era el mejor escondite para quedarse por un tiempo. Camino por los pasillos de la mansión, saldría lo más despacio posible sin ser visto por algún sirviente.

-Kurosaki-san ¿Está intentando escapar?- hablo alguien a su espalda una vez que salió a la calle.

Se dio vuelta para ver quien lo había atrapado en su huida.

-Urahara-san. –Respondió deteniéndose por completo.

.

.

.

 **¿Qué les parecio? Por mi parte sigue sin gustarme, siento que le falta algo, pero no sé qué es. Intente engancharle un poco de romance, que por cierto no es mi fuerte, pero no intento.**

 **Gracias por leer y dejen reviews asi no me siento tan sola (?)**

 **Un abrazo de vizard muy apachurrable!**

 **Se despide… Lisa Y.**

 **Ane-berry92:** mi querida Ane, una de las culpables de que siga con esto xD. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer esta locura y tirarme esas ideas tan geniales de las cuales nunca sigo :v Espero que los siguientes caps te gusten más porque sufrirás :D e Ichigo que chupe limón, seamos felices que Renji vive.

 **Than:** no seas rata y créate una cuenta! Jaja me encanta leer tus mensajitos y se que esperabas con ansias que suba el fic, porque insististe e incluso lo estas subiendo por mi en otro lado Gracias!

 **SuAries:** Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado, pensé que aparte de las dos locas de arriba nadie mas leía esto, así que me siento alagada de que te tomes un minuto para alimentar el ego a esta escritora corazón de pollo. PD: prepara los pañuelitos descartables xD

 **Diana:** Alguien más que se engancho con la historia, ya veras lo que sucederá mas adelante.

 **Kity-monica-kurosaki:** no te preocupes que aunque me lleve años terminare de subir esta historia

 **Natsumivat:** Pique tu curiosidad y eso es genial! Woooow hay que tener ganas de leerte los tres caps en un día, es mas divertido leer que escribir.  
Venga ese abrazo de vizored :'( es la primera vez que alguien dice que también Lisa es su favorita de este grupo, no me sentiré tan sola.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Holaaaa! ¿Cómo están? Resurgí como el ave fénix (?) Debí publicar este cap la semana pasada, pero como publique un oneshot no hice tiempo de editar este cap y la universidad comenzó a chupar mi alma como un hollow jajajaja  
Espero que les guste estas cosas raras que escribo.  
Las dejo leer tranquilas!  
Besos**

 **PD: es necesario aclarar que Bleach por desgracia no me pertenece y es de un señor llamado Tito Cuadrado que desvarió el final y arruino todo un manga entero? Ok, entonces le pertenece a él, yo solo uso a sus personajes que se prestan para algo distinto ahora que tienen tiempo de sobra xD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Capítulo 5_

Kisuke Urahara e Ichigo Kurosaki caminaban por las calles del Seireitei, su destino: los cuarteles de la octava división que hacía unos meses el ex comerciante era capitán. Todos aquellos que se cruzaban por el camino de estos dos, se inclinaban para saludarlos.

-Buenos días capitán Urahara, buenos días Kurosaki-sama -dijeron dos chicas con una sonrisa al mirar al pelinaranja.

Los dos saludaron y continuaron con su camino.

-Quien diría que con esa cara Kurosaki-san, serias todo un rompecorazones -el sombrerero se tapó el rostro con un abanico que saco de su manga.

-Y quien diría que con esa cara serias capitán -remato Ichigo.

-Ya, no seas tan malo conmigo -se rio- mira que te devuelvo de donde te escapaste.

-No quiero volver a esa casa, ya demasiado que mate a algunos guardias -se rasco la cabeza- soy una bestia, quería matar a Rukia.

-Ya hablaremos de eso cuando lleguemos. Hasta mientras disfruta del saludo de tus fans femeninas.

Urahara había vuelto antes del mundo humano por pedido de la Kuchiki. Ella le contó lo sucedido con Ichigo y que este no recordaba a nadie ni a nada aparte de decir que era un shinigami. Lo más extraño es que él si se acordaba -o al menos parcialmente- "comerciante, loco, vago y sensei" fueron las palabras que pelinaranja uso para decir que sabía quién era.

Llegaron a la octava división y entraron a la oficina del capitán.

-Kurosaki-san siéntate por favor -le indico una silla y este obedeció.- Ahora dime que es lo que recuerdas -se sentó sobre el escritorio.

-Soy un shinigami, mi zanpakuto se llama Zangetsu. Fui entrenado por Kisuke Urahara para poder llamar por su nombre a mi zanpakuto y por Yoruichi Yiouin para lograr mi bankai. Mi amigo se llama Renji Abarai. -miro al capitán- La chica que cuida de mí, Rukia, dice que mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki.

-Muy bien -lo observo- ¿Puedes escuchar a tu hollow interno?

-Escucho una voz en mi cabeza, hoy dijo que él era el rey y yo su caballo, él me ordena atacar, por la mañana pude controlarlo, pero luego de que Rukia me beso, me controlo. -miro sus manos- Algunas veces solo puedo observar, pero no controlar mis actos.

-Interesante -lo examinó y lo notó cansado -¿Que más te dice?

-Luego de recordar a Renji, él dijo que ya había recordado a uno y que me quedaba menos tiempo. Hoy luego de intentar saber que era lo que me pasaba con Rukia, él quería que la recordara, pero que si lo hacía todo terminaría. -se quedó en silencio unos segundos- No sé si te servirá de dato, pero a veces cuando escucho la voz de ella puedo controlarme.

-Más que interesante -respondió el capitan- Estoy seguro que algo grave paso e hiciste un trato con tu hollow, por eso él puede usarte de esa manera. -lo miro pícaro- En cuanto a Kuchiki-san, eso es porque ella es tu alma gemela, ustedes se aman, llevan saliendo casi un año y me pregunto cómo es que continúan respirando y enteros.

-Es imposible -se alteró- yo no estoy saliendo con esa enana, es muy mandona y terca -lo apunto con un dedo- deja me mentir, ¡estás loco!

-Pero si tu dijiste que se besaron -se tapó el rostro con su abanico- además tienes su olor e indicios de su reiatsu impregnado en todo tu cuerpo.

-Ella me beso -se paró- eres un idiota. Me voy y no me busques. –Estaba por irse, no tenía ni idea del porque estaba hablando con ese viejo loco, sabía que siempre hacía de las suyas, aun así necesitaba contarle lo que le pasaba a alguien más, además de que él lo había entrenado y debía confiar, lo que no lograba comprender es ¿por qué recordaba a él y a Yoruichi?

-¡Espera! ¿Acaso no quieres saber a cuantos guardias mataste? –pico su curiosidad.

Se detuvo antes de salir -¿Cuantos mate?

-Lastima, pero ninguno ha muerto todavía -hablo Yoruichi desde la puerta-.

-Yoruichi-san- saludo el pelinaranja mirándola.

-Ichigo el sin memoria -lo abrazo- ¿me recuerdas o debo desnudarme para que lo hagas?

-Te recuerdo. -se puso colorado al tener en su mente esa escena- ¡así que no vuelvas a desnudarte frente a mí! -grito.

 _Mansión Kuchiki_.

Rukia despertó lentamente y se quedó varios minutos con los ojos cerrados, estaba tapada con una manta. Tanteo con su mano la cama a ambos lados y constaba de esta forma que Ichigo no yacía a su lado, como antes de dormirse. Se sentó de golpe en la cama, había olvidado poner el campo de kido al agotar su energía curándolo. Recorrió la estancia con la mirada y salió al pasillo, no sentía dentro de la casa su reiatsu. Se dirigió fuera de la mansión ¿Dónde buscarlo? Solo esperaba que no se metiera en más problemas. Frente a ella diviso a la teniente de la décima división.

-Matsumoto ¿has visto a Ichigo? –pregunto en cuanto le dio alcance.

-¡Hey! hola Rukia. No, no he visto a naranjita pasar por aquí. –respondió la rubia con sinceridad.

-Demonios, otra vez se me escapo -la miro- espero no perder a mi hijo de la misma manera que pierdo a Ichigo.

-Tranquila, debe andar dando una vuelta, ya volverá. –la animo-.

-¿Si llegas a saber algo me avisas? Seguiré buscándolo. –continuo caminando.

-Claro, preguntare a los que cruce si lo vieron. -se quedó parada observándola hasta que la perdió de vista al doblar en la esquina, la notaba cansada y nerviosa.

La morena siguió su búsqueda sin un rumbo fijo. Se cruzó con Hisagi que salía de su división, con un montón de papeles apilados.

-Teniente Hisagi ¿ha visto a Kurosaki? -pregunto levantando unos papeles que cayeron al suelo.

-Kuchiki-san -saludo- yo no lo he visto, pero Kira me comento que lo vio con el capitan Urahara.

-¿Alguna idea hacia dónde se dirigían? -acomodo las hojas sobre la pila.

-Por donde los vio lo más seguro es que a la octava división.

-¡Gracias!- se despidió y desapareció de un shunpo.

.-No hay de que -dijo a la nada- primero lo busca Renji, luego Rukia. Deberían atarlo para que no se escape -suspiro y siguió con su camino.

Rukia entro a la octava división y fue directo al despacho del capitan, al menos Urahara había vuelto y seguramente él podría brindarle una solución para poder tranquilizar un poco a su novio. Llego a la puerta que en la misma un papel rezaba "dirección" abrió la puerta sin golpear.

-¡Ichigo! –exclamo con voz elevada, lo busco con la vista y solo se encontró con Urahara y Yoruichi- Disculpen, me comentaron que Ichigo estaba con Urahara-san y vine sin pensarlo.

-Rukia-chan -saludo la morocha- Estaba con nosotros, pero se fue hace un rato con Renji, él vino a buscarlo y se lo llevo a tomar un café al bar.

-Mi teniente tiene razón -hablo el del sombrero- lo encontré escapándose de la mansión y vinimos a conversar un rato. Estaba bastante tranquilo, aunque con algunas heridas de las cuales me dijo que las tenía merecidas.

-¿No quiso atacarlos?- el pelinaranja la estaba volviendo loca.

-Para nada –respondió tranquilamente el hombre- a nosotros dos nos recuerda parcialmente como sus senseis.

-¿Qué es lo que le está pasando? -se sentó algo mareada en la silla.

-Tranquila, te contare lo que creo. -hablo Kisuke mientras que la morocha le ofrecía un vaso con agua.

 _En un bar del Seireitei_

Renji e Ichigo tomaban un café mientras conversaban. Hablaban sin problemas y el pelirrojo noto lo contrario al día anterior, en vez de él forzar a que hablara, este lo hacía de una forma fluida. Luego de contarle que lo recordó y pedirle disculpas por haberlo atacado, volvieron a ser los viejos amigos que eran. Ichigo tenía miles de preguntas en su cabeza, pero sentía que aún no era el momento ni el lugar para hacerlas.

-Renji tienes que prometerme algo -hablo serio.

-Intentare, pero no te lo aseguro -tomo un poco del café-. ¿Qué es?

-Prométeme que en cuanto quiera atacar a Rukia de vuelta, me mataras.

-¡¿Qué?! -grito y más de un shinigami los miro- ¡Yo no puedo hacer eso, eres mi amigo y si lo hago Rukia no me lo perdonara nunca! -se alteró.

-Estoy seguro que la próxima si no me contengo, puedo matarla y no quiero dañar a ella ni al bebe -tomo más del café, se lo notaba tranquilo, pero por dentro era un caos terrenal.

-Mira, yo no puedo hacerlo, pero plantéaselo a Rukia, te dirá que no, pero ella sabrá que hacer en su momento -lo noto inseguro- veras que sabrá entenderte, ella te quiere y siempre ha estado contigo.

-¿Hace cuánto que es mi novia? -se terminó el café, al menos preguntaría eso, ya que Urahara se lo había dicho y lo sentía así cuando estaba a su lado.

-De que formalizaron unos nueve meses aproximados y unos cuatro de convivencia, sería lo que ella lleva de embarazo, igual vivieron juntos bastante tiempo en el mundo humano...-se tapó la boca, ya había dado información de más.

-¿Y por qué estábamos en el mundo humano? ¿Era una misión? –esto último llamo más su atención que saber que él era el padre de ese bebe.

-No puedo contártelo hoy, pero si otro día, cuando no estés tan confundido, sé que estas absorbiendo mucha información y de golpe puede hacerte mal aunque quieras recordar todo ¿está bien? –él era su amigo y debía protegerlo de no brindarle tanta información innecesaria por el momento.

-Estas igual que Rukia "no puedo contártelo hoy, pero si otro día" -la imito-, esa enana terca le digo que no se acerque y se acerca. –refunfuño.

-¿Quién es una enana terca? -pregunto Rukia a su espalda.

Ichigo se sentó firme, sabía que en cuanto despertara lo buscaría hasta encontrarlo y por el tono de voz no estaba muy contenta.

-Rukia ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto el pelinaranja- vete a casa no te quiero cerca mío.

-Estaba buscándote, vamos a casa debes estar cansado -ignoro su pedido-, además esas heridas necesitan terminar de ser tratadas.

-No estoy cansado, me quedare con Renji -la miro a los ojos- no te quiero cerca. –Gesticulo despacio cada palabra-.

-Chicos mejor hablemos a fuera -el pelirrojo se paró dejando dinero en la mesa.

Los tres salieron y comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo, unas cuadras más adelante se detuvieron.

-Hablen tranquilos, debo ir a ver unas cosas que me pidió el capitán Hirako. –Invento cualquier cosa y desapareció de un shunpo. Tenía que dejar que arreglen sus asuntos solos, ya había presenciado en ocasiones peleas de ellos y no era bueno para la salud de nadie.

Ichigo siguió caminando hacia una de las puertas que dejaban salir al Rukongai. Rukia intentaba seguirlo, pero este caminaba más rápido dejándola atrás.

-Detente de una vez -amenazo la morena sujetando la mano de su pareja.- ¿Puedes escucharme un minuto?

-¿Y tú puedes escucharme cuando digo que no te acerques que soy peligroso? -le escupió en la cara- No, no puedes. Dices que confías en mí, estas equivocada, yo no soy el Ichigo que conociste tiempo atrás. Una voz en mi cabeza dice que te mate -le toco el cuello-. Entonces te pregunto ¿Y si te mato?

Rukia lo quedo mirando.

-Confió en que no me mataras. -hablo segura.

-¡Deja de confiar en mí! -grito- en la mínima oportunidad puedo hacerte daño a ti y al bebe. -se alejó un paso- Quiero que te alejes de mí, no quiero que me cuides, no quiero que te preocupes por mí.

-Pero te necesito a mi lado -avanzo el paso que Ichigo retrocedió- y mi hijo también te necesita.

-Me necesitan a kilómetros de distancia. -miro hacia la puerta y luego la miro a los ojos-. Por favor no me busques, no me encontraras. Vendré a los entrenamientos, Urahara-san ya me informo. -vio en los ojos de la morena lágrimas, sino lo hacía ahora no podría hacerlo más adelante -Cuídate mucho, hazlo por mí y él bebe. Nos vemos Rukia.

Ichigo huyo lo más rápido que pudo, le dolía lo que le dijo a la chica, pero sabía que era la única forma de mantenerla a salvo. Si la dañaba jamás se lo perdonaría, a pesar de quererla demasiado y sentir algo extraño cuando estaba con ella, tenía que herirla sentimentalmente para que no corriera peligro.

La Kuchiki lo observo desaparecer, él era mucho más rápido usando el shunpo, si iba detrás no lo alcanzaría.

Luego de lo que hablo con Urahara, se sentía mal porque ella era -quizás- la principal causa de que el hiciera un acuerdo con su hollow. Confiaba en que se cuidaría bien y no le pasaría nada. Seguramente con el tiempo volvería, cuando se sintiera seguro, haría todo desde cero si quería ganar su confianza y tenerlo nuevamente en la mansión.

.

.

.

Los días fueron pasando y con ellos las semanas. Ichigo asistía a los entrenamientos todos los días, Rukia y Urahara lo observaban a distancia. Al principio notaban como el hollow lo controlaba, pero con la practica pudo utilizar los poderes de hollow cuando y como quisiera.

Un domingo luego del entrenamiento, el pelinaranja vio como lentamente Rukia se acercaba a él. La noto triste y todo era por su culpa. Ella tenía que olvidarlo, como él lo intentaba todo el tiempo, sin resultado positivo. Volvió a mirarla y se dio cuenta que su panza había crecido más que la última vez que la había visto ¿De cuantos meses estaría ya? ¿Sería un niño o una niña? Estaba seguro que era un niño.

-Ichigo espera -lo sujeto de la manga -¿Cómo estás?

-Kuchiki-sama -la saludo cortante- bien y ¿tu?

¿Desde cuándo la llamaba con tanto respeto y por su apellido?

-Ichigo no me trates así -le dijo seria- entre nosotros nunca hubo ese tipo de educación.

-Lo siento, pero eres una noble. Alguien de tu estatus no puede conversar con alguien como yo. -se soltó del agarre de ella y miro hacia otro lado, no quería mirarla directamente a los ojos sino echaría todo a perder y se quedaría con ella.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? -lo tomo del mentón y obligo a que la mire- ¿Que le sucedió a tu ojo? -la mitad de un ojo era negro y recién se daba cuenta.

-A mí no me pasa nada, por favor no me toque -le soltó la mano de su rostro, no quería seguir sintiendo esa electricidad que le generaba el tacto de ella- estoy sucio y mi ojo esta así hace más de una semana -se alejó un paso-. Lo siento, debo irme. Un amigo me espera.

No la dejo seguir hablando y se marchó, unos metros más adelante la morena diviso a Renji que esperaba a Ichigo, en cuanto llego a su lado se marcharon juntos. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué la trato de esa forma? ¿Por qué hizo como si no la conociera?

Se marchó nuevamente a la mansión, esperaría hasta más tarde para hablar con su amigo y que este le diera alguna explicación.

 _Por la noche_

La Kuchiki se encontraba en uno de los restaurantes del Seireitei, cenaba ramen con Renji. Había logrado convencerlo de salir con ella porque tenía un " _antojo_ " de ramen.

-Aun me pregunto porque no le pediste a un cocinero de la mansion que te prepare el ramen. -el pelirrojo la miro.

-Porque quería uno de este lugar y salir con mi amigo -rio.

No estaba muy convencido de las palabras de Rukia, pero lo dejaría pasar al menos por ahora.

-¿Y cómo va el embarazo? -pregunto luego de un rato para sacar tema, ya que estaban en silencio.

-Muy bien, gracias -sonrió- en una semana ya entrare en el sexto mes. Estoy gorda -se acarició el vientre bastante abultado para su fisico- ¿se nota?

-No estas gorda -negó el hecho de que si lo estaba, pero solo era su bebe que estaba creciendo -pero si sigues comiendo estarás en problemas. –Ambos rieron divertidos-.

-La capitana Kotetsu dice que será un bebe sano -sonrió de vuelta- y que si sale como el padre y la madre, tendrá mucho poder.

-Espero que no se parezca al padre, sino con ese pelo lo reconocerán a la distancia -rio divertido.

Al fin su amigo había dado al tema a donde ella quería llegar.

-¿Qué hay de Ichigo? Hoy quise conversar con él y me trato de "sama", luego se fue contigo y no me dejo hablar. -lo miro triste.

-Tiene miedo de lastimarlos y se aleja, cree que si te trata con respeto lograra olvidarse de ti -le toco la mano- le está costando mucho, sé que te diste cuenta de su ojo y su cabello.

-Si me he dado cuenta y se lo pregunte, el respondió que no le pasaba nada. -jugo con el palillo en su comida- Ya puede controlar su hollow ¿aún tiene miedo?

-Si lo tiene. -la miro- A pesar de que no te recuerde, accederá a cualquier cosa que le pidas, páralo y pídele que vuelva contigo a la mansión y lo hará –la animo.

-¿Dónde vive?

-Está en el Rukongai en uno de los distritos más alejados -presiono con más fuerza la mano de Rukia y miro a otro lado, ¿cómo le diría eso?- Ichigo –hizo una pausa- él ha matado a muchas personas desde que esta ahí, dice que se siente bien si lo hace.

-Pero seguramente eran delincuentes –lo miro asustada, necesitaba justificar la acción del pelinaranja, él jamás dañaría a un alma buena y bueno, tampoco lo veía capaz de matar a las malas-.

-Rukia que sean delincuentes no quita que sean almas humanas y que él sea un asesino.

-Está bien Renji, eso lo sé -dijo la pelinegra buscando una razón- lo sacare de ahí y lo llevare a la mansion, en lo posible lo tendré encerrado como antes.

El pelirrojo la miro y siguió comiendo su ramen. Ya habían pasado dos meses desde su pérdida de memoria y solo lo había recordado a él. Unos días más y haría un año que él estaba en la Sociedad de Almas y menos de un mes para su cumpleaños, seguramente vendría su padre, las hermanas y sus amigos a saludarlo.

En ese momento al comprender lo complejo de la situación dejo caer sus palillos sobre la mesa y se quedó mirando a la nada.

-Demonios -dijo en voz alta.

-¿Que sucede Renji? ¿Hay algo malo? -la morena lo miro preocupada, lo vio ponerse pálido y ella entro en pánico- ¿Que le paso a Ichigo?

-Falta menos de un mes para el cumpleaños de Ichigo, seguro vendrán del mundo humano a saludarlo y sabes lo que eso significara ¿No? -tomo un poco de su jugo para digerir problema que se avecinaba.

-Maldición, tendré que hablarlo con él y prepararlo para ese día -su cara se convirtió en la misma que Renji- ellos no saben lo que paso.

Esto sería un problema.

.

.

.

.

 **¿Qué les parecio el cap? Le agregue un poco de sentimentalismo así no les duele tanto o les duele peor como hago sufrir a esta parejilla xD  
Gracias a las que dejan un review para alimentar a mi corazón de piedra :v a los favoritos y los follow :3 Me alegran el lado escritor.**

 **Respondo los reviews por acá porque todavía no se usar bien FF xD**

 **Un abrazo de la capitana de la octava división (eso si fue otro disparate de Tite) Lisa Y.**

 **Natsumivat:** Es que Ichi al menos la parte de la protección la sigue teniendo quizás sin darse cuenta. Urahara hará de las suyas como siempre xD. La taicho es la taicho, ella siempre tiene un pie delante de todo lo que va a pasar, por eso la amamos! Agradezco que te gustara la parte del beso porque creo que fue lo que más me costó de toda la historia, originalmente ese beso casi ni existía.  
Igual entre las vizard no había mucho para elegir :v ajajajajaja igual es muy cool, aunque nadie la tenga en cuenta.

 **Ane-berry92:** hermoso testamento que me has dejado mujer. Yo tampoco me espere la parte del beso, me devane los sesos y fue la parte que más editación tuvo, es complicado cuando solo quieres sangre y nada de romance. Sentí que debí ponerlo para hacer real mi canon, porque solo de palabra no era nada de IR.  
En algún momento iba a responder los review y lo hice :P acepto el abrazo tambien, a veces uno lo necesita xD El final está cerca (?) prepara tus pañuelos.  
Se que no todos leen esto, pero bueno lo fundamental es que ya encontré a mis lectoras y eso es bueno, se que no tendre todas las lecturas porque le hace falta "eso" que llama la atención de muchas y que mas da? No soy de esas escritoras!  
PD: nunca me dijiste que era eso que le falta al fic

 **Thanguadalupe:** no me alagues tanto que moriré de vergüenza, sé que me lo dices todos los días, pero no soy buena escritora, tengo mucho por mejorar y un largo camino aunque sea solo un pasatiempo he de perfeccionarme, aún sigue sin gustarme lo que escribo. Ya sabes que las cosas que publico es solo por insistencia de ustedes, quizás eso me da el ánimo para no morir en el camino de ser juzgada por mi mala ortografía.  
Si ya empezaste a sufrir no te quiero ver más adelante, vas a estar nadando en tus propias lagrimas jajajajajaja Todo destino tiene una razon y habrá que esperar hasta el final para saber cual fue.  
Te quiero mucho lectora y editora publicista de mis locuras!  
un abrazo mas grande que un oso!

 **Kei:** Que bueno que te gusto, he aquí la continuación! Espero que sea de tu agrado.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Holaaaa! Como van todas/os? (no se si hay hombres por aca, pero por las dudas saludo)  
He aquí un nuevo cap de esta cosa a la que llamo fic jaja. Sepan disculpar las faltas ortográficas, cada día aprendo mas.  
Dejare respuestas a los reviews que me dejaron, gracias por alimentar a mi hollow interno :3 a quienes le dan al favorito y al follow tambien! Gracias  
.**

 **Kaoru240:** te respondo los dos reviews en este, porque el otro lo leí tarde. Qué bueno que te haya gustado mi fic :) para saber que le paso a Ichigo para que termine así tendrás que seguir leyendo. Lamento comunicarte que consigas unos buenos pañuelos descartables y un kilo de helado chocolate porque quizás sufras. Y los momentos IR los tendras después de este cap y quizás haga uno para ellos solitos.

 **Kei:** tu corazón esta roto? Espero que lo pegues con cinta porque sino no podras seguir leyendo jajaja. Espero que te guste la conti

 **Than:** gracias por tu pequeño testamento, creo que a veces no llego a cansarme de tus alagos que luego caes con mas xD. Eres una fiel lectora y una excelente amiga que esta ahí para dar esos consejos para el fic, de los cuales no sigo. Si ya estabas llorando hecha bolita no te quiero imaginar para el final como quedaras. El se fue por el bien de ella, a pesar de no recordar Ichi es muy tierno, lástima que mi final será RR (Spoiler) jajajajaja  
Tu abrazo fue recibido con éxito xD

 **Natsumivat:** No te preocupes que Ichigo volverá con Rukia porque ellos se aman y están destinados a estar juntos :3. La mejor parte será cuando llegue su familia *risa malvada*. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme un mensajito

 **Ane-berry92:** aquí reportándose la hija no reconocida de Tite :v. se que eres fuerte y podrás sobrellevar estos hermosos cap que escribo pensando en el dolor que te causa que Ichigo sea un idiota. Ya compraste los pañuelos? Cuantas cajas necesitaras? Jajajaja. Dentro de un par de caps tendras el momento RR que pediste (?) naaaah, mentira, a pedido del publico tendrán ese IR que tanto quieren!  
Un abrazo lleno de cariño con ositos de felpa y un hollow miniatura jaja

 **Ahora si, disfruten del cap! Nos leemos debajo de todo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Capítulo 6_

Dos semanas habían pasado y Rukia seguía sin ver a Ichigo, una misión a Hueco Mundo complico todo lo que tenía preparado, solo esperaba que el pelinaranja volviera sano y quienes se encargaban de su "cuidado" puedan controlarlo sin herirlo.

.

La oscuridad que reinaba y la arena de Hueco Mundo era lo único que se podía ver a distancia. Varios shinigamis caminaban hacia los portales luego que Ichigo destruyera -era la palabra correcta- a los hollow que estaban pasando hacia la Sociedad de Almas de forma indiscriminada, sembrando terror en el Rukongai.

-Kurosaki -lo llamo el capitán Hitsugaya- no era necesario que los destrozaras de esa manera, con solo matarlos estaba bien -lo regaño.

-Ya déjalo tranquilo -lo defendió Hirako- está quitando su estrés, además solo mato a los hollow y no a nosotros, eso es bueno. -mostro una gran sonrisa.

Continuaron caminando. Era una misión simple que con dos shinigamis bastaba, Shinji e Ichigo eran los únicos que irían, pero Urahara y Toshiro se sumaron para prevenir el asesinato prematuro su compañero.

El pelinaranja seguía al capitán de sombrero, no pensaba nada en especial, solo que ese lugar hacia que su hollow deseara salir con más intensidad.

-Me siento extraño -hablo por primera vez- es como si mi hollow está más despierto y quisiera apoderarse de mi -se miró las manos-.

-Tranquilízate, me está pasando exactamente lo mismo –declaro el rubio-. Solo contrólalo, es por el lugar.

-Ya falta poco para llegar -comento Urahara sacando su abanico- no se descontrolen ahora que detener a dos vizored lo veo difícil.

Luego de unos metros recorridos el reiatsu de al menos dos espadas se sentían cada vez con mayor intensidad, los capitanes se preocuparon, sabían de quienes se trataban y que no eran peligrosos. El peligro en este caso era Kurosaki.

-No quiero asustar a nadie, pero siento que dos espada se están acercando -miro hacia los lados el peliblanco.

Ichigo se puso a la defensiva, en cuanto se presentaran esos espadas los atacaría. Seguramente eran peligrosos y los matarían en cualquier momento, su deber era proteger a quienes estaban con él o eso le había dicho ese comandante vago. En cuanto lograron divisar a uno de ellos ya lo tenían en frente.

-Hola chicos -saludo el espada- vienen de misión y no son capaces de pasar a saludar, después de que los ayudamos a que no les pateen el trasero del todo –rio-. Que desconsiderados que son los shinigamis.

-Grimmjow cuanto tiempo sin verte -saludo Urahara- ¿cómo va todo? ¿Con quién has venido?

Habían sentido dos reiatsus, pero solo se había presentado uno.

-Aburrido como siempre. -miro a Ichigo- Esa enana maldita quería ver al cabeza de zanahoria y para darle una sorpresa se destransformo.  
Eso explicaba todo.

-¡Itsigo! -la pequeña Nelliel salió de detrás de la espalda de la pantera y salto sobre Ichigo abrazándolo- te extrañe mucho -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

El pelinaranja se quedó parado, no sabía si atacar al hombre de pelo celeste o a esa niña que lo estaba abrazando. De golpe comenzó a dolerle la cabeza.  
Los tres capitanes se quedaron congelados por la situación, no tenían idea de qué manera actuaria Ichigo, estaba ante alguien que si era una amenaza para él.

-Kurosaki, ten cuidado -advirtió el más pequeño del grupo- solo es una niña y no te hará daño.

-¿Qué le pasa al idiota?- pregunto el espada.

-Perdió la memoria hace tiempo, si te ataca defiéndete o te matara -aseguro Hirako-.

-No quiero recordar, otra vez no -dijo Ichigo tocándose la cabeza- Aléjense.

Urahara tomó a Nell en brazos y retrocedió junto con el resto de un salto.

-No sabemos a quién recordara así que estén en guardia -grito el del sombrero- yo los ayudare ya que a mí no me atacara.

Ichigo cayó al suelo, una serie de imágenes borrosas venían a su cabeza, sabía que si recordaba a alguien lo atacaría como lo hizo con Renji.

La primera escena que proyecto su mente fue: estaba en ese mismo lugar, iba a buscar a alguien con la ayuda de otras personas, se encontró con la niña que era perseguida por unos hollows, había resultado un juego. En la siguiente escena esa pequeña de pelo verde, tenía una forma adulta y lo protegía de alguien que estaba por matarlo. Luego estaban en la Sociedad de Almas, el caos daba a entender que estaban en guerra, ella en su forma adulta fue a ayudar junto con el de pelo celeste. En ese momento retrocedió otra vez a hueco mundo, peleaba con ese hombre. Una chica vestida de blanco, con el cabello de su mismo color -anaranjado- y grandes pechos, momentos antes los había curado. No recuerda quien salió victorioso en esa batalla. Por último recordó despedirse de él y de la peliverde. La niña era Nell y el hombre Grimmjow.

- _"Excelente, ahora fueron dos"_ -rio esa voz en su cabeza- _"¡oh! ¿Que más tenemos? Vamos recuérdalo"_ -lo apoyo-.

Ichigo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas dejar de pensar, pero su hollow no lo dejaba.

- _"No lo ignores, quieres y debes recordar"_ -lo animo- _"uno más, uno menos. Tarde o temprano terminaras por recordar a todos"_ -rio maléfico _\- "además piénsalo pequeño caballo, en este lugar no pondrás en peligro a la morena esa, que carga a tu hijo en su vientre"._

En eso su hollow tenía razón y se dejó llevar, ya estaba agotado.

-¿No es mejor atacar ahora que esta indefenso? -pregunto Urahara mirando al resto.

-Se está resistiendo o eso parece -el rubio lo miro expectante- o quizás solo sigue recordando.

-Yo solo quiero pelear con él y entretenerme un rato -Grimmjow hizo tronar sus dedos.

-Nell necesito que vuelvas a tu forma adulta, esto se pondrá peligroso- Kisuke la dejo en suelo.

-Está bien -toco un botón que tenía en la pulsera y creció-, pero no quiero pelear con Ichigo.

El peli naranja siguió en el suelo, solo que ahora no se movía. Otra secuencia de imágenes inundó su visión.

Esta vez estaba en una ¿escuela? Llevaba un uniforme, conversaba con un grupo de chicos de su edad. Un rubio -era el capitán Hirako- entro a la clase como si fuera un alumno más. Luego era de noche y peleaba con él, solo que se ponía una máscara. La escena salto a un galpón que servía de almacén, entrenaba para controlar su hollow. El capitán junto con un grupo de personas de los cuales comenzó a recordar uno por uno –equipo de desertores conocidos como Vizored- cooperaban con ese entrenamiento.

 _-"Más que bueno, recordaste a muchos más"_ -rio satisfecho _\- "hoy podré gobernar sin que te reveles, espero que no nos maten"._

Los presentes estaban a la defensiva, Ichigo se estaba moviendo, alzo la cabeza, otra vez sus ojos estaban negros y esa sonrisa que daba miedo se hizo presente, primero miro a Hirako, segundo a Grimmjow y por ultimo a Nelliel.

-Atacara a ustedes tres -aseguro Urahara- defiéndanse, peleen y si pueden desmállenlo.

Se levantó de un shunpo y fue directo hacia Grimmjow. La pelea fue limpia, no utilizaban sus zanpakutos. Tres golpes de puño fueron directos al estómago de la pantera y una patada a las costillas, lo tiro a una larga distancia. Ahora Ichigo ataco al rubio, este formo su máscara y también ataco, llevaba entrenándolo dos meses y conocía de qué forma atacaba, pero la fuerza del pelinaranja era mayor que la de él, daría pelea hasta donde pudiera.

Urahara observaba la pelea, como todo científico tenía un as bajo la manga que la utilizaría cuando uno de ellos este en grave peligro. Lo más curioso que podía destacar hasta ahora era que Ichilo cuando estaba poseído por su hollow, no usaba la zanpakuto y tampoco el bankai. Solo eran golpes con su cuerpo y se defendía con sus brazos. Grimmjow volvió a unirse a la pelea, dos contra uno tenía que ser suficiente. Hirako lo ataco con la zanpakuto y le hizo un corte en el brazo, el peli azul con un puñetazo certero en la cara lo hizo caer. El pelinaranja se levantó de un salto limpiándose la sangre que brotaba de su nariz. Esta vez fue directo a la mujer que solo estaba mirando y la ataco, ella solo se defendió.

-¿Te has dado cuenta que Kurosaki solo está atacando a aquellos que son más hollow? -Toshiro hablo parándose a la par del capitán de sobrero.

-Es verdad. Quizás sea por el lugar, el efecto que tiene hueco mundo sobre él y Shinji es casi el mismo, solo que Ichigo-san está muy inestable y lo más probable es que recordó cuando vino a "rescatar" a Inoue-san y todo lo que conllevo esto.

-Tienes razón -se rasco la cabeza- además esta como más "suelto" porque Kuchiki-san no está presente. Según los informes que leí y por experiencia propia, él se controla en su presencia.

-Exacto. Aun no sé qué relación tuvo ella para que Kurosaki-san termine de esta forma -la sombra de su sombrero le tapo los ojos-. El hizo un trato con su hollow, por eso esta así.

-¿Qué? -estaba sorprendido- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Me recuerda a mí, a Yoruichi y el nombre de su zanpakuto. -volvió a mirar la pelea- Todo esto está relacionado directamente con su hollow. Yo lo convertí en shinigami y al mismo tiempo hice que obtenga poderes de hollow para que sea más fuerte. Entonces soy importante para el hollow porque le di la vida.

-Y a Yoruichi-san ¿Por qué la recuerda? -ahora las cosas iban cerrándole un poco.

-Porque ella fue la responsable de entrenarlo para que obtenga su bankai cuando lucho contra Byakuya-boy para salvar a Kuchiki-san de que la maten.

Ichigo fue poseído por primera vez por su hollow cuando uso su bankai. Quizás sin hacerlo no habría sido poseído tan rápido, pero su vida estaba en peligro y el hollow lo uso por la supervivencia.

-Entonces ¿indirectamente ustedes son los responsables de que Kurosaki este así?

-No seas tan cruel Toshiro -se tapó con el abanico.

-Chicos ¿necesitan ayuda? -grito el peliblanco.

-Aún podemos- respondió Hirako -se nos está complicando porque a pesar de las heridas no se cansa.

Ichigo estaba sangrando por todas partes, tres contra uno, alguno tenía que desmayarlo. Nell era la única que no lo atacaba, solo se defendía. Grimmjow no estaba muy lastimado, pero la sangre que salía de sus brazos manchaba todo. Shinji tenía media mascara, el haori estaba empezando a ser rojo. En un movimiento no esperado por los hombres el pelinaranja, agarro con fuerza la muñeca de la mujer y rompió la pulsera que llevaba. Esta volvió a ser pequeña, la sujeto del cuello y comenzó a apretar. La pantera se lanzó al ataque, si no hacían algo la mataría, tomo su zanpakuto y la atravesó en el brazo con el que sujetaba a Nell.

-Atácame a mí, ella ahora solo es una niña -retiro la espada.

 _-"Mejor matare a los dos ¿Qué te parece?"_ -pregunto con esa voz distorsionada.

-Me parece que solo hablas más de lo que actúas -lo pico.

 _-"Si lo crees así, prepárate"_ -formo la máscara-. _"Luego del rey cero no quedara nada de ti, ni de esta niña"_

-Ya es suficiente Kurosaki -Hitsugaya apareció a su lado rompiéndole la máscara de un golpe- Hora de dormir.

Con la fuerza del golpe lo hizo caer.

-Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro -Urahara se paró a su lado y extrajo de su haori una especie de jeringa con un líquido brillante azul-. Quédate quieto que no dolerá.  
A pesar de estar bloqueado, no se quedaba quieto y elevaba su reiatsu, las barras se fueron rompiendo de a una, hasta que quedo liberado. Golpeo Urahara en la cabeza y volvió a atacar a Nell que estaba en la espalda de Grimmjow.

-"Gobierna sobre los cielos congelados, Hyorinmaru" –el peliblanco activo el shikai de su zanpakuto.

El hielo congelo a Ichigo hasta los brazos, la pantera se alejó de un salto antes de ser congelado el también.

- _"No te metas en esto niño"_ -rompió todo lo congelado con su reiatsu- _"Todavía no es tu turno de pelear"._

Otra vez se lanzó al ataque de los espadas.

-"Colapsa, Sakanade" -Hirako activo su shikai.

 _-"Eso tampoco servirá capitán"._

Fue directo a atacarlo, parecía que el poder de Sakanade no lo había afectado casi nada, se movía con toda la agilidad que tenía y no tenía muchos errores en los movimientos. El rubio se maldijo internamente por usar la zanpakuto en los entrenamientos con Ichigo, le había enseñado como actuar cuando estaba todo invertido. Kurosaki otra vez tenia formada la máscara, iba a utilizar el cero que le impidió Toshiro.

-Ya basta Ichigo -Urahara apareció a su lado e inyecto la jeringa en el cuello- ¿Por qué eres tan destructivo? Duérmete un rato.

 _-"Maldito loco"_ -dijo cayendo al suelo.

-Es la primera vez que se descontrola de este modo -Hirako respiro aliviado al verlo inconsciente- cuando ataco a Abarai no fue así.

-Cuando me ataco a mí -ahora hablo Hitsugaya- solo se controló cuando Rukia le dijo que se detenga. Sin su presencia terminara por matar a todos.

-¿Que le aplicaste? -pregunto Grimmjow moviéndolo con el pie.

-No es nada, le aplique un líquido que invente para dormir al hollow, Ichigo despertara en cualquier momento y cuando lo haga debemos irnos a la Sociedad de Almas, para curarnos todos -miro al peliazul- tú debes recibir las curaciones y a ti -ahora miro a Nell- tengo otra pulsera para darte. En cuanto terminemos se vuelven así Harribel no los mata.

Mientras esperaban a que despierte, conversaban acerca de lo sucedido.

-¿Por qué ninguno uso el bankai? -pregunto la pantera.

-Por el mismo motivo por el cual no usaste tu resurrección y no peleaste de en serio -remato Urahara.

-No queremos luchar y matarlo -siguió Shinji- no queremos matar a alguien que no es consciente de sus actos.

-Además tiene que conocer a su hijo antes de morir -Toshiro miro a Ichigo.

-¿La shinigami _esa_ tendrá una cría de este tonto? –el arrancar lo pico con la zanpakuto para despertarlo.

-¿Cómo sabes que es _esa_ shinigami? -pregunto el sombrerero.

-Cuando me despedí después de que la guerra termino, los note más unidos de lo normal.

-¡Itsigo! -Nell se paró a su lado- Itsigo despierta -lo sacudió con sus manitos en el pecho.

El aludido abrió los ojos lentamente, le dolía todo y estaba cansado.

-Kurosaki-san -hablo Urahara- que bueno que despiertas ¿a quienes recordaste ahora? -no le daría vueltas al asunto.

-A Nell -le acaricio la cabeza-, al idiota de Grimmjow -lo miro y este le pico una herida con su espada-, a Hirako -lo miro- y al resto de los vizored.

-Con razón costo tanto detenerte, fueron muchos -rio el ex comerciante-. Ahora volvamos al Seireitei así te curan -le tendió la mano-.

-No quiero ir -rechazo la ayuda-. Grimmjow mátame -ordeno.

-Kurosaki deja de decir tonterías -lo regaño el peliblanco- levántate y vámonos.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión enano, déjame en paz.

-¿Entonces quieres que te mate?- pregunto el peliazul tomando su zanpakuto.

-Grimmjow no hagas tonterías -dijo Shinji interponiéndose.

-Claro soy una amenaza para todos -cerro los ojos-. Esto es lo mejor.

Grimmjow puso el filo de la espada sobre el cuello de Ichigo, hizo una marca de donde un poco de sangre comenzó a salir y levanto la espada para darle mayor fuerza.

-¡No! -grito Nelliel saltando sobre su compañero.

La pantera en el aire cambio la posición de la zanpakuto -el filo en su mano y el mango en el aire- la bajo con fuerza golpeando la cabeza de Ichigo, segundos después este estaba desmayado.

-Idiota -lo levanto y lo cargo al hombro- no iba a matarte. -comenzó a caminar- Vámonos antes de que me arrepienta.

 _Más tarde en la Sociedad de Almas_ _._

Luego de las curaciones de Grimmjow y una nueva pulsera para Nelliel. Ambos eran despedidos en la puerta del seikaimon por: Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Hirako y Momo.

-Déjenle mis saludos a Ichigo cuando despierte -dijo la peliverde entrando al portal-. Nos vemos pronto.

-Adiós -fue lo único que dijo el hombre caminando a la par de su compañera.

Todos los shinigamis se despidieron y luego de que el seikaimon se cerrara cada capitán con su teniente se retiró a su escuadrón.

 _Cuarteles de la cuarta división_ _._

Rukia conversaba con Urahara mientras esperaban que Ichigo termine de ser curado de todas sus heridas. Él aún estaba dormido.

-Kuchiki-san ¿Que harás con él? -pregunto Isane saliendo del cuarto en donde estaba Ichigo-. Ya está curado, aunque necesita tener cuidado con sus heridas o volverán abrirse.

-Lo llevare a la mansión. -se inclinó agradeciendo- Gracias capitana por curarlo.

-De nada, es mi trabajo. -miro a Rukia y a Urahara- Permiso, debo seguir con mi ronda.

La capitana se retiró. Los dos presentes entraron al cuarto, el pelinaranja dormía tranquilo. Rukia se acercó a la camilla y le acaricio el cabello, tocando en su camino unos mechones blancos que sobresaltaban.

-Eso es porque su hollow tiene mucho poder sobre él y lo está demostrando de esa forma -Urahara se paró a su lado-. Fue muy difícil controlarlo, sin tu presencia, es mucho más salvaje y destructivo.

-¿Volverá a ser él en algún momento? -pregunto la Kuchiki, acariciando su rostro.

-Lo dudo mucho -fue sincero- Kuchiki-san solo esperemos que pueda controlarse.

Se quedaron en silencio varios minutos.

-¿Te ayudo a llevarlo a la mansión? -pregunto el sombrerero.

-Claro, además necesito de tus inventos.

.

.

.

Después de dejar al pelinaranja en su habitación, Urahara se despidió de la Kuchiki y se retiró a su escuadrón. La morena coloco un dispositivo en la pared del cuarto, donde dormía Ichigo, que le dio Kisuke, era más efectivo que un campo de kido. Este dispositivo creaba una capsula que rodeaba toda la habitación, la misma solo reaccionaba ante el reaitsu del que se tomaba una muestra -en este caso el de Kurosaki- e impedía la salida o entrada al cuarto de este, pero si la total libertad de entrar y salir del resto.

.

.

.

Estaba comenzando a caer la tarde cuando un ruido despertó a Rukia, una vez con sus cinco sentidos activos descubrió que más que un ruido era un llamado.  
-¡Rukia! -era la voz de Ichigo-. ¡Sácame de aquí o destruiré toda la casa!  
La morena se levantó, tranquilizarlo le traería más de un dolor de cabeza.

.

.

.

.

.

 **¿Qué les pareció el cap? Bastante tranquilo no? Espero que se les haya cerrado algunas dudas.  
En cuanto a la parte de la activación del shikai de la zanpakuto de Toshiro, encontré miles de traducciones y bueno, use la que yo me sabia :v. Después, para mi desgracia tuve que revisar el manga para buscar la activación de la zanpakuto de Hirako xD. La verdad es que me encanta el poder que tiene, es muy cool jajajaja**

 **Bueno me despido! Ah, me olvidaba, el siguiente cap voy a tardar en subirlo porque tengo que estudiar para los exámenes y no voy a poder ponerme a editar como a mi me gusta. Así que espero que me tengan paciencia!**

 **Un abrazo de Vasto Lorde…  
Lisa Y.**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Holaaaa tarolas (?) cuanto tiempo sin verlas/os! Mis parciales en la facu se terminaron y bueno después de tres exámenes seguidos solo me fue bien y en uno T_T, ahora me toca recursar hasta los recreos :v pero bueno, lo intente.  
Ha pedido del publico que querían sus escenas IR a partir de este cap y quizás por algunos mas, les regale un poco de IR para alimentar su corazón y vomite como tres veces al escribirlo xD. Ah, antes de olvidarme y para que después no me digan que no aviso, esto es IMPORTANTE: el fic no va a tener un final rosa, por ahí me califican como la hoja perdida de Tite, asi que si no quieren traumarse, serán responsables propios de su salud mental. Intente cambiar el final de miles de manera y siempre llego a la original xD. Ahora si, quizás y si están de acuerdo puedo hacer un final alterno y con ayuda xD.  
Bueno después de esta pequeña aclaración, las/os dejo leer tranquilas/os. Nos leemos alla abajo con los reviews.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Capítulo 7_

.

. 

Rukia salió de su habitación y camino hacia la de al lado en donde estaba Ichigo. Este daba vueltas como si de una fiera salvaje enjaulada se tratara. La mujer abrió la puerta y se quedó por fuera del campo que mantenía presa a su novio.

-Tranquilízate -le hablo la morena- no saldrás de ese cuarto.

-Enana déjame salir.

-No lo hare -rio- ¿dónde quedo el Kuchiki-sama?

Él dejo de caminar y la miro. La volvía a ver después de varias semanas y no pudo negar ese extraño sentimiento que sentía por ella.

-Solo lo decía para que no te acercaras a mi -retrocedió y se sentó en la cama.  
La morena entro y se colocó a su lado.

-Ya te dije que cuidaría de ti -le sonrió acariciando su cabello.

-Pero no quiero que lo hagas. Por favor Rukia déjame salir, debo irme. Puedo lastimarte a ti o al bebe y si lo hago seré infeliz el resto de mi vida. –miro hacía la puerta- Quita el campo, prometo venir a verte de vez en cuando.

-No te iras a ningún lado. -lo tomo del mentón para que lo mirara, la mitad del ojo seguía siendo negro- Tengo que contarte algo importante, es sobre ti y tu familia, pero esto será con una condición.

-¿Cual condición? –pico su curiosidad con solo nombrar que hablaría sobre su familia.

-Que te quedes conmigo. –los ojos violetas de la morena suplicaban porque él se quedara.

-Está bien -dijo resignado, no podía decirle que no a esa mirada ¿a quién engañaba? No importa lo que ella le pidiera, él aceptaría-. Pero yo también tengo un requisito para quedarme.

-¿Y cuál es? -pregunto mientras lo abrazaba y este se ponía tenso.

-Si me descontrolo y pongo en riesgo tu vida y/o la del bebe deberás matarme -ella lo soltó-. Promételo.

Seguiría el consejo de Renji. Estaba seguro –y por el cambio brusco en la actitud de Rukia- que la respuesta era no, ella no iba a prometer algo que no cumpliría.

-No te matare -hablo seria- ¿te escuchas a ti mismo cuando hablas?

Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar. Estaba muy nerviosa y enojada ¿Cómo podía pedirle que lo matara? Además de no recordar nada ¿estaba loco?

-Claro que me escucho cuando hablo y por eso mismo te lo pido. -fue detrás de ella y la sujeto del brazo para que se detenga-. Piénsalo. No te recuerdo, pero sé que eres alguien muy importante para mí.

-Me estas pidiendo que mate a mi amigo, compañero, novio. No puedo. ¡No lo haré Ichigo! –Por más que este siendo amenazada con una zanpakuto en su cuello, no lo haría-.

-Te falto lo más importante –hablo poniendo su mano libre en el vientre abultado- Y el padre de tu hijo.

-¿Quién te lo dijo? -aún estaba alterada-. Porque te mintieron.

No quería decirle la verdad, el pelinaranja no recordaba casi nada y encajarle la paternidad ahora, no lo veía muy apropiado. Más adelante se lo diría.

-Entonces dile a él que no soy su padre –volvió a tocar su panza- y a Renji que no mienta. –Le mostro una sonrisa de victoria- Puedo sentir que su reiatsu es una combinación entre el tuyo y el mío, no trates de engañarme con algo así.

Rukia se detuvo para poder sentirlo y era verdad, el reiatsu era débil pero existía una clara combinación del de ambos, ahora que Ichigo estaba cerca podía notarlo con mayor intensidad, como si se alimentara de la energía de los dos.

-Está bien –acepto la derrota- ni él bebe ni Renji mienten. Siempre es difícil engañarte.

-En algún momento ¿me contaras como paso?

-Pensé que la parte de cómo se crea un bebe no lo habías olvidado –rio divertida.

-No me refiero a eso, sino a cómo nos conocimos y terminamos teniendo esta relación.

-Te lo contare más adelante y si quieres con lujo de detalle.

-Te tomo la palabra, entonces ¿Harás lo que te pedí? -pregunto el pelinaranja cambiando de tema mientras la soltaba.

-Hare lo que tenga que hacer en su momento -no estaba mintiendo completamente, pero estaba segura que no podría ni siquiera lastimarlo.

-Gracias -era sincero.

Ichigo volvió a la cama y se tiro en ella, le dio la espalda a Rukia dispuesto a dormir.

-Hey fresita-kun levántate y ve a bañarte, estas todo sucio. ¿Hace cuánto no te bañas como se debe? –pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

-Eres una enana mandona, aparte de mentirosa, me tienes preso -murmuraba mientras se levantaba- La última vez que me bañe como se debe fue antes de irme de aquí.

La pareja entro a una habitación contigua, era más pequeña que el resto de las habitaciones de la mansión. La morena abrió los grifos para cargar la tina.

-Iré a buscar ropa para que te pongas, esa que tienes puesta huelen fatal.

Él le dio la espalda y comenzó a desvestirse, luego entro a la tina llena de agua. La temperatura de la misma hizo que sus músculos se relajen y cerró los ojos, no le vendría mal un buen descanso. Varios minutos después unas manos pequeñas tocaron su pecho mientras descendían cada vez más al sur. La alarma de peligro se activó en su cerebro, tomo con fuerza una las manos y abrió los ojos.

-Ichigo suéltame -mando la morena- me estás haciendo daño.

-Me asustaste Rukia -no la soltó, pero aflojo el agarre- Puedo matarte y lo sabes. Mejor vete, déjame solo, se cómo bañarme.

La mujer salió dejándolo solo, el poco tacto que él le dio se había vuelto a cero otra vez. En el otro cuarto las sirvientas cambiaban las sabanas de la cama rápidamente, Rukia le entrego la ropa sucia y se marcharon antes de que él termine de bañarse. Luego del ataque a los guardias todos en la mansión habían quedado en que nadie se acercaría al pelinaranja por nada del mundo.

La Kuchiki se sentó en lecho a esperar a que Ichigo se bañe y a una de las criadas con la cena.

-Enana esta ropa no me gusta. –hablo su novio saliendo del baño.

Rukia lo observo, llevaba puesto un pantalón color verde con varios bolsillos y una remera blanca con una franja anaranjada. Estaba todo despeinado y con el ceño fruncido.

-Estas tan lindo como cuando te conocí –declaro.

Se paró a su lado y lo acaricio, el cerro los ojos y se inclinó para poder besarla. Llevaba un mes sin probar esos labios y en ese momento era lo que más anhelaba. La pelinegra acepto el beso y paso sus brazos por el cuello de él. El mismo a cada momento se volvía más intenso. Las manos de ambos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo del otro. Ichigo sentía arder cada parte de su piel que la morena tocaba o rosaba con sus manos. Ella lo necesitaba, llevaba bastante tiempo sin tener contacto físico con él –exactamente desde que se había puesto los supresores y comenzó a estar mal-, no sabía si aquello que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, Ichigo podía ser controlado por su hollow en ese momento y herirla. Iba a detener esa locura en ese instante, pero él la soltó para quitarse la remera y volver a besarla con mayor intensidad. El poco autodominio de la Kuchiki se perdió –como siempre que él se quitaba la ropa-, lo sujeto de los brazos y lo empujo a la cama, segundos después ella estaba sentada a ahorcajadas sobre él. Le incomodaba su panza, pero eso no opacaba el placer que provocaba en ella el pelinaranja. Ichigo comenzó a quitarle la parte superior del kimono a la morena, cuando un ruido al otro lado de la puerta los hizo detener por completo.

-Kuchiki-sama -llamaron en la puerta- lamento molestar, pero la cena esta lista.  
Rukia se levantó agitada, dejando tendido en la cama a su novio, se acomodó la ropa, el cabello y tomo una gran bocanada de aire que largo lentamente.

-Pasa –le tiro la remera en la cara a Ichigo y camino a abrir la puerta- déjalo sobre la mesa.

La mujer dejo la bandeja en el lugar indicado e hizo una reverencia antes de marcharse. Salió rápidamente de la habitación y a los pocos segundos volvió a hacer acto de presencia.

-Disculpe señorita, pero Kuchiki-sama la espera para cenar.

-Gracias, ahora voy. -la mujer hizo otra reverencia y esta vez se marchó definitivamente.

-Te decía que no me gusta esta ropa, quiero otra cosa. –hablo el joven Kurosaki con el ceño fruncido, la ropa estaba nuevamente en donde correspondía.

-Siempre usaste esa ropa en el mundo humano, incluso tuvimos que traerla toda cuando supiste que debías quedarte en la Sociedad de Almas.

-¿Yo vivía en el mundo humano? –quizás fue una misión larga porque no creía que haya convivido con los humanos si él era un alma.

-Claro eres un humano que se convirtió en shinigami.

Se quedó en silencio por un largo periodo de tiempo, estaba procesando lentamente lo que Rukia le contaba. Entonces, si él era un humano ¿Por qué estaba en la Sociedad de almas? ¿Cuál era el motivo por el que estaba ahí?

-¿Por qué me convertí en shinigami? ¿Por qué no puedo volver al mundo humano? -se acercó hasta chica y la miro a los ojos, necesitaba respuestas.

-Primero come tu cena, yo iré a hacer lo mismo. Luego vendré y te contare lo que quieras. -lo acaricio.

-Está bien -la beso en los labios- te estaré esperando.

La pelinegra salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta, camino despacio por el pasillo hacia el comedor, ahora que estaba lejos de su pareja podía pensar mejor. Agradecía a la criada que los interrumpió, sino hubiera cometido un error y porque no peligroso. El pelinaranja solía ser muy irracional a la hora de hacer el amor y un Ichigo que no recordaba nada y era poseído por su hollow, en un momento así no era muy excitante. No volvería a estar en la misma situación con él a menos que su memoria este en buen funcionamiento.

.

.

Ya era de noche cuando Rukia regreso a la habitación, Ichigo dormitaba sentado en el suelo, apoyando su cabeza en la cama.

-Kurosaki-kun disculpa la tardanza –uso ese tono de voz que una vez el pelinaranja le pidió que deje de usar.

-No uses ese tono de voz, me irrita. -abrió los ojos.

-Al menos esa parte de ti sigue estando, nunca te gusto que hable así –rio divertida.

-Es que te hacer ver inocente y con esa pancita redonda que tienes me siento culpable.

-No debes sentirte culpable, unos meses más y se me pasara –volvió a reír.

-Tonta -la miro con el ceño fruncido- si no viniste a contarme porque me convertí en shinigami puedes irte.

Rukia se sentó en la cama apoyando la espalda contra la pared y las piernas flexionadas. Ichigo la imito.

-¿Por qué me convertí en shinigami? –fue directo al grano.

-Yo te di mis poderes para que puedas salvar a tu familia. –hizo una pausa pensando en lo que diría.

》Era mi primer misión en el mundo humano, por alguna razón termine en tu casa. Un hollow los ataco después, él se había sentido atraído por tu presión espiritual y fue a comer tu alma, quisiste ayudar a tu familia que estaba en peligro y por protegerte, era mi deber como shinigami, fui herida gravemente. Entonces, tome la decisión de transferirte la mitad de mis poderes para que los salves y aceptaste -conto lo mejor posible la historia sacando cosas que era mejor evitar ahora, como que fue plan de Aizen entre otras cosas.

-¿Por qué no puedo volver al mundo humano si yo pertenezco allí? –esa se había convertido en una de sus más importantes dudas.

-Es porque luego de un entrenamiento en la división cero tu reiatsu se volvió muy fuerte y si vas al mundo humano pondrás en desequilibrio todos los mundos, así que por medida de seguridad del capitán general te debiste quedar aquí. -lo tomo de la mano y entrelazo los dedos.

-¿Acepte quedarme sin problemas? -miro las manos entrelazadas.

-Claro que no -comenzó a reírse- intentaste huir en unas cuantas ocasiones y fracasaste en los intentos -volvió a reírse-. En una te atrapañaron los de la segunda división, en otra fue que te dejaban ir si peleabas con el capitán de la sexta y claramente te negaste. -lo miro a los ojos-. La última vez que quisiste escaparte te atrape yo y ya no te deje ir -acerco sus labios a los de él y se besaron.

-¿Cómo me atrapaste? ¿Con algún tipo de kido? –estaba sorprendido por eso, ¿cómo podría ser que alguien que media casi cincuenta centímetros menos que él, fue la causante que el desistiera en la idea de querer irse?

-Me habías dicho que ibas a intentar irte de vuelta, te abrirían la Senkaimon y cruzarías al mundo humano –recordaba ese día y reía internamente-. Discutimos, fue una de nuestras peores peleas que tuvimos. En un momento y no sé porque, entre nuestros insultos se me escapo lo que sentía por ti. Entonces, descubrí que tú también sentías lo mismo y bueno así fue como terminamos unidos de esta manera –levanto la mano entrelazada con la de él y la dejo a la vista de ambos- es algo de lo que no me arrepentiré jamás.

El pelinaranja se quedó pensando, era una manera muy extraña de terminar involucrado sentimentalmente con otra persona. Él esperaba que ella le dijera que se le declaro con flores y alguna otra cursilería, pero no algo tan banal como una discusión. Quizás él no era de ese tipo de hombres.

-¿Y mi familia? ¿Cómo son ellos? ¿Vienen seguido a verme? –cambio de tema drásticamente, esa era su primer duda desde que la morena le dijo que tenía una familia.

-Esta es la parte difícil -soltó la mano de Ichigo, se levantó de la cama, busco una foto del escritorio y volvió otra vez a su lugar-. Aquí está tu familia -le dio el cuadro.  
El pelinaranja observo detenidamente la foto, miraba persona por persona intentando recordar algo, pero solo seguía en blanco.

-¿Cómo se llaman? –pregunto mirando con profundidad la foto.

-Él es tu padre, Isshin Shiba -toco su rostro- es un shinigami de un clan noble, fue capitán de la décima división, un día se fue al mundo humano y no volvió mas. El motivo ya lo sabes. Luego, cambio su apellido por el de tu madre.

》Ella es tu madre -la toco en la foto- Masaki Kurosaki. No la conocí, ella fue asesinada por un hollow cuando eras pequeño, tu padre dijo que eras muy pegado a tu madre.

-Era linda -Ichigo toco la imagen de su madre.

-Claro que lo era -le acaricio la mejilla -. Sigamos, solo faltan tus hermanas.

》La de pelo negro es Karin, es muy madura para la edad que tiene. –le indico en la foto con un dedo.

》Y Ella -toco la niña que faltaba- es Yuzu, es la niña más tierna e inocente que he conocido. Siempre fue muy unida a ti.

-¿Vienen seguido a verme?

¿Cómo respondería esa pregunta? Rukia se quedó pensando varios minutos, llevo ambas manos a su vientre y lo acaricio nerviosa.

-Rukia por favor dime la verdad. No me mientas ¿cuándo fue la última vez que vinieron a verme? -pregunto serio, sospechaba de la respuesta. Desde que despertó sin recordar nada, no había visto a ninguna de las personas que estaban en la foto.

-La semana que viene hará un año. Vinieron por última vez para tu cumpleaños.

Una sensación de vacío lo invadió, sentía como que su propia familia lo había abandonado en ese lugar. ¿Por qué no habían podido ir a verlo? ¿Ya se habían olvidado de él? Sintió la necesidad de estar solo. Y pensar posibles respuestas.

-Enana vete a dormir -se alejó de su lado y se recostó en la cama.

-¿Que sucede Ichigo? -había notado como cambio su actitud.

-Mi familia me abandono prácticamente. -Le dio la espalda.

-Tu sabias que esto era así y lo estabas llevando bien -le acaricio la espalda- tienen su vida en el mundo humano. Y aunque no vengan a verte, siempre estas presente para cada uno e ellos.

-¿Ellos saben que estoy así?- lo más seguro es que no.

-No lo sé, hace casi el mismo tiempo que tú que no voy a verlos. –Fue sincera-.

-Está bien, no me importa. Vete a dormir, quiero estar solo.

La pelinegra se recostó a su lado y le acaricio el cabello, ya lo había visto de la misma manera hacia unos meses. Su familia llevaba medio año sin ir a verlo y comenzaba a afectarle, aunque siempre le buscaba y encontraba una razón lógica por la cual no iban a la Sociedad de Almas.

-Ya pasaste por esto una vez, podrás superarlo de vuelta.

El joven se dio vuelta en la cama y la miro. Algo dentro de él decía que ella siempre había estado con él ayudándolo en los malos momentos ¿por qué no podía recordarla?

-No me dejes solo, no me abandones tu también Rukia -hablo en un susurro y se acercó a su cuerpo.

-No estás solo, aquí está tu familia y tus amigos.

La Kuchiki se quedó quieta siendo abrazada por él, no le temía, pero no quería –otra vez- provocar la misma situación de hace unas horas. Tampoco quería asustarlo y hacer retroceder ese gran pasó que otra vez Ichigo había avanzado.  
Pronto el sueño la venció y cerró los ojos entregándose a Morfeo.

.

.

Ichigo despertó por la mañana, Rukia seguía dormida a su lado. Había descansado bastante bien con ella compartiendo la misma cama, se quedó pensando por un largo tiempo mientras la observaba. Llevo una de sus manos al vientre de ella y lo dejo ahí. La pelinegra tenía razón, él tenía una familia y sus amigos en la Sociedad de Almas, pero no quitaba el hecho de que su padre y hermanas no habían ido a visitarlo en mucho tiempo. En ese momento reacciono, faltaba una semana para su cumpleaños ¿cuantos años cumpliría?

La chica se movió poniéndose levemente de costado, lo abrazo y apoyo la panza contra las costillas del pelinaranja, siguió durmiendo. Ichigo sentía unos pequeños golpecitos contra él, él bebe se estaba moviendo, aún le faltaba un mes más para poder sentir con mayor fuerza los movimientos. Estaba seguro que era un niño y que sería muy fuerte.

-Deja de moverte, despertaras a tu madre -hablo mirando el vientre.

-Ya estoy despierta, no deja de moverse, dentro de poco podrás sentirlo casi como yo lo siento –respondió la pelinegra.

-Rukia ¿cuantos años cumpliré?

-Cumplirás 19 años. Eres un pequeñín todavía –una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios.

-¿Y tú cuántos años tienes? -la miro.

-La verdad es que no lo sé, pero debo estar alrededor de los 155 años -rio de la expresión de Ichigo.

-Sí que estas vieja.

Rukia lo miro y ambos rieron, ella estaba más tranquila. Ichigo despertó más relajado con ella, de a poco estaba siendo lo más parecido al que era antes y eso la alegraba.

-Tengo que contarte algo malo -la miro a los ojos y noto como estos no cambiaban de expresión.

-¿Que sucede? -tenía una sospecha de lo que le contaría e intento mostrarse relajada.

-Cuando estuve en el Rukongai -estaba nervioso- yo mate personas por el solo hecho de sentirme bien.

-¿Qué clase de personas eran? -pregunto la pelinegra, mientras Ichigo se alejaba de su lado.

-Eran delincuentes, hombres que maltrataban a mujeres y niños. Me siento un asesino.

-Tranquilo, lo hiciste por algo, tampoco mataste porque sí. Ya no volverás a hacerlo.

-Déjame encerrado y solo mejor, así no correrá peligro la vida de nadie.

-No te preocupes que eso hare, pero hoy por la tarde tienes entrenamiento.

.

.

.

 _Por la tarde_

.

.

Rukia observaba a lo lejos el entrenamiento de Ichigo. Al lado de ella Renji estaba sentado en el suelo, pronto Urahara se unió a estos espectadores.

-Abarai-san ¿qué haces aquí? -pregunto el capitán del sombrero.

-Mi capitán me ordeno que no me aleje de Rukia cuando esta con Ichigo -bostezo- pero se olvida que la zanahoria parlante esta con ella en la mansión.

-Dije que no era necesario un niñero Renji, puedes irte -la pelinegra le sonrió acariciándole la cabeza.

-¿Y después enfrentarme a Sembosakura? –un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral- mejor me quedo aquí.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio varios minutos.

-Kuchiki-san ¿cómo se ha comportado Ichigo desde ayer? -pregunto Urahara.

-La verdad es que se comportó bien, es extraño, pero está siendo de a poco el Ichigo que era antes.

-Cuando lo inyecte en hueco mundo, le puse una dosis de un tranquilizante que invente para dormir a su hollow -miro al pelinaranja que se levantaba del suelo-. Debería tener efecto hasta un día después de su cumpleaños. -hizo una pausa- si recuerda a su familia no los atacara como es normalmente.

-Y después ¿que pasara con él? -Renji interrumpió la conversación.

-No lo sé, solo estoy seguro que nada bueno. Pero tengo una solución que es mejor que matarlo.

-¿Cuál es? -pregunto esta vez Rukia.

-Es una inyección que hará que Kurosaki-san pierda todos sus poderes o sean inhibidos a cero -miro a la pelinegra- pasaría a ser un alma común. Se le dará un giga ya que su cuerpo quedo en el mundo humano y todos sabemos que sucede con un cuerpo cuando no tiene alma, y volverá a su mundo. Eso sí, no podrá verte ni nada de eso. Sera como antes -sus ojos fueron ocultos por el sombrero-. Sera una decisión tuya Rukia-chan.

No lo pensó ni unos minutos.

-Acepto -hablo segura-. Prefiero que pierda sus poderes a que lo asesinen.

Ichigo caminaba –una vez terminado el entrenamiento- hacia donde Urahara, Renji y Rukia estaban reunidos. Los vio hablar entretenidos, la pelinegra estaba algo triste. En cuanto se acercó terminaron la conversacion. Sospechaba no, estaba seguro que hablan sobre él.

-No es necesario que se callen cuando yo llego. -hablo irritado.

-Tranquilo, no eres tan importante como crees -El pelirrojo lo provoco.

-Kurosaki-san -saludo el sombrerero- ¿Estás preparado para ver a tu familia y amigos?

-Ya los veo todos los días -estaba serio- Rukia y él bebe son mi nueva familia y creo que todo el Seireitei son mis amigos.

El pelinaranja comenzó a caminar en dirección a la mansión. El resto lo quedaron observando.

-Se siente abandonado por su padre y hermanas, así que no quiere saber nada con su cumpleaños.

-El problema será cuando Isshin se entere que sera abuelo. -Renji se rasco la cabeza.

-Le pedí ayuda al capitán Kurotsuchi -comenzó Rukia- para hacer algo y que no se sienta el reiatsu del bebe así Isshin no se da cuenta que Ichigo es el padre, pero a cambio me pidió al bebe para hacer experimentos.

-¡Ese tipo está loco! -casi grito su amigo- Dime que no aceptaste.

-Eres un idiota Renji.

-Tengo la solución -Urahara saco su abanico y se tapó la cara- Solo hará efecto un rato.

Los tres caminaron detrás de Ichigo que iba unos cien metros adelante. El capitán explico en qué consistía su idea y la mujer acepto, Renji a regañadientes también lo hizo.

Solo tendrían que esperar que la fecha llegara e Ichigo se comporte lo mejor que pudiera.

.

.

.

.

.

 **¿Qué les parecio el cap?**

 **Muy denso**

 **Aburrido**

 **Quiero sangre**

 **¿Dónde esta el lemon?**

 **Lisa, dedícate a otra cosa**

 **¿Le pediste el ADN a Kubo?**

 **Pido disculpas por los errores ortográficos, si ven algo que no encaja me avisan porque de a ratos se me trababa el botón de borrar y bueno…hice lo que pude** **.**

 **En cuanto al siguiente capitulo: es tan largo que lo dividi en dos partes, ustedes aligen. Me tomo mas de dos semanas y publico los dos juntos o publico uno la semana que viene y en la otra el otro. Eso depende de ustedes.**

 **Rocio791:** Que bueno que te gusto el fic, he aquí otra actualización. Te respondi por privado, pero no se si te habrá llegado el mensaje xD

 **Thanguadalupe:** aquí esta tu maldita conti :v jajajajajajaja no mentira. Como te vas a comer las uñas? si ya sabes lo que va a pasar. Gracias por tu hermoso mensaje extenso, tu también sabes que puedes con todo este mundo, solo se necesita un poco de poder interno y podrás pisar al mundo. Todos tenemos éxitos a nuestra manera, ejemplo: yo tengo éxito con las letras y me dedico a otra cosa xD cosas raras de la vida. No importa si tu mensaje es largo o corto, pero es uno de los que mas espero, se que siempre me respondes y ya te tengo como una de mis lectoras, asi que siempre espero tu comentario aunque sea un "continua por favor". Te quiero tanto como la luna blanca al sol negro. Te mando un abrazo de hollow hambriento! xD

 **Aracheli281:** mujer, tu mensaje vale por todos los caps que no comentaste jajajaja. Lo sé, soy muy cool y por eso te gusta esta historia rara :v. Mas que trama, esto es un drama xD ¿crack? ¿de que crack estamos hablando? Tenes una nocion, pero la mente escritora puede variar todo el tiempo, quizas me arrepienta y a ultimo momento cambie todo o tal vez no jaja. No importan las vidas que pasen y los destinos cruzados que tengan, Ichigo siempre estará conectado a Rukia por ese hilo rojo del destino :3. Ella vera en su hijo a Ichi todo el tiempo, o vera a Kaien?  
El final alternativo lo estoy pensando como algo futuro, una vez que termine este. Me siento media rara al cambiar lo que tengo planeado, como que me siento traicionando a mi hollow interno.  
Ichigo siempre será dominado hasta por su sombra, acaso no lo dice su cara? Lo de Hiyori lo estoy pensando, quizás la meta y le de cuello xD.  
Seguro que ya leíste como me fue en mis exámenes. Me fue tan mal que tengo que recursar cinco materias, por lo tanto es como repetir todo el primer año de vuelta. Asi que, me estoy replanteando si de verdad lo que estoy haciendo es lo correcto. Y como digo siempre, he aquí la continuación, esta un poco mas larga que el resto de los cap. Un abrazo enorme y también te escribo un testamento.

 **Natsumivat:** Excelente que te haya gustado y bueno este también! Gracias por la paciencia que me tenes! Y lo de los errores, se me pasan por alto porque cuando me lei el cap 800 veces ya veo todo lo mismo jajajaja. Debería de buscar ayuda, pero quiero evitar los traumas a terceros jajajaja. Te di un ansiado IR a pedido de la audiencia, asi estuvo bien o le falto zukulencia?  
Un abrazo de hollow polar (?)

 **Ane-berry92:** me encante hacerte bulling xD. Se que el día que leas el ultimo cap vas a estar contenta, y no habrá lagrimas en el camino ni en ningún lado. En cuanto a lo del RR, no te preocupes que pronto lo tendras, y termine de arreglar ese adelanto que es dedicado a tu persona. Y deja de vomitar arcoíris.  
A pesar de que me fue mal, me daras un chappy y una ardilla?  
Un beso gigante! Se re aprecian tus ideas de destrucción al IR y sigue pensando en el nombre que te pedi que me lo tendras que dar dentro de poco.


	8. Capítulo 8 Parte 1

**Buenas! Aquí me reporto, unos días más tarde de lo que suelo publicar. La verdad es que este capítulo era muy largo y no tuve tiempo para poder corregirlo como es debido. Si ven que es una bazofia me lo dicen xD. Ya falta poco para terminar esta historia al gran estilo Tite Kubo, digo, al estilo Lisa :v  
Puede que la parte dos me lleve un poco mas de tiempo porque necesito corregirle miles de cosas y ponerle mucho sentimiento que saldrá de lo profundo de mi alma (?)  
Bueno las/los dejo leer, debajo de todo dejo la respuesta de los reviews, que me hacen sentir bien.  
Un Abrazo.  
Lisa Y.**

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 8

Parte 1

.

La semana que nadie deseaba que pasara en la Sociedad de Almas había pasado y con bastante rapidez.

Era tan temprano que hasta las aves aun no despertaban, en la mansión Kuchiki el silencio era el mismo que reinaba en todo el Seireitei, solo que en el cuarto de Ichigo, Rukia se encontraba envolviendo algo y el ruido del papel comenzaba a molestarle al pelinaranja que simulaba estar dormido.

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer tanto ruido? No me dejas dormir –hablo el joven tapándose los ojos con una almohada.

La chica dio un respingo y tapó con sus brazos todo lo que usaba sobre el escritorio.

-¿Hace cuánto estas despierto?

-Desde que entraste y comenzaste a hacer ruido -la miro- vete a dormir, es temprano.

-Estoy terminando de envolver tu regalo -puso un poco de cinta para pegar el envoltorio-. Listo. Termine.

-Vete de una vez y déjame descansar.

Ichigo quito la almohada de su cara ignorando a la pelinegra, de golpe sintió como alguien se sentaba sobre su cadera, abrió los ojos y se encontró a Rukia tendiéndole un paquete lleno de conejitos grabados en él.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Ichigo! -le dio un beso en los labios.

-Maldición ¿hoy es mi cumpleaños? –pregunto.

-Se dice Gracias, no maldición -rio divertida-. Si hoy es tu cumpleaños.

-Gracias Rukia -tomo el paquete y lo abrióencontrándose con un libro- El rey Lear de William Shakespeare.

-Es tu autor favorito -comenzó la pelinegra, inclinándose para besarlo- hace poco un chico de mi escuadrón fue de misión al mundo humano y le encargue que me lo comprara.

-Gracias, no debiste molestarte, total no recuerdo nada –se apoyó en sus codos para ayudar a la pelinegra y poder unir sus labios.

Continuaron besándose con mayor ímpetu, Ichigo se sentó para tener comodidad, la morena acariciaba los cabellos naranjas, él tocaba todo aquello que tenía a su alcance. Era su cumpleaños y quería a ella como regalo. Rukia sintió como la demanda de su pareja aumento, debía terminar todo ahí si no quería que algo malo pasara. Detuvo el beso, se sentó en la cama y unos segundos después se acostó a la par del pelinaranja que la miraba con seriedad.

-Era mi regalo de todos modos, así que deberás leerlo o te golpeare -lo amenazo como si nada hubiera pasado mientras se acomodaba para dormir.

-Enana ¿desde cuándo te di el permiso de que duermas conmigo? Vete –la empujo con su mano.

-Es parte de mi obsequio -mintió-. Ahora duérmete y déjame dormir.  
Ichigo no reclamo nada y la dejo descansar, aún era muy temprano para discutir y tenía sueño.

.

La mañana se hizo presente, el cielo estaba algo nublado, pero el clima era ideal. Renji caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión, debía de darle un recado a Rukia. Solo se dedicó a seguir su reiatsu que estaba junto al de Ichigo, algo que no le extrañaba, ya estaba acostumbrado a encontrarlos de esta forma. Si no encontraba a uno, buscaba la energía del otro e inmediatamente daba con quien buscaba.

Llego a la puerta de la habitación, dudo un instante en si golpear o no la puerta. Decidió abrirla sin golpear, total miles de veces los había encontrado en situaciones poco decentes y si lo hacía de vuelta ya no le molestaba como en las primeras veces. Entro a la habitación y ambos seguían durmiendo. Eran alrededor de las siete de la mañana.

-Rukia, Rukia -le tocó el brazo- despierta. Es algo importante.

La pelinegra se desperezo, esa no era la voz de Ichigo, abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con su amigo parado a la par de la cama.

-Vamos arriba, mueve esa barriga que necesitamos hablar, es sobre lo que ya sabes -señalo al pelinaranja.

Se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a Ichigo y salió de la habitación, Renji la siguió, una vez fuera cerró la puerta.

-Me mandaron a informarte que la familia y amigos de Ichigo arribaran en el Seireitei a las nueve de la mañana –hablo el joven.

-Iré a recibirlos ¿vienes conmigo? -pregunto caminando en dirección a la cocina.  
-Ichigo debería ir a recibirlos, pero no creo que quiera ir.

-Intentare convencerlo ahora cuando le lleve su desayuno ¿quieres desayunar con nosotros? –la chica le mostro una linda sonrisa la cual él no podría negar lo que fuera que ella le pidiera.

-Está bien, al menos estarámás tranquilo si lo convencemos entre los dos.

.

Se encontraban los tres desayunando en la habitación del pelinaranja. Él no estaba de mucho humor, incluso su cara daba la señal de que si te acercabas te atacaría. Llevaban discutiendo un buen rato sobre la llegada de las visitas a la Sociedad de Almas.

-Es tu familia Ichigo, debes ir a recibirlos -Rukia lo miro- ademásiré contigo, no pasara nada.

-Me niego, ve con Renji, sino ¿para qué vino? –respondió cortante.

-Vine porque me mandaron y -saco una cajita con un moño rojo de su bolsillo- te traje tu regalo de cumpleaños. Felicidades estas a unos años de alcanzar nuestra edad -río.

-Gracias -abrió la cajita para encontrarse dentro una esferita, como un caramelo, color verde- ¿qué es esto? –examino su regalo, buscándole un significado, jamás en su vida había visto algo así.

-¿Kon? -pregunto la morena.

-Sí –contesto el pelirrojo- me costó mucho encontrarlo, pero cuando lo hice estaba intacto. Eso sí, he tenido que pagar mucho para que me lo den.

El cumpleañerosiguió observando su regalo, lo metió en la cajita y se lo entrego a Rukia.

-No sé para qué sirve, así que te lo regalo.

-Ya verás cuando consigamos en que meterlo -lo miro fijo- es tuyo, primero yo te lo di, para la guerra se perdió, el peluche no lo encontramos y ahora Renji te ha regalado otra vez la kaizokonpaku.

-En fin no discutiré con este amigo desalmado –el teniente se puso de pie- ya se está haciendo la hora ¿vamos?

-Claro -Rukia se paró con la ayuda de Renji-. Levántate Ichigo, tenemos que pasar a ver a Urahara y luego iremos a recibir a tu familia.

-No saldré de esta habitación, me niego a ir -miro con el ceño fruncido a los dos- no quiero ver a esa gente. No iré. Punto. -se levantó y se tiro en la cama.

-Está bien, haz lo que quieras, pero igual los veras y los recibirás como se debe.

.

Los dos amigos se encontraban de camino a los cuarteles de la octava división, todavía estaban a tiempo para hacer ambas cosas. Entraron a los cuarteles y se dirigieron hacia laoficinade Kisuke, este los estaba esperando sentado detrás del escritorio.

-Buenos díasUrahara-san -saludo Rukia- hemos venido por lo prometido.

-Buenos días Kuchiki-san y Abarai-san -miro a la pelinegra unos segundos-. Lamento comunicarte que la distracción de los reiatsus no funcionara.  
Renji suspiro aliviado.

-¿Por qué no? –pregunto preocupada.

-Porque al igual que Kurosaki, al ser pareja tienen indicios de sus reiatsus digamos que impregnados en ustedes -la observo con más detenimiento-. Incluso hasta estuviste con él casi toda la noche o ¿me equivoco?

-No, no lo hace -agacho la cabeza-. Ahora solo me queda esperar las reacciones de todos al saber que estoy embarazada de Ichigo.

-¿Podríamos hacer otra cosa? -pregunto el pelirrojo- Si le paso parte de mi reiatsu quizás no se sienta el de Ichigo impregnado en Rukia.

-Bueno, que este impregnado en ella no es tanto el problema. El problema es que en esta situación se siente que él bebe tiene reiatsu del padre, cuanto más cerca de él este, se alimentara de su energía y se lo sentirá con mayor fuerza. El distractor sirve para tapar la parte de Ichigo y poner el tuyo, por eso no hará resultado -suspiro-, el pequeño lo rechazara porque tiene mayor demanda con el padre, en pocas palabras, él bebe será demasiado fuerte.

-Entonces, si no se puede hacer nada -la pelinegra dio un paso a la puerta- nos retiramos, estamos algo cortos de tiempo.

El capitán de sombrero se levantó de su lugar y camino hasta quedar al frente de ambos.

-Rukia-chan yo dije que lo que tu querías no funcionaria, no que no haya otra solución -se tapó el rostro con el abanico.

-¿Que se puede hacer? -pregunto Renji, no podía ver a su amiga en esa situación ya peor sería cuando le cuente la situación actual del pelinaranja a su familia.

-No puedo ocultar el reiatsu del bebe, pero si bloquearlo con el de su madre. Solo Rukia podrá sentir la combinación del reiatsu del bebe, nosotros veremos que ella está embarazada y que el pequeño primogénito de Kurosaki, es un niño sin poderes.

Y así fue, Urahara coloco como un parche sobre el vientre de la mujer y se dejó de sentir al bebe. Al menos eso la tranquilizo, iban a bombardearla de preguntas de eso estaba segura, pero era másfácil eso que responder desde cuando salía con Ichigo y que él no pudiera recordar nada, era algo que la incomodaba.

La pareja se despidió del capitán y partieron hacia donde arribaría la familia y amigos de su amigo, esto era cerca de la doceavadivisión. Cinco minutos después y a la velocidad del shunpo estaban en su destino, todavíatenían varios minutos de sobra.

El lugar ya estaba preparado, varias personas esperaban la llegada de los invitados.

-Rukia-chan ¡hola! -Matsumoto abrazo a la nombrada- ¿Dóndeestá el cumpleañero?

-Hoy no está de buenas -respondió Renji- tiene cara de _"te acercas y te mato"_ y no hemos podido sacarlo de la habitación en la que está.

-¿Creen que podrá comportarse? -ahora quien hablo fue Toshiro.

-La verdad es que no lo sé -dijo cansada la Kuchiki- a Renji y a mí nos trata bien por obvias razones, pero aun así no interactúa mucho con nadie.

De un shunpo aparecieron en el lugar Kyoraku junto con Hirako.

-¡Buenos días! -saludo alegre Shyunsui- llegamos justo Shinji.

-¿Ustedes también vienen a recibir a los invitados? –la rubia estaba sorprendida.

-Así es -sonrió el otro recién llegado- y de paso venimos para poder respaldar lo que dirán. Porque siendo francos nadie les creerá lo que paso con Ichigo, más bien se lo tomaran como broma.

-Eso no lo había pensado -Renji se rasco la cabeza.

-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? -el capitán general miro a Rangiku y a Toshiro.

-Venimos a recibir a las visitas, además queremos ver a nuestro excapitán -hablo el peliblanco.

-Y yo quiero ver a Orihime -la mujer contesto más emocionada de la cuenta.

-Entonces ¿puedo quedarme tranquilo de que Ichigo será vigilado? –el comandante miro uno por uno a los presentes.

-No se preocupe capitán Kyoraku, estará bajo el control de todos. -respondió Rukia- Renji se quedara conmigo en la mansión.

-Y con mi capitán nos quedaremos un rato -agrego la mujer de los grandes atributos.

La hora ya había llegado, guardaron silencio y esperaron a que la puerta Senkaimon se abra. Los minutos parecieron horas, los nervios se hicieron presentes en la pelinegra, que apretó con fuerza el brazo de su amigo.

-Tranquilízate o te hará mal -le acarició la mano.

-Es difícil, tengo miedo a lo vaya a pasar.

Antes de seguir hablando la puerta se hizo presente ante ellos y lentamente empezó a abrirse. Varias personas aparecieron ante esta y dieron un paso a la salida.

-Tanto tiempo sin verlos -saludo Isshin alegremente.

-Bienvenidos a la Sociedad de Almas -dio el recibimiento el comandante.

Finalmente estaban todos en el Seireitei. Isshin, Karin, Yuzu, Uryuu, Orihime, Chad, Mizuiro, Keigo y Tatsuki. Ya se había cumplido un año de la última vez que los visitaron, no habían cambiado en nada, solo un mínimo en sus aspectos, todos se veían un poco más sonrisas eran una muestra evidente de cuánto habían extrañado aquel lugar.

Isshin miro a todos los presentes.

-¿Dónde está mi estúpido hijo? -pregunto.

Rukia se puso más nerviosa ¿cómo les diría lo que había pasado con él?

-Está en la mansión, no ha querido venir -respondió la pelinegra, intentando tranquilizarse.

-Por favor sean bienvenidos -interrumpió Kyoraku- pasen, ya hablaremos de Ichigo.

Los invitados comenzaron a saludar a los presentes, todos estaban contentos. Uryuu fue primero en llegar a saludar a Rukia, al estar semi tapada por Renji no se veía gran parte de ella, se paró a su lado y la miro.

-¿Qué no le darás un abrazo a este Quincy? -hablo en broma y parte en serio.

La pelinegra sonrió y lo abrazo, el chico sorprendido, deshizo el abrazo.

-Demonios Rukia -dijo mirando su vientre y todos los observaron-. Felicidades ¿de cuantos meses estás?

-Gracias, estoy de seis meses y medio.

-Me pregunto ¿por qué no puedo sentir su reiatsu? -se acomodó los lentes.

-Mi tercera hija está embarazada –el hombre más grande del grupo la abrazo con fuerza- al fin mi hijo hizo algo bien.

El resto -excepto los shinigamis- se sorprendieron y fueron a felicitar a la Kuchiki.

Entre preguntas y preguntas, la chica pelinaranja hizo la pregunta que todavía nadie había hecho.

-Kuchiki-san ¿quién es el padre? –le parecía extraño que no se sienta su energía espiritual y al mismo tiempo la aliviaba el saber que Ichigo no era el padre.

-Fue un matrimonio arreglado con un noble de otro clan -respondió Renji y Rukia lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Eso explica porque él bebe no tiene reiatsu- dijo Uryuu.

Esta noticia sorprendió más a los presentes ¿cómo que el padre no era Ichigo? Y más preguntas bombardearon a la embarazada.

-Ya está bien jóvenes -hablo Kyoraku- vamos síganme, tenemos algo importante que contarles sobre Ichigo.

El grupo entero comenzó a moverse hacia el lugar indicado por el comandante. Renji y Rukia eran los dos últimos y estaban bastante alejados del resto. La conversación que mantenían en voz baja lentamente se convertía en una discusión.

-Eres un idiota –lo insulto la pelinegra- ¿Cómo puedes decir que fue un matrimonio arreglado sin antes consultármelo? Se suponía que tu serías el padre –pregunto molesta.

-Fue por obvias razones –se defendió- tu sabes que jamás te dejaría abandonada en una situación como esta, pero como podrías explicar que si yo soy el padre el niño sea un debilucho.

-Aun así, hubieras inventado otra cosa ¿Ahora quién demonios es mi marido? ¿Y si quieren conocerlo?

-Qué se yo quien es, se fue de viaje y caso solucionado –golpeo sus manos como si se quitara el polvo.

-Calladito te vez más bonito –se cruzó de brazos- ¿De viaje a hueco mundo? Vez que eres un tonto.

-Está bien –dijo rendido- está ausente por cuestiones de nobleza, ya sabes tuvo que irse por ahí a arreglar asuntos.

Llegaron con el resto de los presentes a la décima división, entraron y uno por uno fueron sentándose en la sala de reuniones de dicho escuadrón.

Con la ayuda de todos los shinigamis, Rukia contó detalladamente lo sucedido con Ichigo. A pesar de tener el respaldo de los capitanes, los receptores no creyeron del todo la historia, para ellos seguramente era una broma planeada por todo el tiempo que ellos no habían ido a visitarlos.

-Ya que no los veo muy seguros de creer lo que le hemos dicho -hablo Hirako- Rukia-chan los llevará a que comprueben esto.

-De todos modos cerca de la mansión andarán algunos capitanes vigilando -Kyoraku miro a los invitados del mundo humano-. Por favor tengan cuidado.

-Ahora vamos a la mansión, el desayuno ya debe estar servido -dijo la pelinegra algo nerviosa.

Nuevamente se encontraban en las calles del Seireitei, todos caminaban con tranquilidad mientras conversaban animadamente.

-Kuchiki-san -llamó Inoue- es una broma lo de Kurosaki-kun ¿verdad?

-Me encantaría que así fuera -respondió resignada.

-¿Por qué esta en la mansión? -pregunto Mizuiro- ¿No es peligroso para los que viven allí?

-Porque no pude permitir que lo encierren en una celda, aunque mucha diferencia de como esta en la mansión no hay -hizo una pausa-. Ya ha atacado a los guardias y no los mató porque no era su propósito.

-A mi casi me arranca el cuello y no lo hizo porque Rukia se lo impidió -agregó el joven de cabello blanco.

-Aún sigo creyendo que es una excelente broma -opino Isshin.

-Si ustedes hubieran venido una vez más a visitarlo de seguro esto no estaría pasando -agregó Renji seriamente.

Rukia lo golpeo en el estómago como advertencia.

Al fin el recorrido había llegado a su destino. La hermosa mansión estaba frente a todos los invitados, un hombre algo mayor abrió las puertas.

-Sean todos bienvenidos -saludo el hombre-. El desayuno ya está listo en el jardín como usted pidió Kuchiki-sama.

-Muchas gracias Kojima-san -agradeció Rukia- ¿cómo se ha portado Ichigo?

-Ha preguntado por ti dos veces y conversó con Kuchiki-sama hasta hace unos minutos, por suerte ha estado tranquilo.

-¿Con Nii-sama? -pregunto sorprendida.

-Sí, con el mismo. Por cierto quiere hablar contigo, con Abarai y con cualquier otro miembro del Gotei que haya venido con usted, dijo que en cuánto lleguen se dirijan al cuarto de reunión.

-Muchas gracias. Por favor lleve a los invitados al jardín, cuando terminemos nos reuniremos con ellos.

Rukia junto con los demás shinigamis caminaron a la sala de reuniones, se dirigían miradas extrañas y con mucha duda. Ya dentro de la habitación, el capitán de la sexta los esperaba, cada uno tomo un lugar.

-¿Qué sucede Nii-sama? –pregunto la morena nerviosa.

-He conversado con Kurosaki –comenzó-. Me ha dicho que se comportara como es debido, pero siendo franco no creo que esto pase. Ya sé que dije que no me metería en tus asuntos –miro a la morena- ni en los de él, pero mantenlo tranquilo u ocurrirá una desgracia.

-Capitán –hablo el pelirrojo- ¿Cree que esto pueda salirse de control?

-No lo creo, lo afirmo. Ese chiquillo hoy está más nervioso de lo normal y estoy seguro que si puede matar a alguien lo hara.

-Nii-sama, somos shinigamis y nuestro deber como uno es proteger esas vidas humanas, te aseguro que Ichigo no dañara a nadie.

-Si se descontrola –Byakuya miro uno por uno a los presentes- su deber es proteger a su familia, no piensen en él y mátenlo.

-Capitan Kuchiki –Toshiro lo miro-, no creo que sea correcto que lo matemos ante tanta gente, quizás podríamos utilizar algún tipo de kidoh para detenerlo –era una tonta excusa, pero aun si quizás funcionaba para mantener al pelinaranja con vida por más tiempo.

-Si esto se pone peligroso –hablo firme- y ya que sus caras dicen que no lo harán, me presentare y lo matare.

Rukia se paró de golpe para oponerse al pedido de su hermano. Rangiku la tomo del brazo y la obligo a sentarse nuevamente. La conversación continúo por unos largos minutos.

.

Por otra parte los invitados ya se encontraban en el jardín esperando a la shinigami, tenían muchas ganas de ver a Ichigo después de un largo año sin verlo.

-¿Dónde creen que este Kurosaki-kun? -pregunto Orihime.

-Seguramente este durmiendo, es muy temprano todavía –respondió Tatsuki.

-No puedo sentirlo, seguramente estará en algunas de las habitaciones y esta esté sellada con algún tipo de kidoh -aseguró el Shiba.

-Miren aquella habitación es la única que tiene la puerta abierta -señaló Keigo- quizás esté ahí.

-Iré a comprobarlo, ya vuelvo -Uryuu se puso de pie.

El Quincy caminó por el pasillo deteniéndose metros antes de llegar a la puerta abierta, tenía cierta curiosidad con lo que fuera a encontrarse del otro lado de la misma. Se acercó con sumo cuidado y noto que ese cuarto tenía un sello tal como había asegurado el señor Kurosaki, eso significaba que Ichigo estaba dentro. Solo unos centímetros lo separaba de su amigo, lentamente dio unos pasos para tener una visión completa de aquel lugar. Todo estaba en orden, el pelinaranja se encontraba recostado con los ojos cerrados y las piernas apoyadas en la pared. Ishida no podía notar nada extraño, con seguridad se animó a hablarle.

-Hola Ichigo. Feliz cumpleaños -saludo con tranquilidad.

El aludido abrió los ojos y lo miro tan lleno de odio reflejado en todo el rostro, ya le había dicho a Rukia que no quería ver a nadie y a Byakuya que se comportaría, pero mandaría al demonio lo prometido. Ya tenía demasiado con ese dolor de cabeza que tanto lo molestaba desde que había despertado.

El pelinegro dio un paso atrás por la sorpresa del momento, Ichigo tenía medio ojo negro y el otro era normal. El joven se sentó en la cama y segundos después se puso de pie, para atacar a ese extraño que se atrevía a saludarlo, golpeó con fuerza el campo que hacía tiempo lo tenía prisionero, nunca le molestó, solo que esta vez sentía la necesidad de golpear a alguien como que algo lo impulsaba a querer hacerlo. El mismo no cedió (el campo), era resistente.

-Quien quiera que seas vete -lo amenazó desde el lado de adentro, retrocedió varios pasos y volvió a golpear ese espacio invisible que lo bloqueaba solo a él-. Si salgo date por muerto.

Uryuu retrocedió dos pasos más. Los shinigamis tenían razón, Ichigo no recordaba nada y era peligroso.

-Tranquilo, me llamo Uryuu Ishida y somos amigos -dijo mostrando ambas manos en son de paz.

-Tú no eres mi amigo -escupió las palabras con odio- vete de una vez -volvió a golpear el campo y este se negaba a ceder-. ¡Maldita sea! –grito enojado.

-Ya tranquilízate, tu familia ha venido a verte y ¿te comportas de esta manera?

-Mi única familia es Rukia y el bebé -aseguró el shinigami.

El joven de lentes se quedó en silencio varios minutos. Entonces, Rukia les había mentido e Ichigo era el padre del bebé que esperaba, por el comentario del pelinaranja así era la situación. Quizás quería ocultar la verdad para que no la presionaran por el estado en que se encontraba su pareja y no ponerlo nervioso.

-Te dije que te vayas -otra vez golpeó con su cuerpo el mismo lugar, esa cosa sí que era resistente- ¡Rukia! -grito- ¡maldita sea! ¡Rukia! ¡Sácame de aquí!

Chillovarias veces, Ishida seguía en el mismo lugar de minutos antes, miro a sus amigos que estaban sentados en el jardín cerca del estanque. Yuzu y Karin se pusieron de pie dispuestas a ir a ver a su hermano, el Quincy negó con la cabeza y ambas volvieron a sentarse. Él no quería que vean a su hermano en esa situación, era peligroso, desde el jardín sólo se escuchaba el grito del shinigami.

-¡Rukia! -volvió a gritar desesperado.

-¿Qué sucede? -pregunto la morena apareciendo al lado de Uryuu y asustándolo en ese momento- Ishida-san por favor vete, lo pones más nervioso.

La mujer entró a la habitación para tranquilizar a Ichigo. El nombradono se movió de su lugar, quería ver como esa pequeña muchacha podía manejar al pelinaranja.

Rukia lo sujeto con ambas manos del rostro para que mirará solo a ella, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, él dejó de mostrar esa faceta agresiva y se relajó. Uryuu se sorprendió, era increíble como ella podía calmarlo con tan sólo una mirada. Ichigo se olvidó de la presencia que tanto le molestaba y sólo se centró en la shinigami, la atrajo lo más que pudo a él y la beso despacio.

-Ishida-san -lo llamó la morena una vez que deshizo el beso- puedes pasar, la fiera esta domada -rio sujetando ambas manos de su novio.

-¿Estás segura? Dijo que si me agarraba era hombre muerto.

-Estoy segura y siento haberles mentido sobre lo del bebé -agachó la cabeza-. Esta zanahoria parlante es el padre de mi hijo y no estoy casada con ningún noble, en dos semanas cumpliremos un año de estar en pareja.

El joven entro lentamente a la habitación, el shinigami sólo lo miraba en silencio, Rukia lo tenía de las manos y si ella estaba, él estaba seguro de que no le pasaría nada.

-Quédate tranquila que por mi parte el secreto está bien guardado hasta que decidas hablar.

-Gracias, al terminar el día se los diré a todos -soltó a Ichigo y se dirigió al armario a buscar ropa-. Kurosaki debes cambiarte de ropa, no saldrás así.

-Enana no voy a salir de este lugar -dijo cruzándose de brazos- no quiero ver a nadie más.

-Saldrás quieras o no -lo amenazó-. Ponte esto -le tiro una remera en la cara- y no te saques los supresores.

El Quincy sólo observaba la escena, el pelinaranja se comportaba como un niño pequeño frente a la shinigami, pero sin su presencia era bastante peligroso. Rukia cerró las puertas del armario, le dio un pantalón y lo empujó al cuarto de baño.

-Es extraño cómo se comporta en tu presencia -hablo el pelinegro- si tú no estás es muy desconfiado.

-Todos dicen lo mismo, más que mi compañero de vida es como mi hijo -rio tristemente- lo prefiero así antes que muerto.

-Ya estoy listo –dijo el joven varios minutos después saliendo del baño.

-Qué lindo -apretó su mejilla y luego reviso que los supresores estén en su lugar- tus hermanas van a enamorarse de ti. -le dio un beso en los labios-. Vamos.

Los tres salieron de la habitación, Ichigo iba de la mano de Rukia y cuanto más se acercaba al jardín más la apretaba.

-Tranquilo Kurosaki no pasará nada -lo alentó Uryuu.

.

.

.

.

 **¿Qué les pareció del cap? Demasiado denso? Para mí también jajajaja. Todavía no reencuentro y cuando lo haya todo esto se termina muajajajajaja ¿Qué pasara con Ichigo a futuro? Lo mando al mundo humano y lo hago casar con Inoue y a Rukia lo dejo con Renji? Como hizo Tite. Ok, no…mejor si quieren terminen de leer y descubrirán que pasara xD**

 **.**

 **Natsumivat:** Holaaaa me encanto tu testamento. Juro que el IR salio de mi alma. Nadie me pide RR, solo lo digo de broma, aparte de que me guardo un oscuro secreto, que si lo digo quizas me dejen de leer por completo :v, pero ante todo soy Ichiruki...mmmm viste que tu teoria estuvo errada, originalmente si era asì, pero justo despues de terminar este capitulo salio ese final mediocre de bleach, que lo modifique para no lastimar mas almas de lo que ya estan xD  
No puedo decir nada acerca del final porque sino te spoileo y en cuanto al final alterno lo estoy viendo, todo depende de lo que pase en su momento.  
Nunca dije que eras rosada, mi personalidad es media rara, las amistades se acostumbraron a mi y a mis bromas. Leí tu oneshot y esta cosa que hace que la sangre circule por mi cuerpo, se sintio triste, pero me encanto lo que escribiste. Te deje un review...  
Gracias por seguirme leyendo hasta el final y bueno no prometo que sea ichiruki, pero no sera como el de Tite eso te lo aseguro.  
Un abrazo de vizard sin ser alimentada de cariño por cien años :v

 **Kaoru240:** Gracias por el mensaje! Todo depende de tì en si seguir leyendo o no, yo ya di mi advertencia y siento que estoy libre de traiciones. Si me seguis leyendo te lo agradezco de corazon y si no lo haces, me senti muy alagada en que me hayas seguido hasta aca.  
supere el dolor que me dejo Tite, no acepte el final...pero en fin la vida sigue y quienes escribimos, le damos nuestro propio final bleach, es lo unico que me anima a no mandar a freir esparragos en Madagascar a todo el manga xD  
un saludo y bueno, espero que hayas llegado hasta aca abajo. Bye, bye.

 **Ane-berry92:** Respondere tu duda existencial, la que escribio ese momento Ichiruki fue la Sole sin anteojos y fue para molestarte jaja.  
Es verdad, todos los dias cambio de opinion, pero ya sabes que de las miles de posibilidades siempre llego al mismo resultado asì que...esa parte no la cambie, ademas sabes que si lo hago, alguien si o si tiene que morir...y bueno si no queres a algun personaje dame el nombre que le doy cuello (Mayuri y Renji no estan incluidos). No sera el apocalipsis malvada mujer, será dentro de poco, antes de darle un final bonito a esta historia. Gracias por ser apoyo, cuando caigo en la depresion post-comentarios y las ganas de tirar todo al carajo y de cambiar el final...esos "golpes" me ayudan a pensar mejor. Vil mentira de que te gusta el RR? Quien esta insitandome para que escriba un one-shot de mi canon? Te gusta ver arder el mundo y que me mande al frente de mi afecto por esta parejilla...Ichiruki ante todo (?).  
Al final, publique los caps por separado, no le preste atencion a la encuesta jajajajajaja. Ya falta poco para el nombre :3. Gracias por la ardilla esta muy esponjosa, soy tierna aunque no lo meresca :v. He aquí tu amada conti pliz. Un saludillo de parte de Lisa Y.

 **Thanguadalupe:** Gracias a ti por el estamento! Y siempre que necesites un apoyo para eso estoy, aparte de molestar :v  
Pero si ya sabes todo lo que va a pasar en el fic, no se que te afecta tanto? xD a mi me sorprende que lo sigas leyendo si practicamente siempre les mando capturas de lo que voy escribiendo. No se si me pondría triste de lo de mi familia :/ ok, si pasa casi un año y no se nada de ellos, me molestaria bastante. Recuerda a Tite y a Bleach...buena historia, original, una trama muy buena y booom nos da un final tan malo con mas huecos que un nido de hormigas xD. Gracias por tu opinion es muy linda y la tendre en cuenta "cada uno es dueño de su historia" (en todo significado de la palabra historia).  
Después de tantos capitulos tenía que darles su momento IR, que aparte de vomitar me gusto escribir. No te hagas drama en escribir un testamento, con unas simples palabras estoy conforme.  
El abrazo fue recibido con exito, se envia otro de vuelta, pero esta vez es un abrazo de Grimmjow.

 **Aracheli281:** juro por el alma de Ichigo que el IR ya estaba planeado ese cap, fue yo en todo mi esplendor y esta bien, acepto que no suelo escribir momentos tan lindos como esos, pero es una señal de que puedo hacerlo. No lo hice para que se dejen de joder jaja. Dejalo ser al pobre cabeza de naranja, vamos a ver como te pones tu, si pierdes tu memoria, no recuerdas a nadie y encima te enteras que tu familia esta en otro mundo y que no se mosqueo en ir a visitarte en un maldito año entero, al menos una llamada o un mensaje, a nadie le afecta jajajajajajaja.  
Tite no quiere darme el ADN dice que yo solo quiero colgarme de su cochina fama, si tan solo el supiera que puedo ser mejor y no necesito el ADN porque sino tendre linchamiento en todas partes. El cuello de Renji quedara uniendo su cabeza al resto del cuerpo, dame nombre del que quieras y te doy su cuello...ya anote a Hiyori! Estuve sopesando tu magnifica idea, asi que tu tambien tienes mucha perversion en tu ser, aunque no gano esa opcion sino la de "sufrimiento a la fresa".  
Vuelvo a repetir, se que no es mi estilo los momentos amorosos del IR, pero me gusto escribir esa parte, quizas con un poco mas de suerte y esfuerzo me sientas en esas escenas, aunque se que me sentiras mejor si me corto las venas escribiendo RR xD  
Bueno, gracias por tu comentario...nos seguimos hablando por el face como siempre! Byakuya te manda un abrazo. Bye, bye


	9. Capítulo 8 parte 2

**Holaaaa! Aparezco más tarde de la cuenta otra vez. Tengo problemas con internet, ok, no tengo internet, ni siquiera sé si yo soy la que está publicando este capítulo o una alma generosa lo está haciendo por mi xD. Aparte de no tener internet he de sumarle que estoy estudiando para unos finales de la facu y que este capítulo quemo parte de mi cerebro y por el momento es el más largo de todos 15 paginas señoras y señores :v. Debajo de todo y antes de responder los review dejo un dato sobre este cap.  
Ah, y antes de dejar leer en paz. Agarren pañuelos porque quizás, tal vez, puede ser… que los necesiten. Sino preparen tomates para tirarme o un kilo de helado del sabor que les guste. **

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 8

Parte 2

.

La mañana aún se encontraba en su comienzo, el cielo seguía completamente encapotado como si en el menor descuido de los presentes, derramara todo su contenido sobre ellos. Era un claro ejemplo de cómo estaba el mundo interno de Ichigo aunque él no lo supiera a ciencia cierta que así era como se sentía.

Su familia y amigos se hallaban sentados en el jardín, para completar esta escena tan amistosa solo faltaba Ichigo, Rukia y Uryuu. El lugar se encontraba compuesto y decorado por accesorios y utensilios del mundo humano. Una mesa grande rodeada de sillas era lo más característico del actual tiempo en que vivían los invitados. La morena había ordenado a los empleados que esto era lo principal que debía tener el jardín y como todo buen sirviente de la familia Kuchiki, fue cumplido correctamente.

El pelirrojo del grupo caminaba mordiéndose las uñas en señal de nerviosismo, buscaba las palabras exactas para no mal interpretar las cosas, su amiga ya le había advertido –amenazado- de que sea amable y no volviera a decir que todo era culpa de ellos por el cual Ichigo se encontraba así, sino perdería esa hermosa melena roja que crecía cada vez más.

-Por favor, cuando Ichigo de acto de presencia -hablo- déjenlo que se adapte, denle tiempo, no vayan a tirarse sobre él para abrazarlo o algo por el estilo porque puede sentirse amenazado y atacar, aunque esto no sea verdad. Recuerden que él no sabe quiénes son ustedes –dijo de la mejor forma posible.

-¿Tan peligroso es? -pregunto Karin con seriedad.

-No lo sé –admitió- solo los estoy previniendo, puede que incluso no haga nada.  
Antes de seguir con su aclaración acerca de su amigo, Chad señalo hacia donde, minutos antes, se había marchado Uryuu.

-Ahí vienen –fue lo único que gesticulo.

Los tres faltantes en la mesa del desayuno, se acercaban con lentitud al lugar donde todos los esperaban. El capitán de la décima división se alejó unos metros, sabía que su presencia no era aceptada de buena manera por Ichigo y estar dentro de su misma área cuadrada solo sería ponerlo más nervioso. Minutos después –y como en los viejos tiempos– los integrantes de Karakura eran reunidos nuevamente por la celebración del cumpleaños número diecinueve del pelinaranja.

-Aquí está a quien vinieron a ver -presento Rukia, señalando con su mano libre a su novio.

La cara de pocos amigos que mantenía este, hizo que en ese momento sus invitados se quedaran callados. Todos habían notado lo del ojo y el pelo, pero nadie se atrevió a hablar para preguntar por qué se encontraba de esta forma.

-¿Quieres que te los presente? -le pregunto la morena con una sonrisa.

-No -respondió cortante.

El cumpleañero arrastro a su acompañante hacía la mesa, la ayudo a sentarse en una de las sillas y él se ubicó a su lado. Estaba molesto por el hecho de tener que estar en una situación en la cual no quería ser participe, además, debía sumarle ese espantoso dolor de cabeza que lo amenazaba con hacerlo perder la conciencia. De golpe ese dolor menguo un poco para apoderarse de él un murmullo que no lograba entender ninguna palabra. Estaba completamente seguro que su hollow interno en cualquier momento volvería a molestarlo. En ese instante comprendió que en lo que en realidad sentía era miedo, miedo a dañar a Rukia o a alguno de los presentes, -que en ese momento no les daba mucha importancia- entendía que si estaban ahí era porque él importaba para ellos y viceversa. Volvió a sujetar la mano la pelinegra con más fuerza, ella lo miro a los ojos y con su pulgar le acaricio el dorso de la mano que tenía a su alcance. Él se tranquilizó e ignorando este sentimiento encontrado, tomo una manzana comportándose normal.

-No seas mal educado cabeza de zanahoria -Renji lo golpeo con su pierna en un costado aprovechando que este estaba sentado-. Si ellos vinieron es por algo, no para verte esa cara de idiota.

-Cuando digo que no quiero, es no quiero -se puso de pie haciendo frente al pelirrojo.

-Ichigo siéntate -ordeno Rukia- no hagas escándalo.

-Pero él empezó –se excusó volviéndose a sentar-. Está bien, preséntamelos -dijo resignado.

La Kuchiki los presento uno por uno, los nombrados solo saludaban y le deseaban felicidades por su cumpleaños. Ichigo solo pudo reconocer a su familia por la foto que ella le había enseñado una semana atrás.

Por otra parte Isshin Kurosaki observaba la escena pensando en la actuación perfecta que hacia su hijo, ya vería el momento perfecto para hacerlo caer y dejar en evidencia esa especie de broma en venganza por todo ese tiempo que nadie lo había ido a visitar.

Poco a poco fue entrando en confianza, pero no tanta como para dejar que se acerquen a él. Conversaba tranquilo con sus hermanas, Keigo, Mizuiro y Tatsuki. Matsumoto y Toshiro hablan con Isshin más alejados del grupo, por otro lado Chad, Uryuu e Inoue mantenían una conversación amena con Rukia y Renji -no tan alejados del pelinaranja-.

-Kuchiki-san -la llamo Orihime- ¿Tu esposo no se molesta porque cuidas a Kurosaki-kun?

-Claro que no, estar con Ichigo es como cuidar a un niño que está metido en un cuerpo adulto –declaro la morena.

-Además -continuo Renji- él nunca esta, con todo eso de la nobleza, se la pasa ausente la mayor parte del tiempo.

-¿Cómo tomo Ichigo lo del embarazo? -pregunto Uryuu y ella comprendió el doble sentido de la pregunta, en realidad el de anteojos preguntaba por la reacción del pelinaranja cuando se enteró que iba a ser padre.

-Por suerte con bastante calma y lo acepto en seguida -respondió la morena, no le diría que se había puesto tan contento que no se lo dijo a todos en el Seireitei porque Byakuya lo asesinaría.

-Después de perder la memoria ¿cómo reacciono? –interrogo la mujer de los grandes atributos.

-Fue bastante agresivo y como no deje que lo lleven a prisión, otra vez, fui la única persona en la cual confía sin recordar.

-Y aunque recuerde es bastante desconfiado -agrego Renji.

-Se lo nota muy tranquilo ahora -dijo Chad.

-Es extraño que lo este, pero debe ser porque Rukia está cerca y no se siente amenazado –el pelirrojo lo observo por unos segundos-. Está hablando con sus hermanas y con quienes no tienen el poder espiritual como el nuestro.

Continuaron conversando sobre el embarazo de la morena y un poco de Ichigo. Uryuu se disculpó un momento, se alejó del grupo y se acercó al pelinaranja que se encontraba conversando con Yuzu sobre el largo estaba de su pelo, el pelinegro rebusco en sus cosas hasta sacar un peluche con forma de león.

-Kurosaki sé que pensaras que soy un idiota y que te estoy tratando como un niño pequeño -le entrego el peluche-. Luego de tu cumpleaños pasado, cuando estábamos regresando al mundo humano lo encontré entre los escombros. Estaba todo roto, sucio y le faltaban partes. Andabas preocupado por no encontrarlo, así que decidí llevármelo para repararlo. Admito que me costó mucho que quede igual a lo que estaba, pero aquí esta tal cual como cuando lo perdiste –hablo orgulloso de su logro- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Ichigo recibió el muñeco con forma de león y lo miro ¿por qué él estaría preocupado por un simple por juguete de felpa y para que lo querría tanto?

-Gracias -lo miro a los ojos-. Sera para él bebe cuando nazca.

-Es tuyo, no para él bebe -se acomodó los lentes- no tiene alma modificada porque no sé qué sucedió con ella.

-Renji me regalo algo que se llama Kon, es una esferita verde. –recordaba algo de un alma modificada que su amigo y la morena le contaron.

-Ahora podrás ver para qué sirve el regalo que te dio Renji -hablo Rukia casi en su oído, pasando su mano por delante de él para agarrar al peluche, el pelinaranja reacciono a la defensiva sujetando con fuerza de la muñeca de ella, ya que ese murmullo en su cabeza no lo dejaba pensar con calma-. Ichigo me estas lastimando.

Ante las palabras de la morena todos los presentes miraron, debían hacer algo antes de que la lastimara. El teniente fue el primero en reaccionar antes de que el capitán de la décima división actuara. Estaba por golpearlo para sacar de ese tipo de transe que su amigo había entrado. Rukia miro a Renji y con un movimiento de la cabeza le dio la señal de que no lo haga.

-Ichigo tranquilo, mírame, soy yo y no te hare daño -toco su rostro con la mano libre y lo giro para que la viera.

Kurosaki la soltó de golpe como si ella quemara, noto como su mano quedo marcada en la muñeca de la morena. Se levantó de la silla haciendo que está cayera hacia atrás, desapareció de un shunpo, segundos después se escuchó la puerta corrediza de su habitación cerrarse con violencia.

-¿Estas bien Kuchiki-san? -pregunto Mizuiro tomándola de la mano.

-Si no te preocupes, no es nada –respondió sin interés. No era nada al lado de ese día en que casi la mato-. Solo actuó así porque lo asuste.

-Déjame curarte -la pelinaranja se acercó y uso a los rikkas para borrar las marcas.

-Gracias. -la morena miro su muñeca y las marcas ya no estaban. Ahora tenía que convencer a Ichigo nuevamente para que salga del cuarto-. Si quieren pueden ir a dar una vuelta, me llevara bastante sacar al cumpleañero de su cuarto y no quiero aburrirlos, tampoco que estén presentes en unos de sus ataques.

Todos excepto Uryuu y Renji, salieron de la mansión prometiendo volver para el almuerzo. La pelinegra se dirigió nuevamente hacía donde su novio se encerró, activo el campo y entro.

El pelinaranja estaba recostado en su cama mirando hacia la pared.

-Ichigo, no fue tu culpa lo de recién, te asuste, lo siento -se disculpó sentándose en la cama y acariciando sus cabellos naranjas-. La próxima vez lo hare con más cuidado, sé que estas a la defensiva de todo y no me di cuenta de eso.

Él solo se acomodó apoyando su cabeza en las piernas la morena.

-Te lastime Rukia, yo no quería hacerlo -la miro a los ojos-. Me duele la cabeza y por momentos un murmullo en mi mente no me deja pensar con claridad.

La pelinegra se preocupó, Urahara-san le había dicho que hasta el día siguiente el hollow interno de Ichigo no despertaría y por lo que él le estaba comentando parecía que comenzaba a tener fuerza. Esto se pondría muy peligroso, pero no quería preocupar a nadie, así que respiro profundo y se convenció en que solo era una paranoia de ella y que nada malo sucedería.

-Ya lo sé, solo actuaste –ignoro en voz alta lo del dolor de cabeza y el murmullo-. Además mira –le mostro la mano– Inoue ya me curo.

.

Del otro lado de la puerta Renji y Uryuu, intentaban escuchar la conversación, pero no se oía nada.

-¿Qué crees que estén haciendo? -pregunto el de anteojos en voz baja.

-Pues –el otro se rasco la cabeza- todo o nada.

-Hay mucho silencio.

-¿Estarán durmiendo?

-Si ustedes dos siguen cuchicheando detrás de la puerta nadie dormirá -respondió Rukia- pasen.

Los dos jóvenes descubiertos abrieron la puerta. Rukia estaba sentada e Ichigo recostado usando las piernas de ella como almohada mientras leía un libro.

-¿Me ayudan a convencerlo de salir nuevamente de este cuarto? –le quito el libro a su novio y lo cerro.

-¡Hey! Mi libro –se quejó el pelinaranja.

-A eso vinimos -respondió el teniente.

.

 _Mediodía en la mansión Kuchiki_.

.

Nuevamente estaban todos reunidos, solo faltaba Toshiro y Rangiku que no regresaron porque debían atender asuntos del escuadrón, el primero había obligado a su teniente que lo siguiera.

El almuerzo estaba servido sobre la mesa, la tensión en el ambiente se lo podía cortar con un cuchillo, luego de que Ichigo dejara una marca en la muñeca de la morena, todos aceptaron que este no estaba jugando.

-Enana todos me están mirando mal -le hablo al oído- diles que no quise lastimarte a propósito.

-Tranquilízate, no pasa nada, tu cara de miedo los preocupa -le palmeo la mejilla y él se acercó a ella para besarla en los labios.

Los presentes observaban la escena en silencio. Estaban a centímetros de unir sus labios. Ichigo sintió todas las miradas sobre ellos y se alejó de Rukia con rapidez.

-Bésala de una vez, estúpido hijo -grito Isshin desde una de las esquinas de la mesa.

-Cállese o lo mato -amenazo el pelinaranja, la Kuchiki lo sujeto con fuerza de la mano y este se tranquilizó.

El almuerzo continúo con tranquilidad, otra vez todos hablaban y reían dándole al lugar un ambiente de fiesta. Ichigo se relajó y volvió a conversar con sus amigos. Luego del almuerzo los criados se llevaron todas las cosas de la mesa con rapidez, el pelinaranja estaba libre nuevamente y ellos temían por su vida, aunque en un mes él no los haya ni mirado.

Rukia llevaba en una mano el regalo de Uryuu y en la otra el de Renji, se acercó a Ichigo y se sentó a su lado.

-Toma -le entrego las dos cosas- mete la esfera dentro del peluche y veras quien es Kon –lo animo.

-Hace un año que no está activo -dijo el joven de lentes- estará como loco, no lo rompas.

El pelinaranja dejo el pequeño león boca arriba sobre la mesa y coloco la esfera dentro de la boca del muñeco y la empujo. Esperaron varios minutos y no pasaba nada.

-Quizás la kaisu konpaku se rompió y la que me vendieron no era Kon -opino Renji golpeando con un dedo el juguete, se encargaría de darle una paliza a la persona que lo estafo con algo así.

Ichigo lo sacudió y siguió sin pasar nada.

-Tienes un peluche para él bebe -dejo a Kon sobre el vientre de la morena.

-Es una lástima que no funcione, pero gracias chicos por intentarlo, fue un lindo gesto de su parte -agradeció Rukia, agarro a Kon y lo coloco en el hombro de su novio.

-La intención estuvo -agrego Karin- quizás le hacía bien a Ichi-nii, pero no lo sabremos.

Continuaron conversando, el pelinaranja abrió los demás regalos que le dieron sus amigos, cuando sintió que algo se movió en su hombro.

-¿Ichigo? -pregunto el peluche incorporándose.

-Esta cosa esta hablando -tomo al muñeco de una oreja y lo sostuvo frente a él.

-Ichigo creí que nunca diría esto, pero te extrañe -Kon se soltó y lo abrazo por el cuello llorando- tuve miedo de que alguien terminen conmigo. Prometo no volver a escaparme.

El pelinaranja se quedó quieto, ese muñeco de felpa tenía vida propia y lo estaba abrazando ¿qué era eso?

Rukia observo al Kurosaki hijo como en cualquier momento agarraría a Kon y lo rompería en mil pedazos.

-Kon es un alma modificada, un experimento de la doceava división y por destino de la vida término en tus manos tiempo atrás -hablo la pelinegra-. No te hará daño, además está dentro de un muñeco indefenso, más que suavidad no podrá darte otra cosa con sus algodonosas patas.

-¿Nee-san? -pregunto soltándose de Ichigo y saltando sobre Rukia- Nee-san tuve mucho miedo -la abrazo sobre los pechos.

-Hola Kon, tanto tiempo sin verte y veo que no haz cambiando tu perversión -lo miro a los ojos y lo sujeto para desprenderlo, él pataleo y sin darse cuenta la Kuchiki, se desprendió el parche que Urahara había puesto en su vientre.

-Nee-san que te han hecho -miro la panza abultada de la morena y ella rio- yo tenía que ser el padre de tu hijo y no el idiota de Ichigo.

-Kon -lo llamo la pelinaranja- Kurosaki-kun no es el padre del bebe.

-Sí que lo es -lagrimas caían sobre la ropa de la morena- acaso no sienten el... -una mano le tapó la boca.

-¿Esta cosa en algún momento se calla? -pregunto Ichigo, el poco tiempo que estaba despierto ya lo había irritado más de la cuenta, encima no se callaba.

-Si sacas la kaisu konpaku del muñeco lo hará -comento Uryuu, mientras metía su mano dentro de la boca del león y sacaba esa especie de caramelo.

Renji se acercó a su amiga para hablarle al oído.

-Rukia el parche se ha salido, puedo sentir el reiatsu del bebe y no creo que sean tan idiotas de no darse cuenta –declaro el pelirrojo.

La embarazada se quedó en silencio, por la cara de alguno de los presentes ya se habían dado cuenta de eso, el mayor de los Kurosaki se puso de pie y corrió a abrazarla al mismo tiempo que lo hacía con Ichigo.

-¡Yo lo sabía! Masaki seremos abuelos -grito hacia arriba-. Al fin haz hecho algo bien hijo mío. ¡Felicidades!

-Isshin-san por favor suelte a Ichigo lo está asustando –pidió la chica cuando pudo respirar.

El hombre soltó a los dos y Rukia tomo a su novio de la mano para que no atacara a su propio padre. El resto de los presentes los felicitaron. Sabían que a la larga terminarían juntos y fue algo que a la pelinaranja le dolía.

-¿Hace cuánto que son novios? -pregunto Yuzu emocionada.

-Dentro de unas semanas se cumplirá un año -respondió la morena.

-Entonces ¿no hubo matrimonio arreglado? -la voz de Inoue era como estrangulada.

-No, eso lo invente yo -Renji se paró al lado de Ichigo-. En realidad yo me haría pasar por el padre, pero el reiatsu del bebe delataría la mentira rápidamente. Por eso no se lo podía sentir e invente lo del matrimonio –explico.

-Lo siento mucho -comenzó Rukia- oculte esto por él, como lo ven no sabe nada, simplemente lo acepto. Y presionarlo con preguntas no es justo -hizo una pausa-. Iba a decirles la verdad por la tarde, antes de que se vayan.

-Tranquila te entendemos -Tatsuki le apretó el hombro dándole confianza.

-Yo quería que te casaras conmigo -lloro Keigo abrazándola- Ichigo es un mal amigo.

-Ni siquiera te conozco -hablo después de un rato el pelinaranja soltándose del agarre de Rukia-. Todos ustedes están locos me tienen cansado -de un shunpo apareció al lado del estanque de los peces.

-Cabeza de zanahoria ven aquí ahora mismo -grito el teniente.

-Ya déjalo, demasiado que aguanto sin atacar a nadie, en cuanto esté tranquilo nuevamente regresará.

Continuaron hablando como si nada hubiera pasado, Isshin ofreció cuidar al bebe cada vez que Rukia quisiera tomarse un descanso de su hijo.

.

Junto al estanque Ichigo alimentaba a los peces, otra vez ese dolor en su cabeza y un leve murmullo al cual le entendía algunas palabras de vez en cuando lo estaban molestando más de la cuenta y lo ponía nervioso por el hecho de no saber lo que sucedería. La pelinaranja con tristeza se acercó lentamente hasta quedar a cierta distancia a espalda de él.

-Kurosaki-kun, te felicito por tu paternidad -se acercó unos pasos-. Yo sabía que tarde o temprano ibas a declararte a Kuchiki-san.

-Gracias y no te acerques -dijo serio, no quería dañarla aunque no la recordara.

-No te hare daño, nunca me atrevería a lastimar a alguien al cual quiero mucho. –declaro la mujer.

-A mí no me importa si me quieres o no, solo no te acerques –se tocó la cabeza para menguar el dolor al menos una milésima.

El pelinaranja sintió que ahora ella se encontraba a unos pasos de su espalda, ya había soportado mucho desde la mañana y solo por pedido de Rukia. Esa mujer estaba cada vez más cerca, sabía que no le haría daño, pero ese instinto de supervivencia le decía que no dejara que se acerque. Esa voz que hacia una semana que no escuchaba hizo eco en su cabeza, al fin ese murmuro tomo forma y entendió lo que este le decía.

- _¿No me has extrañado?_ –pregunto con sorna.

-Cállate –respondió en voz baja.

- _Mira esa mujer se está acercando, seria genial atacar ahora, pero aun no tengo la fuerza para poder hacerlo_.

-He dicho que te calles –se golpeó con una de sus manos en la sien.

-Kurosaki-kun ¿estás bien? -Inoue se acercó preocupada unos pasos.

-No te acerques o te hare daño -se sujetó la cabeza que comenzó a dolerle de manera insoportable opacando su reconocimiento de las voces.

-Ichigo tranquilízate -hablo Rukia apareciendo a su lado.

El pelinaranja no llego a reconocerla y sin darse cuenta ataco. En cuanto el dolor paso y logro reaccionar, se dio cuenta que estaba en el suelo, sentado sobre las piernas de su novia y con una mano en su cuello. La soltó con miedo, ambas manos temblaban de forma visible.

-Rukia ¿Estas bien? Yo no quería atacarte, esa voz en mi cabeza fue. –Se excusó- me hablo tanto que no me dejó pensar con claridad.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, solo ayúdame a levantar -la pelinegra se sentó en el piso y un dolor en su vientre la hizo gritar- demonios, llévame a la cuarta división Ichigo –se tocó la barriga y lágrimas amenazaron con salir, el dolor que sentía era muy fuerte y no quería perder a su hijo.

Él estaba por levantarla en brazos cuando su amigo lo empuja con fuerza y la levanta llevándola directo a una de las habitaciones.

-Te habíamos dicho que te mantengas controlado Kurosaki -le grito el pelirrojo- solo era eso y no has podido hacerlo, la lastimaste. Al menos ten en cuenta que está embarazada idiota.

Ichigo se mantuvo en silencio, Renji tenía toda la razón del mundo, no había podido hacer lo más fácil y lo único que le habían pedido. Entro detrás de él a la habitación.

-Déjame revisarla.-Isshin se acercó a la embarazada que se encontraba sobre la cama, en el cuarto del pelinaranja- Dime Rukia-chan ¿dónde te duele?

La pelinegra señalo la parte donde le dolía, el dolor le impedía hablar.

-Puedo ayudar a curarla -dijo Orihime-. Tranquilo Kurosaki-kun no pasara nada con Rukia ni él bebe –aseguro.

-Fue mi culpa -camino alrededor de la habitación- soy un tonto, yo la lastime a ella y a mi hijo.

-Tranquilo Ichigo, no es nada -hablo la morena, como pudo.

-Kurosaki sal del cuarto a tomar aire -Renji lo empujo a la salida- en cuanto Isshin-san e Inoue terminen de atenderla te llamo.

El pelinaranja camino por el jardín, estaba nervioso. Todo era culpa de ese maldito hollow y de esa mujer que se acercó a él. Ahora solo quería matar a quien sea que se acerque estando poseído por su hollow o no y perder la vida en ello de ser posible. El era una amenaza para cualquier ser vivo y no vivo.

- _Cuando al caballo le tocan a la yegua se transforma_ -dijo su hollow interno _\- estoy dispuesto a atacar por ti ¿quieres?_

-Sí –respondió sin pensar- solo quiero que terminen conmigo.

Pasaban los minutos y nadie decía nada sobre Rukia y él bebe, no lo dejaban entrar a la habitación y eso lo ponía más nervioso. Camino largos minutos por los pasillos de la mansión. Diez minutos más tarde la puerta se abre y la cabellera naranja de Inoue hizo acto de presencia.

-Kurosaki-kun -lo llamo- Kuchiki-san y él bebe ya están bien, no pasó nada grave, solo fue un golpe. El embarazo sigue normal.

El la quedo mirando. Rukia estaba bien, podía quedarse tranquilo, suspiro. Ahora solo quería entrar a verla para disculparse una vez más. Camino para entrar en el cuarto, cuando sintió que no podía moverse, su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes.

- _¿A dónde crees que vas? Nosotros tenemos algo que hacer._ _Tú me diste el permiso y ahora el que manda soy yo._

-¿Sucede algo Kurosaki-kun? -la mujer lo miraba extraña, Ichigo estaba petrificado mirando a la nada.

-No podré controlarme, vete -fue lo único que pudo gesticular.

Ella lo observo con miedo, noto como su único ojo se tornaba de un color negro como el otro. Recordó cuando le tuvo miedo en Hueco Mundo y luego en la guerra cuando él se había transformado.

Ichigo ya no era él, el hollow lo tenía controlado por completo, una sonrisa malvada se formó en su rostro. Después de una semana sin poder actuar el hollow se sentía libre y lo mejor fue que Ichigo no opuso resistencia. Camino varios pasos hacia la pelinaranja que lo miraba de frente, el miedo que reflejaba lo excitaba. Ella era como un pequeño cervatillo frente a un lobo.

En ese momento Renji salió de la habitación. Toco un botón en la pared, el campo se encendió, si nadie más salía de ese cuarto estarían a salvo.

-Inoue entra de nuevo y que nadie salga -le ordeno-. Ichigo tranquilízate Rukia está bien, puedo traerla si quieres. Solo relájate y no dejes que te controle.

- _Eso es demasiado tarde_ -hablo el hollow.

De un shunpo quedo por detrás de Renji, lo sujeto del pelo y lo tiro al piso. Este reacciono y con sus piernas lo hizo caer con brusquedad. El pelirrojo se puso de pie y tomo a Zabimaru. No iba a ser una pelea fácil para ninguno de los dos. Ahora se encontraban en el verde jardín. Ichigo volvió a atacarlo, Renji se defendió con su zanpakuto, no quería lastimar a su amigo.

. 

Una pálida Inoue entro al cuarto en donde los invitados estaban con Rukia, se quedó parada varios segundos en estado de shock. Los presentes oyeron ruidos y golpes del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Que sucede Orihime? -pregunto Tatsuki- es como si hubieras visto un hollow -bromeo-.

-Kurosaki-kun se transformó y está peleando con Abarai-san -respondió sin mirar a nadie.

-¡Demonios! Va a matar a Renji –la pelinegra se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Rukia-chan déjamelo a mí -Isshin le apretó el hombro con confianza y la hizo retroceder-. Un padre tiene que poner orden.

El hombre salió de la habitación, el panorama era dentro de todo normal. Ichigo golpeaba con violencia a Renji y este solo se defendía. El cielo mostraba exactamente como estaba el mundo interno del pelinaranja, gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, mojando todo a su paso.

El Shiba quedo a la par de su hijo de un shunpo y con una patada en la cabeza lo hizo caer. Este volvió a levantarse y lo enfrento, la sangre comenzó a salir de su labio que se escurría con el agua de la lluvia.

- _Así que este viejo sabe pelear, me sorprende_ -dijo limpiándose la sangre.

-Desde chico te enseñe a que te defiendas. Eres igual de idiota que mi hijo.

- _Imbécil_ -lo ataco.

-Isshin-san solo intente desmayarlo -aconsejo Renji.

Rukia y los demás presentes observaban la pelea desde la puerta de la habitación, la morena estaba algo tranquila porque ese campo no dejaría que él lastimara a su familia. La pelea se estaba tornando en victoria para Ichigo, el atacaba sin piedad mientras que sus rivales intentaban no dañarlo, solo detenerlo. La embarazada estaba por salir para detener a su novio, pero Uryuu se lo impidió diciendo que era peligroso, en cambio él salió para intentar controlar al pelinaranja.

Ahora la lucha era de tres contra uno, aunque la balanza siguiera inclinada para el lado de Ichigo. Renji tenía heridas en su cuerpo, algunas emanaban mucha sangre mientras que otras no eran nada más que rasguños. Lo había decidido, si no quería que su capitán apareciera en escena y matara a su amigo, debía hacerlo él, no tenía muchas opciones. A estas alturas el poder que tenía el hollow sobre Kurosaki era completo y no podrían detenerlo con nada más que con la muerte. El pelirrojo se detuvo para sujetar con mayor fuerza su zanpakuto y atacar.

-¡Bankai! –fue lo se escuchó decir de los labios del teniente.

Todos se quedaron petrificados ante la escena que se reproducía ante sus ojos. Renji se había tomado de en serio la pelea, pero era demasiado tarde. Antes de terminar de nombrar el bankai de su zanpakuto, el pelinaranja se había adelantado y ataco primero. Lo siguiente que se oyó fue el grito de dolor del otro joven, Kurosaki de una patada quebró el brazo de su amigo con el que sujetaba su katana, esta cayó al suelo retornando a su forma sellada. La sonrisa de su rival fue más tétrica de lo habitual, levanto la espada del suelo y sin piedad alguna la clavo en el estómago logrando que Renji volviera a gritar y escupiera sangre.

- _Fuera de juego idiota_ -dijo pateándole la cabeza y desmallándolo, ¿tanto le costaba dejar de gritar?- _No eres rival para mí._

-¡Renji! - exclamo Rukia saliendo de la habitación- ¡Renji!

Ichigo quito la espada del estómago del pelirrojo y la sostuvo en sus manos buscando a su siguiente víctima. Uryuu lo ataco con sus flechas, pero solo lo arañaban simplemente eran para detenerlo, él no estaba al tanto de que si no podían controlarlo había que matarlo.

-Kurosaki contrólate, sé que puedes –le dio confianza el joven de anteojos.

- _Kurosaki no responderá, ahora soy yo, Zangetusu, su hollow o como quieras llamarme_. –respondió lanzándose al ataque de este.

Isshin se atravesó en el camino para golpearlo, el joven de cabellera naranja soltó la katana. Se tornaron en una pelea de puños padre e hijo. Rukia llegó junto a Renji, aún respiraba, pero estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre que a pesar de la lluvia que la lavaba, el suelo se encontraba completamente rojo alrededor. Necesitaba a Orihime para que lo curara o al menos que detenga las hemorragias pero era completamente peligroso que ella saliera de la habitación, Ichigo podía matar a cualquiera que se cruzara ante sus ojos. La morena se apresuró y tomo a Zabimaru entre sus manos. Observo hacia el cuarto y todos estaban en la puerta en completo silencio aun no podían creer lo que estaba pasando, excepto Yuzu que lloraba mientras nombraba a su padre y hermano.

-Ichi-nii detente -grito Karin- vas a matar a nuestro padre. –cruzó la puerta para detenerlo.

La pelinegra se colgó de la espalda de su hermano y esta de un solo golpe propinado por el joven para quitarse el estorbo, cayo desmayada. Rukia miro la escena con la mirada perdida, Ichigo sostenía a su padre por el cuello y este comenzaba a dejar de moverse, Uryuu estaba herido en los brazos y parte de su rostro sangraba. La Kuchiki apretó el agarre de la zanpakuto, estaba decidida, debía matar a su novio si no quería seguir lamentando víctimas. Debía ser ella o su hermano lo mataría de una peor manera, aparte que el deber de todo shinigami era proteger a las almas humanas. Comprendía también a que si Ichigo estaría en su situación actuaria de la misma manera. De un shunpo se paró a su lado y pidiendo disculpas con el dolor reflejado en su voz, enterró a Zabimaru en el pecho de su compañero. Isshin cayó al suelo respirando agitadamente. La pelea se detuvo y la lluvia caía con más fuerza. El pelinaranja reacciono mirando su pecho y luego a Rukia.

-Yo...lo siento mucho –hizo una pausa-, me sentía mal porque… porque te lastime. A-gradezco -hablo tocándole el rostro con la poca fuerza que le quedaba- que me hayas detenido. Herí a Renji. Perdón.

La morena lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras otras tantas que caían no se lograban distinguir con la lluvia, su novio lentamente comenzó a caer hasta quedar arrodillado en el suelo apoyando su cabeza en el vientre de ella.

-Te pondrás bien, solo duerme un rato -respondió acariciando los cabellos naranjas.

-No creo despertar, esto fue lo que yo quise -hablo casi inconsciente para terminar desmayado en sus brazos, el latido de su corazón era cada vez más lento.

-¿Ichigo? -le palmeo la cara con desesperación- ¿Ichigo? Vamos no mueras, solo te pido eso.

El pulso y respiración del peli naranja se detuvieron.

-¿Que hice? –se preguntó.

Se arrodillo en suelo arrastrando con ella a su pareja, lo sostuvo en brazos para luego sacudirlo, debía despertarlo. Dejo de sentir su corazón, nuevamente lo golpeo. Todo había sido culpa de ella, todo paso por su culpa, ella lo había matado. Acabo con la vida de la persona a la cual amaba, al padre de su hijo ahora ¿Qué haría?

Llanto, llanto fue lo único que se pudo oír entre todo el silencio que se apodero de la mansión. Inoue reacciono y corrió a socorrer a Ichigo.

-Kuchiki-san –se arrodillo a su lado- puedo revertir sus heridas y salvarlo. Déjame hacerlo.

-No –lo abrazo con fuerza-. Ve y ayuda a Renji por favor él está mal –más lagrimas cayeron- Ichigo estará bien, lo sé.

-Está bien –respondió Orihime respetando la decisión de la Kuchiki-. Luego me encargare de Kurosaki-kun.

Byakuya Kuchiki había observado toda la escena desde una de las habitaciones dispuesto a matar a Kurosaki en cuanto un humano este peligro, se impactó al ver cómo sin un mínimo de sentimiento apuñalo con su propia zanpakuto a su teniente. Estaba a punto de salir a detenerlo cuando vio que Rukia tomaba la misma katana manchada de sangre y atravesaba el pecho de su novio. Eso lo dejo petrificado, esa pequeña mujer meses atrás le había asegurado que siempre lucharía e incluso que daría su vida para proteger al pelinaranja que tanto quería. En cuanto reacciono de lo que estaba pasando salió del cuarto y camino con total seriedad hacía su hermana. Ella lloraba, lo miro y se limpió las lágrimas y el agua de la lluvia.

-Nii-sama yo… -se quedó cayada unos segundos- no, no quería dañarlo a Ichigo pero… -antes de terminar la oración cayo desmayada al lado del cuerpo de su compañero.

.

.

.

.

 **¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Le faltó algo o le sobre mucho? Ahora ¿ven por qué lo separe en dos partes? El cap era tan largo que si lo junto hace un total de 27 páginas, creo que nadie logra soportar tanto jajajaja.  
El dato que dije alla arriba que diría es que: originalmente este era el último capítulo y ustedes dirán ¿Pero no respondiste las dudas que tenemos? Ok, en este capítulo se resolvía toda la trama y todas las dudas, pero creo que iba a ser bastante pesado y a eso sumarle el dolor que les provocaría que todo pase en el día del cumpleaños de Ichigo. Así me decidí a alargarlo tres capítulos más, aunque en el que sigue se resuelve todo o casi todo.  
Insisto en que preparen sus pañuelos porque esto sigue xD**

 **El siguiente cap tendrán que esperarlo un poco…después de rendir los finales me pondré las pilas y terminare el fic!**

 **Ahora si se despide…Lisa Y.**

 **Natsumivat:** Holaaa gracias por tu testamente! Leí tu respuesta porque me llego el email! Creo que somos muy parecidas en cuanto a lo de morir por una escena tierna y dulce…soy igual, no soy demostrativa, pero me encanta que los demas lo hagan xD.  
Ishida siempre mete la nariz en donde nadie lo llama jaja. En cuanto a Renji y bueno…después de su entrenamiento en la división cero, no creo que él, Ichigo y Rukia sean débiles como para tener un hijo sin poder, el cabeza de piña vale oro y ya lo veras mas adelante el porque.  
Ya vez lo que salio de su desastroso reencuentro con su familia y todo fue culpa de Inoue (?) Urahara no le erro a que faltaría para que el hollow despierte, todo fue mas causado por los nervios de Ichigo, si el se hubiera mantenido tranquilo quizás nada de esto hubiera pasado. Con lo del detonante quizás estes algo errada o quizás no…ya lo veremos dentro de tres caps xD  
Si no has muerto con este capitulo nos vemos en el siguiente y compra pañuelos para el ultimo de todos.  
Un abrazo de vizard

 **Kei:** Aquí esta la continuación y me llevo bastante tiempo :v

 **Thanguadalupe:** Ichigo siempre responderá bien a Rukia, hasta sin recuerdos…cuando hay amor, todo pasa (?). Ahora ya se que sendero tomara aunque cuando veo un lindo conejito me paro y quiero ir por el otro lado xD.  
Ya comprobaste que tanto llego a modificar un capitulo, de media carrilla hago mas de una hoja y lo modifico miles de veces. Incluso lo que te había mostrado le agregue mas cosas jaja quería que quede entendible.  
Siempre espero tu review como el de Ane, que esta vez no lo dejo y ni leyó el capitulo, la vere arder en las llamas del infierno jajajajajaja. Yo tomo estos super testamentos como tu "conti pliz". Agradezco que te tomes un tiempito en leer esto y otro en dejarme el review, lo aprecio de todo corazon y ya sabes! A ponerle animos y anímate a escribir que es una ruta de escape, un lugar muy lindo en que las palabras describen –quizas- lo que uno siente por dentro!  
Nelliel ira a rescatar a Grimm! Yammy etapa resureccion? No quiero ese abrazo…me llama Hirako desde alguna parte *desaparece*. Un abrazo enorme! Nos leemos por whatsapp y espero que no llores.

 **Amy Salas:** Holaaaaaa! Muchas gracias por tu review, veo que te emocionaste leyendo hasta que caíste en la cuenta que la maldad de esta escritora se quedo en el cap 8 parte 1 Jajajajajajaja. Me tarde mas de la cuenta, pero aquí esta la continuación y prepara tus pañuelos! Gracias, por darme una oportunidad y leer esto! Un abrazo de hollow


	10. Capítulo 9

**Holaaa a todas y todos! Feliz navidad ¿Cómo la pasaron?  
Estuve perdida un tiempo y pido disculpas, los finales en la universidad se robaron mi tiempo y después las ganas de editar el capitulo se apodero de mi, sin contar la falta de inspiración que tengo desde hace tiempo. Lentamente nos estamos acercando al final, por un lado me siento contenta de poder terminar este fic y por el otro no quiero, sentimientos de una maldita escritora :v  
Las dejo leer y ya me leerán alla debajo de todo respondiendo los review que amablemante me dejan! Y muchas gracias a aquellas personas que le tocan al follow y a los favorite y no se animan a escribir! Gracias totales por darme esta oportunidad.**

 **Se despide Lisa Y.**

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 9

.

.

La lluvia era el ambiente perfecto para el escenario en que los protagonistas se despedían de la obra que acababan de finalizar, el suelo aun conservaba rastros de sangre que poco a poco eran absorbidos por la tierra dejando que solo el agua siga golpeando todo con fuerza.

La despedida había sido más larga de lo normal, la familia de Ichigo y sus amigos se marchaban completamente abatidos. Algunos habían sido espectadores y otros participes de una lucha que jamás se creyó que podía producirse. El pelinaranja en un momento de debilidad fue controlado por su hollow interno y herido sin piedad a su mejor amigo.

Cada uno se despidió de la Kuchiki con un fuerte abrazo que le brindaba el apoyo y la fuerza que necesitaba en ese momento tan complicado que estaba transitando. Orihime quería quedarse, pero las responsabilidades en el mundo humano la llamaban, había hecho todo lo que estaba al alcance de sus manos y agotado toda su fuerza, sabía que permanecer allí solo sería una carga para la embarazada.

-Kuchiki-san debes descansar, hazlo por tu bebe. -dijo la pelinaranja estrechándola entre sus brazos. El desmayo de la morena había sido todo producto del estrés.

-Muchas gracias por todo Inoue-san. Hiciste más de lo que pudiste y te estaré eternamente agradecida -hizo una pausa-. Estaremos en contacto, seguramente tenga que pedirte un favor muy grande.

-No hay favores grandes, sabes que si no está a mi alcance aun lo intentare hacer –aseguro la joven cerrando el puño sobre su pecho.

-Además, puedes contar con todos nosotros -agrego Tatsuki.

-Bueno chicos -Kyoraku aplaudió captando la atención de todos- el horario esta por cumplirse, en dos minutos se abrirá la Senkaimon. Serán bienvenidos todas las veces que quieran venir de visitas.

-Gracias Capitán -Isshin estrecho su mano- Este no es nuestro mejor día y estoy seguro que nadie podrá borrarlo.

-Siento mucho esto que tuvieron que pasar, era un riesgo que temíamos correr y ocurrió. –Lamentó Rukia disculpándose con todos- Sé que debí haber avisado antes de que vengan, pero también sé que eso no los hubiera detenido.

-No te preocupes Rukia-chan, ya sabes -le guiño un ojo- cuando quieras un descanso, estoy dispuesto a cuidar a mi nieto, incluso puedo llevármelo apenas nazca –el Shiba hablo en broma para alegrar un poco a la morena.

El portal se abrió dejando a la pelinegra con las palabras en su boca. Se despidió de las visitas y estas cruzaron la puerta para desaparecer minutos después. Soltó un largo suspiro y lágrimas amenazaron con caer de sus ojos. Estaba viviendo uno de los peores momentos de su no vida. La estadía de Ichigo en el mundo de los muertos solo dependía de él mismo y sus ganas de quedarse. Inoue había mas que agotado sus energías en curar a Renji que en ese momento era el más importante por su herida. Sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía logro revertir la herida de Ichigo, pero por algún extraño motivo no despertó como era normalmente. Su padre lo reviso y todo estaba en orden, por eso solo dependía de el mismo.

La lluvia estaba menguando, pero aun así no cesaba del todo. Rukia quería llorar, ella era fuerte, era una Kuchiki y los Kuchiki no demostraban debilidad.

-Rukia-chan siento lo sucedido -hablo el capitán Kyoraku- ¿Que harás ahora? –pregunto.

-Iré a ver a Renji a la cuarta división, está en un chequeo y luego volveré a cuidar de Ichigo –respondió emprendiendo la marcha.

-Vamos, te acompaño a ver al teniente Abarai.

Los dos caminaron a la par mientras el comandante sostenía un paraguas para atajar la lluvia, iban en silencio. Un largo camino los esperaba hasta llegar a su destino.

.

El pelirrojo se encontraba bien, su vida no corría ningún peligro, todos sabían que no podía morir al ser atacado con su propia zanpakuto, pero las provocadas Ichigo sí eran peligrosas. Gracias a Inoue se recuperó sin problemas y su brazo volvía a estar en perfecto estado.

Luego de una charla con el capitán comandante, los dos amigos partieron de regreso a la mansión Kuchiki.

-¿Qué crees que ira hacer el capitán? -dudo Rukia.

-Seguramente ira a beber sake por ahí hasta que Nanao lo encuentre. -eso era lo que pasaba normalmente.

Llegaron a la mansión y entraron al cuarto del pelinaranja, se sentaron frente a la cama observándolo dormir.

-¿Despertara? -las ganas de llorar de la pequeña mujer volvieron.

-Claro que lo hará, es Ichigo, siempre lo hace -la ánimo el teniente tocándole el hombro.

-Si él no despierta, no podre perdonármelo jamás -lagrimas comenzaron a caer mojando su ropa, ya había soportado mucho desde hace tiempo.

-¡Hey! La Kuchiki demuestra debilidad -la miro a los ojos- ven aquí, no pasara nada, desahógate, no te diré nada -la abrazo y la morena comenzó a llorar por todo aquello que no lo había hecho.

.

.

 _Mundo interno de Ichigo_

 _._

El shinigami despertó encadenado en un lugar misterioso, la lluvia lo golpeaba con fuerza, podía ver como todo estaba inundado, quizás llevaba meses lloviendo. El agua le llegaba hasta medio pecho desde la posición en la que estaba. Se levantó sorprendiéndose de que las cadenas cedieron. Miro hacia todos lados y solo veía edificios.

-Al fin despiertas -hablo una voz a su espalda-. Ya te extrañaba.

-¿Quién eres? -volteo para encontrarse a el mismo solo que en versión blanca.

-Soy la voz de tu conciencia -rio divertido-. Vengo a proponerte una modificación de contrato.

-No entiendo ¿qué contrato?

-Espera un momento -respondió irritado- te devolveré tu memoria así no tengo que andar explicando cosas que ya sabes -golpeo la frente de Ichigo con el mango de su zanpakuto.

Miles de imágenes se presentaron en la cabeza del pelinaranja, una tras otra y de esta manera recordó a todos, incluso a la mujer más importante en su vida, Rukia Kuchiki.

El contrato, ese maldito contrato también vino a su mente. Lo había aceptado para proteger a su novia, a la madre de su hijo.

.

.

 _Flashback_

 _._

Ichigo se hallaba en el mismo lugar en el que estaba ahora, las gotas de lluvia recién comenzaban a caer formando una ligera llovizna. Todas sus extremidades estaban encadenadas al suelo y ya no podía moverse.

-¿Cuál es tu trato? -preguntó el ahora prisionero.

-La mujer vivirá si me dejas ser el rey –sonrió.

-Preferiría perder la memoria antes que dejarte gobernar- respondió con odio.

-Entonces, ella y tu hijo morirán en este mismo momento.

El pelinaranja vio en la pantalla que simulaba ser como la de un cine, a su novia nuevamente luchando por quitarse esas manos que cortaban su respiración.

-Está bien -dijo rendido- acepto, pero suéltala.

-Muy bien -obedeció y la pantalla se volvió negra.

La desesperación de Ichigo reapareció ¿qué pasó con Rukia? ¿Por qué no podía ver nada?

-Tranquilízate -Zangetsu camino varios pasos intentando cubrir su rostro de la lluvia -no puedes ver nada porque estas dormido nuevamente, por lo tanto ahora yo soy el rey.

-¿Y cómo será? ¿Sólo despertare y serás tú? -preguntó, se había metido en un gran problema por proteger a la shinigami.

El hollow dio varias vueltas en círculos pensando que era lo que podía proponer.

-Perderás tu memoria, sólo tendrás los recuerdos básicos y necesarios. Adiós amigos, familia, enemigos y luchas -hizo una pausa-. Tú eliges quieres: ¿recordar que eres humano? ¿Shinigami?

-Al menos me darás a elegir -fue irónico- que considerado de tu parte.

-Total me divertiré de todas formas, tú ya eres mi caballo. Vamos responde o elegiré por ti –lo apuro.

-Quiero ser shinigami y estar en la Sociedad de Almas como ahora –hablo fuerte y claro.

-Está bien -acordó el hollow-. Cada vez que recuerdes a alguien, no importa quien sea, me apoderare de una parte de ti, cuando recuerdes a la shinigami sin importar si es la primera o la última, todo esto se termina. ¿Qué te parece? -le tendió la mano.

Ese maldito le estaba proponiendo algo muy peligroso, sabía que podía vivir sin recordar a Rukia, pero compartía su vida de otra manera con ella hacia cuatro meses. Iba a ser muy difícil no recordarla, así como sabía que la pelinegra lo cuidaría y protegería aunque él no se lo pidiera. Se estaba jugando todo por protegerla en este momento.

-Tic-toc, se acaba el tiempo Ichigo -simuló el ruido de un reloj para ponerlo nervioso.

-Está bien -estrecho su mano con la de Zangetsu-. Acepto.

-Esto es un trato. Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar.

La lluvia comenzó a caer con mayor intensidad, el pelinaranja vio cómo su, ahora, rey tomaba una zanpakuto y golpeaba su frente. Todo se volvió negro.

.

 _Fin flashback_

 _._

 _._

La lluvia menguo un poco, ahora que recordaba a todos y todo, estaba un poco más tranquilo. Aunque sólo duró unos minutos. Esa llovizna pasó a ser una tormenta torrencial. Ichigo cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-Hiciste que lastimara a mi amigo, incluso no sé si está muerto -hablo rendido-, herí a mi padre y hermana, lastime a Rukia y eso no era parte del estúpido trato -se levantó e intentó atacarlo, pero las cadenas no cedían más que para estar de pie.

-El trato era no matarla ese día, cuando aceptaste mi propuesta. Si no entendiste no es mi culpa.

-Ya tienes parte de mi ¡¿qué demonios quieres ahora?! -grito molesto.

-Modificar el trato para hacerlo más divertido y sé que te gustará. -sonrió malignamente.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó, con saberlo no perdía nada.

-Te daré tu memoria, pero como he llegado a sentir cuánto amas a la shinigami, que tu vida gira en torno a ella y en tu futuro hijo, no la recordarás. -dio varios pasos-. Esa parte sigue igual, en cuanto la recuerdes, chau al Ichigo que todos conocen y hola a mí.

-¿Que más quieres? -eso no había cambiado mucho al trato original.

-Si yo muero, tú lo harás conmigo. ¿Trato?

El pelinaranja lo pensó, no era tan diferente a lo que hubiera pasado de todos modos tarde o temprano. Después de lastimar a quienes quería, matar a su hollow y morir el por hacerlo, lo vio justo.

-Aceptó -apretó la mano con fuerza.

-Así me gusta -mantuvo el agarre-. Cuando la recuerdes a ella, será la primera en ser atacada -observó el cambio en el rostro de su ex rey-. Es la letra chica del contrato. Lo siento, ya aceptaste sin leer –rio sonoramente.

-Eso no importa ¿cuánto tardaré en despertar? Y quiero conservar lo poco que tengo de ella en estos meses. -esa pregunta era más importante en ese momento, necesitaba ver a su familia y pedir disculpas. Agregar algo más a ese trato sin pies ni cabeza que había aceptado era razonable.

-Está bien, quizás la recuerdes más rápido -eso le convenía-. Despertaras en cuanto tu cerebro se acostumbre nuevamente en aceptar toda esta realidad y borrar de su sistema otra vez a la mujer que amas.

Ichigo lo miro a los ojos y vio como nuevamente la zanpakuto tocó su frente no de manera brusca. Otra vez toda era negro.

.

.

 _Habitación de Ichigo_

 _._

Los amigos observaban hacía ya un rato largo como el chico tendido en la cama, daba gemidos de dolor ¿qué le estaba pasando? Minutos más tarde el silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación, él descansaba de manera tranquila.

Renji se acercó a la cama y tocó su rostro, estaba hirviendo de fiebre.

-Tiene la temperatura muy alta, debemos hacer algo para bajarla -dijo tomando una compresa y cargándola con agua.

-¿Que le estará pasando? ¿Será por la herida que le provoque? -pregunto la mujer con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-No creo que sea eso, quizás ha luchado con su hollow.

-Iré a buscar a la capitana Isane -camino hacia la puerta-. Abarai cuídalo, de eso dependerá nuestra amistad.

La pelivioleta revisó a Ichigo, su estado en general era estable, pero esa fiebre era signo que algo malo sucedía internamente. Convenció a la teniente para que dejará llevarlo a la cuarta división, ahí tratarlo de la manera debida hasta que despertará y si ya no tenía fiebre darle el alta.  
A pesar de que Rukia había aceptado, no quería dejarlo sólo, sabía que en cuanto despertará, reaccionaria a la defensiva como lo solía hacerlo siempre que ella estaba ausente.

.

.

 _Dos días después_

 _._

Renji había logrado -junto con Byakuya- llevarse a la Kuchiki a la mansión para que descansará. Estar dos días en la cuarta división esperando a que su pareja despertará no era bueno para alguien embarazada de casi siete meses.

Rukia entro a su habitación, se tomó un baño y comió algo para luego recostarse un rato, la espalda la estaba matando. En cuanto tocó la cama el bebé comenzó a moverse, le daba patadas bastante fuertes. Ella acarició su vientre mientras le hablaba y de esta manera él se tranquilizó sólo un poco. Se sentía tranquila y agradecida a Isshin y a Orihime por haberla ayudado, si ambos no estaban presentes lo más seguro es que su hijo haya nacido en ese momento y estaría corriendo el riesgo de que en cualquier momento muera. Era algo que de solo pensarlo la aterraba, incluso mucho más que perder a su pareja y a todos aquellos a quienes quería. Se durmió acariciando aquel lugar en donde su hijo crecía fuerte y se alegró de poder sentirlo, ya pronto tendría en brazos el fruto de su amor con Ichigo.

La morena despertó horas más tarde porque alguien había tocado su brazo. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su amigo.

-¿Qué sucede Renji? -pregunto refregándose los ojos.

-Acaban de avisarme que Ichigo despertó.

La Kuchiki despertó y se sentó de golpe para segundos después ya estar de pie caminando a la salida. El pelirrojo la alcanzó y ambos se fueron a la velocidad del shunpo a la cuarta división.

Una vez llegados al escuadrón, Rukia se dirigió a la habitación en la que estaba Ichigo. No espero a su amigo y en cuanto llegó abrió la puerta sin pedir permiso. Él estaba sentado en la camilla conversando con Isane, lo noto tranquilo y lo mejor de todo es que estaba bien, Renji había tenido la razón, el cabeza de zanahoria despertó. Un gran alivio la invadió.

-¡Ichigo! -la pelinegra lo abrazo con fuerza- Por favor, perdóname. Yo no quería lastimarte. -nuevamente esas malditas lágrimas amenazaban con caer.

-Tranquila, no fue tu culpa -le acarició la cabeza-. En realidad yo quería morir.

-No vuelvas a decir eso -lo amenazó- si te pasa algo no podré vivir sin ti.

-Que dramática eres -rio-. En cuanto nazca el bebé, te olvidaras de mí.

-Kurosaki-san -hablo la capitana- cuéntale a Kuchiki, lo que me estabas diciendo hace un momento.

Rukia notaba a Ichigo diferente, como hablaba con la mujer y sus movimientos, no era el mismo Ichigo de hace una semana atrás. Ahora más bien era el de siempre, del que ella se enamoró.

-¿Me recuerdas? -lo miro a los ojos y ellos le dijeron que no.

-Lo siento Rukia -la abrazo-. Recuerdo a todos excepto a ti.

-Ignorándome a mí. ¿A todos, todos? A los del mundo humano, hueco mundo, los Quincy.

-A todos incluso al plan de Aizen –sonrió.

La Kuchiki estaba sorprendida ¿qué había pasado dentro de él para que recordará a todos y no a ella? Aunque se sentía contenta de que ya no atacaría a nadie más. La próxima vez podría llegar a matar a alguien y nunca se lo perdonaría.

-Rukia ¿dónde está Renji? -pregunto sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Está esperando a fuera. Sus heridas ya están sanadas.

-Necesito hablar con él y disculparme por casi matarlo -bajo la mirada-. ¿Puedo salir a verlo?

La morena comenzó a reír -No tienes que pedirme permiso para salir.

-Tú eres la que me cuida ¿no? Tengo que pedirte permiso -se puso de pie despacio, beso a la chica en la frente y salió de la habitación.

La capitana observó a Rukia y la noto preocupada. Ella estaba pasando exactamente por lo mismo, no sabía que le había pasado a Ichigo para que recordará a todos menos a su pareja. Tendría que convocar a una reunión de capitanes.

-Rukia-chan te aconsejaría que al menos por unos días no lo dejes salir de la mansión y mucho menos sólo. No sabemos cuánto tiempo pueda durarle sus recuerdos o quizás pase otra cosa, al menos hasta que sepamos que dejó de ser peligroso. -dijo Kotetsu- Convocare a una reunión de capitanes y veremos que haremos.

-Está bien, lo llevaré a la mansión y lo dejaré ahí hasta que me digan lo contrario.

-Seguramente para mañana ya tengamos todo solucionado y te lo haremos saber.

-Muchas gracias por cuidarlo estos días. Iba a hacerlo yo, pero no sabía qué hacer. -hizo una reverencia.

-De nada Kuchiki-san, para eso estoy. -le sonrió.

-Con su permiso capitana. Llevaré a descansar a Ichigo a la casa.

-Ve, no dejes que salga sólo –volvió a repetir.

Rukia salió de la habitación y diviso las cabelleras extravagantes de los dos varones a cierta distancia. Camino lento, ahora que podía estar tranquila, su cuerpo le estaba pasando factura. Le dolía todo y si no volvía a descansar sospechaba que su hijo nacería en ese momento.

-Rukia ¿Estás bien? -pregunto su amigo en cuanto llegó a su lado.

-La verdad es que no, estoy cansada y me duele todo -se apoyó en Ichigo.

-Vamos te llevaremos a la mansión -dijo Renji alzándola en brazos.

.

.

 _Más tarde. Sala de reuniones de la primera división._

 _._

Todos los capitanes se encontraban presentes. El silencio reinaba en toda la sala. Estaban al tanto de los hechos que habían sucedido en torno a Ichigo hace unos días y que estaba internado en la cuarta división.

-Buenas tardes -hablo serio el comandante-. Todos sabían las condiciones en las que estaba Kurosaki-san.

-¿Murió? -pregunto Ikkaku asustado.

-No seas exagerado. Él despertó pero...

-No recuerda nada de vuelta -continuo la oración la mujer del segundo escuadrón.

-Por favor Isane-san le cedo la palabra -dijo Kyokaru antes de golpear a quienes lo interrumpían.

La pelivioleta dio un paso al frente y camino nerviosa.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, ha despertado. Para mi sorpresa y la de muchos -hizo una pausa-, él recuperó su memoria...

-¿Y sólo para eso nos reunieron? -interrumpió molesta Sui-Feng.

Kotetsu ignoro a la pequeña mujer y continuó con lo suyo.

-A pesar de tener otra vez su memoria, no recuerda a pareja. Sólo tiene lo que sabe de Rukia desde que despertó hace unos meses.

-¿Eso es malo? -ahora el que hablo fue Kurotsuchi- si quieren puedo hacer que la recuerde rebuscando en su cerebro -agregó.

-Si haces eso, será el fin de nuestra existencia -aseguró Urahara-. Sólo hay que pensar un poco para llegar a esa conclusión.

-Cada vez que Kurosaki recordaba a alguien era controlado por su hollow y atacaba sin piedad a esa persona -acotó Toshiro.

-Entonces –volvió a tomar la palabra el ex comerciante- si Kurosaki-san recuerda a su pareja, será la gota que derramara el vaso y puedo asegurar que en cuanto la recuerde perderá por completo su control y más de un miembro del Gotei morirá antes de acabar con él –la sombra del sombrero sobre su rostro le daba un aspecto sombrío.

-Rukia está en peligro -afirmó Byakuya, dispuesto en ir a alejar a su hermana de Ichigo-. Si la alejamos de él estaremos todos a salvo.

-Ahora ¿qué haremos? -Hirako estaba preocupado por su amigo.

-¿Alguien quiere proponer una idea? -pregunto Syunsui.

-Hay que matarlo para dejar de tener problemas sólo por él -dijo irritada la pelinegra de la segunda.

-Mira -señaló el comandante- allá va Yoruichi-san. Ve con ella y acompáñala.

-¡Yoruichi-sama! -la mujer sin pensarlo desapareció de un shunpo.

-Comandante acaba de echar a una capitana e hizo que siguiera a la novia de uno de los capitanes -lo regaño Kensei.

-Lo sé, pero llega el momento en que no la soporto y antes de quitarle la capitanía optó por hacer que se vaya -miro a Urahara-, lo siento Kisuke, puedes golpearme cuando quieras.

-No importa -rio- ya me lo pagarás con una vuelta de sake.

-Está bien -golpeó las manos- ¿alguien tiene otra idea en la que no incluya matar a Kurosaki-san?

-¿Qué tal mantenerlo alejado de Kuchiki? -pregunto Ikkaku-. De esta manera tardará más en recordarla y nos dará tiempo de pensar otra cosa.

Hirako se rasco la cabeza.

-Eso será imposible, Rukia-chan no se alejara de su lado por nada.

-Propongo que se le explique la situación a Kurosaki y luego llevarlo al Nido de Gusano en una de las celdas especiales. Él no se opondrá. -Esta vez el que hablo fue el capitán Kuchiki.

-No creo que él se oponga -volvió a hablar Hirako- el problema nuevamente será su novia.

Otra vez el rubio tenía razón, no importaba lo que propongan, ella siempre estaría en desacuerdo.

-Lo que tengo para proponer -comenzó Urahara, mientras caminaba por el lugar- la pequeña Kuchiki acepto sin pensarlo dos veces. Ella no quiere que maten a Ichigo.

Todos se sorprendieron ante las palabras del capitán de la octava. Rukia había aceptado sin pensarlo ¿qué le había propuesto ese loco?

-¿Que le propusiste? -pregunto Byakuya. A pesar de querer a Kurosaki lejos su hermana, le resultó raro que ella aceptará algo para no tenerlo a su lado.

-Todos saben las ganas de Kurosaki Ichigo en regresar al mundo humano y el no poder hacerlo por su reiatsu -dio una vuelta más por toda la sala-. Le propuse a Rukia-san, inhibirle o anularle el poder a Kurosaki. Darle un gigai casi humano y llevarlo al mundo al cual perteneció desde un principio. Ella aceptó sin dudarlo.

-Lo veo justo para Rukia porque ella es la que decide por él en este momento -hablo Hirako-. Pero alguien le ha preguntado a Ichigo si ¿él quiere ir al mundo humano? Recuerden que el desistió en irse cuando Kuchiki-san quedó embarazada.

El rubio en todo ese tiempo se había hecho muy amigo del pelinaranja y sabía lo feliz que era desde que se enteró que iba a ser padre.

-Él no la recuerda a ella, así que no opondrá resistencia y estará contento en ir a ver a su familia y quedarse allá -aseguró Urahara-. En cuanto a su paternidad y pido disculpas a Byakuya-boy –lo miro- por lo que voy a decir. Cualquier mujer puede engañar a un hombre con que va a ser padre. Obviamente no estoy diciendo que Rukia-chan lo sea –se excusó.

-Pero en algún momento querrá volver -aseguró Kensei-, Kurosaki puede pensar que solo serán unas semanas.

-No creo que lo quiera hacer, no tiene por quien quedarse en este mundo y a la larga tendrá que volver -Toshiro tenía razón.

Sin recordar a la causante de retenerlo en ese mundo, con todo gusto accedería a querer irse a su mundo. Y de eso estaban todos seguros.

-¿Alguien se opone a que hagamos esto? -pregunto el comandante.  
Nadie respondió y el silencio reino. Esa fue la respuesta que él esperaba.  
-Muy bien chicos, Kurotsuchi y Urahara serán los encargados de crear el gigai para Kurosaki, en cuanto esté listo Ichigo será preparado y enviado al mundo humano -hizo una pausa-. Se da por finalizada la reunión. Buenas tardes.

Los presentes se fueron retirando, algunos solos y otros en pequeños grupos. Los esperaban unos días calmos y deseaban que en ese poco tiempo al ex shinigami sustituto no recordara a la pequeña mujer que lo acompañaba a todos lados.

.

.

.

.

.

 **¿Qué les parecio el cap? Vieron, no mate a Ichigo, todavía le queda mucho por sufrir xD Se que suena medio pobre el motivo por el cual no murió, pero no se si es cosa mia o siento como lentamente voy perdiendo esa chispa. Admito que del primer capitulo a este he mejorado bastante, pero como que siento que falta algo y no puedo encontrar que es :/  
Bueno, espero que pasen un buen fin de año y que comiencen este 2017 con todo!**

 **Amy Salas:** Espero que te hayas dado esperanzas porque todavía las hay xD. Jajajajaja ahora sabes lo que sienten los demás cuando haces sufrir a los personajes. Y por el momento el embarazo sigue en pie.  
Gracias! No sabia como había quedado ya que lo leo miles de veces para cambiarle cosas y llega un momento en que no le encuentro errores aunque este me este picando xD. Cuidado que esta caja de sorpresa aun tiene cosas dentro *rie maléficamente*  
Un abrazo gigante de hollow!

 **Cass:** Holaaa gracias por el mensajito que me dejaste :). Hay otro dicho que dice "soldado que huye sirve para otra guerra" asi que aca nos vamos adentrando a otra guerra! Esta fresa tiene para un par de capítulos mas, no te preocupes.  
De nada, y gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leerme y otro tanto para dejar el mensaje. Esto es lo que me anima en seguir para adelante y escribir que es lo que mas me gusta!

 **Than:** para que te creaste una cuenta si vas a comentar sin ella? :v Como veras ya estabas preparada para esto, además intuyo que te leíste este cap toda relajada porque ya sabias que Ichigo no estaba muerto por el pequeño spoiler que les hice. Inoue siempre metiendo la pata en donde no la llaman xD. Anne apareció disculpandose como niñita :v. Yo ¿buena escritora? Creo que te equivocaste de persona, no soy buena ni mucho menos o más, solo me defiendo lo mejor que puedo…es fácil unir palabras dándole coherencia el tema es darle significado.  
Nell ya rescato a Grimm hace semanas, ahora están felices en Hueco mundo (?)  
Acepto el abrazo de Hirako porque es mas apapachable y tierno :3 puedo rodearlo con mis brazos y no me asfixia jajajaja.  
Ulqui va a empezar a cobrar por cada vez que te vas con él.  
Nos vemos! Un abrazo de Urahara! Jajaja no se como sera, pero solo se me ocurrio.

 **Ane-berry92:** Holaaa perdida, abandonadora de review de fic :'( extrañe tu mensaje en el cap 8! El pase te lo ganaste con honor, te chupo el trabajo y el hollow :v. Pero si estas muy ocupada no es necesario que leas esto, ya sabes que suelo ser muy cargosa, pero solo por diversión, asi que tomate todo el tiempo del mundo y leelo cuando puedas, total te spoileo y fue, es un precio justo.  
Hey no odies a Renji, el solo tiene que actuar como todo shinigami y cumple un papel importante en la historia por eso todavía no le di cuello, Lisa al igual que los otros vizored todavía no han aparecido, pero no te preocupes que darán su acto de presencia antes del final. Inoue siempre fue el corderito que tienen que ser salvado por alguien "taskete Abarai-san" :v ok, no jajajajajaja. Aparte como se va a portar Ichigo asi si el pobre fue torturado desde que se levanto encima por gente que no conocía u_u. Tristeza por un personaje al que no quieres mucho? Admito que con el tiempo y el utilizarlo en la historia me afecta matarlos por el cariño que les tomo, pero que mas da, he matado a mis propias creaciones que tanto me costo idear, es matar un hijo :'(. Quizas halla posibilidades de que sigan juntos hasta el final o porque no en otra vida vuelvan a encontrarse. Al menos Rukia lo apuñalo con cariño, imagínate a Byakuya con Sembosakura? Amo a Rukia! Jajajaja  
Ve y termina de llorar en el rincón y no me quejo de los horrores ortográficos porque no corregi ninguno mio en esta respuesta XD  
Nos vemos!

 **Natsumivat:** Holaaa gracias por el mensaje! No te preocupes que he estado igual que tu, por suerte ahora estoy de vacaciones de la facu hasta abril porque no pude anotarme a cursar en febrero *se va a llorar al rincón*.  
A todas le dolio el desenlace del cap :v. Es que Ichigo ya le habia dicho a Ruki que queria que ella lo mate, asi que es algo que a pesar que ella no queria hacerlo lo hizo.  
Inoue siempre queriendo conquistar a Kurosaki-kun asi que tal vez deba darle una oportunidad, pero el ya tiene un hijo con la mujer a la que ama, sera un amor unilateral. Esto me suena a manga jajajaja. Púdrete Inoue :v  
Lo de usar a Zabimaru fue solo porque estaba al alcance de su mano, fue un momento de "desesperación", Rukia no podia decir "Ichigo o intento de Ichigo, espera tantito y no mates a nadie que voy a buscar mi zanpakuto" jajajaja sonaria muy bizarro en un momento como ese. Además como veras que la historia continua, Zabimaru en manos de la taicho no es eficiente para cumplir el deber de matar a Ichigo. Con Sode me hubiera costado mucho mas, quizas en el momento de ser atravesado por ella recupere todo, pero sin tener demaciada fuerza como para recuperarse. Mejor no escribo mas para no spoilearte :v  
Tu mensaje fue mas frio que Sode y Hyorynmaru juntos xD todavía tengo el corazón hecho hielo. Ah, si es verdad, mi corazón era un hielo de mas antes jajajaja. Comentar un par de días despues de leer un cap es como que lo pensaste todo y no con la locura del momento xD  
Felices fiestas para ti también :)  
Un abrazo de Byakuya!


	11. Capítulo 10

**Holaaaa! Perdón por la demora otra vez! Esta vez no hay excusa, alguien por ahí, una simple mortal, me tiro una idea para un oneshot y bueno la inspiración me ataco para ese lado y hasta que no termine de escribirlo, editarlo y publicarlo no toque este fic xD. Pero he aquí una nueva actualización. Les informo que solo quedan tres caps mas aparte de este y el epilogo (se dice asi no?)  
El calor de este lado del mundo me agobiante asi que, me voy a visitar a Aizen a Hueco mundo :v**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente cap!**

 **Lisa Y.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Capítulo 10_

.

 _Lunes por la mañana en la mansión Kuchiki._

.

Rukia caminaba hacia el comedor, su hermano la esperaba para desayunar juntos como todos los días. Esta vez había evitado pasar por el frente de la puerta de Ichigo. Ahora que él había recuperado casi por completo su memoria, lo más seguro es que estaría durmiendo como era habitual a esa hora de la mañana. Ya se encargaría de que una de las sirvientas le llevara el desayuno en cuanto despertara. Cruzo por el medio del jardín, en cuanto llego a la mitad oyó como la voz del pelinaranja la llamaba.

-¡Hey! ¡Rukia! ¡Ven!

La morena se dio la vuelta y regreso sobre sus pasos.

-¿Qué sucede Ichigo? –pregunto cuando llego al lado de la puerta sin entrar.

-Estoy preocupado desde ayer por tu embarazo ¿Cómo te sientes? –apoyo la mano en el campo que lo bloqueaba a la altura de su vientre.

-Ya estoy bien –sonrió-, Isane dijo que solo necesitaba descansar y que me levantaría como nueva.

-¿Puedo ir a desayunar contigo y Byakuya? Quiero cuidar de ti como tú lo has hecho conmigo.

Rukia rio sonoramente.

-Solo di que quieres salir de aquí, es más fácil a que me mientas –lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía que esa no era su actitud, ella siempre le brindo la fortaleza de que ella estaba bien y podía con todo, él lo acepto y le dio todo el espacio posible.

La capitana del cuarto escuadrón le había comunicado lo que pasaría con Ichigo y ella tenía que darle esa noticia a su novio.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón, todavía no entiendo porque tengo que estar encerrado –declaró algo molesto.

-Es por precaución, puedes ser controlado por tu hollow y matar a todos –fue sincera.

-Pero lo tengo controlado o ¿Qué quieren que haga? –pregunto golpeando con fuerza el campo, ya estaba cansado de cómo lo trataba.

-¡Si lo tienes controlado díselo a tu cara! –Casi grito del enojo- ve, mírate en el espejo y dime que lo tienes controlado –el color negro se había apoderado de todo un ojo signo de que aún era débil para tenerlo bajo su dominio.

Ichigo se quedó parado mirándola a los ojos, lo único que podía ver en ellos era miedo y tristeza ¿tan mal estaba?

-¿Sabes qué? –Desactivo el campo- has lo que quieras ¿quieres irte? Pues vete, nadie te retiene en este mundo –se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose nuevamente a su destino.

-Enana no es eso –camino detrás de ella- espera un momento –la sujetó del brazo-. Solo quiero estar contigo.

La morena lo ignoro, se soltó del agarre y emprendió su marcha. Entro al salón tan tranquila que no demostraba la pequeña discusión con su compañero.

-Bueno días Nii-sama –hizo una reverencia antes de sentarse.

-Buenos días Rukia ¿Cómo va eso? –señalo su vientre.

-Ya estoy bien, hoy a estado tranquilo este niño, no se mueve tanto.

-Byakuya –saludo el pelinaranja entrando para sentarse a la par de la mujer.

-Tan irrespetuoso como siempre Kurosaki ¿Dónde quedo el "capitán Kuchiki"?

-No sabía lo que decía, en mi vida volverás a ser capitán Kuchiki –hablo irritado mientas agarraba una fruta.

-Mocoso maleducado –respondió el moreno- Rukia ¿Cómo pudiste fijarte en él?

-Nii-sama, eso es algo de lo que hablamos siempre –rio divertida.

El desayuno continuo en silencio, así solía ser siempre. Los hermanos se miraron en dos ocasiones, la morena tenía el deber de informarle a Ichigo la decisión tomada por los capitanes, pero no sabía cómo abordar el tema.

-Kurosaki ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer ahora que tu memoria está casi de vuelta? –pregunto Byakuya mientras tomaba su té.

-¿mmm? –la pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, se demoró varios segundos en procesar lo escuchado-. Estaba pensando en postularme para ser capitán, todavía hay puestos libres y no me vendría mal.

-Sabes que es un puesto muy difícil ¿estás seguro? –esta vez fue Rukia quien opinó.

-Claro que lo estoy, incluso ese día antes de desmayarme iba a ver a Kensei para pedirle un consejo.

La morena ahora entendía porque lo había encontrado Hisagi.

-Una capitanía te demandara todo el tiempo –aseguro el noble- ¿te gustaría ir al mundo humano a ver a tu familia?

La pelinegra suspiro aliviada, su hermano la estaba ayudando y de la mejor manera posible.

-Me encantaría ir a verlos, pero ya sabes que por mi poder no puedo –se sirvió té-. Necesito disculparme con todos ellos por lo que he hecho.

-Ichigo –ahora fue el turno de ella ayudar a su hermano-. Hable con el capitán comandante para que te permita ir al mundo humano al menos un tiempo y ¿adivina que…? –dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Podre ir a verlos? –pregunto ilusionado.

-En cuanto Urahara-san y Kurotsuchi-san terminen el gigai especial para ti, podrás irte.

-¡Fantástico! –la abrazo.

-Convoque a una reunión de capitanes y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con que te quedes en tu mundo –termino el noble.

-¿Rukia vendrá conmigo? –el rumbo de la conversación comenzaba a desagradarle.

-Yo no puedo ir, ningún gigai podrá soportar el embarazo –no estaba segura de eso, pero la cuestión es que él este alejado de ella.

-Y luego del nacimiento del bebe ¿podrán ir los dos? –no faltaba mucho para que él bebe nazca.

-Tampoco podremos, él bebe no podrá aceptar el cambio y es peligroso. Además, de que un alma pura tarda más en crecer y en el mundo humano se verá raro que mi hijo no crezca, a todo esto, hay que sumar que el doceavo escuadrón tendrá que cambiar el gigai todos los meses para no levantar sospechas.

-Entonces, no voy a ir –aseguro el pelinaranja, aun no podía recordar a Rukia, pero abandonarla a ella y a su hijo no era su estilo.

-Ve, esta oportunidad no la volverás a tener. Estaré bien, este es el lugar al que pertenezco –lo apoyo la morena.

-No puedo dejarlos solos. Rukia –la miro a los ojos- no te recuerdo, pero sé que no puedo vivir sin ti, sin ustedes –corrigió-. Quiero quedarme contigo.

-Ella y mi sobrino no estarán solos –agrego el noble-. Aquí todos los cuidaran que no te quepan dudas de ello.

-Ichigo, la verdad es que no puedes estar conmigo. Debes ir al mundo humano, allí está tu verdadera vida –continuo la embarazada.

-Te demostrare que está es mi verdadera vida.

El pelinaranja se levantó y se retiró sin decir nada. No podía entender por qué esas ganas que tenía ella de tenerlo lejos. Camino fuera de la mansión, buscaría a Urahara para que le diera una explicación. Se iría una semana a ver a su familia y luego volvería a donde pertenecía. Hasta que su gigai esté listo haría sufrir a esa enana que tanto lo retaba. La dulce venganza, ella se arrepentiría de querer que él se fuera.

.

Rukia termino el desayuno en paz, Byakuya la observaba de reojo, sabía que ella era adoptada, pero cualquiera de afuera no dudaría en que ella era toda una Kuchiki. Todo lo que le dijo a su pareja lo hizo sin inmutarse ni un segundo. Siempre seria y firme.

-Ayer en la reunión de capitanes –comento el pelinegro-, un capitán del cual no diré el nombre –él no era quien para ser un chismoso, solo quería que su hermana supiera de lo que hablaron y era importante- dijo que una de las maneras para que Kurosaki acepte irse, es que le niegues la paternidad.

-Eso es imposible –dijo sin molestarse.

-Sé que no querrás hacerlo, pero dile que él no es el padre, que es Abarai o cualquier otro idiota –la miro.

-No puedo hacer eso Nii-sama porque el niño tiene un reiatsu que es la combinación del mío con el suyo –hizo una pausa- Ichigo estuvo cerca así que podrás sentir su reiatsu más elevado de lo normal.

Su hermano obedeció y pudo sentir lo que la joven le estaba diciendo, él siempre creyó que esa mezcla que percibía era porque los dos eran una pareja y vivían juntos, no porque ese bebe ya mostraba poder espiritual desde antes de nacer. Indudablemente ese pequeño sería digno de la nobleza y un ser poderoso si salía a ambos padres.

-Interesante –respondió- ¿Kurosaki sabe esto? –cabía la posibilidad de engañarlo si es que él no se había dado cuenta todavía.

-Él fue el que se dio cuenta hace unos meses, sino yo seguiría siendo ignorante de esto.

El noble guardo silencio dando por finalizada su charla, termino su desayuno y se despidió a su escuadrón, hoy lo esperaba un largo día.

.

Ya era media mañana, la morena se encontraba en su habitación dibujando al conejo que tanto adoraba, esperaba que su hijo tuviera el mismo talento que ella para los dibujos.

Ichigo por su parte regresaba de ver a Urahara, este no le aclaro nada, solo que era algo que Rukia pidió. Entro a la mansión y se fue directo a su cuarto, el mismo estaba todo ordenado ¿Dónde estaría Kon? Lo único que recordaba era que Uryuu lo había desactivado y después ya no tenia idea. Lo busco por toda la habitación sin éxito. Seguramente la pequeña mujer lo tenía guardado, camino al cuarto de ella y la encontró muy entretenida coloreando un dibujo horrible con entusiasmo. La hora de la dulce venganza había llegado. Entro sin hacer ruido y se situó detrás de ella, se inclinó lentamente y beso su cuello.

Rukia sintió como besaban su cuello mientras descendía las manos y las dejaba descansar en su vientre, era Ichigo. Movió su rostro buscando los labios de él y este respondió entendiendo lo que ella pretendía. Fue un beso suave, la morena se puso de pie y paso ambos brazos por el cuello de su pareja para atraerlo más a su cuerpo, ahora sus lenguas hicieron contacto. El beso cambio de intensidad y comenzaron una batalla para no perder el control o por quien lo tenía. La pelinegra comenzó a desvestirlo, lo primero en ir a parar al suelo fue la parte superior del shiakusho, sus manos recorrieron cada musculo y algunas cicatrices de sus tantas luchas, beso cada una de ellas para luego volver a sus labios. Ichigo detuvo el beso de golpe algo agitado.

-Solo venía a preguntarte si ¿sabes dónde está Kon? –dijo riendo por la expresión de frustración en el rostro de la chica.

-Idiota –se separó de su lado y camino al armario-. Aquí está el peluche –se lo tiro a la cara- la kaizu konpaku está en el escritorio de tu habitación.

-Ya lo busque y no esta –respondió levantando el uniforme del suelo mientras sostenía al Kon inanimado en su otra mano.

-Que si esta, yo misma lo deje ahí –respondió molesta.

-Vamos a buscarlo y veras que no está en la mesa –salió del cuarto de morena al de él.

Rukia lo siguió y como había predicho con anterioridad lo que su pareja buscaba, estaba donde ella lo había dejado.

-Toma –le dio la cajita- aquí dentro esta Kon, si tan solo supieras buscar bien las… -fue interrumpida por los labios de Ichigo sobre los de ella.

Otra vez la estaba besando, era casi como la trataba antes de perder la memoria y sabía que lo hacía a propósito para que ella no quisiera que se vaya al mundo humano. Continuo con el beso, nuevamente estaba tan desesperada por tenerlo que se lo hacía notar. Ella también podía vengarse, lo empujo haciéndolo caer sobre la cama y se sentó sobre él.

-Rukia detente, puede entrar alguien y vernos así –intento alejarse, pero ella no lo dejo.

-Ese es mi dialogo Kurosaki-kun –uso su voz de niña buena y volvió a besarlo desesperadamente.

El pelinaranja estaba comenzando a perder su autocontrol y era algo que no quería, se sentía completamente atraído por ella, pero su plan era solo provocarla y no complacerla. Debía buscar la forma de terminar con eso y la solución no era desnudos en la cama, además, sentía que si esto pasaba, desembocaría en algo completamente malo.

-Rukia, Rukia –la nombro entre gemidos, las pequeñas manos de la chica estaban dentro de su pantalón- By- Bya –tartamudeo, la morena sabía lo que hacía y joder que lo hacía muy bien- Byakuya acaba de entrar a la mansión y viene hacia aquí –se sentó rápidamente- no puede vernos así.

-Nii-sama jamás nos interrumpió en nuestros encuentros –le beso el cuello lentamente.

-Pero esta puede ser la primera vez –un ruido al otro lado de la habiatción asusto a ambos.

La pelinegra se detuvo por completo y miro a la puerta, una sombra paso por el frente, se levantó a fijarse quien los interrumpía y para su suerte no había nadie.

-Seguramente fue el viento y la sombra de algún criado que paso por el jardín–dijo despreocupada la chica cerrando la puerta nuevamente- ¿En que estábamos? –pregunto acercándose a su compañero.

-Íbamos a fijarnos como esta Kon –metió el alma modificada dentro del león de felpa.

El pequeño peluche refregó sus ojos y sentándose en la mesa intento ubicar donde estaba.

-Eres un maldito Kurosaki –lo golpeo en el estómago- me las pagaras.

-¿Nee-san? ¿Ichigo? –Kon los miro a ambos y salto para prenderse de la ropa de la morena.

-¡Hey! Hola Kon –lo saludo la chica- tanto tiempo sin verte -le acaricio la cabeza.

-Al menos este regalo será de utilidad –dijo Ichigo-. Será babeado, golpeado y mordido por un pequeño niño.

-Yo no soy regalo de nadie –respondió el león saltando sobre él para golpearlo.

-Eres mío –lo sujeto de la oreja y lo alejo todo lo que daba su brazo para evitar ser alcanzado por esas algodonosas patas-. Renji te regalo para mi cumpleaños así que técnicamente me perteneces.

-Nee-san ¿dime que no es verdad? –pregunto mientras sus ojos se aguaban.

-Kon, Renji te compro, dijo que pago mucho por ti y te regalo a Ichigo, así que perteneces a él ahora.

El león lloro con fuerza y el pelinaranja solo rio. No cambiaria en nada su relación, ese muñeco haría lo que quisiera cuando quisiera. Dejo al peluche sobre la mesa y miro a Rukia que reía divertida por el escándalo hecho por la pequeña alma modificada.

-Enana iré a ver Renji y a Shinji, debo hablar con ellos –le informo mientras se ponía bien el uniforme.

-Está bien ve, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones.

-Adiós Rukia –la saludo con la mano mientras se marchaba-. Kon mueve tus patas y vámonos que también tengo algo que decirte.

El aludido salto de la mesa al hombro del shinigami y se marcharon de la mansión.

. 

Los tres shinigamis y Kon, se encontraban en un bar cercano a la quinta división, bebían unos tés ya que estaban en horario de trabajo como para dañar su sistema con alcohol.

-¿Que querías decirnos Ichigo? -pregunto el capitán tomando su taza.

-En dos días me iré al mundo humano. Renji y Kon necesito que cuiden de Rukia hasta que vuelva del mundo humano y tu Shinji ¿puedes hacer una recomendación para poder ser capitán de cualquier escuadrón que este libre? -los dos hombres se miraron y volvieron a su amigo.

-Ichigo ¿Sabías que no volverás? -pregunto el pelirrojo preocupado.

-Debes quedarte en el mundo al que perteneces hasta que tu gigai deje de funcionar, es como un cuerpo humano -continuo Hirako.

-¿Por qué? -ahora el que no entendía nada era el peluche.

-Es una precaución -comenzó el teniente- Kurosaki es demasiado peligroso para estar aquí y mucho más cerca de Rukia...

-...No sabemos qué es lo que puede pasar en cuanto la recuerde -interrumpió el otro hombre.

-Lo más seguro es que la mate -finalizó Renji bebiendo su té.

-Yo no la mataré, me creo incapaz de herirla. Admito que no la recuerdo, pero tengo una sensación de que la quiero y debo protegerla a ella y al bebé -el pelinaranja se llevó la taza a los labios- No me atrevo siquiera a gritarle.

-Eso es lo que dices estando consciente -Hirako lo miro a los ojos y pudo notar su nerviosismo-. Ya intentaste matarla una vez y por algún extraño motivo no sucedió.

-No podemos permitir que por dañarla a ella, destroces toda la Sociedad de Almas.

-Pero no quiero irme y abandonarla, saben que no soy de ese tipo de personas.

-No la abandonaras -está vez Kon entendía a medias a lo que se referían los dos shinigamis-. Estará con nosotros que la cuidaremos a ella y al bebe.

-Pero ese niño no tendrá un padre -se lamentó.

-No será un padre de sangre, pero me comprometo a hacerme cargo y nunca le faltara nada -el pelirrojo le tiende la mano.

-Prometo que de alguna forma volveré -le estrecho la mano-. Hasta mientras cuida a ambos como si fuera tu familia.

Terminaron de beber sus infusiones e Ichigo se despidió de sus amigos diciendo que tenía asuntos que atender y Kon sólo lo siguió. Los dos hombres se quedaron sentados viendo la espalda del pelinaranja desaparecer al doblar en la esquina.

-¿Crees que sepa que le quitaran sus poderes? -pregunto el teniente.

-No lo creo -admitió el rubio-. La pequeña Kuchiki ha evitado decirle toda la verdad. Seguramente no quiere herirlo -negó con su cabeza en modo de pena-. Esto se pondrá muy feo.

-No me lo recuerdes, pero cuánto antes lo alejemos de ella podríamos decir que no correremos peligro -el joven se puso de pie y el otro lo imitó.

-Nos tienen prohibido ir al mundo humano, así que debemos cuidar de Rukia con nuestras vidas. En favor a nuestro amigo.

.

 _Dos días después_

.

El último día que compartirían Rukia e Ichigo había comenzado. Tenían para estar juntos varias horas hasta que sea mediodía, momento en que se despedirían. Ella sabía que sería por una larga temporada y él que en unas semanas estaría de vuelta al lugar al que pertenecía.

La morena se sentía triste por estar ocultándole la verdad. No se atrevió a decirle que sus poderes serían sellados por completo y que no podría volver.

El pelinaranja dormía al otro lado del futon -dándole la espalda-, se había colado en su habitación por la noche y recostado a su lado. La excusa: que quedaba poco tiempo para irse.

Una de las sirvientas había dejado el desayuno listo sobre la mesa. Rukia despertó a su pareja y este de buen humor, pero con su ceño fruncido se levantó y dirigió directo al baño, minutos más tarde se encontraba desayunando con la pelinegra.

.

 _Mediodía en los cuarteles de la doceava división_.

.

La mañana había pasado a toda velocidad como si estaría apurada en que el momento que estaba por pasar llegará más rápido. Varias personas daban vueltas por la sala, tocando botones y viendo en una enorme pantalla.

-Capitán en veinte minuto la Senkaimon se abrirá -dijo Akon tecleando con rapidez.

-Está bien, nos daremos prisa -respondió Mayuri.

Entró en una habitación contigua donde Kisuke, Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, Hirako, Kyoraku y Kon, lo esperaban para proseguir con su trabajo.

-Muy bien, sólo nos quedan veinte minutos para cumplir con todo -explicó el capitán de la doceava.

Urahara destapó de una mesa el gigai de Ichigo ya completamente vestido.

-Kurosaki-san aquí está tu gigai, cumple con todos los requerimientos de un cuerpo como el que tenías -explicó-, envejecerá con el tiempo, se enfermera y toda esas cosas.

-No sé para que se molestan tanto si en unas semanas volveré otra vez -admitió el pelinaranja.

Todos los presentes miraron a la única mujer presente, está sólo sujeto con fuerza la mano de su novio.

El capitán de la octava división tomo una jeringa con un contenido color azul brillante muy similar al que había utilizado en Hueco Mundo para dormir al hollow interno de Ichigo.

-Kurosaki por favor siéntate -indicó con calma el sombrerero y este obedeció- debo aplicarte esta inyección. No dolerá, sólo sentirás como te debilitas.

-¿Para qué es eso? -pregunto el pelinaranja tendiendo el brazo.

-Es para anularte los poderes -la morena lo miro a los ojos- los perderás como te sucedió después de la guerra contra Aizen.

El joven quito el brazo con brusquedad y se levantó de su lugar.

-No quiero pasar otra vez por lo mismo -hablo serio-, quiero quedarme en este mundo como cuando me obligaron a hacerlo. Ahora que todo está en calma me echan porque ya no me necesitan. ¿Estas son las muchas gracias? -grito golpeando la puerta para salir, pero esta no cedió.

-Ichigo-san no es lo que piensas -hablo Syunsui-. No queremos que dañes a Kuchiki y tener que matarte porque serás infeliz.

-Ya dije que no me atrevo a dañarla, no la lastimare -dio una vuelta por la sala-. Quítame los poderes, pero quiero quedarme en este mundo -propuso.

-No puedes Kurosaki, terminarás en mal estado rodeado de capitanes y tenientes.

Rukia pensó por varios minutos, no quería que Ichigo se ponga nervioso porque estaba segura que no podrían detenerlo con nada. Sabía que ella era la única que podía calmarlo.

-Prometo que iré a verte -aseguró ella tomando su rostro entre las manos-. No te abandonare.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue besarlo y con una de sus manos hizo seña a Urahara para que lo inyectará. El hombre sujeto la jeringa y lo inyectó en el cuello.

El pelinaranja comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo se adormecía, se debilitaba lentamente.

-Lo siento, pero debes irte -dijo sería la morena-. Tú nunca perteneciste a este mundo. Gracias por estar conmigo.

Él la agarró de los bazos con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, arrodillándose en el suelo.

-¿Por qué? -pregunto comenzando a dormirse- Yo sólo quiero quedarme donde pertenezco.

-Iras a donde perteneces -soltó el agarre de sus brazos y se alejó como si nada de esto le importara.

Los minutos que quedaban se ocuparon para prepararlo, le quitaron los supresores de sus brazos y lo colocaron en su gigai, comprobaron si el alma se sincronizaba, todo era un éxito. El corazón comenzó a latir, Rukia salió de la habitación con total tranquilidad, no quería ver como se llevaban a su pareja de su lado.

El tiempo límite había llegado, la mujer se sentó a las afuera de los cuarteles y tocó su vientre. Más tarde su amigo de cabello rojo se sentó a su lado abrazándola.

-El comandante y Urahara fueron los que lo llevaron. Se te entregará un informe acerca de su salud todos los días.

-No es necesario, sé que estará bien -respondió fríamente-. Estará en el lugar al que pertenece.

-Ya no te hagas la dura -la regaño- sé que estas mal y si quieres llorar hazlo, no te diré nada. Incluso pon la excusa de que lo haces porque estas embarazada -rio.

-Gracias -fue lo único que pudo responder antes de llorar. Había perdido a su compañero de batallas, de vida y al hombre que más amaba.

Está clase de no vida que tenía era tan injusta como la de los vivos. No volvería a ver a Ichigo en mucho tiempo, tendría ese recordatorio en los ojos se su hijo en cuanto naciera y todo sería mucho peor sí ese bebe era parecido a él.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sí, lo sé. Demasiada maldad para una sola alma. Los separe porque soy la hija no reconocida de Tite :v Jajajajajaa y necesito hacer maldad. Para los que quieren un mini adelantillo les dire que aparecerá después de cinco meses publicando esto, ese pequeño niño que invente desde el primer cap, el hijo Ichiruki.  
En cuanto al trato de Rukia para con Ichigo en este capítulo, creo que serían una de sus actitudes aunque por dentro este destruida ella siempre se muestra fuerte.  
Lentamente estoy haciendo que se parezca al final del manga, solo le cambie el sexo al hijo y listo, Renji se hace cargo del hijo de su amiga como padre e Ichigo va al mundo humano como un simple mortal sin poderes, conociendo la existencia de los shinigamis.  
Si quieren asesinarme déjenme un review y cuando salga a la calle mirare para ambos lados antes de cruzar!  
**

**Natsumivat:** Vacaciones? Excelente! (me pregunto si estaremos en el mismo país?) para febrero me queda un final y después a darle con todo a las materias.  
Todos en la SS creen que Ichigo no sabe nada que el hijo de Rukia es de él, ahora Byakuya sabe que Ichigo sabe :v. Por algo es un drama no? Hay que hacer sufrir a los personajes, nuestra Taicho también sufre en silencio :(. En el ultimo capitulo sabras como termina toda esta historia, no te spoileare absolutamente nada.  
Exijo leer tu historia cuando empieces a publicarla, amo el sufrimiento de fresita-kun :3.  
Renji es el amor de mi vida (?) por eso a el no lo veo como un buen amigo.  
Jajajaa creo el capi vago sería capaz de muchas cosas ¿te diste cuenta? Hice el canon el UraYoru (?)  
Muy en el fondo Byakuya quiere a Ichigo e incluso esta orgulloso de él, ok no.  
Le pongo amor al fic para que no duela tanto lo que hago a futuro, a este cap le puse cachondeo y ya vez, suavice el ambiente para romper corazones :v  
Gracias…siempre tengo algunos errores que encuentro después de haber publicado el cap, el tema es que releer miles de veces ya no encontras errores. Quizás que eso que siento que me falta sea que no quiero terminarlo, a veces pasa.  
No importa lo largo de tu review me encanta leerlo, alimenta mi corazón y me da ganas de seguir no como esos conti pliz de por ahí xDDDD.  
Un abrazo de Ichi hollow!

 **Thanguadalupe:** Yo me alimento del sufrimiento ajeno, es algo que siempre digo xD.  
Es que las decisiones te duelen que es casi como en la vida real, cuando las tomamos sabemos que serán para bien y muchas otras nos equivocamos pero son cosas que pasan.  
Jajajajaa ya conoces este final así que…no quiero lagrimas, ya estas sobre advertida de lo que pasara y por eso no tiene que haber dolor. Comprate el helado de fresa para el final XD  
Gracias, siempre decis que soy buena escritora, pero ya que te gusta alagarme para que no me sienta mal. Musica instrumental? Eso me causo gracia jajajajajaja  
Urahara te abraza hasta que te deja sin aire, ponele jajaja. El abrazo de Renji fue aceptado aunque este muriendo de calor. Y por alla como hace frio te abrazara Komamura jajajajaja  
Nos leemos en cualquier momento.

 **Ane-berry92:** nuestro cariño es doloroso, siempre nos hacemos bullying y después andamos sufriendo, nos queremos y volvemos a lo mismo… es que ustedes me hacen que sea cambiante en los fics jaja (es una excusa vaga lo sé)  
El tema fue publicarlo, siempre me agarra vergüenza o el miedo a que me agredan, si soy muy buena como para que me quieran asesinar (?) sí, ya empece con mi drama jajaja  
Habia que modificar el contrato por el bien de la historia, a pesar de que Ichigo sufra hay que tener en cuenta que Rukia también lo hace, aunque ella es una macha pecha peluda y se la banca en silencio jajajajajaja. Ya sabes que ambos tuvieron su recompensa y se dieron bien duro contra el muro jaja.  
Awwwww un Chappy esponjoso que lindo! Yo te mando un abrazo de Ichigo Vasto Lorde asi tus sueños se hacen realidad…  
Renji no morirá ya sabes por que…lo de Lisa ya lo veremos sobre la marcha.

 **Amy Salas:** estaba esperando que comentes para volver a actualizar (?) mentira, estaba escribiendo un oneshot, pero quería hacerte sufrir jajajajaja  
Que hago para que te aferres a esta historia? La verdad es que no hago nada, solo eres masoquita como el resto de las chicas jaja. Lamento comunicarte que falta poco para el final.  
Muchas gracias! Y me encanta que te guste la historia :) es algo que alimenta mi alma para no convertirme en hollow!  
Un abrazo!


	12. Capítulo 11

_**Buenas a todas/os ¿Cómo los trata el clima? Una vez más les traigo otro cap de este fic que se está terminando, solo faltan dos capítulos y el epilogo *se pone a llorar*. Pido disculpas porque este quedo bastante corto, solo fueron nueve páginas y el siguiente me va a llevar un poco más de tiempo editarlo porque…es una sorpresa. Aclaro algo antes de que lo lean, este cap tiene una leve mención al RR como en el siguiente que serán al HI, sorry, solo es parte de la historia.  
Gracias a Than por la ayudita para elegir un nombre lindo para él bebe :) si no fuera por ella mi pequeña creación se llamaría "Ichi junior" jajajajajajajaja ok, no**_ **.**

 _ **No tengo nada más para decir…debajo de todo dejo unos datos curiosos acerca de este cap.**_

 _ **Un abrazo de vizored. Lisa Y.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Capítulo 11_

.

.

El tiempo para ambos mundos pasa de la misma manera. No tiene en cuenta de que si sigue pasando de esta forma, las promesas tienen menos probabilidades de ser cumplidas y de esta forma alterar los sentimientos de los seres que sufren su paso. Almas o seres humanos esperan y anhelan que el tiempo y el destino lleguen en el momento indicado, para marcar sus vidas para bien o para mal.

Los días que transcurrieron se transformaron en meses. Cinco para ser exactos desde que Ichigo Kurosaki fue enviado en contra de su voluntad al mundo humano. Rukia por su parte, se negó todo este tiempo en leer los informes que sin importar las condiciones climáticas le eran entregados todos los días. Los recibía y los guardaba dentro de un cajón en su escritorio, confiaba en que el pelinaranja se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. Además de negarse a leerlos debía sumarle que las responsabilidades en su escuadrón como futura capitana le robaba bastante tiempo y el que sobraba era entregado a su pequeño hijo que pronto cumpliría los tres meses de haber nacido.

Ese niño había pasado a ser lo más importante en su vida, verlo a él era ver una versión pequeña de Ichigo, el cabello color zanahoria era lo que más llamaba la atención, su piel era blanca y los ojos de un color azul grisáceos. Lo más divertido para la morena era verlo fruncir el ceño la mayor parte del tiempo y comenzaba a sospechar que ese bebe vivía de mal humor sino fuera porque reía de vez en cuando, hasta eso había heredado del padre sin contar que a pesar de ser pequeño derrochaba reiatsu como si fuera un adulto.

.

Era temprano por la mañana, la pelinegra hamacaba al bebé en brazos. Había llegado a su escuadrón con unos minutos de anticipación. Faltaba muy poco para comenzar con su horario de trabajo, tenía lo necesario dentro del bolso para cuidar de su hijo todo el día, ya que el pequeño las veces que fue dejado en la mansión con una de las criadas lloro de tal forma que tuvo que ser llevado nuevamente con la noble. Unos leves golpes se escucharon en la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con un chico del doceavo escuadrón que traía -como era habitual- el informe.

-Buenos días teniente Kuchiki -saludo el joven-. Aquí tiene informe de lo sucedido ayer con Kurosaki Ichigo -le entregó la hoja-. Espero que en algún momento lo lea, el shinigami designado, todos los días escribe esto y es una pena que haga valer su trabajo.

-Muchas gracias -tomo la hoja- ¿Cómo sabes que no los leo?

-No quiero meterme en su vida teniente, pero de haberlos leído, hubiera ido hace tiempo a ver a Kurosaki al mundo humano.

La pelinegra lo quedó mirando y luego miro la hoja, un leve temblor se apoderó de su mano ¿Tan mal le estaba yendo a Ichigo? Se quedó observando la nada por unos segundos.

-Me retiro, hasta mañana teniente Kuchiki -el joven hizo una venía y se marchó de un shunpo sin esperar respuesta de la mujer.

Rukia cerró la puerta nuevamente, se sentó en un sofá que había en un rincón de la habitación, sabía que si no se sentaba el temblor de sus brazos aumentaría. Miro a su hijo y este le devolvió la mirada con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Qué hago Kichiro? ¿Leo el informe de tu padre? -le pregunto sabiendo que él no le respondería.

El pequeño con una de sus manitos le tocó la mano en la que tenía la hoja, ella lo tomó como una señal de que si quería que lo leyera. Se armó de valor y comenzó con la lectura.

-" _Miércoles 14 de diciembre_." -bien, su voz no había temblando- " _Kurosaki Ichigo ha comenzado a comportarse de manera más normal. Ha comido de forma correcta sus alimentos, es la primera vez que se termina todo y pide una segunda porción, si sigue así pronto aumentará de peso._ "

La Kuchiki se quedó en silencio varios minutos ¿Como que aumentaría de peso? ¿Él no comía? ¿Tampoco se comportaba como era debido? Respiro profundo y siguió leyendo para su hijo.

》" _También hoy por primera vez desde que está en el mundo humano, ha salido con sus amigos a dar una vuelta, pero volvió al poco tiempo, es un gran avance. Según el señor Shiba si Ichigo sigue así en un mes volverá a ser el que era antes_." -no sabía si seguir leyendo, no estaba segura de querer saber qué era lo que decía el informe más abajo, una vez más su hijo la animo a que siga.

》" _En cuanto a su relación con los shinigamis a preguntando varias veces por Abarai Renji, dice que necesita verlo. También ha preguntado por otros miembros del Gotei 13. El borra memoria al fin ha funcionado, Kurosaki ya no pregunta por Kuchiki Rukia_ ".

Ante lo último leído, la pelinegra dejó caer la hoja ¿cómo que le habían borrado la memoria sin preguntárselo a ella? ¿O lo habían hecho? La tristeza la invadió, pero no podía demostrararlo al exterior, debía ser fuerte por su bebe que la miraba como si entendiera todo aquello que ella leía.

Se levantó de su lugar, dirigiéndose al escritorio para sacar todos los informes que tenía de Ichigo. Formo una pila de hojas, agarró uno de los últimos de debajo, sería uno de los primeros que le entregaron y lo leyó sólo para ella.

.

 _1 de agosto_.

" _Kurosaki lleva poco tiempo en el mundo humano, su estado de salud es malo. Se ha negado a salir de su habitación y no deja que nadie entre. Hoy tampoco ha probado bocado, sólo preguntó por Kuchiki y su hijo."_

Dejó de leer la hoja y la puso a un lado. Tomo otro informe de la mitad y leyó la primera parte.

.

 _25 de septiembre._

" _El estado de Kurosaki es deplorable, hoy pude verlo un rato, pero no ha hablado conmigo. Sólo ha comido muy poco, dice que no necesita comer porque quiere volver a la Sociedad de Almas a ver a su hijo que asegura que nació."_

Era verdad, Kichiro había nacido ese mismo día y ella nunca fue capaz de mandar a alguien a que le cuente como era él bebé y que estaba bien, fue una maldita irresponsable. Nuevamente era la culpable del estado de Ichigo, pensó en mantenerlo a salvo, pero no en su bienestar, quizás sabiendo que su hijo gozaba de buena salud no habrá llegado a estar como estaba. Repitió la misma acción que con el informe anterior.

.

 _24 de octubre._

" _Kurosaki Ichigo ha sido internado en el pequeño hospital de su casa. Algo no anda bien, se está analizando el gigai, pero este no muestra ningún tipo de problema. Se cree que es un desequilibrio entre el alma y el cuerpo artificial, el capitán Urahara vendrá a revisarlo."_

Su compañero había estado muy mal y ella haciéndose la ocupada con el escuadrón y su hijo. Sus excusas no valían nada por no ir a verlo al menos unos minutos. Tomo otro informe.

.

 _21 de noviembre._

" _Se ha estado esperando la respuesta de Kuchiki Rukia por dos semanas y no ha respondido, en cambio su hermano lo ha hecho por ella. Se procederá a utilizar el borra memoria para mejorar el estado de ánimo de Kurosaki. Si esto funciona ya no tendrá recuerdos de la Kuchiki ni de su hijo. Es una medida extrema para lograr una mejor calidad de vida."_

Entonces, si se lo habían preguntado y ella nunca respondió nada acerca de Ichigo. Se sintió mal, necesitaba ir a verlo al mundo humano, tan sólo a corroborar con sus propios ojos que lo que leyó era cierto. Ahora su problema era su hijo, no podía llevarlo al mundo humano y no podía dejarlo a cargo de nadie, aún era muy pequeño y chillón.

Lo había decidido, iría a ver a Ichigo, tomo el bolso y salió de su oficina. Minutos más tarde diviso los cuarteles del sexto escuadrón, entró y camino hasta llegar al lugar en donde su amigo solía completar los informes que Nii-sama le designaba, golpeó la puerta y nadie atendió, sólo rogaba que el pelirrojo este durmiendo, pero este. Golpeó una vez más y segundos después la puerta se abrió.

-¿Que sucede Rukia? -se rasco la cabeza.

-Debo ir a ver a Ichigo al mundo humano -le dio a su hijo y el bolso-, ponte en papel de padre y cuida a Kichiro. Necesito hablar con Urahara-san y regreso -beso a su hijo en la frente y en la mejilla a su amigo-. Nos vemos en un rato, cuídalo -desapareció de un shunpo.

Renji no llegó a decir nada y ahí estaba él, sosteniendo al hijo de su amiga en la puerta de su oficina.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu madre? -miro al bebé que lentamente cerraba los ojos.

La Kuchiki se apresuró a llegar a la octava división, cuanto más antes hiciera todo, más rápido iría a verlo. Se paró ante la puerta y golpeó, en ese momento se percató que era temprano y que el capitán podría estar durmiendo. El hombre abrió la puerta bostezando.

-Buenos días Rukia-chan ¿qué te trae tan temprano? -se hizo a un lado y la hizo pasar.

-Buenos días Urahara-san -hizo una venia-. Necesito un gigai para mí y otro para Kichiro, tengo que ir a ver a Ichigo al mundo humano.

El hombre cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

-Kuchiki-san ¿por qué quieres ir ahora después de tanto tiempo? -hizo una pausa- Él ya no te recuerda, no sabe quién eres.

-Lo sé, pero quiero quitarme las dudas y averiguar si está bien. De paso conocerá a su hijo sin saber que lo es.

-Por mí no hay problema -camino por la estancia-, pero es muy riesgoso que el té vea. Puede recordarte.

-Sólo será medio día o media hora, yo necesito verlo -miro hacia el suelo- él está así por mi culpa.

-Sabes que hay varios shinigamis que no pueden ir al mundo humano y bueno, tú eres una.

-Ya lo sabía también. Será la primera y última vez que voy a verlo -aseguró-. Por favor capitán ayúdeme y no pediré más nada -le suplico.

-Rukia ya no estoy en ilegalidades. Ve y habla con el capitán comandante, explícale todo y si dice que puedes ir haré lo que me pides.

-Gracias Urahara-san.

La pelinegra salió de la octava división en dirección a la primera.

.

.

El cantar de los pájaros en los tejados y árboles del escuadrón era lo más armónico que se oía, pero el llanto de un bebe asusto a todas las aves que huyeron a un lugar con más calma. Hacía diez minutos en la pequeña oficina de Renji, Kichiro se encontraba en una de sus crisis de bebé y no sabía cómo calmarlo, lo revisó, estaba limpio. Intento darle la mamadera con leche, pero la rechazo.

-Como bendigo a Ichigo por no hacerse cargo de ti. Deja de llorar por favor –le suplico y lo beso en la frente mientras caminaba- tu madre debe estar por venir.

No funcionó, el pequeño continuo llorando y si seguía así todo el escuadrón se enteraría, entre ellos su capitán que odiaba a quien hiciera llorar al niño sin motivo alguno. La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando a un pelirrojo petrificado, si era Byakuya ya se consideraba hombre muerto.

-¿Tanto te cuesta calmarlo? -pregunto Rukia a espalda se su amigo.

Renji suspiro audiblemente -Demonios, casi muero del susto.

Le entregó el bebé a la chica y este dejó de llorar de inmediato.

-Deja de maltratarlo y él no llorara -lo regaño la morena.

-Yo no lo maltrato -se defendió-. Lo que pasa es que tú tienes lo que él quiere -le señaló el pecho.

-Idiota.

-¿Y qué te han dicho? -pregunto sentándose sobre el escritorio- ¿podrás ir a ver a Ichigo?

-Logre convencer al comandante y me dio el permiso para dentro de diez días -se sentó en una de las sillas frente al teniente.

-¿Por qué quieres verlo ahora? Ya pasó mucho tiempo -el interrogatorio había empezado.

-Sólo quiero comprobar que él está bien y de paso conozca a su hijo.

-Él no sabe que tiene un hijo. Es peligroso que vayas -la miro a los ojos-. Quédate aquí he iré por ti a verlo ¿vale?

-No -fue tajante-. Ya no tengo una relación con él, pero eso no quita que lo quiera y que me preocupe.

-¿Aún lo amas? –fue directo.

-No nos separamos porque quisimos.

La conversación se prolongó por un tiempo más. Las diferentes formas que el pelirrojo uso con su amiga para hacerla entrar en razón de que era peligroso fallaron todas las veces. Solo le quedaba esperar que ella se arrepintiera o vaya al mundo humano para darse cuenta que se había equivocado en ir.

.

.

.

Los diez días pasaron con rapidez, en ese tiempo Rukia leyó todos los informes que le fueron entregados. Comenzaba a dudar de ir a verlo, ahora él estaba mucho mejor y su presencia sólo sería complicar las cosas. Sin embargo, ya lo había pedido y todo marchaba a la perfección, lo único que pudo hacer fue posponerlo para un día después. Era excelente porque Kichiro cumplía tres meses de haber nacido y en el mundo humano se celebraba la navidad. Compró un regalo para todos sus amigos y para para aquella familia con la que convivió varios años.

La mañana era fría, la Senkaimon se había hecho presente hace un minuto, la Kuchiki recibía los últimos consejos.

-Rukia-chan, los gigais están en la tienda -hablo Urahara-, Tessai los tiene listos para cuando llegues.

Antes de responder, la morena fue interrumpida por Kyoraku.

-A las 18 horas Abarai-san irá a buscarte para volver ¿entendido?

-Sí comandante -hizo una venía-. Muchas gracias por dejarme ir.

-De nada, ahora vete -ordenó.

-Gracias Urahara-san -le agradeció antes de cruzar la puerta con su hijo en un brazo y un bolso en el otro.

-¿Crees que he hecho bien en dejarla ir? -pregunto Syunsui una vez que la puerta había desaparecido.

-Esperemos que no pase nada de que arrepentirnos el resto de nuestras existencias.

.

.

.

Rukia caminaba por las calles de Karakura, el frío y la nieve se había apoderado de la cuidad, agradecía la ropa abrigada que Tessai le había dado para ella y su bebé. Se notaba sus pasos algo descoordinados, cualquiera que la viera diría que era por la nieve, pero en realidad era la pérdida de costumbre. Llevaba casi dos años sin usar un gigai y volver a estar en uno era incómodo. Kichiro desde que estaba en su cuerpo artificial lo único que hacía era dormir, podía sentir lo débil que era su reiatsu y en el Sereitei se lo notaba con fuerza, quizás había sido mala idea el traerlo al mundo humano siendo aún tan pequeño, pero no podía dejarlo tanto tiempo lejos de ella.

El hospital de los Kurosaki se hizo presente ante ella. El corazón de la morena comenzó a latir con fuerza, sentía muchos nervios por volver a ver a Ichigo a pesar de que él no la recordara. Suspiro dos veces antes de golpear la puerta de la casa. Del otro lado se escuchó un _"ya voy"_ y los pasos hacia la entrada. La morena abrazo con fuerza al bebé que dormía en sus brazos.

La puerta se abrió dejando al descubierto a Isshin quien la abrazo con fuerza.

-Feliz navidad Rukia-chan -la saludo con alegría- pasa que afuera hace frío y puedes enfermarte.

-Muchas gracias Kurosaki-san -miro hacia dentro- Ichigo ¿está en casa?

-No, ha salido a hacer unas compras, lo más seguro es que ya esté por venir -la hizo pasar y cerró la puerta.

La pelinegra dejó al descubierto al bebé que dormía prendido de su ropa.

-¿Él es...? -no pudo terminar la pregunta por la sorpresa.

-Sí, él es Kichiro. Lo traje para que lo conocieran.

El hombre tomó con cuidado al bebé en brazos, lo observo detenidamente, era muy parecido a Ichigo aunque no podía ver el color del cabello por el gorro que llevaba puesto, podría apostar su vida al decir que era anaranjado.

Yuzu y Karin bajaban por las escaleras hablando sobre el desayuno navideño que la castaña prepararía.

-Hola chicas feliz navidad -las saludo la morena.

-Rukia-chan -gritaron al unísono para abrazarla.

-¿Hace cuánto llegaste? -pregunto la pelinegra.

-Hará unos diez minutos -respondió con sinceridad.

-No he preparado el desayuno, tan sólo si hubiera sabido me levantaba temprano -se lamentó la menor.

-No te preocupes Yuzu, hasta la tarde me quedo -miro a Isshin-. Conozcan a su sobrino, se llama Kichiro.

Las dos chicas no se habían percatado de que su padre sostenía un bebé en brazos. La castaña fue la primera en levantarlo con la excusa de que tenía que preparar el desayuno. La noble sospechaba que su bebe sería más malcriado ese día que el resto de su existencia.

Rukia propuso ayudar en la cocina a Yuzu mientras Isshin y Karin cuidaban al bebé.

Desde la cocina se oyó el llanto de Kichiro y la pelinegra comenzó a reír, sabía que no podrían calmarlo con nada hasta que ella lo sostenga.

-No dejará de llorar hasta que lo levantes ¿verdad? -pregunto Yuzu revolviendo una olla.

-Así es, veremos cuanto aguantan con el llorando –volvió a reír.

-Intentaran muchas cosas, seguramente lo logren.

-En la Sociedad de Almas hasta ahora nadie ha podido calmarlo, Renji es el que más lo cuida, pero a la hora del llanto nada lo tranquiliza, incluso Nii-sama lo intento –su risa se hacía más fuerte al recordarlo.

-Y ¿pudo calmarlo? –pregunto divertida la menor.

-No, ordeno a una de las criadas que vaya a buscarme al escuadrón, desde ese día voy al trabajo con él bebe.

Se escuchó la puerta de entrada abrirse y dejo de reírse, seguramente Ichigo había regresado. Rukia se puso nerviosa, no iba a salir de la cocina a menos que sea muy necesario. No sabía cómo actuar en cuanto lo viera y tampoco que decirle cuando viera al bebé y notará el gran parecido con él. ¿Qué parentesco haría que una a Kichiro con Ichigo? Primos, hermanos, sobrinos, padre e hijo. No lo sabía, sólo esperaba la ayuda del resto de los Kurosaki.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Curiosidades del capítulo:**_

Kichiro (el hijo de Rukia) significa "El hijo afortunado".

Las fechas de los informes que leyó Rukia, fueron las fechas en que termine de escribir varios capítulos.

 _Miércoles 14 de diciembre:_ ese día empecé a escribir este capítulo.

 _1 de agosto_ : termine el capítulo 5

 _25 de septiembre:_ en realidad escribí la primera parte del cap 8 el 13, pero el 25 quedaba más bonito, además de los cálculos de la fecha de parto de Ruki :v

 _24 de octubre:_ parte 2 del cap 8

 _21 de noviembre:_ cap 9

Cuando Rukia fue al mundo humano el 25 de diciembre ese día continúe escribiendo y si se dan cuenta cuando dice que era de madrugada, tarde, noche, lunes y esas cosas era cuando yo lo escribía xD

.

.

.

.

 **Un cap medio corto ¿no? Es que si le sacaba parte del otro cap y se lo ponía a este, no me gustaba como quedaba. Además el siguiente cap desbordara de IR, preparen todo porque me vengo con todo e incluso vomitaran arcoíris, porque puedo con todo xD**

 **Dejo la respuesta a los hermosos reviews que me dejan (no como en otros sitios que no comentan ni una carita)**

 **Natsumivat:** Querida me dejaste un testamento y lo ame! (Sufro por tu comentario en el oneshot oscuro que escribi *se va con un hueco en donde estaba su corazón*) Creo que puedes leer mi mente chica, en este cap se ven aclaradas algunas de las cosas que decias y otras se verán en el siguiente.  
No llores por el naranjito el esta bien –ahora-. Como veras Rukia no es muy fuerte cuando se trata de la fresa y se reprime a si misma por ser mala para con él.  
A la gente se le da por decirme que soy la hija de Kubo :v el tema es que no me lo crea sino tantos meses de escritura los tiro por la borda. Ichigo jamás pudo ser feliz como lo puso Tite en el final del manga, sufrio como un animalito abandonado por 17 meses sin poderes por una buena causa y vivio "feliz" más de diez años por una estupidez? Eso ni él se la cree *vuelve a llorar*.  
Admito que me está dando miedo llegar al final, tengo que escribir el ultimo cap y no me animo…sé que deparará ese final y es el que nadie quiere que llegue, incluso ya me dieron ideas para el final alternativo y es muy bonito xD.  
Siempre fui partidaria de UraYoru e incluso creí que se quedaban juntos, ni eso me hizo canon Tite *llora otra vez* con Kira? Por favor no me jodas! Yoruichi es demasiada mujer para un nabo cara de gay :v  
Renji lamentablemente será el papá. En esta historia todos sufren, hasta ese bebe que no sabe quien es padre. No puedo decirte mucho porque sino te spoileare.  
Yo amo a Renji por sobre el resto y creo que a Ichigo lo tengo casi ultimo en mi lista.  
Hey! Vivimos dentro del mismo país :D ¿de que provincia sos? Yo soy de Buenos Aires.  
Un abrazo! Y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.. Gracias por super mensaje!

 **Kei:** Me tarde, pero he aquí la continuación. Espero que te guste.

 **Ane-berry92:** las dos disfrutamos su sufrimiento, eso es porque somos muy malas y nos gusta el dolor de los demás jajaja. En mi fic se va a quedar con Inoue también y si hago eso me van a colgar de las orejas del Obelisco jajaja.  
Rukia siempre sufre en silencio bien digno de ella, siempre se guarda todo para si misma, si sufre que nadie se entere. Renji se hace cargo por el hecho de que se lo prometio a la fresa.  
¿Hacer otro? No lo se…ya sabes que sufro por los "conti pliz", creo que me quedare haciendo oneshots variando los estilos y si tengo ganas, hacer una secuela de este fic y quizás use un nombre similar al de este.  
Ya te dije que si me tiras ideas, no tengo problemas en escribir…ya te escribi uno bien doloroso. Un corta venas será el siguiente…Te vas al rincón a levantar el polvo pensando en Ulqui? Jajajajajajajaja amor al emo!  
Gracias por el Chappy lo estoy coleccionando :3 yo te mando a Ulqui disfrazado de conejo con alas ajaja

 **Thaguadalupe:** Si eso fue una despedida triste, no quiero imaginas como te pondrás mas adelante :v…que no te duela podemos cambiar la historia en otro fic (?). los sentimientos es lo que tocan los escritores que tienen maldad en su sangre y se alimentan de eso jajajaja.  
Espero que me convides de tu helado porque también llorare cuando lo escriba *se pone a llorar de solo pensarlo*  
Es que de alguna forma quiero llegar a entender y encontrarle sentido al manga. Aunque los dos sufran a su manera, si Tite los separa yo también quiero hacerlo jajajaja.  
Los abrazos de Yammy me dan miedo xD yo también te quiero.  
Un abrazo de Ichigo cuando era lindo :v  
PD: yo se que te gusta alagarme para alimentar a mi corazón de pollo xD

 **Amy Salas:** A mi ya me dieron el pase vip al infierno el otro día jaja. Tu no me hiciste nada, mejor preguntale a Tite que me hizo para que todos sufran de mis actos xD.  
No se como decirte esto, pero lo aclare en no se que cap…El final de este fic no será lindo. Lo siento :(. Iba a cambiarlo (otra vez) cuando leí esto que me escribiste, pero me traiciono a mi misma, ya que el fic se origino porque tenia el final y cree cierto personaje *cofcofkichirocofcof* por un solo motivo y si no lo cumplo, no le encuentro sentido de haberlo creado.  
¿Cómo sigues de tu muela? Porque no hiciste reposo, el cap no se ira a ningún lado jaja.  
El oneshot tuvo su efecto…no se si bueno o malo, pero lo tuvo…si eres de mente abierta te invito a que lo leas, sino no lo hagas o te traumaras.  
Un abrazo y espero que estes bien!


	13. Capítulo 12

**Holaaaa! No aparecí taaaan tarde como creía, ok, está bien iba a tardar más de cuenta, pero me amenazaron para que suba el cap (?), naaaah en realidad hoy no hace tanto calor como los otros días y me digne a prender la computadora jaja. Como muestra de mi esfuerzo y su espera he aquí el anteúltimo capitulo, tienen para leer 19 páginas de puro amor! ADVERTENCIA: hay mención al HI y al RR (como siempre) así que lean bajo su responsabilidad, aunque reparo todo eso con el desbordante y vomitable IR más anhelado.  
Gracias a Than que me ayudo con este cap, sino estaría más seco y frío que el bankai de Rukia xD.  
También agradezco sus mensajes (que esta vez fueron pocos) y los/as que le dan al "follow" me hacen inmensamente feliz dándome una oportunidad :) aunque no dejen review.  
Ahora sí, dejare que se le sequen los ojos y nos leemos debajo de todo con unas curiosidades del cap y la respuesta a los reviews.  
Un abrazo de Vizard…**

 **Lisa Y.**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Capítulo 12_

.

.

.

.

El día empezó completamente encapotado, seguía nevando desde la noche anterior. Ichigo se levantó más temprano de lo normal. Algo dentro de él le decía que debía preparar el desayuno que alguien llegaría de sorpresa, después de todo era navidad. Bajo a la cocina encontrándose con su padre bebiendo un café.

-¿Quieres uno? -pregunto amable el hombre.

El pelinaranja sospecho y se alejó un paso.

-Si te digo que sí seguramente me lo tiraras en la cara -se alejó otro paso.- Preparare el desayuno antes de que Yuzu se levante -hizo una pausa- además, estoy seguro que alguien vendrá de visitas.

Isshin lo miro sorprendido, su hijo no sabía nada que Rukia vendría de visitas. Quizás había sido mala idea que el capitán Kyoraku la autorizará a venir al mundo humano.

El joven busco varios ingredientes en los muebles, pero faltaba lo esencial en todos lados: el chocolate.

-Viejo saldré a comprar chocolate porque se acabó -dijo como si nada.

-¿Saldrás tu sólo y a comprar? -pregunto sorprendido. Él no solía salir de la casa a menos que fuera muy necesario o sus amigos insistieran hasta el cansancio.

-Iré hasta la tienda y vuelvo, no me pasará nada. Quizás tomar un poco de aire frío me haga bien -aseguró poniéndose un abrigo y los guantes.

.

.

Ichigo camino con lentitud hacia su destino. Luego de tantos meses aún se sentía desadaptado a Karakura. Vivía en el mundo humano porque ya no lo necesitaban en la Sociedad de Almas. Por un lado se alegró de estar nuevamente en su casa, pero por el otro, algo dentro de él lo incomodaba de manera muy exigente, como que había dejado algo muy importante abandonado en el Seireitei y no podía recordar qué exactamente.

Tras salir de la tienda con el chocolate y varias cosas más, unos negocios más adelante, algo en la vidriera llamó por completo su atención era: un pequeño conejo blanco que sostenía en una de sus manitos una zanahoria y colgado de su cuello un chupete. Nuevamente esa sensación de vacío y abandono lo invadió, quizás ese conejo tenía algo que ver con ello, por primera vez en su vida sintió la necesidad de comprarlo, una vez que lo pagó se dio cuenta que no era la primera vez que adquiría ese tipo de muñecos.

Ya estaba de regreso a la casa con las cosas para el desayuno. Varios pasos lo alejaban de la puerta y antes de abrirla escucho el llanto de un bebé proveniente del interior. Entonces, su instinto no había fallado, tenía visitas en casa. Entro sin hacer mucho ruido ya que lo menos que quería era asustar al bebé y que este llorara más fuerte aún.

-Ya estoy en casa -informó caminando a la sala.

Pareciera que nadie lo había oído porque no obtuvo ni una respuesta. Lo estaba irritando el llanto de esa criatura, considerara que cuanto más pasaban los segundos más alto lloraba.

-Vieja cabra ¿de dónde robaste ese bebe tan chillón? -pregunto entrando a la estancia- Devuélvelo a su madre.

-Ichi-nii, buenos días -lo saludo Karin- el bebé no es robado, es el hijo de una amiga que vino de visitas -respondió.

-¿Y dónde está la madre irresponsable? ¿Cómo puede dejar que llore de esa manera? -interrogó tapándose una oreja.

Isshin seguía acunando a su nieto boca abajo mientras caminaba por la sala, se lo notaba absorto intentando calmar el llanto del bebé.

-Su madre no es irresponsable -la defendió la pelinegra- está ocupada ayudando a Yuzu en la cocina.

-Quizás le tenga miedo al viejo, mira como lo tiene -le indicó Ichigo a su hermana-, tómalo tú, seguramente se calme.

La chica obedeció y sostuvo al pequeñín, el resultado era el mismo, intento darle el chupete, pero lo escupía todas las veces que se lo daba. Ya estaban por llamar a Rukia porque el llanto iba en aumento.

-Déjame intentar a mí -pidió el pelinaranja- si sigue llorando llama a tu amiga que lo atienda ¿está bien?

-¿Estás seguro? Nunca levantaste un bebé.

-Ya dámelo de una vez antes de que me arrepienta.

Isshin sólo observa la escena en silencio. Karin sujeto a su sobrino con tranquilidad y lo depositó en los brazos de Ichigo. Este lo sostuvo con firmeza acercándolo a su pecho y como si fuera arte de magia el pequeño dejo de llorar, abrió los ojos lentamente en busca de quien lo tenía y frunció el ceño -como era habitual en él-. El pelinaranja se quedó petrificado cuando miro a los ojos al niño, este tenía una mirada penetrante para sus pocos meses de vida, los mismos eran de un color azul con una chispa de gris. Lo observó detenidamente, el bebé le hacía recordar a alguien, pero ¿a quién? Por otra parte verlo a él era como verse a sí mismo, aunque no podía ver su color de pelo por el gorro que lo cubría. El niño comenzó a cerrar los ojos y con su manito se aferró a la ropa de Ichigo, acercó la cabeza a su pecho y volvió a dormirse. Una enorme calidez y seguridad se apodero de él como si esa pequeña personita le perteneciera a él también.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto Isshin acercándose unos pasos.

-Sí, no te preocupes -reaccionó sujetando con más fuerza al bebé-, sólo que tuve una sensación rara, pero ya estoy bien.

-¿Qué clase de sensación? -indago Karin.

-Fue como si lo conociera de algún lado o que me recuerde a alguien.

Padre e hija se miraron seriamente, pero no dijeron nada. Ichigo se quedó observando al bebé. Sentía esa necesidad de protegerlo.

Yuzu salió de la cocina con una mamadera con leche en la mano.

-Nosotras ya casi terminamos el desayuno, sólo nos falta chocolate -camino hacia su hermano-. Toma Onii-chan -le entregó el biberón- debes darle la leche cuando despierte.

-En la bolsa traje chocolate y no sé si pueda darle el biberón a este niño.

-Tu sólo inténtalo, si no dáselo a papá que él lo haga -volvió a la cocina.

Kichiro despertó sólo para acomodarse mejor y volver a dormir. El desayuno ya estaba listo y uno a uno fueron sentándose a la mesa. Rukia fue la que más tardó en entrar, intento tranquilizarse y tomando aire con fuerza salió de la habitación.

El pelinaranja seguía con el bebé en brazos, escucho ruido de pasos provenientes de la cocina, la curiosidad por saber quién era la madre del bebe lo estaba matando. Hasta que la vio. Era complicado explicar lo que sintió en ese preciso momento, pero para él, el solo verla le provoco que la piel se le erizara, no la había visto nunca y era una nueva cara en su vida. Podía decir que ya la había visto pero ¿en dónde? Quería abrazarla, ¿besarla? Su sola presencia le provocaba una emoción incontrolable con tan solo mirarla, sentía que la conocía más allá de lo que se conoce a una persona, entonces ¿por qué no la recordaba?

Los ojos amatista de ella sostenían su mirada, Ichigo sintió paz, se relajó al sentir la tranquilidad que ella le transmitía.

Rukia sonrió, a pesar de que él no la recordaba logró en él lo que lograba siempre desde que eran pareja, tranquilizarlo. Él estaba algo más delgado y su mirada reflejaba tristeza. Tristeza de la que ella había sido responsable.

-Hola mi nombre es Ichigo si necesitas algo o mi familia te molesta, no dudes en decírmelo -no era parte de su comportamiento tratar así a las personas, pero con ella sentía la necesidad de consentirla en todo lo que le pidiera-. Sabes que ¿creo que te conozco de algún lado? -pregunto él mirando al bebé.

Todos los presentes lo observaron, Ichigo se estaba comportando distinto, empezaba a preocupar a su familia y a la misma Rukia que busco la manera de cortar con la incomodidad que comenzaba a sentir.

-Hola fresita, no tienes que ser tan cortes conmigo, solo se tú mismo, por favor -le sonrió-. No me conoces, quizás me viste alguna vez en el instituto -se acercó para agarrar al bebé-. Gracias por tranquilizar a Kichiro, cuando llora sólo yo lo calmo.

-Siento que te conozco de hace mucho -levantó la mano para tocar su rostro.

Quería acercarse, pero lo malo es que ella se alejaba el paso que el daba, deseaba poder tocarla y quizás de esa manera saber quién era esa pequeña mujer y por qué le causaba una emoción tan increíble y extraña.

La morena decidida tomo a su hijo y se alejó antes de que llegara tocarla, sabía que un toque de él la haría actuar irresponsablemente. Desde que lo vio quería abrazarlo y besarlo, ese era el Ichigo -parado frente a ella- al que tanto extrañaba.

-Vamos a desayunar antes de que se enfríe todo -interrumpió Isshin.

-Si Isshin-san sólo recostare a Kichiro.

-Rukia-chan que tal si le armamos una cama en el suelo, si llora podremos escucharlo -hablo Yuzu.

-Está bien -respondió la pelinegra dirigiéndose a la sala.

-Ichigo ¿te sientes bien? -pregunto Karin.

-Claro que lo estoy, dejen de preguntármelo de a cada rato -se sentó molesto.

El desayuno transcurrió en un ambiente navideño, las conversaciones con la shinigami fueron muy amenas. Ichigo sólo la miraba ¿cómo podía ser que toda su familia la conociera y el no?

Más tarde estaban reunidos en el living, Rukia le entregó un obsequio a cada uno.

-Recordé que era navidad y traje un regalo para cada uno -le dio un paquete a Ichigo-. Espero que les guste, no son como las cosas que pueden obtenerse de este lado, pero lo hice con cariño.

Todos agradecieron el regalo, el pelinaranja no se sintió tan mal de no tener un regalo para ella, le daría ese extraño conejo que había comprado sólo esperaba que le gustará.

-Yo tengo algo para ti -hablo poniéndose de pie para buscar el regalo-. Lo compre hace un rato, espero que te guste -le entregó el paquete.

Rukia lo abrió y agradecía que su hijo este en brazos de Yuzu porque Ichigo le había regalado un Chappy edición limitada y ese conejo era el último que faltaba para tener la colección completa.

-¡Gracias! Era el único Chappy que me faltaba –deseo poder abrazarlo.

-De nada -sonrió, esa chica le provocaba cosas hasta con sólo verla contenta.

-Rukia-chan -interrumpió la castaña- ¿te quedarás a almorzar? -pregunto ilusionada.

-Lo siento, pero quede en ir a la casa de una amiga, llevo meses sin verla y luego me queda visitar a unos amigos antes de que vengan a buscarme -hizo una pausa-, prometo volver temprano y pasar lo que resta del día aquí.

-No puede ser que mi tercera hija y mi nieto tengan que irse tan rápido -se lamentó el Kurosaki, sin darse cuenta que su hijo lo quedó mirando cuando dijo "nieto".

Ahora Ichigo estaba casi seguro que ese bebe era su hijo, pero ¿cómo? Era la primera vez que veía a esa mujer. Lo único que quedaba era preguntárselo a ella en cuanto estén solos. La miro y volvía a sentirse cálido, con ella cerca y su hijo se sentía extrañamente completo.

-Rukia... -cuando se dispuso a hablar el pequeño llanto de Kichiro se hizo escuchar.

-Seguro tiene hambre -dijo la Kuchiki levantándolo- ¿A qué habitación puedo llevarlo para alimentarlo y cambiarlo? -pregunto sujetando con su otro brazo su bolso.

-Te ayudó -el pelinaranja le quitó el bolso- vamos a mi habitación.

La pelinegra miro a las chicas buscando ayuda, no quería estar a solas con él. Ellas se hicieron las desentendidas. Era la primera vez en cinco meses que veían a su hermano tan vivo que lo dejaron que actuara.

.

.

Entraron al cuarto y el cerró la puerta. El lugar seguía siendo el mismo de años atrás. La morena se sentó en la cama y se dispuso a darle el pecho a su hijo, no se preocupó por Ichigo ya que él la había visto desnuda miles de veces y alimentar a su pequeño bebe era algo normal.

El joven arrastró una silla para sentarse frente a ella.

-¿Cómo se llama tu hijo? -pregunto para sacar conversación.

-Se llama Kichiro Kuchiki -respondió tocándole la nariz al bebe mientras lo amantaba.

-Así que es pariente del estirado de Byakuya ¿Cuantos meses tiene? -quizás coincidía con el tiempo que él estuvo en la Sociedad de Almas.

-Hoy cumple tres meses, nació el 25 de septiembre –hizo una pausa-. Es sobrino de Byakuya Kuchiki.

En cuanto le dijo los meses que tenía no se sorprendió, había miles de posibilidades de que sea su hijo. Llevaba cinco meses en el mundo humano, si ella estaba de siete meses cuando lo obligaron a regresar coincidía. Por otro lado esa chica tenía aspecto de ser una noble, por lo tanto dedujo que era hermana de Byakuya, era una shinigami.

-¿En dónde viven?

-Vivo en Tokio con mi hermano y mi novio -mintió.

-No te creo -la miro serio-. ¿En dónde vives Rukia?

-En Tokio con mi hermano y mi novio -repitió firme.

-¡Deja de mentir de una vez! -levantó su tono de voz- Di que eres una maldita shinigami y que vienes de la Sociedad de Almas -casi grito, provocando el susto del bebe.

-Estás hablando tonterías, creo que fue mala idea venir a tu cuarto -intento levantarse, pero él se lo impidió.

-Llevas mucho tiempo sin usar un gigai -la señaló-, caminas como yo los primeros días, te observe mientras subías las escaleras y lo hacías con miedo además hace un rato dijiste que tus obsequios no eran como los de este lado, sin contar que eres la hermana de Byakuya, un shinigami y el jamás viviría en este mundo como si fuera un simple mortal.

-¿Y que hay si soy una maldita shinigami?

-Estuve viviendo en el Seireitei más de un año, ese bebe puede ser mi hijo -respondió serio.

-Hay muchos shinigamis en el Seireitei, cualquiera puede ser el padre.

-Ese niño es muy parecido a mí, incluso sin ver su pelo puedo decir que es anaranjado como el mío -¿por qué esa mujer estaba empecinada en contradecirlo?

-Si tanto quieres saber quién es el padre de mi hijo te lo diré -se paró frente a él-. Es Renji Abarai -le quito el gorro- mira el color de pelo es cobrizo lo más seguro es que se ponga rojo cuando sea más grande.

Rukia vio como él bajaba la mirada, le dolía verlo así, pero era por su bien. El cobrizo del pelo sólo fue una especie de tintura que uso Tessai para tapar el anaranjado a pedido de ella, el engaño estaba en que en cuanto se le pasaba la mano se perdía el color dejando verse el natural.

-Disculpa. Es sólo que no te recuerdo y al estar cerca tuyo o de Kichiro me siento bien, completo -hizo una pausa-. El tenerlos cerca la presión que siento como culpa en mi pecho desaparece.

Volvieron a estar en silencio, Rukia término de alimentar a su hijo y lo cambio de ropa.

-Iré a almorzar a la casa de Inoue-san ¿quieres acompañarme? Si quieres puedes hacer el papel de padre por un rato –para que seguirle ocultando las cosas, además, después de que él le dijo que sentía culpa le afecto más de la cuenta. Si tan solo supiera que ella era la causante de ese dolor que sentía.

-Está bien, te ves tan inútil caminando que no me sorprendería que cayeras con Kichiro en la calle -río.

-Idiota -respondió saliendo de la habitación.

.

.

.

Una fina nevada caía aumentando la espesa nieve en el suelo. Rukia caminaba despacio, Ichigo reía detrás de ella con Kichiro en brazos, caminaba sin problemas.

-Enana camina bien o te caerás -aconsejo riendo.

Ella no respondió y continúo caminando firme, varios metros adelante la morena resbaló cayendo sentada en la nieve.

-Te lo dije -hablo riendo-. Dame la mano que te ayudo.

Rukia lo miro con odio y se puso de pie sola, enojada se sacudió la nieve y siguió su camino. Metros adelante nuevamente volvió a resbalar, ya se imaginaba en el suelo, pero esto no sucedió. Ichigo la sostenía de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo, el corazón de la pelinegra comenzó a latir desbocado.

-Si sigues caminando con miedo seguirás cayendo -la soltó- hazlo segura.

Estaban por seguir su andar cuando el pelinaranja la tomo de la mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella. Se petrifico, la calidez que sintió al hacer contacto con esa mujer era indescriptible, ahora aseguraba que la conocía ¿por qué no la recordaba? Al mismo tiempo sentía miedo a volver a quedarse solo, no quería que ella lo abandone.

-Ichigo ¿estás bien? -lo miro preocupada.

-No me dejes de vuelta -pidió.

-¿Me recuerdas? -pregunto con miedo.

-No, pero estoy seguro que cumples un papel importante en mi vida como Kichiro -aseguró.

-Estas equivocado -volvió a caminar.

Los siguientes minutos transcurrieron en silencio, ninguno de los dos decía nada hasta que la Kuchiki decidió hablar.

-¿Qué tal va todo en este mundo?

-Aún me cuesta adaptarme a Karakura, es como si no perteneciera a este lugar.

-Ya pronto lo harás -lo ánimo- ¿Alguna chica que te guste?

-No hay ninguna, quizás la haya dejado en la Sociedad de Almas -la miro.

-¿Qué hay de Orihime? Ella está enamorada de ti, deberías darle una oportunidad.

-¿Inoue? No lo sé, no siento nada por ella.

-Quizás con el tiempo logres amarla, no puedes estar sólo en esta vida. Además, tu padre te pedirá nietos.

-Voy a pensarlo y quizás le dé una oportunidad -la miro serio-. Mi padre ya tiene a Kichiro.

-Kichiro no es su nieto así como yo no soy su hija verdad. Sólo lo dice por el cariño que me tiene.

-¿Y qué tal es Renji como padre? -cambio de tema- siempre creí que era un idiota, pero un buen amigo.

-Excelente, pero cuando él bebe llora no puede calmarlo -río.

-¿Quiénes lo calman?

-Tú eres el primero después de la mí.

-¿Por qué yo? si no me conoce.

-La verdad es que no sé, quizás se sienta seguro.

Rukia no volvió a hablar, no podía decirle a Ichigo que su hijo estaba tranquilo con él porque sentía esa familiaridad que sentía desde antes de nacer. El edificio en donde vivía Inoue se hizo presente, ambos entraron aún de la mano como si fueran una familia, parecía que el chico se tomó en serio hacer el papel de padre. El timbre del departamento sonó y unos segundos después la puerta se abrió.

-¡Kuchiki-san! -la pelinaranja la abrazo con fuerza-. ¡Feliz navidad!

-Hola Inoue -saludo la morena una vez que la soltó-. Feliz navidad para ti también.

-Kurosaki-kun ¡Feliz navidad! -se extrañó de verlo- que raro verte por aquí. Por favor pasen.

-Hola. Igualmente -la saludo-, acompañe a Rukia y traje al bebé.

La pelinaranja cerró la puerta una vez que la pareja entró.

-¿Puedo sostenerlo? -pregunto acercándose a observar al bebé dormir.

-Claro -respondió la noble mirando a Ichigo.

Este lo dudo un momento hasta que sintió que la morena le tironeaba la mano que el sostenía. Con miedo se lo entregó, Inoue a veces era medio distraída y podía golpear al bebé.

-¿Cómo se llama? -le tocó las mejillas.

-Kichiro -dijo Rukia.

-Así que eres un bebé afortunado -le hablo- y muy lindo.

-Hoy cumple tres meses -agrego el joven.

Estuvieron conversando por un largo rato sentados en el sofá. Hacía bastante calor, seguro que producto de la calefacción encendida. Kichiro comenzó a moverse inquieto.

-Creí que no se movía -comentó la chica de grandes pechos- desde que llegaron estaba duro.

-Es por el gigai, aún es pequeño para estar en uno y lo único que ha hecho es dormir.

-Quizás tenga calor -mencionó Ichigo- quítale un poco el abrigo.

La pelinaranja obedeció, le quito la manta, los guantes y el gorro. El cabello le llamó la atención, hubiera asegurado que era anaranjado como el de Ichigo. Rukia se percató demasiado tarde de lo que su amiga estaba haciendo ¡maldita sea! Le había tocado el pelo, la tintura comenzó a salirse dejando expuesto mechones anaranjados muy llamativos.

-Creo que hice algo mal -aseguró la chica asustada.

-No te preocupes –la tranquilizo- solo es una tintura que oculta su color original, el color que tiene se pierde al tacto humano.

Ichigo se quedó petrificado otra vez, el niño tenía el cabello de su mismo color ¿por qué ella se lo oculto si no se conocían?

-Rukia... -la llamó y en ese instante sonó el timbre.

-Luego hablamos -le acarició la mano-. Fíjate quien llama por favor.

Algo receloso fue y atendió, se encontró con sus amigos, pareciera que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para juntarse.

-Kurosaki que raro verte por aquí -saludo Uryuu entrando a la casa-. ¡Feliz navidad!

Los invitados se sorprendieron al ver al chico y en cuanto ingresaron a la casa descubrieron porque él estaba ahí.

-Hola chicos -saludo la shinigami- feliz navidad a todos.

Uno por uno se saludaron, llevaban meses sin ver a Rukia y volver a verla los alegraba, mucho más al ver que había traído para que conocieran a su pequeño hijo.

-Orihime te queda muy bien él bebe -dijo Tatsuki- deberías tener uno, encima tiene el color de pelo similar al tuyo.

Kichiro miro a todos, llevaba despierto desde que la chica le quito el abrigo, había demasiada gente desconocida que lo rodeaba y comenzó a llorar.

-Kuchuki-san -Inoue hamaco al bebe- ¿cómo hago para calmar a Kichiro?

-Seguirá llorando hasta que lo levante -respondió.

La pelinegra lo sostuvo en brazos, pero continúo llorando como si nada.

-Cállate Kichiro, eres muy llorón -Ichigo lo miro y el llanto se detuvo, el pequeño le devolvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido, segundos después sonrió y como pudo levantó una de las manos hacia él siguiéndolo.

-Kuchiki-san, te vez tan dulce con un hijo, si quieres te doy otro como regalo de navidad -Keigo levantó ambas cejas de forma sugestiva.

-No gracias -respondió riendo.

El aura asesina de Ichigo se hizo notar, no sabía por qué, pero le daba celos solo con pensar que otra persona podía tocar a Rukia.

-¿Qué tal si preparamos unas pizzas? -pregunto Inoue captando la atención de todos- Kuchiki-san ¿nos ayudas?

-Me encantaría, pero...-miro a su hijo.

-Dámelo -Ichigo lo tomo en brazos y en ese momento inconscientemente acercó sus labios a los de ella.

-Gracias -respondió alejándose de golpe.

.

.

.

 _En la cocina_

.

.

Las tres mujeres preparaban el almuerzo mientras conversaban animadamente.

-¿Qué hiciste para que te dejarán venir? -pregunto Tatsuki.

-Convencí al comandante de que Ichigo debía conocer a su hijo y que está sería la primera y última vez que venía al mundo humano a verlo.

-Él se pondrá muy mal cuando te vayas llevándote a su hijo -la pelinaranja se entristeció.

-Apóyalo -le tocó la mano-. Sé que estas enamorada de él -sonrió- a mí no me molesta, ya saben que no volveré.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar Kuchiki-san?

-Estuve hablando con él y me dijo que te dará una oportunidad.

-¿Tu ya no lo amas? -indago la karateca.

-Yo sólo amo a Kichiro.

-Él es tu hijo claro que lo amas, pero yo te hablo de Ichigo.

-No lo negaré, lo amo, pero ya no lo volveré a ver -se quedó parada mirando a las dos chicas-. Sólo quiero leer los informes que me dan de él y que digan que es feliz, que va a casarse y tener un hijo. -miro a Inoue- sé que tu podrás hacerlo feliz.

-Yo no puedo hacerlo –aseguro la joven-, Kurosaki-kun a pesar de no recordarte te ama, incluso si vieras que cambiado a estado hoy, el Ichigo que está en la sala no es el mismo que vemos nosotros todos los días –continuó calmada.

-Además, hoy cuando te vayas -siguió Tatsuki- nuevamente tendremos que aguantar al Ichigo amargado de siempre.

-Si todos lo apoyan el podrá seguir -dijo seria-. No piensen que soy feliz solo porque tengo un hijo. Ichigo estará bien si sus amigos están con él -miro a Inoue-. Orihime dime que estarás ahí cuando él lo necesite.

-Eso si lo prometo -fue decidida- pero de que lo haga feliz no puedo prometer nada, solo lo intentare.

.

.

.

 _En la sala_

.

.

El pequeño primogénito de Ichigo aun seguía en sus brazos, se había negado a estar con cualquiera de los otros hombres presentes en el lugar, en cuanto lo agarraban él emitía un pequeño llanto y volvía con el pelinaranja.

En ese momento Kichiro reía de las muecas que el joven de anteojos le hacía. Levanto una de sus manitos y con la fuerza digna de un bebe le pego en la cara.

-¡Hey! Encima que derrochas reiatsu a pesar de ser un crío, eres agresivo como tu madre -se tocó la cara fingiendo dolor y el niño volvió a reír.

Ichigo se sorprendió por el comentario de su amigo, él era el único que cuando tenía poderes no podía controlar su energía espiritual y la derrochaba todo el tiempo ¿qué más cosas parecidas a él tenía ese bebe?

-¿De dónde conocen a Rukia? -pregunto Ichigo en general.

-Del instituto -respondió Mizuiro.

-Me enamore de ella el primer día que la vi -dijo ilusionado Keigo.

-Compañera de clases -Chad siempre era de pocas palabras.

-¿Y tú Ishida? -lo miro.

-La conocí en el instituto.

-Fuimos al mismo instituto ¿por qué no me acuerdo de ella? ¿Y por qué una shinigami iría a la escuela?

Los cuatro jóvenes se miraron y volvieron la vista hacia su amigo.

-Estaba de misión -nuevamente hablo el grandote.

-Tenía que aparentar ser una humana normal -respondió Keigo.

-¿Hace cuánto fue esto? –cuestiono aún sin creerles.

-Ese año que estuviste en la Sociedad de Almas -dijo Mizuiro.

Ichigo los miro con cara de pocos amigos, podía apostar que le estaban mintiendo por algún extraño motivo.

-¿En dónde vivió ese tiempo?

-En tu casa con tu padre y hermanas -hablo Uryuu-. Ya sabes tu padre es un shinigami y ella no corría riesgo si se quedaba ahí.

Ahora entendía porque su familia estaba tan a gusto con la pelinegra. Iba a seguir con sus preguntas, pero las mujeres salieron de la cocina con las pizzas ya hechas.

Almorzaron alegres e Ichigo noto como Rukia era aceptada por todos ¿por qué no podía recordarla? Sabía que ella era alguien importante en su vida, pero tenía que aceptar que ella se iría por la tarde sin saber cuándo volvería a verla. Aceptaría su consejo de darle una oportunidad a Inoue, quizás ella lo ayudaba a recordar quien era esa pequeña shinigami.

El almuerzo había finalizado, la morena repartió los obsequios que había traído, disculpándose nuevamente por no ser como los del mundo humano.

-Ya es hora de que me vaya -hablo la noble comenzando a abrigar nuevamente a su hijo-, quede en pasar el resto de la tarde con la familia Kurosaki -se disculpó.

-Quédate un día más -pidió la pelinaranja.

-No puedo -dijo triste- vienen por mi más tarde y además el escuadrón está solo.

-¿Cuándo volverás? -pregunto Chad.

-No creo volver en mucho tiempo, lo más seguro es que nos reencontremos en la Sociedad de Almas.

-Entonces esto es una despedida -Uryuu la abrazo y acaricio el cabello del bebe.

-Es un hasta luego -le devolvió el abrazo.

-Kuchiki-san déjame darte otro hijo así me recuerdas -dijo llorando Keigo tirándose sobre ella.

-No la toques -el ex shinigami lo sujeto del cuello- y ten cuidado con él bebe.

-Iré a visitarte -la joven de grandes pechos aseguro-. Kichiro cuando vaya quiero ver lo lindo que estas -le beso la frente.

-Nos volveremos a ver -Tatsuki la estrecho entre sus brazos.

-Hasta luego Kuchiki-san -la saludo Mizuiro- fue un gusto volver a verte.

-El gusto fue mío chicos -sonrió la pelinegra tomando sus cosas para marcharse.

-Voy contigo -Ichigo tomo al bebe- ya es hora de que vuelva a casa.

.

.

.

El joven se despidió de todos y salió a la calle con la chica. La nevada era intensa y las calles comenzaban a taparse con más nieve, el frio se colaba por cualquier parte haciendo tiritar a los transeúntes que se abrazaban a sí mismos para no perder el calor. Ichigo llevo más a su cuerpo a Kichiro quien se prendió de su ropa buscando calor. La morena a su lado se abrazó a si misma comenzando a caminar, el pelinaranja se apuró, en silencio paso su brazo libre por los hombros de ella y la atrajo a su cuerpo. Sentía la necesidad de tener que protegerlos del frio. Caminaron en silencio varias cuadras, a la vista del resto de las personas quienes caminaban por la calle era una pareja de adolescentes con un pequeño hijo.

-Me debes una conversación –le recordó él tranquilo mientras continuaban su andar.

-¿Y si lo hablamos más tarde? -intento alejarse de su lado, pero él la sujeto con más fuerza.

-Más tarde también vas a decirme lo mismo y te iras sin aclararme las dudas -hablo serio.

-¿Qué quieres saber? -pregunto rendida.

-Por favor no mientas -pidió-. ¿Kichiro es mi hijo?

-¿Por qué crees que lo es? -respondió con otra interrogante. Al menos quería oír sus argumentos antes de negar o afirmar su pregunta.

-Es fácil -miro al bebe-. A excepción de sus ojos, el resto es como una copia mía: su ceño fruncido, su cabello e incluso Ishida dijo que a pesar de ser un bebe anda derrochando demasiado reiatsu y yo era el único que no podía mantenerlo a raya cuando era shinigami –sonrió con nostalgia al recordar aquello.

-Es un bebe por eso no lo controla, pero cuando crezca sabrá como disminuirlo o simplemente será un tonto como su padre -lo miro a los ojos afirmando su pregunta.

El corazón del pelinaranja comenzó a latir con fuerza ante aquello y se quedó estático en su lugar. El niño que llevaba en sus brazos, ese diminuto ser que hacía sentirlo en calma y sin miedo, era su hijo. Entonces, ¿ella era...?

-¿Que somos tu y yo? ¿Novios? -pregunto mirándola a los ojos ilusionado.

-Nosotros no somos nada -hablo segura- solo nos une Kichiro y nada más.

-Pero ¿fuimos pareja? -todavía no había avanzado ni un paso y la morena comenzaba a preocuparse.

-Antes de que vuelvas al mundo humano sí, estuvimos en pareja casi un año.

-Entonces ¿por qué no te recuerdo? ¿Alguien borro mi memoria?

-Nadie lo hizo –mintió- tu un día despertaste sin memoria, con el pasar de los meses recordaste a todos menos a mí –hizo una pausa y empezó a caminar- entonces, debiste volver al mundo humano y ahí se terminó todo.

-El comandante dijo que ya no era de ayuda y ellos sin mi permiso me quitaron los poderes –la sujeto del brazo. Ella sabía que al borrarle los recuerdos estos eran suplantados por otro- ¿Por qué no lo impediste? ¿Por qué no impediste que me trajeran a este mundo? Al que no pertenezco –la miro a los ojos.

-Porque yo fui la que tomo esa decisión, tú no puedes estar conmigo por el solo hecho de ser una amenaza que los dos estemos juntos.

-A mí no me importa lo que yo represente –la sujeto con más fuerza- ni siquiera tengo poder para sentir a un alma. ¿Sabes lo frustrante que es que tu padre sea un shinigami, que tus hermanas puedan ver a los espíritus y tus amigos también? –le escupió todo a la cara- y todo este tiempo fue tu culpa.

-Lo siento mucho –bajo la mirada-. Fui una egoísta, pero no quería que te mataran, tampoco iba a venir a verte, pero sentí la necesidad de que conocieras a tu hijo –intento quitárselo, pero él se lo impidió-. Ichigo tengo que irme, dame al bebe.

-No te lo daré, es mi hijo también –lo apretó contra su pecho.

-Ni siquiera puedes cuidarte a ti mismo y ¿pretendes cuidar a tu hijo? Kichiro no puede controlar su reiatsu ¿cómo harás cuando los hollow vengan a atacarlo y no puedas ver en dónde están? –no quería ser agresiva, pero él debía entender que no podía cuidar del bebe.

El pelinaranja se quedó mirando a la nada, estaba enojado, pero esa maldita shinigami tenía toda la razón. Él no podía cuidar a su hijo de los hollows, carecía de poderes y era peligroso. Por otro lado esa discusión en cierto modo lo excitaba como si le gustara ver a la morena enojada, rebatiendo todo lo que él decía.

-Creo que hice mal en venir a verte –se acercó y en esta oportunidad pudo quitarle al bebe-. Cuando te cases, quiero que me invites a la boda y también quiero ser la madrina de tu hijo o hija –se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la tienda de Tessai, ya se disculparía en otra ocasión con la familia Kurosaki.

-Claro que hiciste mal en venir a verme, total te vas y te olvidas de mi –dijo serio- te di lo que querías, un hijo –hablo con asco-. Vuelve a tu maldito mundo y revuélcate con el primer idiota que se te cruce –escupió-. Ve y fíjate si Renji tiene la capacidad de darte un hijo.

Rukia dejo de andar y retrocedió hasta quedar a la par de él mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Lo que había dicho le había afectado en demasía, esa zanahoria parlante se había equivocado muy mal en juzgarla de esa manera. Ella no era así, además, Renji solo era su amigo. Dejo caer el bolso.

-No vuelvas a decir eso nunca más Kurosaki –tomo fuerza y con su brazo libre le pego un cachetazo en la cara- la próxima vez te mato con mis propias manos.

-Ya cállate de una vez –le agarro la mano antes de que la quite de su cara.

El golpe le había dolido, esa enana tenía fuerza. Llevo la mano de ella a sus labios y le beso la palma. Rukia quedo en silencio y sin movimiento, Ichigo le había besado la mano, sintió el calor de sus labios y una corriente le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Si eso la dejo en estado de shock, lo siguiente que hizo el pelinaranja, la dejó completamente petrificada.

Él al ver que ella no reacciono con violencia por sus acciones, de puro impulso se inclinó y la beso en los labios. Se sintió completamente cálido, como si esa boca le perteneciera solo a él. Movió sus labios esperando una respuesta de los de ella, al principio no sucedió nada, pero pasando los segundos la fortaleza de la mujer se derrumbó como un castillo de naipes y comenzó a besarlo con desesperación. El pelinaranja la acerco más a su cuerpo y otra corriente lo recorrió por completo haciéndolo gemir bajo. Ella lo ínsito a que abriera su boca y él solo obedeció, sus lenguas hicieron contacto después de tantos meses. El recorrer el interior del otro sin romper la unión de sus labios era como si nunca se hubieran separado. Seguían siendo dos almas gemelas.

El beso se prolongó hasta que la presencia de Kichiro se hizo notar, el pequeño se removió en los brazos de la morena buscando calor, era un bebe para exponerlo al frío de esta manera. Rukia intento alejarse, pero Ichigo la sujeto de la nuca impidiendo su movimiento.

-Ichigo –hablo sobre sus labios- hace demasiado frio para él bebe y puede enfermarse.

-Kichiro –respondió soltándola y tomándolo en brazos- ni siquiera puedes darle calor.

-Idiota –levanto el bolso del suelo y comenzó a caminar.

La nevada cada vez era más intensa y la nieve en el suelo impedía el andar ligero de todos los que circulaban por las calles. Rukia en un intento de apresurarse para llegar rápido a la casa de los Kurosaki cayó en la nieve. El pelinaranja a su espalda reía nuevamente.

-Todavía eres inútil para caminar –le tendió la mano y ella la acepto riendo.

.

.

.

Para desgracia de toda la familia Kurosaki la hora estimada para la partida de la shinigami estaba comenzando. Se alisto ella y más aún a Kichiro, solo tendrían que aguantar el frio hasta la tienda de Urahara. En la Sociedad de Almas el frio no era el mismo. Ichigo observaba desde el sofá como las dos personas más importantes en su vida se preparaban para marcharse nuevamente. Cuando le pregunto a la chica cuando volvería ella le respondió que no lo haría, ya sabía la respuesta, pero quizás cambiaba de idea.

En ningún momento quedaron en malos términos, solo serían los padres de Kichiro.

-Rukia-chan quédate un rato mas –Isshin lloro prendiéndose de sus piernas-. Mejor déjame a mi nieto y prometo cuidarlo mejor que a Ichigo.

-Deja de hablar tonterías viejo –lo reto el pelinaranja sin levantarse de su lugar- no te dejara al bebe por nada del mundo.

-Con Yuzu prometemos que iremos a visitar a ambos a la Sociedad de Almas –hablo Karin besando la frente de su sobrino.

-Claro que iremos y le llevaremos muchas cosas –la castaña sonrió tristemente- es una lástima que solo podamos disfrutarlo un rato –miro a la Kuchiki-. ¿De verdad no podrás volver?

-Lo siento Yuzu, pero no puedo –se disculpó- solo fue una excepción, yo no tengo permitido venir al mundo humano.

El timbre de la entrada sonó, como siempre la puntualidad ante todo. Renji esperaba del otro lado a su amiga, solo tenían veinte minutos para llegar a la tienda y marchar al Seireitei.

Ichigo se había levantado de su lugar y ahora estaba junto a Rukia que se despedía de toda la familia.

-Adiós Kurosaki-kun –sonrió- fue un gusto ver que estas bien y prométeme que cumplirás con lo que te pedí –le toco la mejilla.

-Gracias por dejarme conocer a Kichiro –beso la frente del bebe que dormía profundamente- y por venir a verme –la beso en los labios.

La pelinegra salió de la casa, la nevada se había detenido y solo había una espesa capa de nieve. Su amigo la esperaba en la vereda, en cuanto ella estuvo a su lado, él tomo al bebe en brazos.

-Adiós a todos –el teniente se despidió con su mano libre.

-Cuida a ambos –fue lo único que dijo Ichigo antes de entrar nuevamente al hogar.

El silencio reino todo el lugar, él camino lentamente a su dormitorio. Se sentía patético sin poder detener a las dos personas que hicieron que su vida por un día sea la misma de antes. La tristeza, esa sensación de vacío y el miedo, se apoderaron de él otra vez. La lluvia interior comenzó a caer con intensidad para no detenerse en muchísimo tiempo.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Curiosidades sobre el capítulo:**_

Cuando Inoue pregunta por el nombre del bebe y Rukia le responde que se llama Kichiro, cuando ella dice "así que eres un bebe afortunado" hace referencia al significado del nombre. (Eso lo dije en el cap anterior)

La parte en que Ichigo hace el primer contacto con su hijo para que quede tan lindo lo hice en un momento en el que no estaba del todo sobria, por eso quieren darme alcohol para que queden cosas lindas :v

En el reencuentro IchiRuki se darán cuenta que no fui yo, ahí me ayudo Than, mi –inconscientemente- beta, el amor de este cap es gracias a ella. Ahora la parte del beso en la nieve ya notaran que si lo escribí yo.

La vez anterior Urahara le decía a Rukia que había shinigamis que no tenían permitido ir al mundo humano y bueno sabemos que esos eran: Renji, Hirako y Rukia ¿Por qué? Porque ellos tres son los mas unidos a Ichigo y bueno tienen que hacer que Ichi no recuerde a Rukia, la amistad lo puede todo.

Después ¿Por qué recién conocieron al hijo de Rukia? Porque ichigo una vez mandado al mundo humano el resto de los mortales no tienen porque ir a la SS, su ticket de visita esta en su mundo, solo por eso…los shinigamis no deben interactuar con humanos. Y como sabemos el enano lloron (el bebe) es un alma pura.

Creo que no tengo nada mas para agregar.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Nota de autora:**_

¿Qué les pareció el cap? Sí lo sé, a pesar de ser el anteúltimo no hay resuelto casi nada. Así que prepárense para el siguiente que les espera algo groso. Por eso voy a tardar en subirlo, llevo más de 12 hojas (sin editar) y solo el 70% del cap. Preparen el helado de chocolate, pañuelos y palomitas, este final depara miles de sensaciones, toco todos los aspectos que trate como escritora: drama (mi fuerte), comedía y mi último territorio explorado…sí señoras habrá lemon, sera jodidamente leve pero lo habrá. Ademas, habrá eso que no es mi fuerte, ¿Cómo es que se dice? Ah, si romance xD… intentare transmitir todos mis sentimientos en el cap, para que vean lo mala que soy :v jajajaja

.

.

.

 _ **Respuesta a reviews:**_

 **Natsumivat:** Ame tu testamento y la copia que hiciste de esta xD Holaaaa! Se que no debí avisar lo de HI y lo del RR, ya que el segundo lo menciono todo el tiempo, solo lo hago para que se den cuenta que soy mala :v. ¿Leiste? Este cap tiene IR hasta debajo de cama xD. Rukia "vive" equivocándose y se da cuenta de sus errores, tarde, pero lo hace.  
Este fic desde el principio, señora objetiva y analítica, no tuvo mucho a la imaginación…ya que hasta el titulo es spoileante xD (siii es una canción de la renga). Lo de Kichiro ni era falta deducirlo ya que es lo unico que es de mi propiedad (aparte de la historia). Tu segunda deducción: no abordare mucho ese asunto porque lo tenes casi todo acertado. Amo por excelencia el IR y a Rukia, pero (para que ocultarlo) soy RR, ojo! Solo los shippeo, pero no acepto que sean canon *se va llorar al rincón* puto Tite, yo queria mi IR. Pobrecito mi cachorro de perro callejero, yo lo amo aunque el mundo lo odie solo porque se quedo con la diosa de la taicho xD. Tercera deducción: no erraste tanto, pero hay cosas en las que si te equivocaste, pero nuevamente no voy a decírtelo para no spoilearte. El final alterno es completamente diferente al verdadero final, tanto que este ultimo cap (el 13) no cuenta. Solo es una continuación del 12 y no tiene epilogo como el original.  
claramente tus reviews no me aburren, me encantan!

PD: ¿Segura que no nos conocemos? Estoy a una hora de Capital Federal :o. soy de zona oeste partido de La Matanza.

Un abrazo de Ichigo (que tanto lo quieres xD)

 **Sinaloca86:** gracias por los reviews que me dejaste por cada capitulo :) este cuenta por cada uno de esos! Estas totalmente metida a sabiendas que sufres como una perra abandonada, si que eres masoquita y yo me bebo tus lágrimas cada noche. Jajajajaaja mi insinuación al RR fue en cada capitulo y muchas no se dieron cuenta jajaja. Espero que te guste este cap, tiene IR para reparar todo mi daño hecho! Y solo espera al final para saber todo, no hare spoilers.

 **ThanGuadalupe:** gracias por tu mensaje y a pedido tuyo, termine de editar este cap, solo porque me dejaste tu review :) ¿Qué sentiste en este cap?  
Estoy transmitiendo lo que sentía por el manga y esos diez años de misterios que me dañaron inconscientemente. Rukia solo pensó en ella y en mantener a Ichi con vida y no en su sufrimiento. En este cap él le reprocho todo lo que pasa por su culpa aunque no quiera hacerla sufrir. Después de mandar a Ichigo al mundo humano nadie fue a verla a la SS porque ya no necesitan cruzar al otro lado. Y si recién conocieron al bebe :(.  
No te preocupes, lee cuando puedas y de ahora en mas espero que puedas aguantar como una espectadora mas y yo lo le pifie sin ayuda.  
Yammi no, va a matarme.  
Todavía me pregunto como te inspiras en mis escritos, siempre son tan crueles que si tuviera corazon estaría llorando jajajaja. Acepto el abrazo de Byakuya solo porque no es gigantesco y yo te mando un abrazo del enano de Toshiro jajajaja.

 **Amy Salas, Ane, Leti, Nat:** espere sus comentarios ahora chupen limón, ya me convertí en hollow jajajajajaja naah mentira.


	14. Capítulo 13 El principio del fin

**Ya llego por quien lloraban! Ah, ¿que no lloraban por mí? Esta bien, se que todas y todos (por si hay algún chico) esperaban con ansias esta actualización y bueno, aquí estoy para destrozar sus almas :v como siempre.**

 **Como todos saben Bleach no me pertenece es de Tite Kubo ¬¬, la historia y Kichiro son mios y no se los presto a nadie (?)  
ADVERTENCIA: no tengo nada que decir más que no todo en la vida es color de rosas jajajajaja **

**Iba a actualizar el domingo, pero tuve un problema y bueno no pude terminar de editar el cap.  
Bueno ahora si las dejo leer y me marcho a las sombras :)  
Nos leemos debajo de todo con la respuesta a los reviews.  
Un abrazo de vizard!  
Lisa Y.**

.

.

.

Capítulo 13 – _"El principio del fin"_

.

.

Siete meses habían pasado desde la última vez que Rukia visito el mundo humano y más de año que Ichigo vivía como un ser humano normal.

.  
.

 _Mundo humano- miércoles por la tarde._

.

.

.

El pelinaranja se despertó luego de una larga siesta, había quedado en salir esa tarde con Inoue, él creía que ya era hora de seguir el consejo de Rukia. Se sentó en la cama con una sensación extraña, percibía como su gigai no respondía muy bien las órdenes. No entendía que era lo que pasaba, el día anterior tuvo un chequeo como era habitual y todo andaba perfecto, el alma con el cuerpo artificial estaban perfectamente sincronizados, incluso le dijeron que unos días más y seria completamente mortal otra vez. Se levantó como pudo y se agarró de las paredes intentando dar unos pasos, pero su cuerpo no respondió. Cayó al suelo arrastrando en el proceso unos cuadros que descansaban sobre el escritorio. Se quedó varios minutos recostado en el piso sin hacer nada, ya estaba cansado de estar en un lugar donde no quería. Desde la última vez que vio a Rukia y a su hijo, su lluvia interna jamás se detuvo. Recorrió con la vista lo que tiro y se encontró con una foto de Kichiro, fue el mejor regalo que tuvo por su cumpleaños. Esa foto era la única manera que tenia de recordar a su hijo y saber que este era real. La foto se la hizo llegar Renji a través de Isshin.

Se armó de valor y fuerza, nuevamente estaba de pie. Salió del cuarto apoyándose en las paredes, ahora venía la parte más difícil: bajar las escaleras. Cuando más necesitaba que alguna de sus hermanas o su padre pasen por ahí, nadie lo hacía. Bajo muy despacio escalón por escalón y en el último cayo nuevamente al suelo. Descanso varios minutos ya que usaba toda la energía que tenía, otra vez estaba de pie.

-¡Papá! -grito lo más alto que pudo estaba seguro que no llegaría a la clínica- ¡Papá!

El joven espero apoyándose en la pared, respiraba agitado. Algo iba muy mal, comenzaba a perder el conocimiento, notaban como su corazón latía desbocado como intentando no detenerse, veía todo borroso. En ese momento sintió miedo, un miedo que lo paralizaba al no saber qué era lo que le deparaba el destino.

-Al fin mi hijo me dice papá y no viejo -entro el medico a la casa alegremente y se detuvo al ver a Ichigo en mal estado- ¿qué te sucede?

-Mi gigai no responde -dijo en voz baja- ayúdame papá, tengo miedo -perdió la conciencia.

-¡Ichigo! -su padre se apresuró a agarrarlo antes de que cayera y lo levanto en brazos- ¡Karin! ¡Karin! –grito desesperado.

-Deja de gritar –lo regaño al salir de su habitación, su padre siempre gritaba por todo- ¿qué tiene Ichi-nii? -pregunto asustada, bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad.

-No lo sé, llama a Tessai y dile que se comunique de urgencia con Urahara.

-¡Si! -salió corriendo a la cocina en busca del teléfono.

Isshin entro a la clínica, recostó al pelinaranja en una camilla. Algo andaba mal, el gigai estaba perdiendo los signos vitales, debía quitar a su hijo de ahí si no quería perderlo. Busco el guante para quitar almas e hizo el procedimiento debido, una vez fuera reviso el alma de Ichigo y se asustó, seguramente el daño del gigai lo afecto porque él estaba muriendo también. Debía llevarlo a la Sociedad de Almas con urgencia.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sociedad de Almas - jueves por la mañana._

.

.

.

Rukia esperaba en la oficina de su escuadrón -como era habitual- el informe del día anterior de Ichigo. Desde que volvió al Seireitei después de visitarlo –de eso ya siete meses-, no hubo un día en que no leyera los informes. Al principio había empeorado y todo fue gracias a su presencia y a la de su hijo, pero con el tiempo nuevamente el pelinaranja volvió a ser el mismo. Salía de vez en cuando con sus amigos y la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba en la casa, su pedido de darle una oportunidad a Inoue hasta el día de la fecha no lo había cumplido y lo veía normal después de ese beso que le había dado antes de despedirse de ella. Él a pesar de no tener ningún recuerdo sentía la conexión que existía entre ambos.

-El shinigami que trae los informes se está tardando demasiado -hablo mirando a su hijo- ¿Crees que deberíamos quejarnos? -le pregunto.

Kichiro jugaba sentado en el suelo con unos muñecos que le habían mandado del mundo humano, levanto uno y se lo tendió a su madre.

-Sí, lo sé -tomo el juguete- no debo preocuparme, pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

La puerta sonó, la morena se levantó y casi corrió a atender. Al abrir solo se encontró con Renji. Este entro en silencio y se apoyó en la mesa, se lo notaba algo nervioso.

-Hola papá sustituto -lo saludo en broma entregándole a Kichiro- hoy has venido temprano a verlo.

-Es que en realidad me mandaron a hablar contigo -dijo acariciando el cabello del niño.

-¿Es algo relacionado con que hoy no me trajeron el informe? -pregunto y el pelirrojo asintió con su cabeza- ¿Que le sucedió a Ichigo? -su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido.

-Aún no lo sabemos -fue sincero- anoche fue internado en el cuarto escuadrón -hizo una pausa- lo trajeron de urgencia cuando su gigai dejo de funcionar y al estar el alma sincronizada con esta, ha sufrido los mismos síntomas.

-¿Ichigo está muerto? -la desesperación se apodero de ella.

-Tranquila, todavía está vivo -la abrazó- está mal y quieren tu consentimiento para...

-¿...dejarlo morir? -lo miro a los ojos mientras se prendía de su ropa.

-Déjame terminar -la regaño- quieren devolverle los poderes para estabilizarlo y luego mandarlo de vuelta a su casa.

-No quiero que Ichigo muera -respondió- que hagan lo que tengan que hacer, pero que lo salven.

-Está bien, iré a decírselos. Cuanto más antes procedan habrá más posibilidades de salvarlo.

-Iré contigo -la pelinegra tomo las cosas del bebe-, quiero saber que dicen de Ichigo.

Los tres salieron de la división y Rukia se adelantó con el shunpo, mientras que Renji camino cargando a Kichiro en brazos.

-¿Cuándo comenzaras a caminar? –Pregunto- ni siquiera hablas todavía.

El pequeño lo miro con el ceño fruncido, para luego reír divertido.

-Apurémonos, seguro que hoy veras a tu padre otra vez.

Minutos más tarde llegaron a la cuarta división, Rukia conversaba con Urahara y Kotetsu, se la notaba nerviosa.

-Entonces, Urahara-san ¿que tiene Ichigo? -pregunto la pelinegra.

-No lo sabemos, Isshin lo trajo de urgencia. Es extraño, el gigai funcionaba bien y dentro de poco Kurosaki-san sería un humano normal, ya no quedaría ningún rastro de su poder -hizo una pausa-. Kurotsuchi-san lo ha revisado, pero no encontró nada anormal en él.

-¿Puede que sea algo relacionado a su hollow interno? -dudo Renji.

-Su hollow digamos que está dormido y ahora que Ichigo iba a ser un humano por completo nuevamente, este dejaría de existir.

-¿La única manera de salvarlo es devolviéndole sus poderes? -hablo la morena.

-Más que devolvérselos se los despertara otra vez -interrumpió la pelivioleta.

-Y ¿Cómo harán eso? –el teniente cambio de brazo al bebe-. No es lo mismo que quitárselos o ¿sí?

-Necesito de alguien que tenga el reiatsu muy similar al de él -se tapó medio rostro con su abanico y miro a Kichiro, este le dio la espalda prendiéndose con fuerza de la ropa del pelirrojo.

-¿Que harás con mi hijo? -el aura maligna de Rukia se hizo notar.

-Tranquila, solo quiero ver algo -se excusó- quizás llore, pero no lo lastimare.

Sin esperar respuesta sujeto a Kichiro para quitarlo de los brazos del joven, el pequeño se negó comenzando a llorar y elevar su reiatsu de forma considerable.

-A eso me refiero -casi grito por sobre el llanto del bebe- su poder es similar al de Kurosaki-san y un poco me ayudara para despertarlo -dejo de agarrar al bebe.

-Sé que estás loco -hablo Renji tranquilizando al pequeño-. Le quitas un pelo a Kichiro y te aseguro que es lo último que harás.

-No le haré daño -miro a la pelinegra- ¿me dejas quitarle un poco de reiatsu? -pregunto.

-Por favor no lo hagas llorar ni lo lastimes.

-Solo le dará hambre -aseguro.

Kichiro dejo de llorar, el sombrerero saco una pequeña esfera de su bolsillo y se la mostro al niño.

-Hey Ichigo junior mira esto -elevo a penas su reiatsu y la pelotita brillo -toma es muy linda.

Con desconfianza tomo la esfera sacudiéndola con fuerza para que brillara como lo hizo el capitán, al no lograrlo el enojo se hizo notar y elevo su reiatsu, el artefacto empezó a brillar cada vez con más intensidad.

-Sera un niño muy malhumorado -dijo la capitana Kotetsu- pero es muy lindo.

-¡Listo! -Urahara intento quitarle la esfera- te quedaras sin energía si sigues -intento sacárselo sin éxito.

-Kichiro ¿le das a mamá la pelota? –la morena le tendió la mano y él se la entrego sin problemas.

-Toma -dejo el objeto sobre la mano del capitán- ahora ¿qué harás?

-Síganme que les explico.

Los presentes entraron a la habitación en la que Ichigo descansaba. Si nadie supiera nada tan solo pensaría que este dormía una tranquila siesta. La morena lo observo de lejos, estaba igual que la última vez que lo vio: delgado, cabello algo largo y a pasar de estar dormido tenía rastros de su tristeza.

-Sera lo mismo que cuando se usó la espada de reiatsu -saco una especie de daga de un cajón- solo que en vez de usar la energía de todos para igualar su poder, usare el de su hijo para incentivar a que esa energía espiritual dormida se despierte.

Apoyo la esfera en el mango de la daga y esta empezó a brillar mientras que la primera se apagaba. Una vez que transfirió todo el reiatsu de un objeto a otro, el segundo paso fue "apuñalar" el pecho del pelinaranja. Ichigo trago una gran bocanada de aire y volvió a quedarse dormido.

-Esto debería hacer efecto en los próximos minutos -hablo Urahara-. Puede tardar en despertar un poco más de la cuenta.

Los minutos siguientes fue de silencio excepto por Kichiro que comenzó a tener hambre y Renji lo alejaba para que no chupara ni babeara su cara.

Media hora había pasado e Ichigo seguía sin despertar. La capitana Kotetsu chequeaba sus signos vitales y estos eran normales, de a poco se sintió que el reiatsu del pelinaranja emergía cada vez con mayor fuerza.

-¿Cuándo despertara? -pregunto con fastidio el teniente luego de unos largos minutos en silencio, esto provoco el susto del bebe que comenzó a llorar. -Perdón enano no quería asustarte -se disculpó mirando al pequeño en los brazos de su madre.

-Tranquilo Abarai-san -dijo Kisuke- a veces suele tardar y en otros aspectos estamos hablando de Kurosaki-san, ya sabes que él es un vago -se tapó con el abanico que sostenía en su mano.

Kichiro siguió llorando y cada vez que la pelinegra le entregaba el biberón, él lo arrojaba enojado al suelo. Ichigo se removió en la cama, se colocó de costado y tapo su cabeza con la almohada.

-Ya callen a ese bebe que no me deja dormir -pidió dormido.

-¿Ven? -pregunto el del sombrero- Kurosaki solo es un vago que quiere seguir durmiendo. Incluso le molesta el llanto al que todos nosotros estamos acostumbrados.

-Mejor dejémoslo descansar –la noble levanto su lugar- cualquier cosa estamos a fuera con Kichiro y Renji.

-¿Rukia? -pregunto el joven destapando su cabeza- ¿Eres tú? -se incorporó en la cama y la busco con la mirada- ¿En dónde demonios estoy? –pregunto al encontrarse en un lugar que no era su casa.

-Bienvenido a la Sociedad de Almas -lo saludo Urahara- casi mueres definitivamente y estas aquí gracias a tu padre y al pequeño Kuchiki que te brindo un poco de su reiatsu.

-¡Kichiro! -intento levantarse fracasando en el proceso.

-Tranquilo Kurosaki-san -pidió la pelivioleta volviéndolo a recostar en la cama-. Necesitas descansar un poco más.

-Quiero ver a mi hijo -busco al niño con la mirada y lo encontró en brazos de la morena- Hola Kichiro ¿quieres venir conmigo? -pregunto.

El niño lo miro y estiro sus brazos hacia él riendo. Rukia se acercó hasta la cama entregándoselo. Padre e hijo otra vez estaban juntos, Ichigo acaricio el cabello de Kichiro como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía, luego lo abrazo recostándolo en su regazo y él bebe se quedó ahí acomodando su pequeño cuerpo para dormir. El pelinaranja busco los ojos de la madre de su hijo y se encontró con el color violeta de ella, mentiría si alguien le preguntara si creía en el amor a primera vista y el respondiera que no. La mirada y la belleza de la mujer lo tenían completamente atraído desde que la vio en el mundo humano, si ella le pidiera que diera una vuelta por todo el Rukongai a pie, él lo haría gustoso con tal de verla feliz. Nuevamente la observo para darse cuenta que ella no estaba contenta en ese momento ¿no se alegraba de volver a verlo después de siete meses? ¿Tan mal habían terminado las cosas hace tiempo para que ella este así?

-¿Que sucede? -le pregunto sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Nada Ichigo -mintió- me alegra que estés bien -le dio una sonrisa falsa.

-Bueno chicos -Kisuke llamo la atención de todos- con la capitana Kotetsu tenemos una reunión para hablar sobre el estado de Kurosaki-san.

-Así es -siguió la mujer- Ichigo-san por favor hasta que venga no puedes levantarte -aconsejo-, todavía no sabemos cuál es tu problema y es mejor prevenir.

-Está bien -dijo tranquilo- ¿Rukia y Kichiro pueden quedarse conmigo?

-¿Y qué hay de mí? -reprocho el pelirrojo- que este callado no quiere decir que no este.

-Abarai-san y el pequeño Kuchiki pueden quedarse -Urahara le restó importancia- Rukia-chan debe ir a atender asuntos en su escuadrón -la tomo del hombro acompañándola a la puerta-. Abarai si la naranjita pequeña llora se lo llevas a la madre -dicho esto salió del lugar.

Una vez en el pasillo, el rubio se quedó con las dos mujeres, la cara de la noble era indescifrable, no se sabía si estaba preocupada, triste, asustada o era una mezcla de todo.

-Quiero quedarme a cuidar a mi hijo.

-No puedes -fue cortante el hombre.

-¿Y si llora?

-Renji-san se lo llevara -respondió la capitana.

-Esto es más peligroso que antes -la sombra del sombrero le tapo los ojos-. Rukia te quiero lejos de él al menos hasta que encontremos una solución.

-En cuanto se finalice la reunión se te informara lo que se habló en ella –continuo la otra capitana.

-Entonces, confió en ustedes y me retiro a mi escuadrón -hablo segura la morena-. Con su permiso -hizo una venia para luego desaparecer de un shunpo.

.

.

.

.

 _Sala de reuniones - primera división._

.

.

.

Todos los capitanes y capitanas se encontraban reunidos en la enorme sala a la espera de la llegada del comandante general. Algunos hombres hablaban entre ellos, todos llegaron ahí tras el pedido de reunión de urgencia por parte de Kisuke Urahara. Este guardaba silencio en su posición, mordía una de sus uñas en una clara señal de nerviosismo. Kyoraku entro al lugar y todo se sumió en el más peligroso silencio.

-Buenas tardes a todos -saludo-. No voy a andar con rodeos -fue sincero- todos fueron citados por el estado de alerta al que hemos entrado. Kurosaki Ichigo nuevamente está en la Sociedad de Almas tras el extraño estropeo de su gigai.

-¿Y si fue el quien hizo que su gigai deje de andar? -pregunto la capitana Sui Feng.

-Imposible -tomo la palabra Urahara-. Personalmente hace dos días fui al mundo humano y realice el chequeo, este salió perfecto. El gigai ya casi se sincronizaba con el cuerpo, unos días más e Ichigo sería un humano nuevamente.

-¿Que hizo que su gigai deje de funcionar? -continuo Byakuya.

-No lo sé -esta vez hablo Mayuri-. Tengo el cuerpo en mi laboratorio y es interesante, pero este dejo de funcionar por falta de un alma -hizo una pausa para verificar que lo seguían-, a lo que voy es que en realidad el alma de Kurosaki no " _andaba_ " -hizo comillas con los dedos en esta última palabra.

-¿El alma de Ichigo estaba muriendo definitivamente? -fue el turno de Hirako preguntar.

-Así es, si Shiba Isshin no lo traía, lo más seguro es que ahora la historia sea otra -aseguro.

-¿Sera algo relacionado a su hollow? -siguió con la ronda de preguntas Syunsui.

-Es lo más seguro -el sombrerero camino por el recinto-. El hollow dejaría de existir en cuanto Ichigo-san se convirtiera en humano nuevamente.

-Hirako, Kensei -llamo el comandante- Si ustedes se hacen humanos, ¿su hollow interno muere y por lo tanto su portador también?

-Al menos yo no lo sé -declaro el peliblanco- Estuvimos más de cien años en el mundo humano, nuestras almas con el gigai estaban sincronizadas, pero jamás perdimos nuestros poderes.

-Aunque los hubiesen perdidos esto no hubiera pasado -Kisuke lo interrumpió-. Ichigo hizo un trato con su hollow, lo más seguro es que haya sido para no matar a su pareja ese día que todos recordamos.

-¿Un trato? -dudo Iba, el capitán de la séptima.

-Así es. Kurosaki me confeso que aquella primera vez que recordó a alguien y este alguien era Abarai, una voz en su cabeza le dijo que recordó a uno y que le quedaba menos tiempo. Después de ese día se lo veía más inestable cada vez más.

-Pero luego de su cumpleaños cuando ataco a toda su familia -hablo Toshiro- cuando despertó unos días después, recordaba a casi todos y no ataco a ni uno de los recordados.

-Eso es porque el punto detonante debe ser la pequeña Rukia-chan -siguió caminando-. Seguro que Kurosaki hizo una modificación de contrato con su hollow y todo se termina cuando recuerde a la Kuchiki -hizo una pausa-. No me sorprendería que cuando lo haga, su hollow lo posea por completo y la única solución sea matarlo.

-Entonces ¿qué haremos? -pregunto en general Kyoraku.

-Hay que mantener alejados a esos dos -dijo Sui Feng.

-Puedo crear un nuevo gigai que haga que cada gota de reiatsu quede dentro de él, de este modo no le quitaremos los poderes a Kurosaki y podamos devolverlo a su mundo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardaras en hacerlo? -pregunto el comandante.

-Dedicándole todo el tiempo -lo miro- dos meses.

-¿Y tú Kisuke? -pregunto.

-También dos meses.

-Si se reúnen los dos y cooperan en un mes lo tienen -hablo el noble de la sexta.

-Esta decido -Kyoraku capto atención de todos- Kurotsuchi-san y Urahara-san se encargaran de la creación del nuevo gigai -afirmo-. El resto mantendrá lejos a Kurosaki de la Kuchiki. Mandare a llamar a los Vizored para vigilar la zona y atacar de ser necesario, así como todos ustedes pueden hacerlo de ser requerido.

-¿Qué hacemos con el hijo de ellos dos? -pregunto Isane.

-Usaremos de comunicador a Abarai-san, el llevara al pequeño con el padre o la madre -hizo una larga pausa-. ¿Alguien quiere agregar algo? -todos guardaron silencio-. Esto es una alerta, estamos en peligro en manos de nuestro salvador. Se da por finalizada la reunión. Buenas tardes.

Todos se retiraron, los días de paz nuevamente se habían acabado, más de un capitán se arrepentía de haber dejado que la relación de esos dos llegara al paso de tener un hijo en común. Ese niño era una víctima más de la muestra de que el amor, muchas veces duele.

.

.

.

.

 _Dos semanas después._

.

.

.

Rukia se encontraba sentada en el tejado de una de las oficinas del quinto escuadrón a la sombra que un inmenso árbol le brindaba. Observaba como a unos cien metros de ella, Ichigo jugaba con Kichiro en el jardín cerca de la oficina principal del capitán. Desde que el pelinaranja estaba hospedado en el Seireitei por problemas con el gigai no hubo un día en que no haya pedido ver a su hijo. La morena estaba al tanto de lo conversado en la reunión y como miembro del Gotei siguió las ordenes de estar alejada de él, Renji era el mediador entre ambos.

-Tu tristeza es tan palpable que no sé qué decirte Kuchiki-san -hablo una mujer a su espalda asustándola.

-No tienes que decir nada Yadomaru-san -toco con su mano las tejas a su lado- con solo una presencia estoy bien.

La mujer se sentó a su lado, llevando su mirada al mismo lugar que la noble, Ichigo era tan feliz tirado en el verde césped haciendo reír al pequeño niño.

-¿Cuantos meses tiene Kichiro? -pregunto.

-Hoy cumple los once meses -corrió su mechón de cabello del rostro solo para que este vuelva a su lugar- ¿Puedes creer que le prohibí durante once meses ser padre a Ichigo?

-Tu no le negaste nada -le toco el hombro-. Menos el ser padre, él tiene un hijo y estás viendo a ambos en este momento.

-Yo no deje que Ichigo pase tiempo con él -se lamentó molesta-. Me odio solo por ser tan egoísta, de querer que él este a salvo y no pensar en lo mal que lo estuvo pasando todo este año cuando decidí en su lugar -era la primera vez que se soltaba con alguien que no fuera Renji, quizás hablar con otra mujer la ayudaría.

-Jamás te arrepientas de tus decisiones –la regaño-. En tu lugar hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo. Que mejor acto de valor que alejarte de la persona que quieres solo para protegerla –la miro-. A veces podemos cometer errores, pero si es por algo bueno vale la pena.

-¿Que hay si tuvieran un hijo en común? ¿Cómo sabes si ese niño cree que su padre es ese hombre que esta todos los días con él y no con el que está en este momento?

-Kichiro es inteligente, él sabe quién es su padre y quién no.

-¿Puedo unirme a la charla de mujeres? -pregunto una joven rubia con aspecto de niña.

-Claro, de paso vigilan desde aquí -dijo Rukia dejando un lugar a la chica.

-¿Hablan de como el idiota de la fresa pudo tener un hijo? -se sentó al lado de la teniente- personalmente creía que él no servía ni para donante de esperma.

-¡Hiyori! -la regaño su compañera- ten respeto por Kuchiki-san que fue la que recibió ese esperma.

Rukia sin querer comenzó a reír por el comentario de las otras dos féminas, no se inhibían por el hecho de estar en presencia de una noble y eso le encantaba, la hacían sentirse una shinigami normal y no alguien por la cual se tenían que dirigir con respeto.

-Tranquilas -siguió riendo en menor proporción-, ni yo creía que Ichigo en algún momento sería capaz de dar el siguiente paso y mucho menos el otro que fue convivir como pareja -rio divertida.

-¿Qué tal es como amante? -pregunto sin descaro la mujer de anteojos.

-Excelente -respondió sin dudar- imagínate que a los cinco meses de empezar nuestro noviazgo quede embarazada.

-No se olviden que estoy presente –la rubia amenazo con su chancla a las dos mujeres- apenas soy una niña para que hablen de esos temas -dijo molesta.

-Hiyori-san tu comenzaste con la duda de si Ichigo servía o no -declaro Rukia.

-Y ustedes hablan de perversiones delante de una miembro de la nobleza, debería darles vergüenza -el tono molesto de un hombre corto la risa de la teniente, cuando se dio vuelta se encontró con el capitán Hirako -¿No se suponen que están de ronda?

-¿Y no se supone que un idiota como tu debe estar ahí abajo vigilando a la fresa? -ataco la pequeña.

Rukia y Lisa se miraron, luego observaron a la pareja de rubios que discutían como si de eso dependieran sus vidas.

-Fue un gusto pasar un rato contigo Kuchiki-san -se despidió la pelinegra-. Seguiré con mi ronda.

-El placer fue mío -respondió la noble-. Iré a atender asuntos pendientes a mi escuadrón.

Ambas desaparecieron de un shunpo dejando a los otros dos discutir tranquilos.

.

.

.

.

Ichigo ya estaba algo cansando de observar siempre a lo lejos a la madre de su hijo, cada vez que quería acercarse a ella alguien se lo negaba o ella misma se alejaba ¿por qué no podía hablarle? La última vez que la había visto fue en el tejado de la quinta división charlando con Hiyori y Lisa. Ese punto era algo que lo extrañaba ¿por qué los vizored estaban patrullando la Sociedad de Almas? Volviendo al punto principal, el pelinaranja llevaba dos días sin siquiera ver la cabellera negra de Rukia. Renji llevaba y traía a Kichiro todas las veces que eran necesarias. Estaba decidido, escaparía en la madrugada del cuartel e iría a ver a la morena. Necesitaba al menos darle un abrazo, en realidad desde que la había vuelto a ver necesitaba todo de ella, estaba más atraído de lo normal y no podía entender el por qué, era como si ella lo inspirar a seguir adelante.

Salió en plena madrugada de su habitación del quinto escuadrón. Disminuyo su reiatsu al punto que nadie lo notara. Entro cuarto por cuarto para desmayar a los vizored y atarlos de pies y manos, sabía que ellos estaban ahí para vigilarlo a él. Una vez hecho este trabajo utilizo shunpo para seguir la energía espiritual de su hijo, era la única que podía reconocer en cualquier lado. Llego a la mansión Kuchiki y camino con cuidado por los pasillos, aseguraba que Rukia dormía con su bebe. Se paró frente a una de las puertas y la abrió despacio.

-Ichigo ¿qué demonios haces aquí? -pregunto la pelinegra a su espalda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Jajajajajaja siii soy tan malvada que corte el capítulo sin decirles nada, por favor no me maten! Lo hice por el bien de sus almas (?) a quien engaño? Lo hice porque por mis venas corre sangre maldita y solo quería hacerlas sufrir con ganas en la segunda parte. Lo curioso es que se leyeron 13 paginas, la misma cantidad de capítulos que tiene la historia. Sí, ya lo termine y todo el cap tiene aprox unas 30 páginas y eso es mucho. Así que en los siguientes días estaré subiendo la segunda parte. El epilogo esta en medio proceso, lo deje para escribir un oneshot, que supongo que subiré en estos dias xD**

 **Ahora si, quiero sus mensajes de odio en un review, amare leerlos :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sekigan no Fukuro:** Muchas gracias por tu review, en un momento no supe decifrar el significado ya que lo interprete de muchas formas, pero me quedo con la parte mas linda :v. muero de vergüenza con facilidad! Alegraste enormemente mi alma.

 **Sinaloca86:** Holaaaa! Gracias por tu review! Jaajajaaja rompiste tu dieta? Me siento culpable y ahora que corte el cap en dos, me siento peor :v. Rukia quiero lo mejor para Ichigo y sabe que el no puede estar solo el resto de su vida. Ichigo no puede hacer nada para detener a Rukia, total ella no le va a dar ni la hora y se va a ir igual, asi que solo iba a ser peor para ambos.

 **Natsumivat:** por que no guardaste los saludos de Ichi en tu corazón?  
Este cap fue el día nublado antes de la tormenta, justo ese día que se pone todo negro como el temporal pasado xD. No notaste el cambio porque tengo mis trampas, mi beta me paso todo esa parte a su manera y yo lo transformo con mis palabras, a lo que decia que se noto y mas de una se dio cuenta, es que no suelo ser nada romántica y poner escenas empalagosas es lo que mas me cuesta, la parte del beso si fue totalmente mia! Eso es propio de mi persona.  
La taicho lo quiere demasiado que se arrepiente de todo lo que hace, que solo se preocupa por mantenerlo vivo a él a costa del sufrimiento de ambos, asi como dijo ella que a pasar de tener un hijo no es feliz. Creo que si hacía que el bebe tuviera un par de meses de mas, se lo hubiera dejado a Ichigo.  
Mi perrito callejero es muy cool :3. Yo encontré una amiga incondicional desde que era (como decimos nosotros) una pendeja, por cuestiones de la vida y errores que todos los seres humanos cometemos, dejamos de hablarnos por cuatro largos años, recién el año pasado (y mucho tiempo despues de que ella se disculpara de su error) volvi a hablarle y ella me dio todo el tiempo necesario porque sabe como soy. Y la verdad ella es como Renji, si la necesito ahí esta sin importar nada y muchas veces no me doy cuenta de esto.  
Por tu comentario me diste una excelente idea para algo que no sabia como plasmar en el epilogo así que use esto que dijiste! Gracias! No se porque te concentras en esta historia, tu alma se llenara de agujeritos :v  
Leiste dos veces el cap? Creo que moriré de vergüenza *se tapa los ojos* me encanta que te haya gustado :D Ya te diste cuenta de que ira el lemon no? No soy tan mala, aunque tengo en proceso mental un RR para chuparse lo dedos jajajajaaja. hasta que leas el final la muralla se derretirá.

Un abrazo de pelonsaki-kun y de su homúnculo jajaja :p  
PD: escribí un testamento, debí responder por privado, ya lo hare la próxima. Si estas en los grupos IR del face seguro que nos cruzamos muchas veces, eso si, hasta el día de hoy no di mi cara en la publicación de ninguno de mis fics asi que es difícil encontrarme. De Lomas de Zamora me trajeron a mi perra callejera xD (la adopte por internet) y vino de esos lados.

Ahora si nos vemos :D un abrazo de Toshiro-kun.

 **Amy Salas:** Estas disculpada solo porque comentaste este cap (el 12) xD. No quiero verte llorar ahora, solo hazlo en el ultimo que si vale la pena las lagrimas, aunque las de tristeza y felicidad son completamente diferentes. Creo que a todas les gusto el capitulo tan empalagoso estuvo? Jajaja. Por que te torturas leyendo con los OST de bleach, eso es inhumano!  
Un abrazo de bien apachurrable de Ichigo disfrazado de Chappy.

 **Vinsmoke Ursidae:** Holaaaaa! Muchas gracias por tu review, así que me leías desde las sombras! Jajajaja te descubri (?)  
Como veras ahora esta tomando otro rumbo, todo completamente necesario para darle lógica a lo que pasaba. Ellos vuelven a verse, pero siempre será todo imposible entre ellos, porque soy tan mala? *se pone a llorar*  
Te mando un abrazo del personaje que mas quieras o de todos! Gracias por tu aliento :)

 **Ane-berry92:** te dije que no quería tu cochino review, pero que mas da, te los respondo para que veas que todavía te quiero. Than siempre se luce y despues anda diciendo que no le sale. Renji tardara muchísimo en colgar sus tenis, el cumple sus promesas. Les llevo mucho tiempo que los Kurosaki vuelvan a ver a Ruki y al fin conocer al bebe, ellos que son tan cariñosos se pierden todo por la culpa de Ichigo. El presentimiento lo estaba matando al pobre Ichi y el que tanto odia a Chappy se compra uno, menos mal que se lo regalo a Rukia sino de seguro le hacia brujería a alguno para que dejen de molestarlo ajjajaaja. Como no se iba a dar cuenta que era el hijo, si el enano es igual a él :v. Solo dije que habría mension al IH no que lo pondría, sabes que eso no es de dios y no puedo hacerlo. Sabemos como acabo el manga y no me estaba alejando mucho de eso, incluso al principio del cap Ichigo iba a salir con la pechihime y hasta a su hollow le dio asquito :v jajajajajaja. Than como siempre ayudándome a que las cosas queden mas lindas, ella es mi lado romántico. Siempre que ellos pelean creo que terminan de la misma manera, comiéndose sin importan en donde estén xD.  
Gracias por el chappy, te mando una ardilla como esas esponjosas que tienes en tu casa.

 **Thanguadalupe:** me ayudaste con el romanticismo, sino este cap estaría mas frio que el bankai de Toshiro jajaja. Ya sabes que esto no se me da muy bien, pero me encanta la ayuda que me diste! Tus disculpas son aceptadas :) al menos dejaste el review, no como otras ¬¬ cofcofanecofcof xD  
El cap te hizo poner nerviosa por culpa de Rukia que andaba por ahí haciendo de cupido, aunque fracase en el intento jajajaja Inoue, siempre tiene que sonar inocente sino no es ella :v.  
Yo también quiero helado, aunque si lo comiste con este cap me declaro culpable por cortarlo.

Me arrepiento de quitarte tu trabajo ahora era cuando lo necesitaba T_T. Todas las que pasan leyendo esto son masoquistas xD

Eso es porque las demás escritoras no saben buscar buena gente que te ayudas con los momentos mas difíciles del fic! Lo tenes merecido.  
Te mando un abrazo de Kyoraku, aunque será medio extraño, por favor que no te toque donde no debe (?)

 **Zelda-24:** yo creí que eras uno de esos hollows con forma raras que no hacen nada mas que tardarse en leer un fic para estar al dia xD

Nat *llora de felicidad* amo tu review lo esperaba con ansias *vuelve a llorar*

Estas disculpada, al menos te pusiste al día antes de que publique el ultimo cap. Que no andabas fumando oregano con Ara?

No tengo pegamento, asi que te convertiras en un ser sin corazón. Al menos te lo adverti unas 100 veces aprox de que no lo hagas y tu ahí haciéndole caso a terceras :v Este cap tiene algo fuera de lo previsto no? Como toda en historia en general xD *se pone a cantar al son de la música*. Te quedan uñas o debo prestarte las mias que están bien largas. Ichigo sigue bien vivito todavía, pero ya falta poco. El epilogo tendrá su momento IR.  
No puedo evitar seguir leyéndote y reir en el proceso. Tite me nego el ADN dice que no quiere alguien mas en el mundo con su maldad. Es que, que la olvide nuevamente era necesario, no creo que Ichi acepte asi como asi que dejo abandonada a Rukia y encima embarazada, él buscaría todos los medios para volver a la SS. Ruki siempre busca la felicidad para Ichigo sin importar si es infeliz al lado de Inoue :v. No te pierdas a Renji en un futuro, lo hago sufrir a mi manera.  
Todas se dieron cuenta que no escribi esa parte. Si no hubiera estado ebria ese dia hubiera escrito que ichigo tiro al bebe a la calle. Otra! No tengo tanta maldad para hacer un lemon IH…RR puede ser :v  
Ya te leíste la mitad del ultimo cap y solo espera un poquito para terminar de leerlo. Te mando a chupar limón solo por tardarte tanto en ponerte al dia! Ya estoy transformada en hollow hace mucho.


	15. Capítulo 13 El final es en donde partí

***Aparece lentamente como si nada* Holaaaa a todos/as! Aquí estoy reportándome con el ultimo capítulo del fic. Ojo que todavía falta el epilogo. Preparen sus pañuelos, helado y una botella vacía, cuando sus lágrimas caigan (si es que pasa) deposítenla en las botellas y me las mandan en un review, este es el secreto de porque los té de Aizen saben tan ricos y bueno yo me alimento de sus lágrimas como él lo hace xD  
Debajo de todo dejo unas aclaraciones importantes. El capítulo entero tiene más de 30 páginas y en el siguiente cap, les cuento cuantas palabras fueron usadas en total xD. **

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, me llenan de amor y amo que me dejen uno :)**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece es de Tite Kubo. La historia y Kichiro sí son de mi propiedad.**

 **Advertencia: capitulo apto para mayores de edad (?) contiene un poco de lemon, lenguaje no apropiado para niños (?) y muerte de mas de un personaje.**

 **Aclaración: presten atención cuando lean que hay saltos de escena de a cada rato.**

 **El epilogo me va a llevar un poco de tiempo porque lo borre para empezarlo de cero. Léanlo que va a estar lindo.**

 **Estamos llegando al final de esta historia y por qué no, de mi existencia dentro del fandom y de la escritura…**

 **Un abrazo de Vizard!  
Lisa Y.**

 **PD: dejen review cuando terminen de llorar xD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Capítulo 13_ _\- "El final es en donde partí"_

.  
.

-Ichigo ¿qué demonios haces aquí? -pregunto la pelinegra a su espalda.

-Vine a ver a Kichiro -dijo como si nada.

-Él está durmiendo, mañana le diré a Renji que te lo lleve temprano -hablo seria-. O mira, si quieres te preparo las cosas y te lo llevas ahora, pero por favor vete –pidió asustada.

La miro a los ojos y noto como su mirada era distante, veía la tristeza reflejada en el amatista. Ella también estaba cansada como él. En ese mismo instante odio ver su rostro a sabiendas de que era su culpa y odiaba no saber cómo hacerla sonreír.

Sin pensarlo más tomo su mano haciéndola entrar en esa habitación y cerrando la puerta para que nadie los viera, observo el lugar y la recordó como su antigua habitación, en una cuna Kichiro dormía abrazando un león de felpa, Kon.

Entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella y de este modo ambos se sentían seguros. La morena decidió dejarse llevar por el momento de tener cerca al hombre que tanto amaba. Recordó lo peligroso que era tenerlo ahí, tan cerca de ella y corriendo el riesgo de que él la recordara. Se detuvo de golpe y se quedó mirando a la nada, debía de sacar a Ichigo de su habitación, pero al mismo tiempo quería estar con él ¿por qué no podían ser una pareja de singamis normales?

El pelinaranja al notar su expresión que era una mezcla de muchas sensaciones, se acercó a ella y por puro impulso para hacerla sentir bien le planto un beso suave y tierno en los labios para luego estrecharla entre sus brazos.

-Tu estas tan cansada como yo de luchar contra esto -beso con suavidad su oreja-. Todo estará bien Rukia -susurro en su oído- no tengas miedo.

Ella sólo sintió su rostro empaparse por las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer sin previo aviso y lo abrazo con fuerza. Era un momento que ambos deseaban que fuera eterno.

Él seco las lágrimas de la morena con sus labios, beso despacio todo su rostro para terminar uniéndose en un largo y lento beso.

-Déjame recordar cómo fue que concebimos a Kichiro -pidió el pelinaranja antes de besar su cuello.

-Por favor Ichigo debes irte -intento sonar segura, pero no podía reprimir su deseo-. Los vizored van a buscarte hasta debajo de las camas y Nii-sama puede darse cuenta que estas aquí.

-Los vizored van a tardar en desatarse y Byakuya está de misión -hablo seguro de lo que decía.

Rukia se resistió hasta que sintió las manos de él sobre sus senos que los masajeaba con delicadeza. Chillo de dolor, le gustaba el mimo que le daba, pero al seguir amamantando a su hijo los pechos le dolían constantemente.

-Perdón -se disculpó quitando las manos y colocándolas en su cintura- olvide que aun amamantas a Kichiro.

Ella no dijo nada y volvió a besarlo en los labios, con sus manos comenzó a desvestir a su compañero y él se dejó hacer, le gustaba sentir el calor de esas manos recorrer su cuerpo. Imito la acción de ella y también le quito lentamente la ropa. La llevo a la cama recostándose sobre ella, tapo la mitad de sus cuerpos con las sabanas.

Rukia se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de cometer el peor error de su vida. Se había prometido que jamás haría el amor con él a sabiendas de que podía ser poseído por su hollow en pleno acto. Cuando reacciono, estaba recostada en la cama con él sobre ella y la mitad de sus cuerpos cubiertos por las sabanas.

-Rukia -hablo en voz baja y profunda- te necesito -admitió besando su cuello para seguir hacia los hombros-. No puedo negar esto que siento por ti.

Ella guardo silencio y se entregó al destino, ya no le importaba lo que pasara, solo era consciente del ahora. Hizo un recorrido de besos por todo el rostro de él para descender lentamente llegando a su pecho. Sentía cada musculo de Ichigo sobre ella continuo deslizando sus manos hasta donde tenía alcance, acaricio el cabello anaranjado y siguió por toda su espalda para detenerse en la parte baja de esta y hacer una leve presión hacia abajo. Ambos gimieron extasiados por la sensación que los recorrió.

-No...hagas...mucho ruido -dijo el pelinaranja posicionándose en la entrada de su mujer o así lo sentía él, que esa chica le pertenecía solo a él- Kichiro puede...despertarse -comenzó a entrar en ella.

La Kuchiki sintió como era invadida por Ichigo lentamente y para evitar gemir al sentirlo completamente dentro de ella, lo beso en los labios.

Ninguno de los dos hizo ningún movimiento, solo querían alargar el momento en que se demostraban cuanto se amaban a pesar de llevar separados mucho tiempo. El shinigami comenzó un leve vaivén entregando todo lo que él podía darle, la miro a los ojos y la noto feliz. Él debía demostrarle el amor que sentía por ella. ¿Siempre estuvo enamorado de ella?

Continuaron con su muestra de amor por un largo periodo de tiempo, como si este se detenía solo para ellos, las caricias y los besos no bastaba para terminar de demostrarse ese amor que sentían, ese mismo amor que hizo que un pequeño bebe en esos momentos este durmiendo en su cuna. El silencio fue testigo de lo que paso entre los dos.

-Quiero quedarme aquí contigo y con Kichiro -dijo Ichigo besando en la mejilla de la Kuchiki mientras la abrazaba.

-Debes irte -se separó de su lado en la cama-, más que nunca ahora puedes recordarme con cualquier cosa.

Iba a insistir, pero era sabido que no lograría nada más que ella lo termine echando. Resignado se levantó y vistió. Beso a su hijo en la frente. Antes de salir de la habitación un anillo enganchado en la oreja del conejo que él le había regalado para navidad llamo por completo su atención.

-¿Yo te di el anillo? -pregunto tocándolo- Es de compromiso.

-Nos comprometimos poco después de que te enteraste que estaba embarazada de Kichiro –en ese momento tapo su boca al darse cuenta que hablo de más.

Un recuerdo se hizo presente en la mente del pelinaranja. En el mismo estaba él, le pedía a ella que después del nacimiento se casaran y ella había dicho que sí.

-Íbamos a casarnos después de que nuestro hijo naciera -aseguro.

-¿Lo recordaste? -pregunto asustada, se levantó y vistió apurada.

-Sí -intento abrazarla y ella se negó-, recordé que íbamos a casarnos -respondió contento por tener un recuerdo.

La desesperación se apodero de la Kuchiki.

-No pienses en nada de eso -le toco la sien aparentando estar tranquila-. Ahora ve a dormir antes de que te encuentren aquí.

Ichigo salió del cuarto, se despidió de ella y desapareció de un shunpo. La morena cerró la puerta y se dejó caer hasta llegar al suelo abrazando sus piernas, lagrimas inundaron su visión y las mismas cayeron por su mejilla. Había cometido el más grave error de su existencia, ahora presentía que todo estaba perdido y era consciente de ello, jamás podría perdonárselo.

.

.

.

El pelinaranja caminaba por las calles del Seireitei, no le importaba si lo encontraban y a la mierda lo que dijo la morena de que no quería que el piense. Iba a recordarla cueste lo que cueste, sabía que con ella había pasado los mejores momentos de su escasa no vida.

En ese instante todo pasó. Se petrifico en medio de la calle. Un recuerdo de hace unos años lo invadieron. Estaba afuera de su casa, la shinigami tendía su zanpakuto hacia su pecho, ella lo convirtió en un shinigami sustituto. Luego las clases que estuvo con ella en la escuela e incluso las veces en que la joven salía de su armario dándole sustos de muerte. Ella fue la primer mujer a la que amo de verdad y supo que nunca le dijo esto. Él ataco toda la Sociedad de Almas para rescatarla de su ejecución. Sufrió todo el tiempo que estuvo sin poderes por culpa de Aizen y no la vio ninguna vez. Miles de escenas continuaron pasando por su mente, la guerra en donde todos pusieron en riesgo su vida.  
El recuerdo más importante de su existencia en ambos mundos se presentó en su mente con suma claridad: estaba sentado en los jardines de la mansión Kuchiki, llevaba un buen rato esperando a la morena, ella lo había citado porque tenía algo que decirle con suma urgencia. Ella se presentó a su lado plantándole un beso en los labios para luego tomar las manos de él con la de ella y llevarla a su vientre _"estoy embarazada"_ dijo contenta.

Todo se detuvo. Una punzada de dolor en su cabeza lo hizo arrodillarse en el suelo, sus manos se estaban tornando blancas y unas enormes garras crecían al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Y también recordó eso, el maldito trato con su hollow.

-Te he estado buscando por todos lados, pelado -una chancla golpeo su cabeza- te saldrá caro por dejarnos atados a todos.

-Vete Hiyori o te hare daño -se miró las manos- no puedo controlarme y estoy transformándome.

-Deja de decir tonterías -se acercó a el pelinaranja- vamos al cuartel.

En cuanto llego a su lado se sorprendió, no tuvo tiempo de agarrar su zanpakuto, él estaba de pie, las garras de esa bestia ya estaban en su cuello, sentía como estas se hundían lentamente ejerciendo cada vez más presión. Llego a verlo a la cara y una sonrisa maligna que mostraban todos sus dientes adornaba su rostro junto con sus ojos que eran completamente negros.

.

.

.

.

 _Mundo interno de Ichigo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

El pelinaranja despertó, el lugar tenía más agua de la cuenta y una lluvia torrencial caía aumentando de a poco el agua que ya alcanzaba su cuello, un poco más y llegaba a la altura de su boca. La pantalla gigantesca se encendió frente a sus ojos, la escena de la misma mostraba su mano -que más bien era una garra- cubierta de sangre.

-Esa niña era una idiota, murió de nada -dijo el ser blanco parado sobre su zanpakuto para no mojarse-. Hola pequeño caballo, bienvenido a mi reino.

-Suéltame imbécil -estiro su mano y las cadenas no cedieron aunque estaban completamente oxidadas.

-No debes de tratar a si a tu rey -las carcajadas retumbaron todo el lugar-. Tú, sabias de las consecuencias que acarrearía el recordar a la pequeña shinigami.

-Todavía puedo rebelarme a tu reinado idiota, ¿te piensas que solo me quedare observando como destruyes todo a tu paso transformando y utilizando mi cuerpo a tu antojo? -pregunto irónico.

-Fue parte del trato, además sabes que si me matas tu también morirás -se miró las uñas como restándole importancia a lo que decía.

-Claro que lo sé -tiro de las cadenas- allá fuera me mataran de todos modos. Prefiero cometer suicidio por una buena causa.

-Inténtalo -lo reto el hollow.

Ichigo tiro con fuerza las cadenas y estas cedieron rompiéndose en varias partes. Sus dos zanpakutos se materializaron en cada mano. Se lanzó al ataque de su ahora rey.

.

.

.

.

 _Mansión Kuchiki_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Rukia seguía sentada en el suelo de su habitación cuando la sirena que avisaba a todos la llegada de un enemigo comenzó a sonar. En ese instante supo que ese "enemigo" era su propia pareja. Se levantó de su lugar secándose las lágrimas, su semblante era serio y al mismo tiempo se podía notar el miedo y desesperación.

Kon se despertó, desde que le prometió a su "dueño" que cuidaría a Rukia y al bebe, él había obedecido y mucho más luego del nacimiento del pequeño, las torturas que comenzó a recibir tiempo después le daban ganas de largarse, pero ese niño lo apreciaba. Se sentó en la cuna con cuidado para no despertar a Kichiro que solo se removió en su lugar. Busco a la shinigami en la estancia y la encontró poniéndose la insignia de teniente en su brazo.

-¿Que sucede Nee-san? -pregunto preocupado- ¿Una invasión?

-No -respondió tomando su zanpakuto-, estoy segura que Ichigo perdió el control y él me ha recordado.

-¿Que harán con él?

-Lo único que se pueda -se acercó a la cuna- matarlo -beso en la frente a su hijo y en la cabeza al peluche-. Por favor cuida a Kichiro, es lo único que te pediré, en cuanto pueda mandare a que alguien venga a protegerlos.

-No te preocupes Nee-san, cuidare de él hasta con mi propia vida.

-Gracias Kon -salió de la habitación.

.

.

.

.

 _Calles del Seireitei_

.

.

.

Los Vizored rastrillaban la zona buscando al maldito de Ichigo que los había dejado atados después de noquearlos a todos. Cada uno se separó para hacer mejor la búsqueda, ya que las posibilidades de saber dónde estaba el pelinaranja eran extensas, el bastardo disminuyo tanto su reiatsu que no se lo sentía. Love y Rose recorrían las inmediaciones del cuarto escuadrón cuando sintieron un reiatsu completamente extraño y el de su amiga no muy lejos de este.

-Hiyori está en peligro -hablo el rubio.

-Es cerca de las mansiones -índico su compañero-, apresurémonos antes de que suceda algo malo.

Ambos llegaron a la zona a toda la velocidad que les permitía el shunpo, la desesperación se apodero de ellos cuando sintieron como el reiatsu de la rubia desapareció de golpe. La escena que se reproducía antes sus ojos fue tremendamente como un balde de agua helada, varios shinigamis llegaron al mismo tiempo que ellos y la alarma comenzó a sonar, ninguno de los presentes reaccionaba.

Frente a ellos Ichigo sufría una especie de transformación, sus brazos eran completamente blancos con unas enormes garras cubiertas de sangre, la cual lamia con entusiasmo para limpiarlas, más que esa acción no hacía otra cosa. En el suelo -frente a él- su primera víctima yacía sin vida, Hiyori tenía el cuello desgarrado por completo y por la forma en la que se la veía, ella no tuvo la menor oportunidad para defenderse, esa bestia la había asesinado sin compasión.

-¡Hiyori! -el grito desgarrador del capitán de la quinta división saco del trance a todos los presentes.

Hirako era detenido por Lisa para que no atacara en vano, ya no había nada que hacer para salvarla.

-¡Hacchi! -grito la mujer a todo pulmón conteniendo su desesperación y dolor-. Has un campo para que esa cosa no provoque más destrozos -informo-. Ichigo está sufriendo una transformación y es mucho peor a la que nosotros nos enfrentamos aquella vez. Esto es señal de que él está perdiendo en la lucha con su hollow.

Él hombre obedeció y formo una barrera con la mayor resistencia que podía. La zona se llenó de capitanes y tenientes que acudieron al lugar por el llamado constante de la sirena. El capitán general en tan solo segundos estuvo el lugar.

-¿Paso lo que temíamos? -pregunto con seriedad.

-Es lo que todos creemos -respondió Urahara-. Lo más seguro es que haya recordado a Kuchiki.

-Maten a Kurosaki sin importar nada.

.

.

.

Rukia avanzaba a la velocidad que le permitía su shunpo, estaba muy nerviosa por lo que sea que se encontrara no muy lejos de su casa. La presencia de capitanes y tenientes en el lugar le decían que nada estaba bien.

-¿Que sucede? -le pregunto a Renji en cuanto lo encontró.

-Es Ichigo -dudo en responder-, se está transformando. Mato a Hiyori y el general ordeno matarlo -toco su hombro dándole animo-. Lo siento.

-Todo esto es mi culpa -se lamentó-, debo ir a interferir -desapareció de un shunpo.

-¡Rukia!

.

.

.

.

 _Mundo interno de Ichigo_

.

.

.

La pelea entre los dos se estaba tornando en victoria para el hollow, Ichigo no podía mantener la concentración en la lucha por mirar cada cierto tiempo a la pantalla, la necesidad de saber que sucedía en el exterior lo tenía mal. No quería dañar a quienes quería, mucho menos a Rukia.

-¡Presta atención Ichigo! mientras más vayas perdiendo, la transformación se irá completando.

El pelinaranja volvió a concentrarse en la lucha, el ruido de los choques de las zanpakutos invadía el lugar, el agua dificultaba la movilidad, pero no era una traba para seguir peleando por el trono.

.

.

.

.

 _Calles del Seireitei_

.

.

.

El campo seguía firme, ya quedaban pocos vestigios del verdadero Ichigo, el cabello había crecido y se formaban lentamente los cuernos.

-¿Qué demonios es eso? -pregunto Sui Feng.

-Es su trasformación en hollow -dudo la teniente Matsumoto- pero se ve que es mucho más compleja porque no solo se está formando la máscara como suele suceder.

-Eso es un Vasto Lorde -informo Urahara- es la última transformación, se supone que ustedes han de saberlo.

-No importa -le restó importancia la mujer más menuda- hay que matar esa cosa, no sé qué tanto miras.

-Bueno ve, ya más adelante te alcanzo -dijo irónico el hombre.

La mujer se apresuró y en cuanto el Vizored abrió una puerta, entro junto con Omaeda, el capitán Iba, el resto de los vizored y Rukia.

Si todos atacaban al mismo tiempo podrían ganar, la morena tan solo observaba, no se atrevía siquiera a querer herirlo era consciente de que detrás de esa bestia estaba su Ichigo.

La capitana de la segunda división fue al encuentro con el hollow y este desapareció utilizando "sonido".

-¿Dónde demonios se metió esa cosa? -pregunto buscándolo con la mirada por todos lados.

Muy lejos no se iría porque el territorio de pelea estaba definido e impedía su huida, en ese momento el campo que encerraba a todos se destruyó en mil pedazos y el reiatsu de Hacchi se "apago". Las miradas desesperantes de sus compañeros lo buscaron y lo vieron en sus últimos momentos de vida, la mano del hollow atravesaba su pecho de una manera limpia. Ninguno de los presentes lograba procesar lo que veían sus ojos. En tan solo segundos esa cosa mataba a cualquiera sin compasión alguna.

-Colapsa Sakanade -grito Shinji-. Esto hará que se pierda al menos por un momento, aprovechen y mátenlo si no quieren morir antes.

"Ichigo" sacudió su mano para limpiar la sangre y volteo a atacar, su presa fue la capitana Sui Feng, esta se cubrió con su zanpakuto para no ser herida y en ese mismo instante su teniente atravesó el pecho con su espada, varios cabellos anaranjados fueron cortados. Si no fuera porque la mujer lo esquivo iba a ser atravesada por la misma katana.

-¿Qué haces imbécil? –Respiro agitada- casi me apuñalas a mí también.

-No sé qué sucede –respondió asustado- es como si atravesara el aire, pero esta cosa no se mueve.

Grave error, el hollow se dio la vuelta sin importa ser cortado por la zanpakuto, una especie de masa blanca le rodeo la herida y se curó. La ropa se rompió dejando ver un hueco en donde la espada había pasado. Antes de que Omaeda reaccione, el hollow lo atravesó en el pecho, exactamente en el mismo lugar que él había intentado atravesar. El momento que había tardado en reaccionar fue lo que le tomo asimilar el ataque de la zanpakuto.

-Lo siento capitana –fueron sus últimas palabras.

-Interesante –hablo Urahara- tiene regeneración instantánea, costara más de la cuenta matarlo.

.

.

.

.

 _Mundo interno de Ichigo_.

.

.

.

Zangetsu pisaba la cabeza de Ichigo ahogándolo en el agua. Había mirado la pantalla y al notar que ese campo bloquearía toda la diversión se sintió molesto. Mientras este peleando y no gane el reinado, él tampoco tenía el poder de poder manejar el cuerpo de Ichigo, solo era una maquina sin control. Por el momento iba ganando así que cada vez se volvía más poderoso y el cuerpo de su ex rey iba tomando la forma de un hollow. Antes de que el pelinaranja lo atacara, observo como un shinigami –el que formaba el campo- era asesinado.

-¡Excelente! Uno menos.

Kurosaki salió del agua y ataco a su rival, la pantalla antes sus ojos mostraban como el teniente ese arrogante de la segunda división caía sin vida al suelo.

-Ya te dije que prestes atención –el ser blanco lo pateo mandándolo a volar para que un edificio detenga su trayectoria.- esta cosa solo estorba la pelea, mejor la apagare –chasqueo los dedos, lo último que mostro la pantalla, fue como una mujer pequeñas era cortada por una de las zanpakutos.

Los edificios comenzaron a desmoronarse lentamente, Ichigo se levantó de su lugar, la lluvia lavaba toda la sangre que estaba perdiendo, su estado era deplorable, estaba seguro que si seguía peleando de esa forma no duraría más que unos minutos. ¿A quién quería engañar? La realidad era que ya se estaba rindiendo, de una forma u otra, desde que el hizo ese trato con su hollow sabía que su final era la muerte y no importaba las miles de vueltas que den, siempre regresaría al mismo lugar, porque ese era su destino.

Zangetsu lo golpeo sin compasión, aunque no era divertido si su pequeño caballo no se defendía como hasta hace unos momentos atrás.

-Veo que ya te diste por vencido –hablo colgándolo del cuello-, creí que eras mucho más que esto –lo señalo completo con su otra mano-. No entiendo como puede ser que alguien como tú me haya dominado por tanto tiempo, fui un idiota.

-Porque… –hablo con dificultad- me doy por vencido porque aunque gane, tú morirás –respondió seguro.

-Moriré, pero –le mostro todos los dientes en una macabra sonrisa- no lo hare sin antes matar a más de uno, por el momento ya llevo cuatro conmigo y el mejor regalo de victoria será cuando mate a esa shinigami por la cual accediste al trato y a esa pequeña cría que tiene.

El pelinaranja reacciono por completo, no podía permitir que por su inutilidad mate a Rukia y a Kichiro, ellos no estaban en la lista de los que debía morir.

.

.

.

.

 _En el Seireitei_

.

.

.

La pelea contra el Vasto Lorde se había vuelto de vida o muerte. La transformación estaba completa y atacaba a todo aquel que este en su campo de visión, los cuerpos de sus víctimas estaban por cualquier parte, la sangre en el suelo parecía que se había desatado la mayor guerra posible. Ichigo tenía una zanpakuto clavada en uno sus omoplatos, la cual no llegaba a quitarla, la sangre corría por su espalda.

Rukia tenía heridas en parte de la cara y brazos, el hollow la ataco varias veces y ella no se atrevió a lastimarlo. Renji se encontraba inconsciente contra una pared, la sangre que salía de su cabeza era demasiada como para que aun siga con vida. Un solo vizored seguía en pie y con dificultad, todos sus amigos habían sido asesinados.

-Hirako ten cuidado –grito Kisuke lanzándose al ataque, estaba cansado y herido, pero ya no quería ver morir a nadie más.

El aludido logro esquivar el ataque, solo toco su brazo. No sabía cómo demonios hizo materializar las dos zanpakutos, Rukia había asegurado que las mismas estaban guardadas en la mansión.

El hollow esta vez solo se centró en la pequeña pelinegra que se sujetaba el brazo y la ataco. Ella logro esquivarlo de un shunpo y desenvaino su espada, nuevamente la bestia atacaba solo a ella, huía de su alcance todas las veces que podía.

-Baila Sode no Shirayuki –activo su shikai y ataco.

El cuerpo de Ichigo quedo congelado, a estas alturas ya no era necesario nombrar las danzas para invocar uno de sus ataques, incluso desde que aprendió a usar el bankai en la división cero todo fue mucho más fácil.

-Kuchiki-san mátalo –ordeno Kyoraku mientras se levantaba del suelo- usa tu bankai y termina con esto de una vez.

-No puedo –el solo hecho de pensarlo la aterraba y el temblor en sus manos lo demostraban-. No puedo asesinar a Ichigo.

El hielo comenzó a agrietarse, no dudaría mucho tiempo y debía actuar.

-Esa cosa no es Kurosaki-san –aseguro el hombre- deshazte de él si no quieres que media Sociedad de Almas sea destruida. O incluso puede matar a tu hijo después de hacerlo contigo.

La morena lo miro, sabía que era verdad lo que el comandante le decía ¿Por qué no se ponían en su lugar? Era fácil decir que lo matara, pero algo totalmente diferente si aquel al que tenía que matar era al hombre que amaba.

El hielo rompió y el Vasto Lorde ataco a la mujer dejándola en el suelo con él encima, su mano la sujetaba del cuello con fuerza, una esfera de luz comenzó a crecer entre ambos cuernos. Era un zero. Rukia tomo su zanpakuto con fuerza y cerrando los ojos lo ataco, pudo sentir como atravesaba alguna parte del cuerpo del pelineranja. Abrió los ojos y el zero ya no existía, al mirarlo la invadió la desesperación al ver como el cuerpo de Kurosaki comenzó a cambiar nuevamente, quito su katana, la cual fue clavada en el cuello.

-¡Ichigo!

.

.

.

.

 _Mundo Interno de Ichigo_

.

.

.

La pelea ya estaba terminando, el pelinaranja yacía semiinconsciente sobre el techo de uno de los edificios. El ahora nuevo rey seguía pateándolo solo por puro entretenimiento.

-Veamos qué hay de divertido en la televisión –dijo chasqueando los dedos y la pantalla que estaba más debajo de ellos dos se encendió-. ¡Oh! Mira caballo, mi victoria será deliciosa, la shinigami está en nuestras manos como en el principio.

Ichigo abrió los ojos y lo que se reproducía ante él era como vivir el pasado nuevamente. Rukia estaba siendo ahorcada por una de sus manos y vio la desesperación y el brillo de un zero reflejado en sus ojos amatistas. No estaba preparado para verla morir, debía de actuar rápido por ella.

-Ella no morirá –dijo firme tomando una de las zanpakutos para clavarla en el pecho de su oponente.

-Eres un idiota –respondió mirando su herida- solo domíname y ninguno de los dos morirá.

-¿Para qué quieres que lo haga? –Pregunto sentándose en el suelo y tomando la zanpakuto más pequeña- ¿para que cuando pase un tiempo vuelva a estar inestable y pase otra vez lo mismo?

-Solo debes saber controlarme –cayo boca arriba en el suelo-. Si lo haces, yo ya no seré un estorbo.

-He matado a muchos allá afuera y es algo que no puedo perdonarme –coloco la katana en el cuello de este-. Naciste conmigo y morirás conmigo, como siempre debió ser –presiono de a poco la zanpakuto.

.

.

.

.

 _En el Seireitei_

.

.

.

La Kuchiki estaba desesperada, ya no quedaban indicios del hollow, ahora quien descansaba en sus brazos era Ichigo. Cuando estaba des transformándose se autoregenero y las heridas en todo su cuerpo ya no estaban.

-Ichigo –lo sacudió- Ichigo despierta.

-Aléjate de él –pidió el comandante- ya fue suficiente hay que matarlo y como sé que tu no lo harás lo hare yo.

-Yo lo herí y no creo que viva por mucho tiempo –lo abrazo con fuerza- por favor déjeme estar sus últimos momentos con él.

-Rukia –hablo el pelinaranja en voz baja-. Lo siento mucho.

-Tranquilo, vas a estar bien –le dijo acariciando su cara- solo debes descansar.

-Perdón, pero esta vez no lo hare –abrió los ojos-. Te recuerdo, recuerdo todo de ti y cómo fue que me enamore –levanto su mano y la acaricio-. Debo decirte algo importante, algo que nunca te dije.

-No me digas nada –las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su mejilla- mira lo que te he hecho.

-Tu no me hiciste nada –la miro a los ojos- ¿recuerdas esa vez en la que casi te mate cuando te ahorque? –Ella solo dijo "si" con su cabeza- ese día hice un trato con mi hollow para que te deje vivir –hizo una pausa- cuando yo te recordara él tomaría el poder y si yo lo mataba, ambos moriríamos.

-¿Qué has hecho? Eres un idiota.

-Tu vales todo, incluso mi vida –la acaricio- por favor no llores –pidió-. Cuida a Kichiro y dile a Renji que espero que cumpla con su promesa y que es un excelente amigo.

La morena no dijo nada, solo estaba en silencio intentando asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando. Se negaba a creer lo que él le decía y se sentía culpable por ser la causante de su estado. No podía evitar llorar, estaba perdiendo a su Ichigo, aquel joven con quien iba a casarse y a malcriar a su hijo.

-Enana –hablo después de unos momentos, le estaba costando más de la cuenta estar despierto- sabes que nunca te dije algo que para mí era una tontería porque te lo demostraba a cada momento, pero nunca pensé en si querías escucharlo.

-Por favor lo no digas, no lo merezco –más lagrimas se derramaron sobre ambos.

-Yo te amo y perdón por no decírtelo más antes –con poca fuerza se elevó unos centímetros y la beso en los labios-. Eres la única mujer a la que amare siempre incluso en mis otras vidas.

-Yo también te amo y no es necesario de decirlo porque siempre lo sentimos –sintió como volvía a dejar caer todo su peso sobre ella y cerró los ojos- ¿Ichigo? Despierta.

El no obedeció, ese fue su final. Habría logrado despedirse de ella y era todo lo que quería hacer, después de todo podía quedarse tranquillo de que estaría bien y su hijo también.

A veces el amor te hace cometer locuras y este fue un claro ejemplo de las medidas que pueden llegar a tomarse por salvar a una persona. Una persona que puede llegar a ser lo más importante, esa por la cual tu vida no vale nada si ella no está y todo cuando quiere estar contigo. Esa persona con la cual llegar al paso de crear vida, era lo que te hace sentir que las cosas van a estar bien. Y dar la vida por ambos es lo mínimo que se puede hacer para que estén bien, ya que la vida de un hijo vale más que la del ser que lo creo.

El silencio reino todo el Seireitei. Era el minuto de silencio por todos shinigamis que habían fallecido. El cuarto escuadrón hizo acto de presencia para intervenir a los heridos y llevarlos al cuartel.

.

.

.

.

 _Dos semanas después_

.

.

.

La tranquilidad había vuelto al Seireitei, el silencio era lo que más se sentía en el ambiente como si las aves supieran el luto que sufrían cada uno de los shinigamis. Contando al último herido que no había podido sobrellevar todas sus heridas, Ichigo tenía en su prontuario un total de diez víctimas sin contar que también había matado a su hollow lo que conllevo su propia muerte. Además de los vizored, el capitán de la séptima división y capitana junto con su teniente de la segunda, formaban esa lista.

En cuanto al mundo humano las noticias fueron dadas por el capitán general, Rukia no se atrevió en querer cruzar al mundo humano para darle la peor noticia a la familia Kurosaki, ya creía que era suficiente con haber sufrido la pérdida de Masaki que la de Ichigo sería igual de dolorosa. Isshin a pesar de estar dolido le mando un mensaje a la Kuchiki diciendo que ella no tuvo la culpa de nada y que esperaba que fuera a visitarlos con el pequeño Kichiro. El los ayudaría a sobrellevar la enorme pérdida que pasaban.

.

.

Renji caminaba por la mansión, llevaba sin ver a su amiga casi dos semanas. La última vez que la vio fueron dos días después del trágico día, ella fue a buscarlo para entregarle a Kichiro y unos bolsos con ropa y otras cosas. Se excusó de que no podía cuidar al bebe y que él se hiciera cargo. No le rebatió nada y acepto cuidar al niño, entendía por lo que ella estaba pasando. A medida que los días transcurrieron y la morena no fue a ver a su hijo, empezó a preocuparse. Eso lo llevo a ir a verla a la mansión. Estaba cerca de la habitación en la que sentía su reiatsu –era la misma que compartía con Ichigo-, Kichiro comenzó a removerse en sus brazos, él también extrañaba a su madre.

-Rukia ¿puedo pasar? –pregunto del otro lado de la puerta.

-Vete Renji –respondió- no quiero ver a nadie.

-Llevas casi dos semanas sin ver a tu hijo ¿Qué te sucede? –estaba de más la pregunta, él sabía que ella tenía miedo y estaba mal por lo que había hecho a pesar de que en cierto modo ella no era la culpable.

-No me creo capaz de ser buena madre para él.

-Deja de hablar tonterías –abrió la puerta enojado-. Eres buena madre ¿Por qué crees lo contrario? –la habitación estaba algo desordenada, se notaba que el desahogo de la morena fueron sobre las cosas, ropa por todo el suelo, solo estaba el león sin la kaizo konpaku que seguramente estaba tirado por otra parte. Ella estaba sentada en el suelo en un rincón del cuarto, abrazando sus piernas.

-Porque todo lo que quiero lo termino matando –se puso de pie y lo miro- me extraña que sigas vivo todavía.

-Ya sabes que tu no mataste a Ichigo, él te lo dijo –la morena le conto lo que el pelinaranja le hablo en los últimos momentos de vida-.

-De todos modos fue mi culpa –le grito-. El hizo el trato con su hollow para salvarme a mí –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Cállate de una vez –la abrazo con su brazo libre y Kichiro le tocaba el pelo-. Solo estás pensando en ti y no en los que te necesitamos.

-Lo siento –comenzó a llorar-. Pero tengo miedo de dañarlos a ustedes también.

-No pasara nada –mira le mostro al bebe-. Aquí esta Ichigo junior –el pequeño rio-, él necesita todo de ti y aunque ya no llore porque es todo un hombrecito, debes cuidarlo. Además te lo pidió Ichigo, cumple su pedido –le acaricio el cabello.

Kichiro estiro sus brazos hacía ella mientras reía contento por verla después de dos semanas. Lo más extraño para el pelirrojo fue que él bebe luego de la muerte de Ichigo no volvió a llorar por nada, ni por la ausencia de su madre, era como si entendiera completamente lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Está bien –tomo al su hijo en brazos y lo abrazo- tú serás mi único hombre, al que amare como a nadie.

-Estoy seguro que dentro de unos años volveremos a ver a Ichigo en algún lado. Merece la oportunidad de reencarnar.

Los tres salieron de la habitación al jardín de la mansión, sabían que los esperaban momentos de calma y difíciles, pero de los cuales lograrían salir a delante como siempre lo hicieron. Ellos no eran una familia completa, pero intentarían que así fuera solo por Kichiro quien cuando sea más grande sabría quién era su verdadero padre.

-Gracias por ser mi amigo Renji.

-De nada. Siempre estaré cuando me necesites.

 **Fin**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Nota de autora xD**

Muy bien, muchachada, este fue el final del fic que me llevo casi un año, aunque empece a subirlo en septiembre, después del final mediocre de Tite.

Explicare por qué el título de esta historia, igual en un parte lo dijo Ichigo.

" _ **El final es en donde partí"**_ son por dos motivos, cuando idee el fic empecé por el final (esto lo explico en el epilogo así no hago spoiler de esa parte y van a entenderlo) tuve en mente matar a Ichigo desde el principio :v. por otra parte esta frase significa (desde mi punto de vista) que es como un círculo vicioso, el mismo Ichi lo piensa cuando está peleando con su hollow por ahí arriba xD No importa todo lo que haya hecho Rukia y todos los shinigamis para protegerlo de su propio final, una vez marcado no se lo puede evitar de ninguna manera. Así como Tite hizo que Rukia e Ichigo no estén juntos, yo hice exactamente lo mismo, pero de una mejor manera *se pone a llorar* igual no se preocupen que les daré su indicio de Ichiruki en el siguiente cap.

No es un final RR, bueno lo es, pero en el plano de la amistad. Siempre vi a Renji como un excelente amigo y lo plasmee en todo el fic, y si, el Bryan a pesar de estar enamorado de Rukia se resigno cuando esta empezó su relación con Ichigo, lo hice jugar un papel importante en la trama porque como ustedes saben (o se dieron cuenta) shipeo el RR aunque mi amor eterno sea por el IR como debe ser.

No mate a personajes importantes ni queridos y para las que me decian que no le daría cuello a Lisa, lo hice :v. Pido disculpas por no describir bien las peleas, pero no se me da muy bien esto. Me centre mas en la pelea interna de Ichigo porque era lo mas importante, seeep me releí el manga la parte en que Ichi iba a entrenar con los vizard para controlar a su hollow interno.

Otra cosa por aclarar en esta ultima parte en la que Rukia le encaja en nene a Renji, ya se que no sería propio de la misma Rukia, pero quería hacerla ver mas como humana y mujer, con inseguridades y todo eso, aparte de que se toco algo importante en su vida como lo fue Ichigo. Creo que cuando "Mato" a Kaien se habrá sentido igual.

Se que me olvido mas cosas, pero que mas da….Ah, si para las que lleguen hasta aca abajo quiero decirles que por favor no juzguen toda la historia por el cochino lemon, lo hice super suave por el hecho de no mandar al carajo la historia completa, simplemente lo hice porque era la única manera de desencadenar la tragedia.

Gracias por léeme :)

 **Respuesta a los review:**

 **Shinny26:** Holaaaa! Gracias por tu review, alimentan mi alma. Que bueno que ames este fic que ha llegado a su fin, (falta el epilogo) espero no haberte decepcionado con el final. Me tarde en actualiza, pero lo hice.

 **Natsumivat:** creo que este es el review mas largo que me has dejado hasta ahora jaja, insisto en que debería responderlos por privado, pero después pensaran que te estoy ignorando jajaja.  
Eres masoquista como todo el resto :v un corazón de hielo se derrite y pueden dañarlo, en cambio si no lo tienes nadie puede lastimarte es solo una táctica (?). Te mande el saludo de esas dos cosas porque sabia que no te gustan, solo fue de maldad jajaja.  
¿Qué te parecio el temido final? El lemon fue super suave para que nadie se quede pensando en eso y se enganche con lo que pasaría a consecuencia de eso…Cuando escribi la parte en que Ichigo se sentía mal, casi me puse en el lugar de él para poder explicar mejor lo que sentía, además de que ya estaba cansando de su "nueva" vida. Ruki es su todo junto con su hijo. Todas somos malditas cuando se trata de alejar a la pechihime de Ichigo jajajajaja, ves? Que yo casi lo mate para que no salgan xD. Ahora ya sabes porque mato a su hollow interno.  
Hirako e Hiyori también se la pasaban peleando y todos ellos hicieron su aparición solo para morir :v al igual que el capitán Iba jajajajaja. Entre el frio y la lluvia de estos días, vas a estar inundada :v

Yo también estoy en el grupo mis fics Ichiruki, yo uso el nombre de… *es un secreto* es mi verdadero nombre xD, no suelo publicar muchas cosas y tampoco publicar ya que si quiero promocionar algún fic lo hacen mis amigas y usan el "Lisa" y no mi verdadero nombre.

He tenido un amigo incondicional, pero es un tema que opto por olvidar porque fue muy…no se como explicarlo, conclusión: un día se me declaro y nunca mas volvimos hablarnos, incluso lo odio con toda mi existencia xDDDD. Hasta que ¿edad se es adolescente?

Te escribí otro testamento por las dudas, asi me extrañas a futuro :v. todavía puedo hacer que haya IH en el epilogo! Jajajajajajaja naaah, mentira.

Gracias por los Chappys fueron aceptados y guardado en la heladera para que no se derritan. Saludos y un abrazo de Grmmjow.

 **Sinaloca86: ¿** Sufriste con este cap? Kichiro es malcriado por culpa de su familia (?) tan pequeño y ha de ser un dolor de ovarios para Rukia jajajaja.

Kubo no quiere darme el ADN asi que no hay parentesco con el. Soy mala, pero no se si mis dedos serian capas de escribir un beso IH, wacala eso no es dios. Todas/os sufren con el final jaja.

Un abrazo y seguro nos leemos en face!

 **Amy Salas:** Soy mala y te deje otro capitulo. ¿Qué te anda pasando? No llores porque sino yo también llorare. Que bueno que el cap te levanto el animo y el oneshot ya lo publique hace unos días, si quieres pasate por ahí.

Un abrazo y gracias por el review!

 **Vinsmoke Ursidae:** Esa es la actitud nada de lectores fantasmas! Además suelo responder los review y agradezco que lo me los dejen :)

Todas tus preguntas fueron respondidas en este capitulo. Tu gripe dio en la respuesta de todas las preguntas jajajaja. Espero que hayas mejorado de tu peste y muchas gracias a ti por salir de las sombras y dejarme un review!

Un abrazo!

 **Than:** de que sabor era tu helado? Si el HI no es de dios porque creías que si iba hacerlo?  
El susto que se habrá llevado Isshin no quiero imaginarlo, al igual que Ichi cuando dice que tiene miedo.  
Ni siquiera yo les di una oportunidad de que estén juntos :'c a veces todo duele y bueno este también dolio. Creo que por eso también ando en la depresión, el final de mi fic es triste.

Aunque no sientas que me hayas ayudado mucho, tenes que darte cuenta que si lo hiciste, puede que yo te di las inspiració, pero las ideas y las palabras son tuyas aunque las haya modificado para que suenen mias. Gracias por léeme, siempre lo agradezco.

Ya te dije que te tomes tu tiempo para leer que los capítulos no se iran a ningún lado, al menos no por ahora. Quiero un helado de chocolate granizado…!

Eres útil ayudando, eso grábatelo en la cabeza. Espero seguir escribiendo debes en cuando.

Kyoraku es un amor si no esta ebrio jajajajaja. Isael Aporro es rarito no se si acepto su abrazo me da miedo.

Te mando un abrazo del muerto de Bazz-B :) el chico punk es muy lindo! Yo también te quiero!


	16. Epílogo

**Holaaaa! Un par de muchas semanas después he vuelto con el epilogo que hizo que mate más de una neurona en el camino. Entre en una crisis de paternidad y me llevo dos semanas (o un poco mas) salir de ahí.**

 **Como prometí la vez anterior, junto con este cap, fueron 14 capítulos compuesto de 182 páginas (poco) y un total de 64.486 palabras :v es poco comparado con otros fics que he leído xD**

 **Si me preguntaran como me siento de haber llegado hasta acá diría que me pongo triste y creo que esto también fue un motivo por el cual estaba negada de poder terminarlo. Incluso cuando llevaba la mitad, sabía que estaba cometiendo un error grave y borre todo para empezar de cero nuevamente. Lo que dio como resultado este cap, cuando lo termine me di cuenta que no les iba a gustar, por lo tanto iba a reescribir todo y me dijeron que si hacía como dije que haría iba a ser todo como el final de Tite :v.**

 **Mejor no molesto más con mi drama xD. Quiero agradecer a todos y todas que me leyeron, le dieron al fav, al follow y me dejaron sus más anhelados reviews para mí.**

 **Se despide con un fuerte abrazo de vizard.**

 **Lisa Y.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Bleach no me pertenece, todos sabemos que yo no le daría un final tan horrendo, es de Tite Kubo. Kichiro y la historia si son míos y no los presto jaja**

 **ADVERTENCIA: como amo hacer esto (?) más que mención al RR hay un…mejor lean ustedes.**

 **NARRACION: primera persona en ambos casos.**

 **PD: respuesta a los reviews debajo de todo y los review de este cap los respondo por privado.**

 **PD2: si lloraron con el final del fic, les recomiendo que lean "deseo concedido" es de mi autoria y se que a muchas les gustara! Ya que estoy me promociono…al igual que "El beso de la muerte" (ese en cofcofwattpadcofcof fue subido con el final optativo) xD**

.

.

.

.

.

EPILOGO

.

.

" _Eres la única mujer a la que amare siempre, incluso en mis otras vidas."_

 _._

 _._

" _Dos almas destinadas a estar juntas, jamás podrán separarse."_

 _._

 _._

 _Kichiro Kuchiki_

.

.

.

Una mañana más comenzó en la Sociedad de Almas, el día era ideal para seguir durmiendo, pero desperté por el impacto de una sandalia en mi cara. Mi padre muy amablemente me despertó de esa manera, eso significo que ni siquiera entro al cuarto. Tome el objeto con el que fui agredido, abrí la ventana y lo arroje al jardín de la casa. Me levante y fui directo al baño, me di una ducha. Salí y me mire al espejo, el mismo me devuelve el reflejo de un joven de unos quince años, está bien aunque tenga dieciocho. Soy un alma pura y por lo tanto tardo más en crecer, por este motivo me aplique algunas inyecciones de crecimiento con el capitán Kurotsuchi, lo bueno era que solo me pedía un poco de reiatsu para hacer experimentos. Revuelvo mi cabello con mis manos, parezco una zanahoria, el anaranjado a veces es más fuerte, pero es mi color natural. Mido un metro setenta y siempre tengo el ceño fruncido, no, no estoy enojado con nadie solo es una costumbre.

Camine directo a la sala y el desayuno estaba servido, seguro habría visitas. Me pare detrás de mi padre que estaba ayudando a la sirvienta -que en ese momento no estaba presente- y tape sus ojos con mis manos.

-Tienes manos de mujer -dijo y me moleste por su comentario- diría que eres Rukia, pero ella para tapar mis ojos debería subirse a una silla y por la cantidad de reiatsu que derrochas eres Kichiro.

-Papá ¿cómo que tengo manos de mujer? -pregunte soltándolo.

-Solo era un chiste -acaricio mi cabello- cambia esa cara.

Él sigue tratándome como si fuera un niño, creo que aún no se ha dado cuenta de que he crecido. Mi madre también me trata así y bueno, algunas veces -por no decir todo el tiempo- me abuso de ello.

-Arréglate que hoy vendrá el capitán Kuchiki a desayunar -me informo.

-Mi tío ¿saldrá del Seireitei? Me sorprende siendo de la nobleza.

Vivo en el distrito uno del Rukongai con mi madre y mi padre hace ya unos años. Luego de que papá consiguiera un puesto como capitán decidió comprar una casa y me trajo con él, en un principio mi tío y mi madre se negaron. Pero como yo quería vivir con él no les quedo otra que aceptar.

-¿Que tiene ser un noble? -pregunto mi madre a mi espalda- tú y yo somos Kuchiki y pertenecemos a la nobleza.

-Buenos días mamá -la abrace y ella beso mi mejilla-. Sabes que de noble solo tengo el apellido.

-Buenos días Kichiro -acaricio mi cabello-. Buenos días capitán Abarai -saludo a mi padre.

-Capitana Kuchiki -respondió él en forma de saludo.

Ambos rieron divertidos. Llevan siendo amigos desde que eran pequeños, un par de veces les insinué que deberían tener una relación más allá de la amistad, pero no quieren. Mamá dice que solo amo a un hombre en su vida y que yo soy su único hombre ahora. Papá que solo ve a Rukia como una amiga y siempre respetara sus decisiones, además él cree que a mi verdadero padre le dieron la oportunidad de reencarnar y que vaga en el mundo humano esperando reencontrarse con mi madre. Creo que es un cursi.

Mi verdadero padre, Ichigo Kurosaki murió hace diecisiete años en una guerra en la cual más de un shinigami también lo hizo. No sé mucho sobre esto porque todos evitan hablar del tema.

Mamá dice que excepto por mi color de ojos soy igual a él y a veces cuando me mira puedo notar que no es feliz, ella todo el tiempo dice que está bien y que es feliz por tenerme a su lado, pero sus ojos dicen lo contrario. Ellos reflejan su interior y la tristeza que tiene es increíble. Me encantaría ir al mundo humano y buscar a mi padre biológico.

No tengo recuerdos de Ichigo así que suelo decirle "papá" a aquel hombre que me cuido desde que nací, Renji. Él al principio vivía corrigiéndome de que era Renji y no papá, de cierto modo le gustaba como lo llamaba y con el paso del tiempo se resignó a que jamás lo llamaría por su nombre. Un par de veces lo escuche discutir con mi madre por ese motivo, mamá no quería que él ocupara el lugar que pertenecía a Ichigo. Luego de que pasaron un tiempo distanciados, hicieron las pases. Que yo le diga _"papá"_ a quien no era mi padre no quería decir que mamá olvidaría a Ichigo y con él todos los recuerdos que grabo en su memoria. Ella sabía que nadie lo reemplazaría y le quitaría su puesto como pareja y padre de su hijo.

-Kichiro baja tu reiatsu que mataras a la criada -me regaño Renji-. Mantenlo a nivel bajo.

-Eso hago, pero sabes que no puedo -está de más que lo diga, pero soy bastante fuerte y tengo demasiada energía espiritual para mantenerla a nivel bajo.

-Ponte el supresor -papá se me acerco un paso y mi madre se alejó uno.

-No -respondí firme.

Llevarle la contraria o negarme a algo que él me dijera llevaba a una pelea en la cual él siempre ganaba. Me tiro al suelo con delicadeza y en este caso fueron ataques de cosquillas. Jamás hemos peleado en serio. Mi madre le tendió un supresor y él me lo coloco en el brazo.

-No papá, esa cosa me da hambre -le dije riendo-. Ya basta –intente defenderme.

Continúe riendo tirado en el suelo, esa era una muestra de cariño que Renji me daba, según él, yo vivo enojado.

-¿Que le estás haciendo a mi sobrino? -una katana fue apoyada en el cuello de mi padre.

Sentí como Renji se ponía pálido y se petrifico, trago saliva con fuerza.

-Nii-sama buenos días -respondió mi madre-. No le está haciendo nada, solo juegan.

-Kichiro ¿es verdad? -me pregunto con seriedad sin quitar la zanpakuto de su lugar.

Lo dude unos instantes, me encantaba ver a mi padre sudar cuando su excapitán lo encontraba regañándome o haciendo algo que él no veía digno de la nobleza. Mi tío me defiende de todo y suele consentirme más que mis padres.

-Solo estamos jugando tío -respondí y él alejo la zanpakuto-. Papá dice que es necesario que use el supresor y no quiero -ahora el me diría que me lo quite y discutiría con mi padre unos buenos minutos.

-Quítatelo -me dijo- si no quieres usarlo no tienes por qué hacerlo.

-Capitán no me desacredite -hablo mi padre tendiéndome la mano para ponerme de pie-. Es mi hijo, si yo digo que debe usarlo, debe usarlo.

-Te recuerdo que biológicamente no es tu hijo –remato. Eso sí era un golpe bajo.

Continuaron con su disputa, iba a quitarme el supresor, pero la mirada de mamá me dijo que obedezca y eso hice.

-Tengo hambre -hable a nadie en especial-. Si no desayuno moriré.

Papá y el tío Byakuya dejaron de discutir, sentándose a la mesa.

-Nii-sama tú lo malcrías más que nosotros y Kichiro luego hace lo que quiere -mi madre tenía razón.

-Es un noble -me miro- ¿Quieres algo en especial?

-Sí -respondí tomando un poco de té- quiero ir al mundo humano, _solo_ -enfatice la palabra "solo" para que entendieran.

-No -respondieron al unísono los tres.

-Es peligroso -continuo mi tío- te dejo ir si vas con alguien.

-Iras conmigo o con Renji -siguió mi madre.

-Incluso puedo llevarte a la casa de tu abuelo y luego ir a buscarte.

Eso no tenía gracia, siempre era lo mismo. Uno de ellos me llevaba al mundo humano cuando tenían un día libre y se quedaban ahí. Todos alegaban -incluso mi abuelo Isshin- que era peligroso por la cantidad de hollows que había en la zona y no me dejaban transformarme en shinigami por órdenes del capitán general. Según él, mi poder era tanto que pondría en riesgo el equilibrio de los mundos, o algo así, la verdad es que mucho no lo entendí.

En fin, haría como siempre y me escaparía, con un poco de suerte no se enterarían. Ya lo había hecho varias veces, pero solía ir a Hueco Mundo a buscar a Grimmjow para entrenar.

Desayunamos tranquilos y luego cada uno partió a su escuadrón, esta vez me quede con mi madre. Estar con ella en su escuadrón era algo aburrido, me mandaba a supervisar el entrenamiento de los reclutas o sino me dejaba todo el día ordenando papeleo. Otros días me quedaba en el escuadrón de mi padre, pero era casi lo mismo, no importaba en que escuadrón este en ninguno me mandaban de misión. Todo por órdenes de los Kuchiki quienes decían que era muy pequeño todavía.

.  
.

El jueves se hizo presente y con él mi más ansiado día libre de la familia. Como shinigami me daban un día a la semana para hacer lo que quisiera y solía aprovecharlo estando lejos de papá y mamá. Me levante un poco tarde, luego de desayunar salí de la casa con rumbo al doceavo escuadrón. Kon iba sentado en mi hombro, cuando salía solo de casa él me seguía, podría decirse que era como uno de mis _"protectores"_ del cual me podía deshacer fácilmente.

-¿En qué lio te meterás hoy? -pregunto en mi oído.

-Iré al mundo humano -al no obtener una queja de su parte seguí hablando-. Iré solo y con solo me refiero que no me seguirás.

-Pero Kichiro no puedes ir al mundo humano cuando se te dé la gana y menos solo -lo quite del hombro mientras tapaba su boca.

Vi una niña jugando con dos niños y riendo me acerque a ellos.

-Hola pequeños -los salude y detuvieron su juego-. Miren -le mostré el león de felpa en mi mano- él es Kon ¿pueden cuidarlo por mí?

-¡Qué lindo! -la niña lo abrazo, y Kon solo fingió ser un juguete-. Yo quiero cuidarlo.

-Eso sí, no lo rompan. Tomen -les di unas monedas a cada uno-, por la tarde volveré por él ¿está bien?

-No te preocupes -me dijo la niña- lo cuidaremos como si fuera nuestro.

-Gracias.

Me aleje de los niños caminando despacio. Kon era un alma modificada que perteneció a mi verdadero padre podría decirse que fue _"heredado"_. Ese muñeco al igual que Renji, cuando Ichigo fue enviado al mundo humano, prometió que cuidaría de mí y de mi madre.

.

.

Entre a la doceava división y fui directo en busca del capitán Kurotsuchi. Lo encontré tecleando con velocidad en una computadora.

-Buenos días capitán Mayuri -salude.

-Pequeño Kuchiki, hace semanas que no te veo -dejo a un lado su trabajo- ¿Qué te trae por aquí nuevamente?

-Quiero que abra la Seikamon para cruzar al mundo humano -respondí como si nada.

-Está de más que pregunte si tus padres lo saben -le restó importancia- ¿Dónde está tu gigai?

-Está en la tienda de Tessai-san en el mundo humano.

-Si tu madre pregunta donde estas se lo diré, no quiero que congele todo de vuelta -hizo una pausa-. A las cinco de la tarde te quiero de vuelta aquí.

-Claro, eso hare -asegure.

Una vez cuando escape a Hueco Mundo, a mamá se le dio por buscarme para pedirme un favor y al no encontrarme se puso nerviosa. El maldito de Kon –cuando ella lo encontró- le dijo a donde me había ido, directamente fue y congelo con su zanpakuto a la división responsable de mi ausencia. Está de más decir que me castigo por unas largas semanas.

Le di un poco de mi reiatsu al capitán, no sé qué tanto hace con él. La puerta se abrió y una mariposa negra me acompaño hasta el otro lado.

.

.

.

Ahora camino por las calles de Karakura sin la mínima idea de a dónde ir. Convencí a Tessai de que tenía el permiso de cruzar al mundo humano, no muy creído me entrego el gigai sin antes advertirme de tener cuidado con los hollows.

Visualice una plaza y fui hacia allí. En la misma había chicos jugando, me senté en uno de los bancos libres y me dedique a observarlos, era divertido verlos. Pasaba mi mayor parte del tiempo en los escuadrones y ahí ningún shinigami era menor de los cien años. Así que ver humanos de mi edad me gustaba.

-¡Cuidado! -grito alguien a mi espalda-. Naranjita, hazte a un lado.

Antes de reaccionar a ese seudónimo poco gracioso, un balón impacto con fuerza en mi espalda. Me levante de mi lugar con enojo e inconscientemente eleve mi reiatsu, lo bueno era que el gigai mantenía la mayor parte dentro del cuerpo.

-Lo siento –dijo la voz de un chico- ¿Estas bien? –pregunto.

-Sí, solo ten cuidado la próxima vez –me di la vuelta para hacerle frente.

Mi agresor tenía aspecto de ser menor que yo, de unos dieciséis años quizás. Nuestras alturas eran similares, su cabello era de color azabache y ojos color verde. Con un poco de imaginación podría decirse que era parecido a mí, solo que con los colores contrarios.

Lo que sentí cuando lo mire fue algo extraño, difícil de explicar. Sentía como si lo conociera de otro lado, me inspiraba mucha tranquilidad y protección.

-Soy Hideki Kurosaki –se presentó- mucho gusto.

Era un Kurosaki, por lo tanto tenía que ser el hijo de una de mis tías, no era hijo de mi abuelo porque si no lo sabría. Ese chico era un primo mío.

-Mi nombre es Kichiro Kuchiki –también me presente.

-Ya que te di un buen golpe –rio- ¿quieres jugar con nosotros? –señalo a un grupo de chicos que lo esperaban unos metros alejados-. Nos falta uno.

-Claro.

Jugar al futbol con chicos de tu misma edad era fabuloso, no sé cómo haría para volver nuevamente al mundo humano una vez que regrese a casa y mucho más si descubrían donde andaba. Hideki me presento a todos sus amigos, la verdad no recuerdo sus nombres, nunca fui bueno en recordar nombres. Nos detuvimos un rato a beber agua, estábamos todos sentados en el verde césped cuando las preguntas hacia mi persona comenzaron.

-Es la primera vez te veo por la zona ¿de dónde eres? –dijo un chico rubio.

Demonios, ¿ahora qué diría?

-Soy de Tokio –mentí- he venido a visitar a mi abuelo.

-¿Tus padres no te dicen nada por que llevas tu cabello teñido? –otro de los jóvenes señalo mi pelo.

-No es tintura –asegure- es mi color natural.

-¿Tú abuelo sabe que estas aquí? –Hideki se dio cuenta de mi mentira.

-No lo sabe todavía, después iré a darle la sorpresa.

-¿Tus padres saben dónde estás? –volvió a preguntar.

-Está bien –me rendí-, ellos no saben que estoy aquí porque me escape mientras trabajaban.

-Chicos no quiero asustar a nadie –corto el tema de conversación uno de los futbolistas que usaba anteojos-, pero un hollow se acerca.

¿Ese chico tenia poderes espirituales? Me concentre y era verdad, un hollow se acercaba a la zona en la que estábamos nosotros. Maldita sea, odiaba ese momento porque no me quedaría otra alternativa que huir como una gallina.

-Adiós a todos –un chico se puso de pie y el resto de sus amigos lo imito-. Nos vemos mañana –salieron corriendo.

Solo tres nos quedamos en el lugar, el que dijo que se acercaba el hollow, Hideki y yo. Pocos minutos después un enorme monstruo apareció en el lugar, directamente fue a atacarme a mí y lo único que podía hacer era esquivar sus golpes. Si es cosa me agarraba y me comía, mis padres buscarían la forma de traerme a la vida para matarme ellos con sus manos.

-Naranjita –grito el de anteojos- veo que puedes verlo, solo esquívalo que no tardará mucho en aparecer un shinigami.

Esquive sus golpes cuatro veces más cuando una zanpakuto corto por la mitad a la cosa esa y la misma desapareció. No vi quien era el shinigami, solo esperaba que no fuera alguien conocido.

-Eso sí que fue rápido –hablo Hideki- ¿Quién habrá sido?

Detrás de un árbol divise como alguien de cabellera roja entraba en su gigai.

-Soy hombre muerto –dije al aire.

Vi como Renji se acercaba a paso rápido y por la expresión de su rostro estaba enojado.

-Ese es el shinigami que acabo con el hollow –escuche como uno de los dos jóvenes decía- y por lo que veo está enojado ¿Sabes algo Kichiro? –ignore la pregunta.

-Papá lo siento –me disculpe una vez que él estuvo a mi lado-, solo quería venir un rato al mundo humano, pero no sabía que…

-Cállate por favor –fue firme y me asuste-. Explícame que le diría a tu madre si esa cosa te comía.

-Perdón papá –era la primera vez que lo veía enojado- prometo no volver a escaparme.

-Ya vámonos a casa y olvídate de tus días libres –me empujo para que caminara-, estarás castigado por una larga temporada y ni tu tío te sacara de esta.

-Adiós chicos –me despedí de mis nuevos amigos, ambos estaban sorprendidos- fue un gusto.

-Que te vaya bien Kichiro –me saludo Hideki.

.

.

.

Que Renji cumplió con su palabra era quedarse corto, el castigo ya llevaba un mes entero y siempre estaba bajo su vigilancia. Intente comprarlo varías veces con cariño como solía hacerlo desde que supe que esta estrategia funcionaba, pero fallo, así que opte por el lado menos cariñoso. Un día lo encontré distraído y lo sujete de la trenza larga que tenía.

-Levántame el castigo o esta trenza que a mamá tanto le gusta terminara en un cesto de basura –le mostré una tijera.

-Está bien –trago en seco-, pero no te quiero ver otra vez en un problema de esos y si quieres ir al mundo te llevare, solo dímelo.

-Gracias papá –lo solté.

-Tu madre moriría si te sucede algo y yo le prometí a tu padre que cuidaría de ti –me miro serio- ¿cómo crees que me sentiría si algo te pasara? –Guarde silencio-. También eres mi hijo y no sé qué haría sin ti –declaro.

Las palabras de papá me afectaron, así que opte por ir a biblioteca, buscar un libro y llevarlo a su oficina para hacerle compañía. El libro en cuestión era sobre muerte y reencarnación, la verdad no decía mucho ¿Cómo podría descubrir si las palabras de Renji eran verdad? ¿Qué tal si ese tal Hideki es Ichigo reencarnado?

-Papá –le hable, él estaba metido en sus informes- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-La que quieras –respondió sin prestarme atención.

-Cuando muere un shinigami ¿cómo sabes si reencarna en el mundo humano? –levanto la vista de las hojas.

-No se sabe, lo que reencarna es el alma –respondió-, sus recuerdos se borran y lo que es físicamente puede cambiar completamente –me miro-. ¿A qué se debe esa pregunta?

-Es que cuando fui al mundo humano –rasque mi cabeza- había un chico que llamo mucho mi atención –eso sonó raro- o sea, despertó en mi tranquilidad y me sentía protegido aunque él no hiciera nada por mí.

-¿Crees que eres gay? No te sigo –se preocupó.

-No papá. Lo que creo es que ese chico es Ichigo –solté sin rodeos.

-¿Estás seguro? No se lo vayas a decir a tu madre –alertó.

-No le diré nada a mamá hasta que no esté seguro –fui firme- por eso quiero investigar. Además –hable más bajo- falta poco para su cumpleaños y si es Ichigo es excelente como un regalo. Ella se pondrá muy feliz si sabe que él está vivo otra vez.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer? –pregunto dejando todas sus cosas a un lado.

-Llévame al mundo humano –pedí- quizás si lo ves bien te recuerde a alguien o no sé.

-Está bien –se puso de pie- muévete y vámonos ahora antes de que me arrepienta por hacerte caso.

.

.

.

Media hora más tarde pisábamos el mundo humano. Nos dirigimos a la plaza en donde lo conocí por primera vez, si no estaba ahí iríamos a la casa del abuelo Isshin a preguntar por él. En el camino le comente a papá que era hijo de una de mis tías, uno fue por lo del apellido y otra porque podía ver hollows.

Llegamos al lugar en cuestión y no muy lejos divise a Hideki jugando a darse pases con el balón con el chico de lentes. Se lo señale a Renji y él solo permaneció en silencio. A los pocos minutos ambos me vieron para llegar a mi lado corriendo.

-Naranjita estas vivo –me saludo el de lentes.

-Masaru te dije que él estaba bien –lo regaño su amigo-. Hola Kichiro, creíamos que no volverías más.

-Hola chicos tanto tiempo –hice una reverencia como todo miembro de la nobleza-. Les presento a mi papá.

-Buenos días –fue distante.

-Kichiro tu padre es un shinigami –se alegró Masaru-, debe ser fantástico.

-No seas tonto, Naranjita también es un shinigami, es su hijo –ironizo Hideki-, además, de que te sorprendes si tu padre es un Quincy.

-¿Eres hijo de Uryuu Ishida? –pregunto Renji.

-Sí –afirmo- y mi madre es Orihime Inoue ¿Los conoces?

-Claro, son amigos de la familia.

Cruzaron varias palabras más y mis nuevos amigos me invitaron a jugar al futbol. Fui a jugar con ellos mientras que papá iría a buscar información.

.

.

.

Los días posteriores a ese encuentro fue una verdadera tortura. Papá hablo con el capitán Kurotsuchi para que ayudara en la investigación, lo más difícil era conseguir algo de reiatsu de Hideki para que lo compara con el mío. Urahara-san también ayudo cuando le conté mi posible descubrimiento, me dio una jeringa para que le quite un poco de energía espiritual y un borra memoria para que no tenga ni idea de lo que había pasado. Lo malo a toda esta situación fue que el reiatsu de Hideki solo era el suficiente como para ver hollows. Así que tras el primer intento fallido, Kisuke-san me dio un jugo para que él –Hideki- lo tome. Esa vez si funciono todo. Espere varias semanas los resultados de la comparación.

El lunes por la mañana me llego un mensaje de la doceava división. Los resultados estaban listos. Salí a la velocidad del shunpo del escuadrón de mi padre.

-Buenos días capitán Mayuri –hice una venia- ¿Cuáles fueron los resultados? –estaba emocionado por mi madre más que por mí.

-Felicidades pequeño Kuchiki –me entrego un informe-. Ese joven que encontró en el mundo humano es Ichigo Kurosaki, su padre.

En ese instante tuve una mezcla de sentimientos. Estaba feliz por mi madre, ella volvería a ver a Ichigo después de muchos años y eso la haría cambiar, pondría las manos en el fuego y no me quemaría al asegurar que los ojos de mamá serían completamente distintos a esa mirada de tristeza que se cargaba desde que tengo memoria. Por otro lado me sentía mal por Renji, él se alegraría por ver feliz a su amiga, sé que el cariño que tiene hacia ella es completamente distinto al de una amistad –aunque él lo niegue-. Siento como que él pensara que perderá su rol de padre conmigo y está totalmente equivocado. Internamente no sentía alegría al saber que mi verdadero padre había reencarnado -me llevaba muy bien con él-, simplemente me daba igual porque no tenía recuerdos de su persona, como que solo lo veía como el novio de mamá.

-Muchas gracias capitán –agradecí-, con su permiso, debo atender unos asuntos –me retire del lugar.

Regrese a buscar a Renji para contarle sobre los resultados, lo encontré firmando unos papeles detrás de su escritorio mientras bostezaba producto del aburrimiento.

-Papá tengo los resultados –puse el informe sobre la mesa-. Hideki es Ichigo. –Solté sin rodeos-.

-¿De verdad? –Tomo la hoja que deje frente a él y la leyó con detenimiento- Esto es fantástico Kichiro, yo sabía que esto iba a pasar –estaba muy contento-. Faltan dos días para el cumpleaños de Rukia, la llevaremos al mundo humano y ahí le diremos la verdad. Es un regalo estupendo aunque no se lo pueda traer.

-¿Puedo decirte algo? –pregunte con seriedad.

-Lo que quieras –me miro-, ¿te has dado cuenta que ahora ya puedo ser Renji y no papá? ¡Ichigo está vivo!

-Es sobre eso –revolví mi pelo-. Quiero que tú sigas siendo mi padre, eres quien cumple ese rol desde que nací o ¿no?

-Sí, pero yo siempre te dije que fue una promesa que le hice a Ichigo. A ti solo se te metió eso de decirme papá. Ahora tu padre está en el mundo humano y es tú amigo.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero él solo es mi amigo. Además sus memorias de su vida pasada fueron borradas y no puedo ir a decirle _"Hola eres mi padre"_ tiene quince años y yo tengo dieciocho, eso suena muy loco –me reí-. Así que lo siento, pero seguirás siendo "papá" y no Renji hasta que me muera.

-Ven aquí –me atrajo a él y me abrazo-. Kichiro seré tu padre hasta que cambies de idea.

.

.

.

Los dos días pasaron a toda velocidad. Era el cumpleaños número ciento setenta y dos aproximadamente de mamá. Esa mañana como parte de los miles de regalos que tenía, le servimos el desayuno en la cama.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! –gritamos al unísono con mi padre entrando a su habitación.

-Gracias –respondió riendo, estaba peinando su cabello frente al espejo. Lo tenía largo y no me sorprendía que le hiciera competencia a Renji.

-Vuelve a la cama o el regalo no tendrá gracia –dijo papá mostrando la bandeja con el desayuno.

-Y tendrás compañía de este hermoso regalo –le mostré dos conejos de felpa, uno grande y otro pequeño que en realidad era Kon disfrazado.

-Nee-san –se prendió del pecho de mi madre y me moleste- Feliz cumpleaños, soy tu regalo, haz conmigo lo que quieras.

-Gracias Kon –lo sujeto de la cabeza- eres de Kichiro –lo tiro fuera de la habitación.

Desayunamos los tres juntos en la cama. Mamá estaba alegre por los pequeños presentes que le hicimos.

-Capitana Kuchiki –le hable serio- su siguiente regalo de nuestra parte está en el mundo humano, cuando quiera podemos ir verlo y espero que te guste porque es el más importante.

-¿Mas regalos? –pregunto-. Tú eres mi regalo más importante Kichiro –acaricio mi rostro- tú no eres importante, pero también te quiero –le toco a mano a Renji.

.

.

.

Salíamos de la tienda de Tessai, mi madre tenía los ojos vendados e iba de la mano de Renji y mía.

-¿A dónde me llevan? –pregunto nerviosa.

-Ya lo veras –respondí.

Llegamos a la plaza de siempre, los chicos tenían un horario especial para juntarse a jugar al futbol.

-Destino finalizado –dije quitándole la venda de sus ojos-. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! –le señale a su regalo en cuestión.

-¡No! –Hablo firme asustándome a mí y a Renji, quien todavía la tenía de la mano, sus dedos entrelazados sufrían el repentino ataque de mi madre-. Su regalo fue muy lindo, pero quiero irme.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunte con miedo.

Bajo su cabeza, sin decir una palabra y tiro de mi padre para que caminara, él no respondió.

-Vamos Rukia –papá hizo que se detenga- Kichiro lleva tiempo investigando. Ese chico de allá se llama Hideki y sí, es Ichigo –sonrió.

-Agradezco todo lo que hicieron por mí –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-, puedo sentir dentro mío que él es Ichigo, pero no quiero interferir en su vida otra vez –fue segura-. Ya sufrió demasiado en su vida anterior. Sé que está bien y viviendo la vida que yo le robe.

-Pero mamá –me queje, no entendía lo que ella decía.

-Naranjita –escuche que me llamaban y era Masaru-. Tanto tiempo.

-Kichiro has vuelto –se alegró Hideki al llegar con su amigo a mi encuentro.

-Hola Masaru-kun. Hideki-kun –salude con una reverencia.

-¿Les ha tocado el día familiar? –pregunto el chico de anteojos.

-Perdón no se las he presentado –reí-. Ella es mi madre –la señale y ni se inmuto- y a mi padre ya lo conocen.

-Hola chicos –saludo Renji con su mano libre.

-Es un gusto conocerlos –la voz de mi madre fue fingida-. Me alegro de ver que están bien. Nosotros seguiremos con nuestro paseo –tiro de Renji una vez más y en esta ocasión él dejo que lo guie.

Mire a Hideki y estaba petrificado en su lugar, era como si la voz de mamá le recordara algo ¿acaso podía recordar cosas de su vida pasada? Sus manos temblaban levemente y su rostro se tornaba pálido.

-Hideki ¿estás bien? –me preocupe al ver como se tocaba la cabeza.

-Sí no te preocupes. Solo me agarro dolor de cabeza –me miro-. Anda, ve que tus padres te dejan.

-Los veo luego chicos –me despedí y corrí hasta alcanzarlos.

Caminamos dos cuadras sumidos en el completo silencio, me sentía un idiota al querer hacer las cosas bien. Primero debí comentarle a mamá que había encontrado a Ichigo, luego preguntarle si quería verlo y por ultimo traerla al mundo humano.

-Esta nueva versión de Ichigo me recuerda a Kaien-dono –le dijo a Renji-. Parece muy irónica la vida. Ellos dos en la misma persona.

-Deja de autocastigarte, eres una tonta –le respondió él- Este Ichigo es igual a Kichiro solo que con el cabello y color de ojos distintos.

Dejamos nuestros gigais en la tienda de Tessai y papá abrió una puerta sekai en la calle. Tres mariposas infernales salieron de la misma y volaron alrededor nuestro. Ingresamos y la puerta comenzó a cerrarse.

A pocos metros divise a Hideki que se acercaba corriendo hacia nosotros y la puerta ya estaba cerrada casi por completa.

-¡Rukia! –Grito con fuerza- ¡Rukia! ¡Espera!

Mamá se asustó y se prendió del brazo de Renji. Nadie le dijo el nombre de mi madre a él ¿entonces? Si era lo que entendía, él la había recordado.

-Se quién eres Rukia, te recuerdo –grito antes de que la puerta se terminara de cerrar por completo.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hideki Kurosaki_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Estoy en un lugar extraño para mí, las casas y las calles me recuerdan a la época Edo. Camino por el lugar atraído por una presencia que me llama todo el tiempo, aunque no puedo verla. Entro a una mansión, el lugar esta desierto, parece que los habitantes se esfumaron por arte de magia. Una de las habitaciones tiene las puertas abiertas y por mera curiosidad ingreso a la misma. Dentro hay una cama matrimonial, los cuadros con fotos raramente miran hacia la pared, a un lado del lecho una cuna, un pequeño bebe de cabellos naranjas duerme tranquilamente. Salgo de la habitación y veo salir a una mujer por entrada principal, esa era la presencia que me llamaba, atraído por ella corrí a su encuentro. El recorrido se me hacía cada vez más eterno, cuando intentaba alcanzarla ella se alejaba una distancia prudente. Comencé a cansarme, respiraba agitado pero no quería detenerme. Continué siguiéndola con el mismo resultado. Nadie iba a detenerme y alcanzaría a esa mujer aunque en ello pierda la vida. Luego de unos minutos logre estar a unos escasos pasos de ella, la sujete del brazo para que se detenga, jale de ella y volteo a verme…_

La alarma del despertador me asusto, provocando que me sentara en la cama de golpe, respiraba agitado y estaba todo sudado.

-¡Maldita sea! –Alborote mi cabello- otra el mismo maldito sueño.

A los doce años de edad comencé a tener sueños extraños, en los cuales la protagonista siempre era la misma mujer. Tenía unos veinte años, de un metro cuarenta de altura, su cabello era completamente negro azabache y unos hermosos ojos color violeta.

Al principio nunca llegaba a alcanzarla, con el paso de los años logre incluso hacer que se detenga y me dijera algunas palabras. Los sueños siempre se presentaban en ese lugar extraño en donde los habitantes eran todos shinigamis o sino estaba en la casa del abuelo Isshin exactamente en la habitación que perteneció a Ichigo, el hermano de mamá que murió años antes que yo naciera. La chica de mis sueños siempre salía del armario o estaba recostada en el suelo dibujando unas cosas horrendas.

Ahora que tengo quince años, mi madre me conto sobre los shinigamis y hollows. Hace poco tiempo comencé a ver hollows y fantasmas. Mamá dice que es porque ella también puede verlos y el abuelo Isshin como así también Ichigo fueron shinigamis.

Ese jueves sería tan normal como cualquier otro día, me levante, bañe y desayune. Todavía tenía las vacaciones del instituto así que solía pasarme parte del día con mis amigos. Pase por la casa Masaru para invitarlo a jugar al futbol. En cuanto llegue su madre me atendió, ella es muy buena aunque me pregunto cómo viven sin dañar sus estómagos porque cocina asqueroso, luego de probar una sola vez una mezcla de muchos ingredientes me prometí a mí mismo no volver a comer algo que me ofrezcan en esa casa.

Pasamos gran parte de la mañana jugando al futbol con algunos compañeros del instituto. Pasado el mediodía, un mal pase hizo que golpee a un chico en la cabeza, me acerque a pedirle disculpas y al verlo me sorprendió bastante, él era el vivo retrato de Ichigo y esto lo sabía por las fotos que mamá me mostro de él, pero ella jamás me dijo si él tuvo hijos o no, lo único que sé es que murió joven. Las causas de su deceso las desconozco, mi familia evita hablar de ese tema. También era muy parecido al bebe que siempre veía en mis sueños, solo que este ya era adulto.

Luego de presentarme y que él se presente como Kichiro Kuchiki, lo invite a jugar al futbol y acepto. Paramos en un momento para hidratarnos y los chicos comenzaron con su interrogatorio, al ver como actuaba y respondía a las preguntas me di cuenta que se había escapado de su casa. Tras un par de palabras declaro que esto era cierto. A los minutos un hollow nos interrumpió y solo se dedicó a querer cazar a ese chico, a pesar de que mi capacidad para percibir cosas sobrenaturales era baja, podía sentir que su reiatsu era muy elevado.

El hollow fue asesinado por un shinigami de alto rango que resultó ser el padre de Kichiro, el pelirrojo se mostró enojado y no le importo llevarse a su hijo a los empujones, no volvimos a verlo por más de un mes. Cosa que nos preocupó a mí y a Masaru.

-¿Crees que Naranjita está bien? –pregunto mi amigo cuando pasaron tres semanas.

-Claro que lo está es un shinigami como su padre y seguro que su madre. No sabía que existían almas puras –asegure-. Seguramente estará castigado.

Al mes y una semana Kichiro regreso con su padre. Estaba entero y esta vez saludo de forma muy correcta –seguro que era porque estaba con su papá-. Lo presento y el pelirrojo parecía algo serio, intercambio unas palabras con Masaru que resulto que sus padres eran amigos de él y de su esposa. Luego de ese día Naranjita venía muy seguido al mundo humano y me hice muy amigo de él. Solíamos jugar siempre al futbol y me sorprendía que alguien como él –de otro mundo- supiera como jugar.

En cuanto a sueños desde que conocí a Kichiro, esa especie de sueños raros con la misma mujer aumentó de forma considerable. Incluso estaba seguro que ella era alguien importante en mi vida, pero ¿Cómo? Ni siquiera la conocía, mucho menos sabia su nombre. Cada vez que la soñaba, mis ganas por conocerla aumentaban. No me interesaba ninguna otra chica, solo era ella.

Era un catorce de enero cuando jugábamos al futbol en la misma plaza de siempre que todo cambio. Masaru vio a Kichiro acompañado de sus padres, los señalo y ambos corrimos a su encuentro. Lo saludamos y tanto él como Renji nos saludaron. En cuanto mire a su madre me quede sorprendido, esa mujer era la de mis sueños, era la misma mujer que venía soñando hace tres años, solo que ahora llevaba el cabello largo. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con desesperación y mis manos temblaban levemente. Al verla de la mano de su marido sentí celos y mucha envidia. No sé porque me molestaba si era una mujer grande para fijarse en un niño como yo.

-Es un gusto conocerlos –su voz fingida me saco del trance en el que estaba-. Me alegro de ver que están bien. Nosotros seguiremos con nuestro paseo –tiro con delicadeza de la mano de su marido y este respondió comenzando a caminar dándonos la espalda.

Esa voz yo la recordaba, y no podía saber de dónde. Tras unos minutos sin decir una palabra Kichiro se preocupó, me excuse con que solo era un dolor de cabeza y se apresurara porque sus padres iban a dejarlo. Los minutos pasaron y el dolor aumento llevándome al punto de marearme. Una imagen se hizo presente en mi mente, en ella yo le entregaba un anillo de compromiso y la mujer aceptaba casarse conmigo ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cómo era posible que tenga ese tipo de recuerdos si apenas era un adolescente? Mas imágenes en secuencia me inundaron, esa mujer se llamaba Rukia y estaba completamente enamorado de ella. Aun no podía entenderlo, pero no quería perderla otra vez. Estaba seguro que en cuanto se fuera a su mundo no volvería a verla. Ahora entendía porque se marchó tan rápido, no quería interferir en mi vida.

-Hideki ¿estás bien? –pregunto Masaru.

-Sí, no te preocupes –me aleje unos pasos-. Recordé que tengo que hacerle un favor a mi madre. Lo siento, nos vemos luego –Salí corriendo.

Corrí a toda velocidad hacía donde vi que los tres se habían perdido de mi vista, seguí sus energías espirituales. Comencé a agotarme, pero quería llegar. Quería ver a Rukia, abrazarla y decirle que la amaba.

Estaba a poca distancia cuando doble en la esquina, los tres habían cruzado una puerta extraña y unas mariposas negras revoloteaban a su alrededor. Kichiro tenía un traje de shinigami y sus padres sobre el uniforme llevaban una especie de bata blanca. La puerta estaba por cerrase por completa.

-¡Rukia! –Grite con fuerza- ¡Rukia! ¡Espera! –mis pulmones se quedaban sin aire.

Ella se asustó al escuchar su nombre, se prendió con fuerza del brazo del pelirrojo. No llegaría a detenerla.

-Se quién eres Rukia, te recuerdo –grite antes de que la puerta se terminara de cerrar por completo.

Me pare en seco cuando la puerta desapareció y solo vi las casas que formaban el ambiente. Me sentí triste y abatido. Me esforcé tanto y no pude alcanzarla, nuevamente la había perdido ¿Cuántas serían con esta? Me quede mirando a la nada. Afirmaba que ya no volvería a verla y mucho menos a Kichiro. Sí yo era ese tal Ichigo que murió y reencarne en lo que soy ahora, eso quería decir que quizás el hijo de ella era mi hijo también. Decidí volver a casa y buscar la manera de volver a ver a Rukia, quizás me llevaría muchos años, pero estaba seguro que tarde o temprano volvería a verla. Aunque ella no quisiera, ya había interferido en mi vida nuevamente.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Datos del cap:**

Hideki significa "magnífica oportunidad". Lo vi correcto como para dar a entender que a Ichigo se le dio otra oportunidad para poder vivir y encontrarse con el amor de su vida otra vez.

Masaru significa "Chico inteligente, con facilidad de salir exitoso de cualquier situación". Siendo hijo de Uryuu creo que es muy inteligente, ahora teniendo parte de Orihime no sé xD.

Cumpleaños número 172 aprox de Rukia, hice lo siguiente. Cuando Ruki e Ichi se conocen ella le dice que al menos vivio diez veces mas que Ichigo, lo que hace un aprox de 150 años, Ichigo murió a los 20 años, son cinco años mas para Rukia, 155 años. Pasaron 17 años, lo que hace que Rukia tenga unos 172 años y supongo que Renji estará por ahí no mas también.

.

.

.

 **Nota de esta hermosa autora:**

No me maten yo las amo y lo saben. Anotare algunas de sus dudas por resolver.

-Rukia y Renji viven juntos ¿duermen en la misma habitación?

-¿Qué hacía Kurotsuchi con el reiatsu de Kichiro?

-¿Kichiro es tan malcriado como parece? (esa no era una duda?)

-¿Por qué Kichiro y Hideki no se vieron más antes si son primos?

-¿Por qué Hideki no sabía que Ichigo tuvo un hijo?

-¿Quién es su madre? ¿Yuzu o Karin?

-¿Por qué a los dos le ocultaron la verdad de la muerte de Ichigo?

-¿Qué paso con Kon?

-¿De verdad Kichiro shippea a su madre con su no padre? (Renji)

Sí tienen más preguntas las dejan en un review xD. Sí, lo sé…tiene un final hiper abierto, tengo pensado hacer una segunda temporada, pero solo dependerá de ustedes y las ganas de seguir sufriendo que tengan, sino responderé todas sus dudas por privado, no tengo problema.

Sé que quizás a más de una no le gusto este epilogo por el hecho de que Kichiro le diga "papá" a Renji, este problema me hizo entrar en crisis, ya que las ideas acerca de la "familia" son variadas…desde mi parte lo vi correcto, porque el enano al único que tiene como padre desde que nació es a Renji y al ser un bebe cuando Ichigo murió es muy difícil que tenga algún recuerdo de él. También sé que Ichigo tenía que estar ahí y no Renji, pero Ichigo estaba muerto, el enano malcriado tiene derecho de decirle papá a quien quiera y ese rol lo cumplió la piña ¿Por qué no le dice tío a él también? Porque simplemente se le dio por decirle papá. ¿Creen que lo hice muy malcriado o así sería en realidad?

Ok, sí! Están en su derecho de insultarme por salirme con la mía y hacer que este epilogo sea un jodido one-shot Renruki, pero conserven en su imaginación que Renji está friendzoneado aunque yo haya hecho lo contrario.

Solo quiero decirles que todo tiene un significado (?) y solo esperare a que ustedes decidan si lo continuo o no. El final optativo será publicado en *cofcofwattpadcofcof* xD así que si está en el grupos de mis fics ichiruki, verán cuando suban el final. xD

Bueno, ya me voy a llorar al rincón del que nunca debí salir, pero díganme la verdad, aunque duela ¿valio la pena seguir el fic?

Gracias totales!

 **Respuesta a los reviews:**

 **Shinny26:** Holaaaa! Gracias por tu review y por haber llegado al final. A pesar de que hace un tiempo advertí acerca del final nadie se lo espero a que vaya a cumplir con mis palabras. Las palabras de Ichigo para con Rukia fueron las más lindas y sentir tristeza era la intención. Pero viste? Ichi esta vivo otra vez!

¿Qué te parecio el epilogo? Fue muy horrendo?

PD: todavía estoy pensando lo de abandonar el fandom, las amistades no quieren que lo haga y bueno cada tanto me inclino mas para seguir que para irme.

Un abrazo de menos grande :) también te quiero mucho!

 **Natsumivat:** extrañare testamentos como los tuyos! Gracias por el review y por haber seguido la historia. Hola!

¿Cómo llego la muralla de hielo hasta aca? "si tu corazón tiene agujeritos y no te lo puedes curar, vamos a llenarlo de mimitos y con mucho amor se sanara…" canciones como chiquititas si las hay :v no fue fanatica, pero lo veía porque mi hna lo hacia jaja. Fue triste de en serio? A pesar de estar preparada para el final? Pensé que en ese caso no afectaba de la misma manera. Tus palabras me hacen sentir mal y eso me agrada jajajajaja. Tenía que ser un final decente, no quería simplemente matarlo, sentí la necesidad de que se despidiera para que Rukia no se sintiera culpable de ser asesina. Ichigo a pesar de no recordarla jamás intento herirla ni nada, él a pesar de todo la amaba inconcientemente incluso quedo plasmado cuando hicieron el amor, él al menos lo sintió así. Ella siempre fue lo mas importante para él, y nada de vivir cinco veces mas xD él la amara en todas sus vidas! Renji cumplió fielmente la promesa que le hizo a Ichi y Kon también lo hizo. Ellos dos son sus "guardianes".  
Si dejaba vivo a Ichigo creo que moriría de tristeza por matar a sus amigos, porque no los protegió de él mismo y lo del hollow lo vi genial plasmarlo así, porque ese hollow nacio cuando el se convirtió en shinigami, ambos nacieron y murieron juntos como una misma alma.

Creo que Rukia se habrá sentido de la misma manera cuando "mato" a Kaien y otra vez pasar por lo mismo, esta maldecida pobre mujer, por eso el miedo siempre esta en ella y ese miedo de dañar a su hijo estará presente siempre. Renji fue uno de sus pilares para que ella salga adelante también, aunque no lo haya plasmado, él sufre la perdida de su mejor amigo, pero como hombre permaneció firme para poder cuidar a ese pequeño bebe que tanto necesitaba de ambos…y lo crio (con caprichos) pero lo crio bien, como lo hubiera hecho Ichigo si estaría vivo.

Si te sigo escribiendo yo también terminare llorando :v, no por mi maldad sino porque termine la historia! ¿Qué te parecio el epilogo? Ichigo volvió y en forma reencarnada tal cual dijo Renji!

Entonces no soy mas adolescente hace rato xD. Creo que todos hacemos ciertos retrocesos para volver a la adolescencia jaja.

Mis agentes de prensa dan su cara por mi, admito que siento vergüenza todavía de publicar cosas con mi nombre.

Gracias por los dibujos de Chappy, los pondré en la pared. Lo del conejo lo vi justo además que saque de mi manga cual truco de magia lo del compromiso, solo para que doliera mas xDDDD .

Un abrazo de Ichigo y Renji….

Nos vemos al mp!

 **Sinaloca86:** Holaaa! Muchas gracias por el review y por seguir mi historia a pesar de dañarte en cada capitulo. Tus disculpas son aceptadas, total mira todo lo que me tarde en subir este cap…si no me apuraba no me molestaba en seguirlo jajajaja. Lloraste con este epilogo también? O he hecho que te guste el RR? xD

Yo no creo en el amor, asi que me da igual…pero escribi mi hermoso oneshot bien rosa.

Todas amaban a Hiyori por eso la mate :v a Omaeda y Soi Fong ninguno era de mi agrado. Ichigo y Rukia son el claro ejemplo de que no pueden estar juntos si realmente se aman :'(. Me falto el IR en el epilogo, pero en algún momento lo habrá xD.

Un abrazo enorme! Nos vemos por face :D

 **Amy Salas:** Amy! Aloha! Gracias por el review y me alegro de que me hayas seguido hasta este ultimo cap, me pone muy feliz que a pesar de mi maldad seguiste hasta lo ultimo.

Tu gripe ya paso o este final te hizo dar mas catarro? Hasta yo lloro si leo todo el fic con los OST de Bleach, eso no es de Dios, es masoquismo puro. En wattpad subiré el final optativo, asi que seguro que ahí ni sufran las que me siguen xD. A mi me duele el alma que llegar al final y si que me dolio, incluso estaba como negada a escribir para no terminarlo jaja.

En realidad el que ya estaba muy desesperado era Ichigo :v necesitaba darle ese amor a la enana y no le importaba nada el hollow ni su vida…y bueno Rukia no pudo resistirse, se la paso como conejo con Ichi cuando empezaron a ser novios :v imagínate casi dos años sin que se den duro? Jajajajajajaja mejor me callo xD

Gracias por elegir mi final como algo coherente y con diálogos :3. Ichi junio volvió a tener a su Kon…

Como parte de un secreto te digo que ese shot del vasto lorde tiene en proceso la tercera y ultima parte!

Un abrazo de vizard! Gracias por leerme!

 **Vinsmoke Ursidae:** Gracias por tus reviews, alimentaron a mi hollow interno! Lamento comentarte que no tengo corazón, hay un enorme hueco en donde antes solia estar, soy como un Arrancar xD. Si te rompi el cora lo recompenso con un oneshot que subi por San Valentin se llama "deseo concedido" hay amor en todas parte y no mato a nadie, hago todo lo contario xD

Gracias! Me encanto que te haya gustado el final a pesar de no ser rosa y tampoco feliz. Las emociones a flor de piel…es todo un conjunto de muchas sensaciones, eso mismo ciento cuando escribo. Y tu gripa que se curo, no predijo si habrá segunda temporada? Muchas gracias por tus saludos y emociones positivas, es lo que más necesito en estos momentos. Un abrazo de Vasto Lorde!


End file.
